


Be Mine

by Dragon_Unicorn99



Series: The Family Of The Sunny [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: BL, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Bottom Zoro, Family, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Mpreg, Ramance, Seme Sanji, Top Sanji, Tourture, Trauma, Triplets, Uke Roronoa Zoro, omega - Freeform, omega zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 70
Words: 98,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Unicorn99/pseuds/Dragon_Unicorn99
Summary: The sequel to Gift Of Happiness Or Sorrow. It's been 6 months since Zoro gave birth and Sanji think he loves Zoro but there has been some distance between them for the last month and half. Old acquaintances come back and someone gets kidnapped.I do not own One Piece but I am a huge fan. I love SanZo (SanjixZoro) but there weren't a lot of fanfiction for it so I decided to create my own. I think Sanji is a top and Zoro is a bottom.
Relationships: Lawlu, Sanji/Zoro, Sanzo - Relationship, Vinsmoke Sanji/Roronoa Zoro
Series: The Family Of The Sunny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726888
Comments: 29
Kudos: 136





	1. Zoro's Thoughts

Zoro does his last push up before he sets down the weights. He grabs the towel set on the edge of the couch and wipes the sweat off of himself. Chopper didn't let him train for two months after the babies were born. After a check up Chopper finally let him train again. He trained harder and a little longer trying to make up for time lost. He breathes heavily as he looks over to the triplets as they play with the small robot Usopp made them. It doesn't really do anything. The joints move, the babies like to press the buttons and have it light up or pop the wheels that come out the bottom of its feet. He sees one of the boys crawling towards him. He gets down and joins the triplets so the one crawling away doesn't go to far.

Six months have passes since the triplet were born. They have begun to crawl and sit up by themselves. They love to press buttons and laugh. Their eyes have changed to their final color. Their hair has also grown. Kuina has blonde hair grown out to her shoulders, her bangs are long so they tie her bangs back kind of like Zoro's hair, her eyes are as blue as Sanji's are. Sora has green hair parted above his right eye, like Sanji's hair but it doesn't cover his eye which are as grey as Zoro's. Then there's Touma who is a mix of both. He has blue hair and gray-blue eyes. Half his bangs are clipped to the side while the other side just swept to the side a little out of his face. They all still wore their bracelets that Usopp made. The boys wore their 'mommas boy' shirt with black sweats while Kuina wore a tortoise onesie to match Choppers hat with a picture of a cherry blossom tree blooming.

Kuina pressed a button on the robot and it's head lights up and starts to spin, her and Sora start to laugh their heads off. Touma crawls into Zoro's lap putting his hands up, he wants to be carried. Zoro lifts him up above his head, he rubs his face on Touma's tummy making him giggle. Zoro stops to look up at him, he smiles down at his mom putting his hands on Zoro's head signalling him to do it again, Zoro does. This catches the attention of the other two, Kuina drops the robot next to her then they crawl up to Zoro's lap they bounce up and down with their arms extended. Their hands open and close. Zoro puts Touma down and does the exact same thing with the other two. Their giggles can be heard from outside. Robin walks in smiling.

"I thought you were training?" She sits next to him.

"I was, I just finished and ended up playing with them." He sets Sora down.

"Chopper said you're late for the check up." Zoro looks at the clock.

"Oh right it's their six month check up. I forgot. Here." He hands Robin Touma and picks up the other two. They walk to the small elevator like pad Franky installed so Zoro, or anyone can move around with the babies easily. Robin stands behind Zoro looking at him as he stares down at Sora and Kuina with a smile and they stare back at him with a smile.

"Zoro I'm sorry but I have to ask, I've noticed your distance with Sanji, is something wrong?" Robin sees the smile wipe right off his face. Something is wrong. He looks back at Robin then turns forward.

"I'm just giving him some space." They walk to the infirmary.

"Why?" Robin asks. Silence fell. Zoro walks around the kitchen rather than through the kitchen. Zoro opens the door to the infirmary, empty infirmary. Chopper must be somewhere else. He sits the two in his arms on the bed, Robin follows.

"I feel like I forced him into this. He never wanted them, and now he feels obligated to take care of them and be with me. I never wanted to force him to do anything." Zoro sits on the bed next to them watching the triplets making sure they don't fall. Robin at a loss for words observes him. They have been together since the babies were born and all of a sudden Zoro started to distance himself from Sanji. Something is fishy but Robin doesn't know which part. The answer or the timing of it all. "Can you get my shirt, I left it in the crows nest on the couch." Robin looks at him suspiciously.

"Sure," she smiles at the swordsman before walking forward going out the door that leads into the kitchen. She closes the door behind her. When she looks up Chopper, Nami and Sanji all stare at her. "Zoro and the triplets are ready for the check up."

"Oh thank you." Chopper says running pass her to the infirmary. Robin continues walking passing the orange head who seems mad and the cook who seems to be ignoring her. Odd, he never ignores Nami.

Chopper closes the door behind him. Zoro turns around from playing with the triplets. He smiles at the sight. "Alright let's begin." Chopper takes Sora and sets him on a weight looking at his weight. "Let's get this done before lunch begins."

"Sorry Chopper, I forgot." Zoro helps Chopper with recording the numbers. You're not the only one Chopper thought. "What?" Whoops he might have said it out loud.

"After this I'm going to do a physical for you." They move on to the next baby.

"Why?"

"Because you've been training more than usual, I want to make sure you don't sprain something. Train in moderation." Chopper smiles. They finish with the babies then move on to Zoro. He sat there trying to entertain the babies while Chopper looked over him. He hops down the bed and looks up at Zoro. "You're fine but please rest. I know you train more to make up the time lost but remember you're a parent now. Don't over do it."

"Ok," Zoro stands up. Nami opens the door pearing in.

"Lunch is ready," she grabs Kuina from Zoro's arms. Chopper carries Touma and Zoro holds Sora. They walk into the kitchen to set the babies in their seats at the table, seats that Franky made. Nami looks up. "Zoro where is your shirt?" Zoro looks down.

"I forgot it at the crows nest, I asked Robin to get it but she hasn't returned yet."


	2. Sanji's Thoughts

Sanji stood next to the window in the kitchen looking up at the crows nest. He inhales then exhales some smoke. Zoro is on his mind. The green haired swordsman. Chopper finally let him train again and he's been training harder and longer than normal. The triplets are growing well. Sanji is excited about them finally being able to handle some solid food. He's been waiting to make some food for the triplets. Sanji turns around walking towards the kitchen to start on lunch. Nami slowly walks in on Sanji who is deep in thought. She moves the babies seat aside and sits at the bar counter, he still hasn't noticed her.

"You know if Zoro sees you smoking he won't let the triplet near you." Sanji flinched a little. He slowly turns around to see Nami wearing a smug expression. "That's going to cost you." He sighs. He puts the cigarette out then reaches for his wallet and pays Nami his fee. He quickly serves her a drink but she continues to sit there. He start to prepare the vegetables and feels her eyes on his back. "Sanji, did you and Zoro have a fight?" He flinches again. He turns around.

"A fight? No. Why?" He's not lying either, they did not have a fight.

"It's just Zoro seems to be distancing himself from you." Is that what she thinks. Sanji sighs softly.

"Has he?" Sanji starts mincing the carrots and potatoes into small pieces. Sanji hasn't noticed Zoro distancing himself considering he has distance himself from Zoro.

"You're telling me you haven't noticed. What's going on? Almost a month ago you were all over Zoro and the triplets and now it's like you don't care about Zoro. You told me and Robin that you were thinking about confessing your feelings. What happened?"

"I'm just scared if him rejecting me." Sanji lies. He knows Zoro's feeling, everyone did. No way Zoro would reject Sanji, he's been waiting for it.

"I guess you're right. He could have gotten over you." Nami sips from her cup. Chopper walks out of his room.

"Sanji are you not coming in?" Chopper sees the cook cooking.

"For what?" Nami and Chopper look at each other then at Sanji. He feels eyes on him so he turns around to the both of them staring at him. "What?"

"It's the six month check up." Chopper says.

"For the triplets." Nami adds.

"Was that today? I totally forgot sorry. I'm a little busy now so," he shows them his hands dirty with spices.

"Ok, what's wrong with you. First you don't notice Zoro being distant then you forget about the triplets check up. Don't you want to be there?" Nami's voice gets loud.

"If something is wrong Zoro will tell me." Sanji continues to cut some fish.

"Why are you acting like that, like you don't care! You know now that I think about it you haven't been with the triplets without Zoro being there. It's like you stopped caring. Have you been helping Zoro? You use to help more, at this rate you'll end up like-" Sanji quickly turns.

"Don't," Sanji says with a very menacing aura and mean tone. The infirmary door opens and Robin walks in.

"Zoro and the triplets are ready for the check up."

"Oh thank you." Chopper says running pass her to the infirmary. Robin continues walking passing the orange head who seems mad and the cook who seems to be ignoring her. The door closes behind Robin leaving the two alone. Sanji new Nami is right. He has too many feelings in him. He hasn't been the father he wanted to be. He has been leaving Zoro to take care of the babies.

"I just need time to think." Nami stops frowning. She sighs.

"Fine, but try thinking without smoking." She walks out. The talk with Sanji was weird. He was lying about something but she didn't know what. For now she will let it slide, her mission is to just talk to him while Robin's is to talk to Zoro and they will talk about it later. She walks to the helm and sits down. She looks down at her wrist at the log pose then up, yes they are on the right track. She looks around. Usopp and Luffy must be in his workshop. Frank must be in his too. She looks around where was Robin? They were supposed to talk about the answers they got.

Sanji continues to make lunch. Nami notices that he has indeed been ignoring the triplets. He needs to be careful from now on so no one notices anything else. It would be bad if they found out especially Zoro what's been going on with him. He has been trying to figure things out himself but it's just been taking too long. He thought he would have figured everything out within a week but it's been almost four weeks. When he finds his answer he plans on spilling everything to Zoro and he felt close to the answer.

Nami walks in the kitchen and sees Sanji cleaning up a little. "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to set the table." They avoid eye contact. Nami walks in to the infirmary and walks back out holding Kuina, Zoro and Chopper following behind her. They put the babies in their seats. Nami looks up at Zoro who is shirtless. She asks him about his shirt. Sanji listening looks up at him. When was the last time he fondled Zoro's chest? When was the last time they had sex? Almost four weeks ago is when. The rest of the crew walks in, except Robin.

"I'll go get her." Nami says walking away, past the crew, out the door. She walks up to the crows nest to see Robin sitting down looking out the window. She walks up to the woman and pokes her. Robin turns around quickly, then smiles back at Nami. "Lunch is ready, Zoro also needs his shirt." Robin looks down in her hand at his shirt she's holding.

"Right," they walk out. In front of the door Robin stops Nami. "I think we should talk at night when everyone's asleep. I'm on night watch." Nami nods. They walk in to Sanji serving everyone. Nami turns her head, Sanji follows. Everyone sees this and begins to wonder what happened. Robin walks over to Zoro and hands him his shirt. With everyone seated they begin to eat. Zoro looks over at Chopper who is in deep thought.

"What wrong Chopper?" Zoro asks as Chopper looks up from his plate meeting the eye of Zoro.

"It's the omega mark on your neck," Chopper says looking back down. Zoro rubs the back off his neck.

"What about it?"

"It's still there, I don't remember when Ages says when it will eventually disappear, or if she even mentions it."

"Sanji, Nami what's wrong?" Luffy looks up from swallowing a mouthful of food. They all look at either Nami or Sanji.

"It's nothing," they both say at the same time. Still avoiding eye contact. It gets silent except for the babies who coo while looking at their mom. Zoro stands up getting the attention of everyone. They follow with their eyes as they watch him go into the kitchen and get some things then walk back. He has bottles full of some juice and containers full of smashed vegetables and or fruits. It was about time they ease the triplets into solid foods. They looked at him surprised.

"Where'd those come from?" Sanji asked, extremely confused.

"I made it myself. I found a book about how to make some baby food by myself rather than buy it so I tried it." He sits down, turns to the triplets and opens one container, he takes out a baby spoon and tries it himself first. It tastes like carrots. He puts some on a spoon for Touma, who is ready to eat having his mouth open. Everyone watches as Zoro puts food in Touma's mouth. There's a pause in his reaction. He then opens his mouth again. He enjoys it. He gives him another spoon of smashed carrots. While Touma eats he tries Sora and Kuina, seeing if they like what he's made. They do. Luffy sits up raising his hand.

"Can I try? Can I feed them?" He says excitingly.

"They're not a toy," Usopp says.

"Can I Zoro?" He looks at Zoro.

"Maybe some other time, let's just get them use to eating this." Zoro takes a peak at him before turning back to the triplets. Sanji looks down at his plate of food not paying attention to the others especially Nami's glare.


	3. Try To Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Nami talk about Sanji and Zoro

The night sky full of stars, the light of the moon shining down on the Sunny. Nami sits at the helm looking up at the stars, she smiles. Now night time, everyone lay asleep. Zoro in his room with the triplets. The guys in the men's quarters, Robin and Sanji in the kitchen. Luffy tried to find out why Nami and Sanji are not talking to each other but soon decided to let it go. It will solve itself sooner or later.

Nami turns to Robin as she walks to her with a cup of coffee and her thermostat in her other hand. Nami grabs her cup and breaths in the smell. She takes a sip, then sighs and smiles. Robin sits next to her. "So who wants to start?" Nami asks. Robin opens her eyes then looks over to Nami.

"I'll start." She turns her whole body towards Nami. "He say he's giving Sanji some space. He feels like he has forced him into their relationship."

"Whatever their relationship is. Is that all?" Nami looks over to Robin. She nods. "That seems sudden. I mean Sanji told me Zoro has asked him if he wants to be involved, and he does, so what changed?"

"It's not just that, he's not sleeping in the same room as Zoro anymore. He sleeps in the men's quarters."

"Really? Just months ago Sanji moved some of his clothes in Zoro's room. And when Zoro got Chopper's permission to fight with us, Sanji seemed to have been turned on by Zoro. What happened?"

"What happened with you and Sanji? When I walked in it seems like you were both arguing. At lunch and dinner you both were very awkward with each other, not talking or looking at each other, what happened?"

"Ug, don't remind me. I get mad just thinking about it."

"Well?"

"First he doesn't even notice that Zoro has been distant and when Chopper came in to tell Sanji about the check up he forgot."

"So did Zoro."

"Yeah but it's understandable with Zoro. He spent almost eight months not training, and right now he's trying to focus on getting back to where he was eight months ago. It's not going to be easy. And for the past five months Sanji has always taken care of the triplets on rotation with Zoro but this month he hasn't. Sanji didn't even want to stop cooking so he could be there for the triplets check up, saying 'Zoro will tell me if somethings wrong' like he doesn't care anymore."

"What, he has always been present for the triplets check ups even staying to hear the result for Zoro's check up."

"I know, what happened? Everything seemed to have finished and be completed. They both seemed to want each other and now they dont."

"It doesn't seem like a coincidence."

"Are you sure I can't meddle?"

"And make something worse. What if your plan makes Sanji want to quit, or worse makes Zoro take the triplets and leave." Nami looks at her then down at her cup of coffee.

"Yea, I guess you're right. So, what do we do now?"

"We help Zoro, if what you said about Sanji not helping him then he needs all the help he can get." Nami nods. They continue to drink their coffee and talk. Zoro lay peacefully on his side of the bed while the triplets lay on what was Sanji's side of the bed. He moved some pillows so they won't fall off the bed. Sanji lays on his bed in the men's quarters.

"I can't believe how fast the triplets are growing." Nami says breaking the silence between her and Robin.

"It's like yesterday I found he was pregnant."

"That reminds me, you knew before we did, when Sanji punched Zoro you went to Zoro's side. How did you find out?"

"It was when we were attacked by some marines, Zoro began to fight like usual but then Chopper came in to protect him. He dragged Zoro behind the kitchen. I used my devil fruit to listen on their conversation."

"Really," Nami gets intersted. "Do you do that all the time?" As a response Robin just smiles. Nami took that as a yes. "I really hope they figure out what ever the problem is. The five of them together smiling and giggling seemed like so long ago."

"Let's give Sanji some space to figure things out he obviously has something on his mind if he's pushing his family away."

"Family?" Nami questions looking over at Robin then back at her cup of coffee, "I guess you're right like always. Once he figures things out I'm making him pay." Nami says holding up a fist. It's not just the girls but everyone wanted the five of them to be together. There were times where the crew wouldn't disturb Sanji and Zoro while they are with the babies. Sanji would have one baby in his arm while he sits next to Zoro who breastfed another one and the last one would be on its back looking up or maybe taking a nap. There were other times where Sanji and Zoro lay them on the grassy deck and look at them together while laughing at the faces the babies made, then compare the baby face to each other. When these moments happened everyone just stared and let those moments happen between those two. Luffy is the only one who didn't understand this and would sometimes walk up to them complaining, or try to not getting far before Nami or Usopp smacked him telling him not to disturb them. Even Robin would smack him if he got to close to the family.

"What are you guys doing up?" Franky says walking up to them.

"I'm on night watch." Robin says.

"I'm just here to keep Robin company. What are you doing up I thought you went to sleep?"

"I was making plans for something I'm planning on making for the triplets. I also plan on making more renovations to the Sunny for the triplets so I came out to make some last minute measurements."

"For what?"

"You'll see." Franky says walking back out. Nami and Robin look at each other.

"I wonder what he's making now?" Robin drinks some coffee.

"Since the babies came he's been working none stop on the Sunny."

"He does need to make it safe."

"I know but once the triplets grow they won't need all that stuff so where are we going to put everythng? What he should do is make a storage on the Sunny."

"Maybe he will. But I think he should save up his money. Imagine Luffy and triplets."

"You're right again. I don't want to but I can see it. Luffy plus triplet equals trouble. No doubt they'll break something." Nami slumps down putting her hand over her face. She begins to rub her forehead. She suddenly sits up. "Maybe they won't act like that. Maybe they will be taking naps all day, or help in the kitchen."

"Maybe, we'll have to wait and see." Robin smiles.


	4. Questions And Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro try to talk

The sun shines on the Sunny as they sail to the next island. The crew do what they normally do. Zoro steps down from the crows nest and walks into the kitchen where Sanji is cooking while watching the triplets who are sitting in a high chair, build by Franky, that is attached to the bar counter. They sat in their seat with a bottle of formula. Zoro wipes the sweat off with his towel as he puts his shirt on. "Thanks for taking care of them for me today." Zoro pops up in front of the triplets and the three of them get excited. Zoro smiles back at them making them smile and giggle. It's been almost a month since they've talked to each other, looked at each other, or been in the same room by themselves.

"It's fine." Sanji says avoiding looking at Zoro, they both did. Sanji hasn't been with the kids and only offered to help to keep Nami back. In the awkward silence Zoro tries coming up with something to talk about.

"Do you still need sometime to think things over?" Is what he thought and came out. Sanji shocked looks up at Zoro.

"What?"

"Do you still want some time to think things over?" He immediate thought that he should have talked about the triplets.

"But how?"

"It's kind of obvious. I just have one question," Zoro pauses for a second to collect his thoughts, "you're not regretting being with me, are you?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well you've been distant, at first you were just avoiding me but then you started to avoid the triplets, so do you?"

"Can you wait?" Sanji turns his head. "I still need time to think things over, I feel like I have the answers."

"It's been a month, I'm done waiting, just tell me how you feel right now."

"I cant."

"Why not? If you're having trouble right now then isn't that your answer?." Zoro starts to unbuckle Kuina before Sanji pulls him in close.

"Please, give me time."

"Sanji, if you haven't figured out whatever is going on now then that's your answer." Zoro pushes him away.

"Can you please just trust me?"

"Trust you? Sanji how am I supposed to trust you when you haven't told me anything."

"Please just wait a little longer."

"I don't care how long it takes just answer my question, do you regret being with me? The kids?" Sanji stays quiet. Zoro turns around, picks up all three of them and walks out the kitchen where the rest of the group are. They all stood silently in front of the door.

"We docked on the island." Luffy says. Zoro nods walking past him. He walks around to his room. He sets them down on the bed, on Sanji's side then lays down himself. He reminisce about the conversation with Sanji, he is having second thoughts. Maybe he shouldn't have asked, ignored the problem and talk about something else. Zoro got confused, a month ago everything seemed so perfect. He even got his hopes up that Sanji might have even wanted to start something, then a month ago everything changed. The triplets start to yawn, it was a little past their nap time. Feeling tired they crawl close to Zoro and put their heads down. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep. Zoro smiles at them as he pets their head. He starts to dose off himself.

As Zoro left, the silence kills them. No one knew what to to say but Sanji continue to cook. Sanji and Zoro haven't fought in so long it is shocking to see them argue again. They all just stood at the door not knowing if it is safe to come in.

"I'm almost done with dinner." Sanji says letting the meat simmer for a while. He looks back at everyone standing there. "Well are you going to sit down?" He's acting like nothing has happened. They all go to their seats as Sanji sets the plates out. They start dinner but Zoro is nowhere to be seen.

"Should we wait?" Nami says.

"Just a few more minutes. If he's not up here then we check on him." Nami agrees with Robin. They eat and eat but still no Zoro. Nami stands up.

"I'm checking in him."

"I'll go too." Robin stands.

"Me too." So does Chopper. They all walk down to Zoro's room. They knock but no answer. They quietly open the door and walk in. The girls 'aw' as they see Zoro laying down asleep with the triplets next to him with a binky in their mouth asleep with one of their hands gripping on to Zoro. Not wanting to disturb them they walk out closing the door behind them. They walk back to their seats.

"So?" Usopp looks up from defending his plate.

"He fell asleep with the triplets." Everyone continues to eat, once in a while taking a glance at Zoro's seat.

Zoro wakes up in a dark room. He sits up then looks to the side where the triplets sleep. He slowly slips off the bed and walks to the door. He opens it and walk up to the kitchen where he meats Sanji. With a tray of food in his hands Sanji stares down at Zoro.

"Hey, I'm sor-" Sanji shoves the tray to Zoro cutting him off.

"Leave the tray outside your door when you finish." Sanji turns and walks away. Zoro walks back to his room and sits down to eat what Sanji has given him. The triplets, still asleep lay on the bed next to him. He looks at them as he eats rubbing their heads. He regret asking that question, he should have let Sanji be. How were things going to be now, they can't even be near each other. Things fell apart real fast and now it's going slowly. Following what Sanji told him Zoro finished eating and put the tray outside the door. He lay back down falling into a deep sleep that didn't last long.

Sanji sat in the kitchen looking at the clock as it ticked. It is almost ten and he wanted to leave before twelve bit couldn't knowing Zoro has the last plate he needs to clean. He couldn't look at Zoro. He knows he loves Zoro but the real question is how much? He got mad at himself a little, the fact that he couldn't find the answer to his problems causing Zoro to say sorry for something he shouldn't be apologizing for. He looked up at the clock again, it been at least thirty minutes since he gave Zoro food, he went to check and sure enough the tray he gave Zoro is outside of the door. He picks it up and goes back to the kitchen. He puts the plate away, he looks around the kitchen for anything he might have missed. Nothing, it is all clean, everything spick and span. He walks out turning off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to just post the first four chapters, the first two don't really get the story going. So I hope you all enjoy this for the today.


	5. A Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone makes a mistake

Zoro bobs up and down with the triplets in his arms trying to stop them from crying but no luck. He turns to the window to see the sun has fully come out. He's not going to be able to fall asleep now as it is now morning. Zoro then walks out his room up to the kitchen which has calm the triplets down, they have finally stopped crying. Zoro was about to lose his sanity. They woke up shortly after Zoro had fallen asleep again and started to cry but no matter what Zoro did he couldn't get them back to sleep and spent the rest of the night trying to get them back to sleep but nothing worked until now.

He set the triplets in their seats at the table before going into the kitchen to get their food. Zoro has smashed and mixed the triplets food for the week. One thing he knew is that he needed help but didn't want to involve anyone else in his problems. Now that he thought about it Sanji is not here. He usually starts breakfast as soon as the sun shines. Maybe he's late today, Zoro doesn't know how long he was up last night. The tray he set outside the room is gone and the kitchen is clean so he was up after feeding Zoro. Zoro opens the containers and with his spoon he started to feed the triplets. In the silence of the morning, the triplets not crying and the sound of the waves he starts to drift back into sleep. His head falls to the table sleeping but is woken up by the sound of a cry. He looks up to see the triplets a little angry. He is in the middle of feeding them but that is not why they were agitated. Zoro started to feed Sora but got smacked in the face with a spoon full of food by him. The smashed apple slides down the side of his face. He ignores it and decides to give Kuina a spoon but got the same treatment. They start making a tantrum as soon as the girls walk in.

"Sanji what's for-" Nami stops as she stares at Zoro covered in food and the triplets with their tantrum.

"Oh my," Robin covers her mouth shocked. Zoro looks at them. They could see the tried in his eyes.

"Where's Sanji?" She asks with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Still asleep?" Zoro stands up to grab a towel.

"You don't know?" Zoro shakes his head. Nami walks back out, well stomps out the kitchen to the men's quarters and bangs on the door. No answer, she bangs again even louder than before, still no answer. She opens the door to find all bunk beds empty. Everyone is gone. They must have went into town. She walks back into the kitchen, the triplets have calmed down again and ate with no problem. "Alright, let's go out to eat something." She claps her hand together.

"I don't know. The triplets seem to have something agitating them, I don't think people will like three babies crying in the middle of their meal." Zoro says as he scrapes the side of the container trying to get the last of what's left to feed the triplets.

"It'll be fine, plus it seems like you need it. How about Robin and I clean the triplets and change them while you wash up," Nami pushes Zoro out the kitchen through the infirmary and out the other end. He walks up to the bathhouse and takes a quick shower. Robin cleans the containers and spoon used to feed the triplets while Nami changes the triplets.

Zoro finishes and walks to his room after realizing he didn't bring a change of clothes. He walks into the room as Nami and Robin have trouble keeping the triplets still long enough to change them. Zoro walks pass them to the closet to change before he helps. He puts on some pants with a sweater and some converse. He walks out to help the girls change the babies. Nami and Robin are amazed when Zoro has no problem with all three of them. After putting the babies in the stroller they walk away from the Sunny.

The triplets didn't make a tantrum at all while walking to a small diner cafe restaurant. They sat outside in the sun with the triplets. They all ordered, Nami asked for pancakes, Robin asked for hash browns with an omelette and sausage. Zoro asked for waffles, sausages, hash browns, and eggs. The girls stare at him. He is no Luffy and he does have a big stomach like him but that was a lot. They waited for their food as they sip their drink, Robin got coffee, Nami got juice and Zoro just got milk.

"Hungry?"

"The triplets kept me up all night."

"But you fell asleep after your fight with Sanji."

"In the middle of the night they woke up and I couldn't get them back to sleep, they didn't even calm down until this morning while I feed them." The waitress sets down all the food they ordered. Robin and Zoro dig in.

"What was the fight about yesterday?" Nami slices into her pancakes. Zoro looks up from stuffing his face. He swallows, then looks at Nami and Robin.

"I just asked if he regrets being with me, he seemed shock about the question. Then he asked if I could trust him. I tried to apologize to him last night but he didn't let me finish."

"Last night?" Robin and Nami look at each other.

"When I woke up it was dark so I went to the kitchen he meet me before and gave me a tray of food before I finished my sentence." Nami and Robin were shocked at the fact. While eating dinner it seemed like Luffy ate everything leaving no leftovers.

"I just have one question, do _you_ regret having the triplets?" Robin speaks up. With everything that's been going on she thought he might be regretting them. Zoro looks at the triplets as they sat in the stroller looking at him with a binky in their mouth. He smiles at them then turns to the girls.

"No." Robin smiles back and Nami lets out a big sigh of relief at his answer. They continue to eat and laugh at their conversions. Soon enough they were just sitting there talking about each other. They even ordered an ice cream and a milkshake, the girls curious ask Zoro if it's OK to give some the triplets. Zoro reaches into the stroller for a baby spoon and gets a small amount of ice cream and gives some to each. The girls start to laugh at the faces they made he did the same with the milkshake, giving them a spoon full. They liked the milkshake and ice cream that they reached for more. Zoro then brought up how funny it was to see the girls trying to dress the triplets.

"It was hard, I don't know how you do that yourself." Nami says slightly blushing. Zoro, laughing, stop and smiles as he looks up from giving the triplets the last of the ice cream.

"It's not hard you just have to g-" Zoro's smile disappears as he stares straight ahead. The girls see this and turn to the area he's looking at, examining the area until they see what he sees. Nami starts to frown.

"That idiot." She almost slams the table. "Is this why he wasn't there this morning? What's he thinking all of a sudden?"

"I'm going on a walk." Nami stares at him. He wasn't mad or upset, not even sad. He gets up and puts the spoon away. He makes sure the triplets are secure in their seat.

"You knew?" Zoro stops, he sighs and turns to the woman.

"About a month ago I saw him doing the same thing, but he was still close to me. Way different than his attitude a week ago, so I gave him some space, but I think that made things worse." Nami starts scowling, she stands up and walks out of the little area they were seated at. Robin walks forward by a step before looking at Zoro. "Go, I'll pay." She rummages through her backpack and hands him her wallet then walks after the navigator.


	6. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is confronted

Nami started to stomp towards the cook as he sits in a seat in front of a hotel looking building. Woman dressed in revealing outfits and makeup on surround him. One girl sits on his lap with his arms around her waist. He wears a very big smile, a smile they haven't seen for a while, as the girls all giggle. The girls then scream and run as it rains on them. All alone Sanji looks around to find that only the area around him rained and then he stops looking at a very angry Nami. With her clima-tact in her hand she sends shivers down his spine. "Thunderbolt tempo!" Lightning strikes Sanji, but he's strong enough that he almost faints. With the clouds over head gone Nami walks up to him. Half conscious Sanji raises his hand trying to stop her but is to late, Nami has wrapped her hand around his neck shaking his head. "You idiot, what about Zoro and the triplets?" She shouts still choking him.

"Nami please, you'll leave the triplets without a father." Robin says putting a hand on her shoulder. Nami looks at her loosening her grip on the man's neck.

"Yea, but this past month it's like they never had one." She turns frowning at him tightening her grip.

"Let him explain at least, get some answers before you kill him." Nami turns to Robin then back at Sanji who passed out. "Fine." She stands up leaving Sanji passed out on the floor. She sits in the spot that Sanji was sitting on. She sits with her arms and legs crossed frowning at the cook. Robin stands behind her. Sanji wakes up taking a deep breath, he sits up looking around before he stops at Nami frowning down at him. Even Robin looks mad. "Explain." Sanji bows down at her feet.

"I have no words." Sanji says.

"You have no words? Why I should-" Nami gets up and goes for Sanji but is stopped by Robin.

"You must have some explanation as to why you are here, right?"

"I should kill him and have his ghost explain it to us, right Zoro?" No answer. Nami and Robin look to see no Zoro, they thought he was behind them. That calms Nami down, she sits back down.

"Zoro?" Sanji looks up. "Zoro was with you?"

"Yes, he's the one who saw you." Sanji moves around, almost pale and sick to his stomach. He starts to stand then wobbles down on to his butt.

"What...how...triplets?" He looks up at them. Nami, still upset with him looks down.

"He saw you a month ago and decided to give you some space. And today we were eating out trying to give Zoro a nice day, the triplets have been antsy most of the morning. Now explain yourself." She did not ask, Sanji felt the anger in her voice.

"I got a letter from Zeff a month ago asking me how I've been. What we've been up to, what I've learned, if I've gotten better. Over all just checking in. I sent him a letter answering all his questions and more but then I got a call from him and we talked. He then started asking questions about if I met anyone, if I'm seeing anyone, and I started to blank out not sure what to answer or say and I'm pretty sure he things I asked him to set me up."

"What does any of that have to do with Zoro and the triplets."

"After dinner a month ago I went out and wandered around town to think about why I didn't answer. Before I new it it was morning and some girls invited me but nothing happened."

"What about today?"

"I was upset about making Zoro say sorry to me so I went around to clear my head. Before I knew it I was surrounded by woman."

"So, nothing happened?"

"Nothing, why?"

"We're sitting in front of a love hotel." Nami points behind her. Sanji looks up to the sign. It is indeed a love hotel.

"Have you found out your answer yet?" Robin speaks up.

"Oh, yeah I just did."

"And?" Nami asks with attitude.

"I like Zoro. More than a friend, a teammate, or someone who gave birth to my kids. I want to be with him." Sanji smiles. He imagines the days to come, with him and the triplets. Nami sees his smile and loosens up a little. She looks at Robin and Robin looks back, they smile at each other. That was just the answer they were hoping for.

"Why did it take you so long?" Robin helps him stand up.

"It took you a whole month to figure that out."

"At first I thought it was just a reaction to thinking Zoro had died. You know the saying."

"You don't know what you have till it's gone."

"Yeah, I thought I was only having those feeling because I thought I lost him. When I was thinking more about my feeling I got distracted by the triplets and stopped thinking about it all together until I got the call from Zeff."

"Then why did you start to ignore everyone?"

"I wanted to seriously think about it but it's hard to think about liking someone when they are always there so I go out to think."

"So Zoro being there made it harder for you to find out if you like him?"

"When we're together I get so absorbed with him and the triplets I forget that I'm thinking. I need to make sure I'm with Zoro because I like him and not because of the fact that we have kids together." Nami and Robin nod their heads, what he is saying makes sense. "I'm sorry if I was being distant with them but I really wanted to make sure that I think about it seriously."

"OK then explain why you were smiling at the girl in your lap?" Nami asks, Sanji stares at her for a while trying to remember what they were talking about.

"She asked me if I have someone important me, someone I care for. The first person I thought of was Zoro then the triplets." Sanji begins to smile. He makes the same face he did when the girl was in lap. Nami squeals and Robin smiles at him.

"I'm so happy." Nami stands up and begins to hop up and down.

"I'm glad you've found the answers." Robin smiles at him, Nami stops hopping.

"Now there's another problem."

"What?" Robin and Sanji ask.

"Zoro," she looks at them. They all stare at each other.


	7. Zoro's Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Zoro does after leaving Nami and Robin

Zoro walks down the path pushing the stroller. He is looking for a shop to buy something for the triplets but somehow ended up in the park, a very big park and can't seem to get out of it. He looks around trying to find a way out before he spots a nice clearing on the grass. The triplets seem to really like riding in the stroller while Zoro pushes them, they didn't cry once but he wanted to take a break and sit down for a second. He strolls over to the spot and sets the stroller still. He takes the triplets out one by one on the grass next to him. They start laughing as they sit on the grass. They roll and crawl around on the grass. They seem to think they are on the Sunny because they seem to be comfortable and crawl far. Zoro began to have trouble keeping them still, they wanted to play but Zoro couldn't play with all of them.

"Zoro!" He turns to the person yelling his name. He waves at their captain who ran towards them.

"Hey Luffy, what have you been up to?" Luffy sits down next to Zoro. The triplets get excited.

"Just exploring the town, then I saw you and the triplets and came to play." The triplets start to play with Luffy. They enjoy stretching his fingers and watching them go back to their original form. "Are you and Sanji still fighting?" Luffy asks hesitantly.

"Um..." Zoro looks to the side. He didn't know. He did fight with Sanji but he doesn't think they still are. He hasn't talked to Sanji since last night. He knows that he and Sanji are most likely over from what he saw. He thought giving Sanji space would help but that doesn't seem to be helpful. He knows that whatever they had is over. "I guess we're not." Luffy stares at Zoro who looks sad. Kuina starts to get fussy and Luffy starts freak out trying to find out what is upsetting her. Zoro grabs her and starts to check her to see what's wrong. Nothing is wrong, Zoro starts to comfort her to calm her down.

"Hey, Zoro, Luffy!" Zoro and Luffy look up at who is calling them. They are both shocked to see who it is.

"Luka?" They both stand up as he walks to them. The one person they did not expect to see. Sora and Touma crawled to the feet of Zoro while Kuina whimpers in the arms of Zoro, holdings his hand.

"It's been a while. How've you been?"

"It's been good, we've been to so many islands since we last saw you." Luffy says with smile.

"Um...I was asking Zoro." Luka says, Zoro chuckles.

"It's been exhausting but good." Zoro says looking down at Kuina who has his finger in her mouth. That's when Zoro got it, he figured out why they were getting to fussy.

"What have you been up to lately?" Luka gets close to Zoro who takes a step back.

"Training and taking care of the babies." Luka continues asking Zoro questions while Luffy looks at both them and observes the situation. Each second Luka gets closer and closer. Zoro answers his questions quick and short as he gets away from Luka. Zoro starts putting the triplets back in the stroller.

"Are you going somewhere?" Luka asks desperately.

"Yes, I need to buy something for the babies."

"Oh ok." Luka's smile disappears as Zoro walks away pushing the stroller and dragging Luffy with him. Zoro and Luffy wonder the town looking for a baby shop.

"Zoro, are you happy?" Zoro stops and looks at the captain.

"Yes, why would you think otherwise?"

"You seem sad, but when you were talking to Luka you were smiling. Are you going to leaving Sanji?"

"I'm not leaving anyone, you are the triplets family, why would I leave?" Luffy smiles.

"Good," they continue to walk. Luffy keeps Zoro company the whole time and thanks to him Zoro didn't think about Sanji at all only Luffy and the babies. The sun began to set so they decided to go back to the Sunny and as they got back to the Sunny Usopp ran towards them.

"Where are you going?" Zoro asks.

"Just to buy some last minute parts."

"I'll go with you." Luffy runs next to him.

"Don't cause any trouble!" Zoro yells as he continues to walk.

"I won't!" Luffy yells back as he continues to runs.

Zoro puts the stroller away and sets the triplets on the grass to play. He plays with them on the grass. He smiles with their laughter. It didn't matter if Sanji didn't want to be with him and the triplets cause he'll be with them.

He feels a murderous aura on his back, quickly he gathers the triplets and turns. At first he doesn't see anyone but he does sense someone. He turns to the triplets, they are distracting each other. He stands up and looks around the ship.

"Zoro," Zoro immediately turns to the voice.

"Luka?" Zoro loosens up a little. Luka walks towards him and Zoro moves the triplets back a little. He felt something off about Luka but didn't know what. "What are you doing here?" No one told him where they were docked or what the Sunny looks like. Zoro looks around. The den den mushi is in his room and his katanas are in the crows nest.

"I saw you and came to talk." Luka smiles a very creepy smile.

"Talk about what?"

"Just talk about how sad you really are being here."

"Sad? About what?" Zoro says.

"Look at you acting strong, but I know, you and Sanji have been having some...trouble lately." Zoro flinches at the comment. How could he have known, well he could have seen Sanji this morning.

"I don't know what you mean." Zoro lies standing strong.

"Oh but you do, why not forget this crew and come with me?" Luka holds his hand out, Zoro looks down at his hand and looks back up.

"No, I can't, right now I have to take care of the triplets."

"The crew can take care of them, so?" He reaches forward taking Zoro's hand and pulls him closer. Zoro looks back at the triplets. He shifted Luka's hand off of him and turns completely towards the triplet.

"I already to you I can't and it doesn't matter if Sanji is with me, I will raise the babies myself if I have to." He smiles at the triplets and the triplets smile and laugh back at him. He hears Luka stepping around in the grass. He sighs in relief thinking Luka has left him alone and gone off the ship, he couldn't feel Luka around anymore. Zoro looks down at his stomach feeling a sharp pain. He turns his head over his shoulder as the babies start to whimper. Luka's face has change completely, he seems extremely angry.


	8. Booze To My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji continues his conversation with the girls

"What about Zoro?" Sanji and Robin ask Nami. Nami stays silent.

"Are you serious?" Nami asks back and they stare back at her. "Zoro saw you with all these girls. He was smiling before he saw you, then got sad. He might think whatever you both have is over. You'll need to make it up to him."

"Like what? Buy some flowers for him?"

"What? No, this is Zoro, buy some sake for him or something. He hasn't had some alcohol since he got pregnant and now he doesn't need to breastfeed the triplets anymore since we have formula so he might enjoy it."

"Is that it?" Sanji asks.

"Maybe make some of his favorite food, maybe something for the triplets too."

"Good idea Robin." Nami says, "how about helping Zoro with the triplets. This morning he looked like hell."

"What? Why?" Sanji asks.

"The triplets seem to be fussy and throwing tantrums. He said he was up all night trying to calm them down but nothing worked."

"And this morning he was covered in baby food, the triplets were not happy."

"Nami and I helped him by changing the triplets while he took a shower,"

"I don't know how he does it, they were crawling and moving, just not sitting still. We were only able to change them with the help of Zoro." Nami and Robin explain. Sanji laughs a little. "What?"

"The triplets love Zoro and follow him all the time. They don't really listen to anyone else. They barely listen to me so what I do is set them on the bed while Zoro is asleep, they all sit still next to him so that's when I change them." The girls look at each other.

"That explains why they sat still as soon as Zoro told them too."

"Really? They never sit still when I tell them to sit so I have to set them next to Zoro or distracted them with toys."

"Getting back on track, maybe this will be a good time to tell him your feelings."

"So what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know," Sanji looks down at his feet thinking about what to do for Zoro. "I think I'll look around to see." Sanji walks away from the girls and looks around the town. What would Zoro like the most right now. He walked through the town looking at shops he walks past. He saw a shop selling alcohol, he sprinted towards the shop and bought the most expensive bottle.

"A special event?" The shopkeeper asks.

"Something like that." Sanji answers with a smile. He continues to look around and buy some ingredients for white rice and sea monster meat. He looks for other food he could make for Zoro. Having walked around for a while Sanji sees Usopp. He walks to him. "Hey Usopp have you seen Zoro?"

"Not recently, but I was with Luffy and he said he saw Zoro, I haven't seen him since."

"OK thanks." That's mean Zoro isn't at the Sunny, the marimo most likely is lost by now which is good for him. Sanji walks off looking around for some more ingredients for Zoro and the triplets. The more he shop the more he got excited about how happy Zoro might be with the feast Sanji is planning. He imagine the triplets eating with them and Zoro smiling with him.

The sun began to set so he walks towards the Sunny. Checking his cart to see he has everything he needs. Getting close he heard the babies crying, weird to hear. He let's the cart go and runs to the Sunny having a bad feeling about the situation. He hops up the Sunny to see two silhouettes. The babies continue to cry. "Zoro?" The sun set just enough that he saw Zoro looking forward at the sunset in front of the triplet and Luka, who he forgot existed. Luka is holding something up to Zoro's stomach but he couldn't tell what it is. Zoro and Luka turn to Sanji, blood ran down the side of Zoro's mouth and his hands held both side of his stomach where Luka seem to have stabbed him. Luka looks back at Sanji angrily, he takes his knife out of Zoro making him cough blood. "Zoro!" Sanji yells running up to him. The triplets scream louder than before. Before Sanji reaches him Luka reaches under Zoro's armpit and covers his mouth with his hand. As fast as he could Luka brings Zoro's body closer to his and puts his knife away before he jumps off the ship with Zoro in his arms. Sanji, reaches for Zoro but just misses by a hair. He looks up and gets ready to use sky walk but then looks back at the triplets who continue to cry and scream. He looks back up at the sky, he knew Zoro would want him to put the babies first, which is probably why he didn't put much of a fight against Luka.

"Whaaa! What happened! Why are the babies covered in blood?" Chopper yells as he runs up to the babies, Sanji looks down at the doctor as he runs up to the triplets who sat in front of him. Chopper checks them for injuries first, and they are fine but Chopper gets confused as to whose blood it is and why they are crying.

"Chopper take care of them for me." Sanji says as he sky walks away.

___

"What do you think Robin? Do you think Zoro will like it?"

"I think it's perfect. I'm sure he'll like it." Robin smiles. Robin stops. "Look." She points to Sanji's cart of food. Nami and Robin stop smiling and walk up to the cart. Soon enough Luffy, Brook, Frank and Usopp walk behind them.

"Is that Sanji's? What's it doing there?" Usopp asks scaring the girls a little. They look back at the group of boys.

"I don't know we just saw it."

"Frank can you pull it to the ship?" Franky starts to pull the cart towards the ship, as they get closer they start to hear the cries of the the triplets. They get on board. "Geez Zoro if you need help then just...ask?" Nami freezes. Not only were the babies crying but they were covered in blood and so was the area that surrounded them. Chopper stood next to them trying to calm them down. Everyone drops their stuff and runs towards Chopper.

"What happened?" Nami asks.

"I don't know. When I came back I heard the babies crying and when I got on deck Sanji stood there looking at the sky while the babies cried. Then he asked me to take care of them." Chopper explains as he tried to calm the babies down. The Sunny is docked near a cliff with tree and all of a sudden the whole crew hears someone yell and trees falling before Sanji lands on the deck of the Sunny.

"Damn it!" He yells. He turns to the foremast and starts punching it. "That damn bastard!" He yells again.

"Sanji stop!" Nami yells and Usopp runs to stop him.

"Get off of me!" Sanji pushes him away.

"Calm down Sanji, if you break your hand who will feed the triplets?" Sanji stops in place and looks down at the triplets who are still crying. Sanji slides down to his knees.

"Damn it!" Sanji looks down covering his face with one hand.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Nami says in a comforting tone. Sanji looks up at the crew.

"I don't know." He looks back down.

"What do you mean?" Usopp questions.

"I was coming back from shopping and ready to make a feast for Zoro."

"A feast for only Zoro?!" Luffy yells. Nami slaps him behind the head.

"Continue."

"I wanted to surprise him with all his favorites, I even bought an expensive bottle of sake that I was going to give him then I heard the babies crying, I felt something was wrong so I hopped on and saw that bastard Luka with Zoro. As the sun set I saw more clearly as Zoro turned back at me. He stabbed him."

"Luka?" Nami questions.

"Yes." Sanji nods.

"So this blood is..." Nami starts.

"Zoro's." Everyone is shocked. They all get quiet and stare at the triplets.

"He seemed normal this afternoon." Luffy says. Everyone turns to him.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"I saw Zoro in the park with the triplets and decided to play, a moment later Luka shows up and starts talking to us, well Zoro, he ignored me." Luffy says a bit hurt.

"Anything else?" Robin asks.

"When talking to Zoro he seem to get closer and closer to him but Zoro didn't let him."

"I kind of got the hint of Luka being interested in Zoro from the night at the casino but we haven't seen him since Zoro's date."

"Me and Zoro day him three months ago." Luffy says nonchalantly.

"Three months ago?"

"Yes, me and Zoro were out with the triplets strolling though town when he came up to us but Zoro got us away quickly."

"Why?"

"I asked him that too, he said Luka wasn't shocked about the triplets and seemed to know more than he should."

"That is suspicious, Zoro being pregnant wasn't really easy to hide he'd know Zoro gave birth to a kid but the fact that he wasn't shocked about the triplets is...weird. What kind of things did he know?" Nami begins to interrogate Luffy.

"He called the triplets by their names. Asked Zoro how his training has been and wondered if Sanji's french toast tasted good."

"That's creepy." Usopp says.

"Damn it, it's like thriller bark again!" Sanji yells sitting on his butt still looking down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of my Sadism, almost all the other stories I'm writing, ok all of the stories I'm writing has Zoro getting kidnapped or beaten in some way and I can't stop myself for some reason. And I do try but I always come back to that, to Zoro having a psycho stalker and getting hurt.
> 
> But at the same time I always have Sanji saving him, I like having Sanji being Zoro's knight in shining armor.
> 
> Sorry, I needed to vent. I would like to asks is there a certain type of trope in SanZo fanfic that you like... obviously mine is Zoro getting kidnapped, beaten and saved by Sanji.


	9. Zoro's Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji tells them of Thriller Bark

"Thriller bark?" Nami says remembering the events. Robin and Brook look down and to the side. "What? Do you guys know something we don't? What happened?" The three of them looks to the side then at the triplets. Sanji has to tell them.

"I never thought of telling any of you especially Luffy but, and Brook can back me up on this but," everyone looks at Brook as Sanji collects his thoughts, "after everyone passed out Kuma didn't give up on trying to take Luffy but Zoro stops him. The only reason Luffy woke up with no pain is because Zoro took it all."

"That's why he had so many injuries?" Chopper asks.

"Yes, he asked Kuma to take him instead of Luffy. He sacrificed himself to save Luffy, I also volunteered but Zoro made me pass out. When I woke up he was gone, so I went searching, he abandoned his katanas and when I found him he was covered in blood and the blood was everywhere. When I asked what happened he said 'nothing happened,' later I learned that when we were all passed out Kuma took the pain out of Luffy and Zoro took it all." Sanji lowers his head. Everyone shocked about the revelation.

"But it kind of explains, in a way, why he didn't kill us. It was weird that he didn't kill anyone of us and Luffy was fine. He may have felt a need to help us after seeing Zoro's willingness to give his life for Luffy."

"Do you think he gave his life for the triplets?"

"He must have thought they were in danger if he fought."

"But aren't his katanas in the crows nest?"

"For now let's clean up. The girls and I will clean the triplets." Chopper says as he hands the girls a baby. They walk to the bathhouse and clean the babies. Franky cleans the deck and Usopp helps wrap Sanji's hand in bandages as Luffy sits in the kitchen away from the ingredients Sanji bought earlier that day. Robin, Nami and Chopper walk in with the babies wiggling around. The group sat around the table silently. The babies are put in their seats. Everyone sat still and silent.

"So, what do we do now?" They look up at Usopp. What do they do? No one thought this would happen, and to it to have happened to Zoro is what makes the whole crew worry.

"We should go after him." Luffy says, everyone turns to him.

"There are a few problems with that, one we have the babies and we can't put them in danger, two we don't know what Luka's ship looks like, we don't even know if he's still on the island." Nami points out.

"And if we don't? Zoro could be lost to us forever."

"What if he threatens the triplets?"

"We protect them. They are the junior straw hats. Plus we trained for two years and have gone through many fights I'm sure we can protect and take care of three babies." Luffy says.

"If we are going to go after him first things first we need-"

"Dinner?" Luffy asks.

"I was going to say we need to find his ship, if he's still on the island but that's true too." Nami looks over at Sanji. "What's for dinner?" Sanji looks up at everyone staring at him.

"How about fried sea monster meat with mashed potatoes and sea monster meat alfredo with broccoli." Sanji stands up.

"Don't forget the triplets food." Chopper adds.

"I don't know where he puts it." Sanji says looking at the little reindeer.

"I think he puts it in the pantry." Sanji nods and walks into the storage and looks around until he notices a bunch of small containers gathered together. He walks up to it, it's the food for the triplets but there's not a lot. He gathers three then walks out until he sees his cooking book that Chopper had given him with a piece of paper sticking out. He looks at it and takes it to get a close look at it. He opens it and pictures fall out of it with the last being a piece of paper folded up. He looks at all the pictures to see its the five of them. The first picture is Zoro and him holding the babies in their hands and the music box Brook had made for them when they are born. The second pitcure is of Zoro breastfeeding one of the triplets while Sani smacks Luffy in the back of his head, Nami and Robin holding the other two as they look at Luffy getting beat. The last picture is of Zoro and Sanji with the triplets sleeping in between them. He wondered how these pictures got in the book, he unfold the piece of paper and sees it's a recipe for making the babies food. He puts everything back in the book and takes it with him as he goes to give the food to Chopper, baby spoon included.

Sanji puts the book away from his area to the side. He takes out the sea monster meat, noodles and vegetables. He puts some water to boil while he slices the meat and vegetables. Chopper, Nami and Robin start to feed their respected baby.

"Can I feed them?" Luffy raises his hand. Chopper, Nami and Robin look at each other then back at Luffy.

"I don't know Luffy." Nami says unsure.

"Come on, just this once."

"It's not really our decision." Robin says, they all look at Sanji who is deep frying the meat.

"Sannnnjjjiii, can I?" Luffy nags. Sanji is not really paying attention to him. "Sanjiiiiii," Luffy nags louder catching the attention of the cook. He turns around. "Can I feed the babies?" He didn't really know what to answer then looks at Zoro's empty spot.

"If Chopper says it's ok." Sanji turns back to cooking. Luffy stares at Chopper asking please. Chopper sighs.

"OK but don't go eating their food." Luffy jumps up happily and saunters over smiling.

"I want to feed a baby." Usopp raises his hand. Soon enough everyone else does the same causing a scene and making a ruckus.

"How about we take turns. First we'll go," Chopper refers to himself, Robin and Nami, "then next time someone else." Robin and Nami nod their head, they secretly wanted to feed the baby when they saw Zoro do it. Walking back to his seat with his head down Luffy starts pouting. Sanji sets the table and they begin to eat. After taking a couple of bites the triplets start to notice something is off. The three of them start whimpering and throwing a fit slapping the spoon full of food on the table. Everyone looks at them as they cover their ears.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Do they need the teeth ring thing?" They all look at Luffy confused.

"What?"

"Well Zoro dragged me around looking for a shop that sold ring teeth thingy for the babies. But we couldn't find them."

"Of course." Chopper says.

"Of course what?" They all ask as they eat ignoring the babies cries.

"Their baby teeth must be growing and that's why they're agitated."

"Oh." Everyone says.

"But how to we quiet them down now?" Usopp points at the babies. Chopper looks around the table then walks up to Luffy stretches his fingers into the babies mouth and they start chomping. Luffy starts freaking out. "Does it hurt?" Luffy calms down.

"No, it just feels weird." They all stare at him.

"Hey they stopped." Usopp says. They all look and see the triplets chewing on Luffy's finger. Like they felt the happiness of the grownups they let go of Luffy's finger making him slap himself, they start whimpering. They see this.

"Oh no." Nami says.

"Ororororo," one of the babies says with a whimper before bursting into a crying fit. Everyone stares at them.

"I know I don't speak baby but I'm pretty sure he was try to say Zoro." Usopp says and everyone agrees.

"Is that why they're crying they miss Zoro?"

"Well Zoro is their mom, he's been with them since they were born. Plus he has them in a schedule. They probably didn't like the idea of Zoro not being there when they ate." Chopper says stretching Luffy's fingers to the triplets again.

"Alright. It's getting late so no shop is open but tomorrow we look for Zoro and Luka while shopping for a... What's it called?" Nami looks over at Chopper.

"A chew toy."

"Yeah, we look for Luka/Zoro and try shopping for a chew toy. What are chew toys made of?"

"Mostly rubber." Chopper answers and they all look at Luffy.


	10. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami blames herself for Zoro getting taken by Luka

Chopper and the girls, along with a past out Luffy serving as a chew toy, watch the triplets while Sanji cleans the kitchen. Chopper is distracting one of the kids while Nami sits there making sure Luffy's finger stays in place, she sighs for the millionth time. Robin hearing this looks over at her. "What's wrong?" Robin asks with a worried expression. Nami just sighs again before looking at Robin in her eyes.

"This is all my fault." Robin could see the sadness in her eyes.

"What is?" Robin asks tilting her head.

"Luka. This whole situation."

"Why do you think so?"

"If you you think about it, it is my fault. If I never set Luka and Zoro on that date we wouldn't be in this situation."

"You don't know that. Luka came up to us, remember? When we were out in the casino with Zoro trying to cheer him up and when you set up the date. We were bound to see him again."

"Wait you set up the date with Zoro?" Sanji says turning around. Nami slowly nods her head. "Why?"

"It seemed like you needed a push in the right direction, so I set the date up."

"Did Zoro know?"

"No I told him it would be a good way to get over you. Are you mad?" Nami looks at Sanji worried.

"No. You were just trying to help. Plus Zoro told me that it was a good way to get his mind off things that were going on." Sanji turns back around to finish cleaning the last of the dishes so he can move to cleaning the stove.

"But do you know why Zoro?" Chopper asks joining on the conversation.

"Well when we were at the casino, Zoro was only interested in one thing," Robin said looking at Nami who looks back. "The fighting ring." The girls said in unison. 

"Fighting ring?" Chopper looks at them curiously.

"Yeah they had a big competition with a prize if I knew I would have Luffy enter it, Zoro became so focused in it. When we asked he said he couldn't join the Colosseum that Luffy entered at Dressrosa. He wished he could enter that one and he thought if only he wasn't pregnant that time cause he would have entered this one. The fight was the only thing he was interested in and he accidentally bumped into Luka who seem to want to start a fight but Zoro ignored him and started following us but Luka wasn't having it and stopped Zoro. I don't know if Zoro did something or he knew but his threatening face turned into a friendly one and Luka continued to talk to us. Well Zoro, he ignored us and seem to follow Zoro around."

"I have the picture here," Robin reached into her pocket and took out the photo the three of them took at the casino. In the foreground center was a gambling table with Zoro sitting in the middle of it smiling well more like laughing at something someone said. Nami to his left holding her arms out bringing in the massive pile of money on the table, her eyes turned into the beri sign. Robin stood to Zoro's right sight showing a grin. A bunch of random people scattered around the table with shocked faces and in the crowd is Luka eyeing Zoro. 

"It seemed like he has an unhealthy obsession with Zoro." Chopper says pointing at Luka in the picture. Sanji put the towel down and looks at the picture. He stares down at Zoro with his big smile. It may have been only a few hours since Zoro was gone but it felt like forever. Sanji smiled a little at the picture then frowns as he sighs.

"How are we suppose to find Zoro in this town or Luka's ship, if he has one?" Sanji asks not looking away from the picture.

"I was thinking about it and it might be easier than we thought." Nami says.

"What do you mean?" Sanji, Chopper and Robin ask at the same time.

"Well if we think about it Luka is a pirate too so he has a bounty on his head too, right? Plus he's extremely good looking so much he looks more like a host than a pirate, and someone like him is definitely going to be memorable. Someone's bound to have seen him. We just need a picture with his face on it."

"Oh is that all?" Sanji asks sarcastically. 

"Well where does Zoro keep the book of bounties?" Nami ask looking around the room. Chopper hops off the chair and grabs a book and brings it to Nami who grabs it and quickly skims through it. "Ah ha, found it!" Nami shouts as she puts the books down practically slamming it down and pointing at the picture of Luka like they never seen him before. Luka smiling a very unsettling smile while covered in blood. One arm is extended as he chokes a marine in the air while looking straight at the camera. He seem to use his fists to fight as both hands are drenched in blood. The blood is splattered everywhere, and bodies of both marines and civilians are on the floor as he steps on one of them. If they weren't worried before now they are. The picture and when they met him doesn't match, it almost seemed like it was two different people. 

"So does he want to fight Zoro or something?" Chopper asks.

"I don't know but I have a really bad feeling. We need to hurry and find him." Sanji says looking over the picture. Sanji goes to finish cleaning the kitchen while Nami continues to read.

"Well this is weird."

"What?"

"Well his pirates group is called the Alpha pirates. Here's their symbol." Nami turns the book around so everyone can see, even Sanji, who stood behind the counter. The jolly roger of the Alpha pirates is just a regular skull with bones crossed behind it. On the forehead of the skull is the alpha symbol. Turning the book back around Nami continued to read. "From what is says here is that Luka is the new captain, the original captain died almost two years ago around the same time Luka got his first bounty. What?" Nami confused looks closer at the book.

"What?"

"It says that a little after he got his bounty almost all of his crew disappeared."


	11. Without Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji, Nami, Robin, and Chopper talk more about what they are learning about Luka

"Disappeared? How?"

"I don't know it just says that the captain died making Luka the new one. He got his bounty and when a group of marines followed him through the grand line one day he had a lot of crew members and a day later when they confronted him he was by himself. Like his crew vanished or something."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know but he is obviously dangerous. At least now we know more which can help our search in finding Zoro. We'll go in groups."

"But someone needs to stay with the triplets."

"Oh right, we obviously can't leave Luffy, Usopp is questionable, Brook is a possibility, Franky will be too busy building something to watch them. I guess our option is Sanji, Robin, Brook, Chopper and me." They all looks at each other.

"I think I'll stay. If you guys do find Zoro he'll be injured so Chopper should be with you and Sanji should be out in case a fight starts and Luffy is busy or not there with him. Nami should be out coordinating the search, plus if we are too late only Nami will know which way to go." Robin explains. Sanji turns around shocked, for sure they were going to tell him to stay with the triplets, if they told him he wouldn't say no but he really would want to go out searching for Zoro. Sanji puts the towel he was using to clean the kitchen away.

"You do make a good point," Nami says. "Then that settles it. Franky and Chopper will be a group. Sanji and Usopp will be another, Luffy and I will be the last group. Then will we have Robin on babysitter duty while Brook is on ship duty." Everyone there nods their head in agreement. 

"Are you done?" Chopper says looking at Sanji putting away some dishes that finished drying.

"Yeah." Sanji walks around the counter. 

"We'll get Luffy to bed you worry about them." Robin says as she uses her cien flores to move Luffy off the table and down to the floor, out the door down to the first floor and into his room on his bed. The girls walking behind him and into their room. Sanji unbuckles the triplets in the high chair.

"Let me help you." Chopper says as he carries one of the triplets. Sanji held the other two, all three of them seemed wide awake, their eyes still a little red from crying. As they walked out Chopper turns off the light in the kitchen. The walk to the room is silent. What do they talk about? What did they talk about before? Chopper slowly opens the door and they are all smacked with Zoro's scent that seemed to be everywhere in the room. Sanji was gone for at least a month. The triplets start yawning, crying and making tantrums seem to have tired them out. After turning on the lights Sanji and Chopper put the babies in their cribs, Chopper walks to the door, before he closes the door, "if you need help just come and ask me." Chopper smiles, Sanji just nods in return, then the doctor closes the door behind him walking back to the infirmary which is also his room. 

Getting a closer look at the room Sanji notices how clean it actually is, no dirt or anything is out of place. He then looks at the bed and sees that on his side there are pillows that barricade the edges. Sanji goes into the closet which is also clean and tidy. None of his clothes seem to be moved and is still in the same place. It's like time has stopped but he knew it hasn't. Sanji looked around for a pair of his pajamas until he found his. He picked a navy blue one that came as a set. It was three months at least since the triplets were born and Sanji and Zoro were both so busy with the triplets that they didn't have time to shop for themselves, Sanji only had time to go shopping for supplies for the kitchen and food while Zoro only went shopping for things for the triplets and then Zoro wasn't really acting like himself. He didn't feel right. At this point Zoro has started training again but he still felt fat and didn't like any of his clothes which shocked everyone considering Zoro never cared about what he wore before. He was feeling insecure which was not Zoro. It was like he was pregnant again he didn't want anyone touching him, not even Sanji. He seem to not like his body. As a way to make him feel better the girls went shopping for him and found a couple set of pajamas and some other clothes. It helped a little but not much. What made him feel better though was some sex with Sanji, knowing Sanji got hard from him really made him happy and loved. All the insecurities he had seem to vanish as Sanji held him in his arms. The next day it was like he never felt insecure at all, it wasn't like this was the only time, it happened two more times and each time it was being held by Sanji that helped him feel better.

He brings his pajamas close to him and smells, it smelled like Zoro, sweet but musky. It became Sanji favorite smell. Everything smelled like him in the closet. Now changed into his pajamas, the cook walks out the closet closing the door behind him. He moves the pillows off his side and onto Zoro's. Sanji goes to turn the light off, then goes into the covers getting comfortable. One month now felt like a million years ago that he and Zoro slept in the same bed cuddling together. Sanji lay there in a peaceful room. All he could hear is the sound of the babies breathing and moving around in the crib. He didn't know how big the bed was. Is this how Zoro felt when he disappeared for that month? Sanji turn to the side of the bed and reached his arm out. Like the bed went on for miles with no edge in sight. Thinking about the nights he slept with Zoro he noticed that Zoro actually began to be really comfortable with him and that Zoro has gotten into a habit of getting closer to Sanji. When Zoro gets in bed he lay on his back or something but when he was in his deep sleep he would search for Sanji's body and hold on to his like a body pillow or something. He couldn't wait to go searching for Zoro, hopefully he wasn't hurt to bad.


	12. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew start their search

With the help of Chopper, Sanji started on breakfast. He decided to make something filling but easy to eat on the go. This day is going to be full of them looking for Zoro. Sanji seem to be a little behind on schedule no thanks to the triplets. As soon as he fell asleep the triplets started to cry. Sanji did what he can to calm them down but nothing worked so soon he gave up and just set them on the bed on Zoro's side which calmed them down enough so he can take a small nap but they were not pleased with this, after a while they began to cry again and started bothering Sanji making it hard for him to go back to sleep. Before he realized it, it was already morning and the sun was starting to rise. He reached for the night stand on his right for his pocket watch and looked at the time. He didn't even get an hour of sleep. He got up and dressed the babies before he went to change himself. He started to question if Zoro was even human if he could handle all three of them with barely any help. He put on the first pair of pants he found and a jacket over a boring shirt he found. He did not have the energy to specifically pick something nice to wear. After getting dressed he takes the triplets with him, passing through Chopper's room.

"Do you need help?" Chopper says surprising Sanji who thought he was asleep.

"Well do you think you can watch them while I cook?" he asks. Chopper looks at him closely. His hair is unruly and unkept, he didn't even put a belt on his pants. His jacket zipper wasn't zip all the way up so you can see the shirt he had on underneath wasn't even buttoned on well, some buttons were not in a hole and the buttons that were in a hole weren't even in the right hole.

"Sure leave them to me," Chopper says as he goes into his human form and takes the babies from Sanji's arms. He wobbles into the kitchen with Chopper following behind him. With the lights turned on he starts breakfast but slowly. Here and there Sanji would fall asleep with his eye open and would be standing there doing nothing. The crew started to come in one by one and that's when he realized he was behind on his schedule. 

"Woah," everyone says as they get a glimpse of the mess Sanji is in.

"Are you ok?" Franky asks.

"What happened?" Usopp questions as Sanji looks over to the group almost dead.

"The triplets didn't sleep so I didn't sleep." Sanji turns back to continue cooking. 

"Do you want to stay and maybe take a nap?"

"NOO, I need to go and look for him." Sanji says almost yelling desperately. The group just stares at him.

"OK."

"I don't think the triplets know but they probably feel that Zoro is not with them. They know their mother is Zoro and since Zoro has been with them since day one to suddenly not have him here with then doesn't sit right and so they're crying both because they want their mom and their teeth are growing." Chopper says.

"That doesn't help at all but that just means that we have to all help Sanji out because he looks like hell." Nami says to Chopper.

"Thanks," Sanji says sarcastically. "I don't know how Zoro did it." Sanji scoots back leaning against the counter rubbing his face, trying to rub the tired out.

"Zoro didn't really do anything. Yesterday morning he looked as hellish as you did but he was covered in baby food, the triplets kept tossing at him. He was a mess, but we helped." Nami says everyone gathers in their seats waiting for Sanji to finish cooking. "Ok, listen up everyone I was doing some research and this is what we are going up against." Nami gathers the attention of the crew as she holds up the book showing Luka's very frightening bounty. "He has a bounty of over four hundred million beri's. I tried looking for a picture of the previous captain of his crew but all I got are pictures of Luka. I have set up groups for searching, the first group is Sanji and Usopp, then Franky and Chopper, Luffy and I, last but not least Robin and Brook will stay here watching the babies and the ship. Oh and don't forget to look for teething toys while you're out." Nami takes out some bounties. "Here is his bounty." Nami says handing out a bounty to each group. "After breakfast we'll go looking for him." As soon as Nami finished the sentence they look at Sanji who seemed to be slow. Knowing how his night was spent they didn't say anything except for one person.

"Fooooooodd, hhhuuuunnnggrry," Luffy says melting into his chair being dramatic. Then he heard a ding making Luffy perks up. Sanji then hands everyone their food and drink to go one by one.

"Here, to go. We can eat and search at the same time." Sanji says setting a plate for Robin and Brook with the triplets food. Everyone else stands up holding their food. They wave goodbye to Robin and Brook as they feed the triplets.

Now ready for the search everyone looks over to Nami for her last order. "All right everyone has a den den mushi." She looks at them making sure they have their den den mushi. "Alright ask everyone and anyone once, you got information call in,"

"Right!" Everyone yells in unison. Then they all scatter. Sanji and Usopp look around the pier, Nami and Luffy look around the park, Franky and Chopper search further into the town and near the woods. Sanji who felt tired and weak is now energized. He went from shop to shop, person to person asking if they've seen Luka. He didn't even realize that he had left Usopp behind him. Usopp just let him be. One think for sure is that Sanji is determined. Everyone is to find Zoro. The den den mushi that Nami has starts ringing.

"Yeah, did you find him?"

"No, we were too late but this person seem to have some information you should listen to. Come down to pier four." After hearing Usopp she grabs Luffy and runs to meet Usopp and Sanji. Once she gets there she sees Sanji throwing a tantrum and Usopp trying to calm him down.

"Damn it! If only I was faster!"

"What's going on?" Usopp turns around to Nami as she runs up to them with Luffy behind her.

"This couple," Usopp points to the couple watching them, "said they saw him leaving port this morning."

"Um Is something wrong." The woman asks worried.

"Can you tell me in what direction he went in?" Nami asks the couple.


	13. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head off to search for Zoro and get help from someone they least expected

After talking to the couple Nami got a clue as to where Luka is heading with Zoro. As soon as she got the call from Usopp she called Franky and Chopper to head back to the Sunny so get ready to leave as soon as she has more on where Luka is heading. Franky picked them up from the pier and Nami navigated her way in the same direction as Luka. Sanji sat on the deck watching the triplets as he uses Luffy as a chew toy. 

"So what happened?" Robin asks.

"Apparently after kidnapping Zoro, Luka went around collecting supplies for food and other necessities." Usopp says. "He left this morning, we just missed him." Usopp says looking over at Sanji staring at the triplets.

"Anything else?"

"Zoro's not dead." Nami and Robin look at him. "What I mean is that when Luka kidnapped Zoro Sanji said Zoro was injured plus all that blood we saw on deck he should be passed out, but the couple said they saw Luka injured as he left."

"Zoro must be giving him a hard time."

"That's Zoro for you, doesn't stop fighting till the end."

***

The days past as they followed Luka and it didn't seem like they were getting any closer to them. It didn't help that no one was getting any sleep. They all tried taking turns taking care of the triplets so Sanji can cook but they were just too much to handle for one person let alone eight. Nothing they did worked, they cried all night and all day. If one was asleep and calm the other was crying and screaming their head off. The crew tried to play with them and entertain them but it wasn't working. They seem to calm down when it came to feeding time but they somehow made feeding them hard. Sanji was on his wits end trying to find out why they wouldn't eat what he made for them, he followed the recipe. They also seem to have a hard time giving the triplets formula, they weren't having it. Everyone became so tired they might have started to hallucinate.

"When was the last time we slept?" Usopp asks not really to anyone specific.

"I don't know, why?" Nami says sitting at the helm.

"I think I'm going crazy, I'm starting to hallucinate. Where's Chopper?"

"It's his turn to take care of the babies. Why?"

"I think I see Law's submarine."

"What? where?" Nami asked getting excited, but almost, having used what small about of energy she had to show some interest now lay back. Having not slept because of the babies and making sure they were on the right course with following Luka she hasn't slept. The whole crew was practically dead. No one has the energy to do anything. Franky stopped modifying the Sunny, Brook didn't sing music or play his instruments, Sanji barely cooked food, Robin just sat there, Chopper mostly lay on the deck when it wasn't his turn to take care of the babies, Usopp just sat around anywhere, Nami sat at the helm, and Luffy stopped trying to fish or complain about food. Everyone just wanted a good night's sleep. 

"There." Usopp used all his strength to lift his finger to the left of the ship showing the Heart Pirates flag and the part of the submarine that has surfaced. "So what are we going to do? Do we signal them or something?"

"No. Let them come to us. If they see us they will come, if not no energy is wasted."

"Why do you think they will come if they see us."

"Luffy. No way Law is going to miss an opportunity to see Luffy."

"Oh, right." Silence fills the whole ship minus the screams of the triplets. Everyone lay in one place too tired to move. They became like corpses on the deck. As the straw hats try to find their happy place they didn't notice the submarine, Polar Tang coming in close. The crew honestly didn't care.

"Hey!" They heard someone shout but didn't acknowledge it. "Hey is anyone up there!"

"Maybe they're in the kitchen?"

"Should we go and check?"

"Captain?" Penguin and Shachi turn to Law asking for permission.

"Something does seem wrong, it's kind of quiet for the strawhats isn't it?" They all turn to Bepo. "I'm sorry." Law grabs his katana from Bepo and walks up the Sunny, the other three follow him. Once on the deck Law just stands there.

"What is-Whoa!!!" Penguin says as he hops aboard shocked to see lifeless bodies scattered everywhere. Law looks to the left then to the right, he didn't see Luffy's body anywhere or Choppers and Sanji's but he wasn't paying attention to them. "Are they alive?" Penguin, Shachi and Bepo go around to look at everyone like some sort of museum.

"We are alive. Thank you very much." Everyone slowly get up from laying down.

"Lunch is ready!!" Sanji yells. Law get interested, knowing Luffy he'll be the first one to come running to the kitchen. Nope nothing. The Strawhats slowly walk to the kitchen like a crowd of zombies. The four Heart Pirates could only stare, especially Law, he knew them, this was not like them. They were the most care free pirates he's ever met. Sanji then comes out looking as bad as the others. "I said LUNCH IS READY!!!" Sanji yells again. This time coming from the aquarium they heard screaming, getting closer and closer then Chopper pops out with two of the triplets in his arms, then Luffy, Law almost got a nosebleed from the sight of Luffy holding baby. "Oh, Law you're here welcome aboard you can come in with your friends if you want." Penguin and Shachi follow Luffy and Chopper into the kitchen. Then Law and Bepo follow them. The Heart pirates sit there a little taken back by the lifeless of the strawhats and they had questions, like whose babies they were? What happened? Why were they so dead? Well minus Brook who is already dead. The Strawhats ate slow, even Luffy ate slow which is quite the sight.

"Ummm..." Penguin says not knowing if he should ask, "what's...going on?"

"Oh, Law and some of his friends. When did you get here?" Luffy says looking up from his plate.

"Since you started lunch." Shachi says. "Whose kids?" He asks pointing to the triplets who sat in the high chair crying.

"Can't you tell?" Luffy asks back like it's obvious. They take a closer looks at the triplets. They have a slight tan, a swirly eyebrow, blonde or otherwise odd color hair. One has bright green hair, the other has blonde hair and the last one has blue hair. That could only mean one thing. 

"The cook and the swordsman have children together, when?" Penguin asks.

"Six month ago." Nami says.

"But how?" Shachi asks confused.

"It's a complicated story but Zoro did give birth to the triplets who are fathered by Sanji."

"Now thinking about it where is Zoro?" Penguin asks as he and Shachi look around. This seem to have make everyone sad, the mood was bad and they made it worse. "Did something happen?"

"He was taken so we're going after him but it's not going well."

"Why?"

"The babies won't stop crying and we should have caught up with him by now but, it's hard to think when I haven't slept in almost two weeks."

"Two weeks! Is that how long you've been looking for him?"

"Yes, the triplets became so use to being with their mother, Zoro, that now that he's gone they don't feel right. They've been cranky without him and they are teething too so that doesn't help."

"Do you need help?" Law suggests.

"Huh?" The strawhats look at Law and his friends shocked.

"Well you helped us before and we haven't really repaid you." Plus it was hard not seeing Luffy as he always was. Making noise as he smiles, stuffing his face full of meat while he looks at his crew as they make noise and party like it's the end and for no reason at all. It didn't seem right that they weren't acting like themselves. 

"Well, how can we help?" Penguin and Shachi ask at the same time.


	14. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their tiring search for Zoro while taking care of the triplets Luka appears

After getting the offer of help from Law and his crew they decided to take it. They were hesitant at first but after a group meeting they accepted his offer. They didn't know what they could do to help, they didn't want to give to much to his crew, it wasn't their responsibility. The plan at first was that some of the straw hats would take a nap or something in the Polar Tang to get some peace and quiet if they wanted but it was being to much of a commute. After another group meeting they decided to take shifts instead of who ever wanted to sleep could go and gets some. Then one day Sanji went to the submarine to get some spices and took Sora with him and he stopped crying the whole time they were there. As first it was thought that he liked the knew scenery but they soon learned it was because of the new people. They never tried to let the Heart Pirates babysit. The triplets were so nervous and shy around new people that they didn't think about Zoro not being with them. A Heart Pirate by the name of Ikkaku suggestion that they could take care of them while the Strawhats look for Zoro but they couldn't let them do that so they compromised, the Heart pirates take care of the triplets while they sail next to the Strawhats as they look for Zoro. Sanji and Chopper did go and check on them once in a while. 

The crew all sit around the table in silence having gotten some good sleep. They all look at each other, the search not going well. It didn't seem like they have gotten any closer to finding Zoro, they didn't even know if they were getting close to finding him. On the right side of the Sunny is where the Polar Tang is. No one knew what to talk about. Sanji and Luffy felt someone coming close to them and ran out the kitchen. Everyone follows and starts observing the sea. "Hey what's that ship?" Usopp asks as he points into the horizon. At first it's hard to see but then everyone saw the ship. Sanji recognized it, it's Luka's ship. Then a clack is heard and everyone turns their head to the deck.

"You!" Sanji says jumping to kick him. "Luka." Sanji says glaring at the man standing on the railing Sanji then looks down to find Zoro in his arms, Sanji falls on the deck stopping the kick. Zoro is all beaten up, scratched, he has bruises and he looks lifeless as he is held passed out. Luka hops down and sets Zoro on the grass. Zoro feels the grass of the Sunny and starts to wake up a little. Opening his eyes a little he sees Luka and wakes up fully and starts to kick Luka in the face as he scoot back.

"Ouch, hey it's me!" He shouts as he protects himself by using his arm as a shield. His voice is different and looking closer it's not Luka, even though at first glance it looks like it is.

"Riku?" Zoro says stopping his kicks. Talking seem to hurt as he holds his side.

"Ororororo," the babies babble. Zoro turns his head to see Ikkaku and some other Heart pirates putting the babies down and without being told to they crawl back to Zoro. Zoro smiles at them as they put their small hands on Zoro trying to climb on top of him.

"Well I should get back. Be careful." Riku jump off the ship and disappears. The whole crew is confused and have questions. Everyone turns away from Zoro who has passed out again. The whole crew looks out to the ship to see it disappears after a while.

"Zoro!" Chopper runs to him, he looks up at Sanji "help me bring him to the infirmary." Sanji moves the babies away and carries Zoro like a princess. Chopper and Sanji sprint to the infirmary and the babies try following but they can't crawl up the stairs.

***

Law sits on the foremast as the triplets all gather around his feet crawling around. Luffy also sat himself on the grass and plays with the triplets as Law watches Luffy. A week has passed since Zoro came back to the crew and he hasn't woken up since. At this point the crew is just waiting for Zoro to wake up to ask him some questions. Since he hasn't, the crew let the triplets see him for a while so he can rest. Sanji stayed the whole time with him, only leaving so he can cook meals for everyone. When he came into the infirmary to be with Zoro he would take the triplets with him. The rest of the group are glad that he is safe and with them but Sanji wanted him to wake up. Sanji and Chopper switched places to that Sanji can cook something, as he contemplated what to cook he could hear something going on in the infirmary, did Luffy go inside and mess something up. Then the infirmary door slammed open shocking Sanji, expecting it to be Luffy he turns around to be surprised to see Zoro wobbling towards the door.

"Zoro get back here, your not healed enough to walk!" Chopper pleaded to Zoro who did not listen to him. Sanji goes to stop him and put him back in bed but Zoro makes it to the door and opens it walking out to the railing as he frantically looks around the ship until he stops at Law and Luffy staring up at him and the triplets happily playing around the two.

"Good they're safe." Zoro says smiling then coughs up blood as he slide down to the floor but Sanji catches him and brings hims closer. 

"Come on let's bring him back to bed." Chopper says walking back to the infirmary as Sanji carries him. Sanji began to get mad at the comment Zoro made, did Luka threaten Zoro by threatening the babies? He did not like that, not one bit. To threaten his lover and his kids, Luka had balls. After a check up Chopper said Zoro is fine but that just made it weird. If Zoro is fine why did he cough up so much blood? Forgetting that he was in the middle of cooking, well he wasn't, he was in the middle of thinking about what to cook, Sanji sat by Zoro's side nervous. He kept shaking his leg, tapping his finger on the chair and holding Zoro's hand. He so desperately wanted to smoke at the moment. He felt Zoro squeeze his hand back and looks at the man's face as he wakes up. Zoro looks confused, then his eye wonders the room. Zoro sits up slowly as he looks at Sanji and Chopper who looks back like they are seeing a ghost.

"What?" Zoro asks. He looks down at his hand being held by Sanji's and shakes it off. Sanji looks at him a little hurt.

"You're awake," Chopper says smiling. "I'm going to get everyone, we have questions." The little doctor runs out the room shouting the fact that Zoro is awake again. Awkward silence fills the air. They both didn't know what to say. For both it felt like years have past since they talked to each other. Sanji is glad that he's awake and in front of him but now he doesn't know what to say, should he start by apologizing? Should he explain himself? Confess his feelings? Zoro didn't looks at him or even take a glance at him he just fixed his stare at the door.

"Um..." Sanji starts to talk making Zoro turn his head slightly in his direction.

"Zoro so glad your awake." The door opens and the whole crew is coming into the room that isn't that big, the tallest of the group stood in the doorway whole the shortest are in the room.

"We thought you were never going to wake up again." Usopp says.

"Please don't ever leave us, the triplets are hard to control without you." Nami cries a little thinking back.

"Who is Riku and what happened?" Robin ask getting straight to the point.

"Riku is Luka's brother." Zoro says.


	15. Uncovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew ask more question and Zoro's answers what he knows

"What? That psycho has a brother?" Usopp asks as everyone stares at Zoro shocked by the revelation.

"How do you know?" Robin wonders.

"The date we went on, what do you think we talked about?" Zoro says. Everyone nods their heads, what Zoro said made sense. Sanji just stares at the swordsman. 

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"What happened on the ship?'

"How did Riku save you?"

"Why did Riku save you?"

"Did Luka threaten the babies?" Sanji asked, everyone is shocked by his question but did not say anything. Zoro looks at him shocked.

"No, he didn't threaten the babies I was just checking to see if they're all right. I don't remember much after he showed himself."

"Then what do you remember?" The doctor asks.

"I remember coming back to the Sunny with the triplets and I was playing with them a little before I needed to feed them, then I felt an ominous aura. I looked around but didn't see anyone. I didn't like that so I gathered the triplets closer. I felt the aura again behind me and Luka called me out I turned and he was there. Something was off about him. He then tried talking me into joining him." Zoro stops talking and looks away from the crew. Everyone looks at him worried especially Sanji.

"W-w-what did he say to try to convince you?" Usopp asks hesitantly.

"Nothing but bull." Zoro looks up and smiles at them. "After I refused him multiple times I thought he finally left then I got a pain in my stomach. I saw red and the triplets looking at me and that's it." Zoro gets quiet again, he looks down at his stomach and sighs. They wanted him to keep going and was going to ask but is stopped by his sudden movements. "When I woke up I think we were on his ship."

"Um, when I talked to some of the locals they said they saw him all beat up and looking for food, what happened?" Usopp asks.

"I beat the crap out of him when he got too close, then he came back and we ate."

"You ate dinner with him?" Nami asks.

"I was hungry and he chained me to the chair I had no choice."

"Fine, but why did Riku save you and how did he save you?" Nami questions.

"Riku's been trying to keep his brother from hurting innocent people, which has been going well until he met me. He's become obsessed with me and Riku just doesn't want to see me die from his brothers hand. So he helped me escape but it was hard. If I did get off the ship I had no way of contacting you or any clue as to where you'll all be so we waited until this morning where he said he saw the Sunny and we just waited for Luka to sleep and he got me out and I must have passed out on our way out." 

"All right enough with the questions, we need to let him rest a little longer." Zoro's stomach starts to growl and everyone looks at him as he blushes slightly looking away. "Well Sanji never did finish making Lunch and it's almost dinner." Chopper smiles. Everyone leaves the infirmary as Chopper helps Zoro lay back down and instructs him to sleep a little more while Sanji cooks. It didn't take long for Zoro to fall asleep completely. Sanji decided on what to make for dinner, soup, something to fill him and is easy to eat. Sanji starts to cook thinking about what Zoro told them. Damn that Luka, Zoro is his. He didn't like it when Zoro talked about how he would get close but he was happy to hear Zoro beat him when he did. Nami and Robin come in to the kitchen while he's cooking to talk to Sanji. Sanji takes a quick glance at who it is and turns back to the clam chowder he is cooking. 

"So how are you doing?" Nami asks as she and Robin sit down at the table.

"What do you mean?" Sanji asks back.

"Sanji, we noticed the awkward silence when we walked in, what happened?" Robin says.

"There's that but how are you taking the whole situation, after learning what happened?" Nami asks. 

"Zoro doesn't seem to remember me showing up. When I saw him with Luka I ran to catch him and I swear he was reaching for me as I reached for him." Sanji stays quiet for a moment before starting again. "I was holding Zoro's hand when he woke up and he shook it off."

"Maybe he was just shocked. Think about it, the last time he remembers seeing you is with a bunch of woman." Robin tries to find a reason.

"Which reminds me, when are you going to tell him your feelings?" Nami looks at Sanji as he turns to them slowly.

"Is now really a good time? I don't think he's gonna believe me. Plus I think he might like Riku, the way he was talking about him made it seem like they've really gotten close." Sanji say unsure.

"What are you talking about? Zoro loves you, always has and always will. He doesn't like Riku, plus I think he might be hiding something."

"What makes you say that?" Robin looks at Nami wondering how she came to that conclusion.

"He was pausing a lot like he was thinking, he didn't want to tell us something. Sanji, you need to tell him how you feel, bottling it up isn't going to do anyone good." Nami says looking away deviously.

"But...will he want to. I mean, I don't know what to say, will he even want be with me?"

"How about this, just be with him for now and think about what to say. Help with the triplets and be together like you were before this mess all started. When you know what to say and do we'll help in anyway we can, just tell us." Robin suggests. Sanji just nods.

"Now let's gossip." Nami says turning to Robin with a smile. "I can't believe Luka chained Zoro to have dinner with him. It must have been awkward with the two of them."

"But wasn't Riku with him?" Robin asks.

"You're right, it would have been the three of them, but I didn't get the impression Riku was there with him."

"Maybe Riku was doing something?" The girls continue to gossip about what Zoro had just told them. Sanji just kept quiet and listen a little. Right now all he should think about is being with Zoro and the triplets. That thought put a smile on his face.


	16. A Family Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for dinner and Zoro joins them

Zoro starts to wake up grumbling a little, he felt at peace and didn't want to wake up just yet, he couldn't sleep right being on Luka's ship. Zoro felt something on his shoulder and slowly opened his eye. He is met with the triplets faces extremely close. Zoro smiles at them and pats their heads. He glance up to see who's holding the triplets and sees it's Sanji and he stops smiling immediately. He sits himself up looking around the infirmary, no one else is in the room. Zoro looks back at Sanji who just looks back at him. Now that Zoro thought about it he doesn't know how to face Sanji, he was so focused on getting back to Sanji and the triplets he forgot all about what happened. Zoro's stomach begins to growl loudly, his face turns red. Sanji smiles a little then starts to chuckle.

"Perfect timing. I came to wake you up for dinner, come on," Sanji motions his head towards the door to the kitchen. Zoro takes Touma from Sanji's arms while he continue to hold the other two. Zoro stands up and falls instantly but protects Touma. Sanji turns around, "are you alright?" Sanji gets closer and squats next to him with Sora and Kuina still in his arms. Using his free hand, Zoro holds onto Sanji's arm.

"Yeah, I guess my legs haven't healed all the way yet." Zoro stands up slowly holding Sanji's arm as support. As they walk out the infirmary they look like at couple walking down the aisle especially with the way Sanji is looking at Zoro who is staring down at Touma and the ground. The girls smiled, looking at the way Sanji look at Zoro. They felt a little jealous that Zoro has someone looking at him like that but they thought it was cute that Zoro has someone looking at him like he's the only one in the universe. Chopper gets off his chair and trots to Zoro.

"Are your legs still hurting?" The little doctor looks up at Zoro.

"Just a little, but they're not bad anymore." Zoro smiles at Chopper. He didn't want to worry the little guy. This only made Chopper worry more. Chopper trots to his seat as Zoro wobbles to his which is where the high chair for the triplets are also. As soon as Touma is in his seat the high chair slides to face Sanji who is in the seat at the end of the table where Luffy or Chopper usually sits. Zoro looks at Sanji confused. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to feed them, you sit there and enjoy your food." Sanji orders Zoro whose stomach growls again. Everyone at the table starts to laugh. Zoro looks down blushing ignoring their laughs. He stares at the bowl set in front of him, it is a big bowl and it smells as good as it looks. With the triplets in their seat Sanji sprints into the pantry for the triplets baby food. As he walks back he quickly grabs the spoons and set everything next to his bowl of clam chowder. Opening the small containers of smashed apple, banana and carrots Sanji sees Zoro is just staring at him. "Well go on and eat." Sanji says pointing to his bowl with the baby spoon in his hand. Zoro looks around the table to everyone staring at him. It looks like they're all waiting for him to start eating even Luffy is waiting but that's thanks to Sanji telling him that if he eats without waiting then the only time he'll be able to eat is when Zoro wakes up and everyone knows his sleeping schedule is bad. Zoro looks back down to his bowl of soup, he grabs the spoon and slowly fills the spoon with some of the clam chowder. He brings the spoon up to his mouth and blows it, opening his mouth he puts the spoon in. He takes the empty spoon out and swallows. He smiles.

"It's good." He says with a smile. Everyone cheers and starts to eat, Sanji smiles after giving Sora a spoonful of smashed apples.

"Tha-" Sanji start as he looks over at Zoro but stops seeing his face. "Zoro?" The noisy table then gets quiet as they all look over at Zoro.

"Zoro, are you ok?" Chopper asks looking worried like everyone is. Zoro just looks back at everyone not knowing why they're so worried.

"Yeah, why?" He asks back. 

"It's just that..." Usopp starts.

"You're crying," Luffy finishes. Zoro wipes his cheek and looks at the tears in his hand. He is crying and he didn't even realize it. He wipes the tears but they just keep coming down no matter what and he didn't even know why he is crying it's just coming down on their own.

"It won't stop." Zoro says using both hands now to wipe his tears. Sanji looks at Nami and Robin then they all look at Chopper. Chopper had a feeling he knew why, whatever he went through on Luka's ship must have hurt him but Zoro is strong so he hasn't shown his true feelings. He must have bottled his feelings to much and now it's overflowing. Chopper wants to ask what has Luka done to him but he most likely will lie, avoid the question or give a short answer that didn't really answer anything. He isn't going to tell him anything especially if the whole crew is there so there is only one thing he could do, get Zoro to think about something else.

"Zoro I want you to stay off your legs as much as possible." Chopper says to keep his mind thinking about something.

"I'll try." Zoro nods as he wipes his tears.

"NO! You will keep off you legs!" Nami yells slamming the table startling everyone even the triplets. "I want you to be completely healed before you do anything. Understood?" 

"But how am I supposed to get around the ship?"

"Someone will carry you, so who's going to do it?" Nami looks around the table. "Sanji thank you for raising your hand." Sanji looks around then at his hand, one holding a spoon and the other holding a container. "Any problem?" She asks as she looks over at Zoro who is covering his mouth, at least he stopped crying. Zoro shakes his head.

"Are you ok?" Usopp asks looking at Zoro who is covering his mouth while clenching his chest.

"I'm fine." He says as blood comes out his mouth as he smiles.

"Whaaa! Zoro how can you be fine when bloods coming out your mouth?" Chopper shouts and everyone stands up and Sanji looks at him horrified.

"It's nothing, really." Zoro says then starts coughing blood. Chopper runs to him.

"I don't understand? You shouldn't be coughing blood." Chopper starts checking Zoro.

"It's nothing. I just need to rest a while." Zoro gets up and wobbles to the door to the infirmary but doesn't get far before he falls. Chopper runs to him as he coughs more blood. Then all Zoro could see is black and in the distance he hears his name being called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing important just glad how my updating schedule for this ended up. If I continue like this it'll be ten chapters a week. It's also a little frustrating re-reading this, I could write better now so I have this urge to fix it and add things but I decided to keep it like this. I want it to be like a time capsule, it'll be like when an artist looks at their old art after years of perfecting their own style. It does make me cringe though.


	17. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro wakes up

Zoro opens his eye to see the ceiling of the infirmary. He slowly sits up trying to remember what happened, he looks down at his shirt to see it covered in blood and that's what makes him remember. He was coughing up blood. He looks around the infirmary and sees it empty. The light is still on so someone was in here and should be coming back. His stomach growled again. Right, he forgot he never got to finish eating and is now more hungry than he was before. He hears the door open and turns to see Chopper coming in. Having seen Zoro is now awake Chopper smiles and trots forward.

"I'm so glad you're awake. What was that? After you fainted I checked to see if any of your organs might have been punctured, checking to see if you're not bleeding internally."

"And?" Zoro asks, as Chopper sprints back and forth.

"Nothing is wrong, so I don't understand," Chopper starts mumbling back and forth. He looks at Zoro with a serious stare and Zoro looks at him with a smile then his stomach growls again. "Oh, I'll go get Sanji so he can reheat some food." Chopper runs off back out. Luckily his stomach growled making Chopper think about something else. Zoro knew he wasn't sick or injured, him coughing up blood is somehow caused by Luka. He wasn't sure how but a little after Luka kidnapped him he started having these coughing blood episodes that made it hard to breath and a sharp pain started to develop in his chest. He didn't think it was a coincident that it started after Luka took him. He just doesn't know what he did to him. It's starting to happen less now which is a good sign. Zoro moves the blanket on top of him to the side and slides his legs over the side of the bed. As he's about to stand up the door opens and Sanji walks through the door, the two lock eye.

"What are you doing, Chopper said to stay off your legs." Sanji closes the door behind him. "Stay there, I'll warm up the soup you didn't finish." Sanji watches as Zoro gets back on the bed and puts the blanket back on top of himself. Sanji smiles and walks through the infirmary to the kitchen. Zoro couldn't help but feel like something has changed with Sanji. It's probably because of this whole situation, like Sanji would ignore someone who was kidnapped and hurt. Zoro thought it is best to not overthink it, didn't want to give himself hope or anything. He knew going into this that Sanji no doubt would choose a woman than a man. Sanji came back with a serving tray with legs on the corners and his bowl of clam chowder in the middle with the spoon on the right. Setting the stray over Zoro's legs he could see the steam coming from the bowl. Zoro says his thanks and begins to eat as Sanji sits on the little doctors chair. "Hey Zoro what happened on Lukas ship?" Sanji asks looking at Zoro eating like it's the last day on earth.

"Why?" Zoro says as he looks at Sanji.

"Well, you're crying...again," Sanji says looking at Zoro a little worried. Zoro quickly checks his cheeks to find that he is indeed crying again. Zoro wipes his tears and it just keeps coming down, facing the reality that it won't stop coming down Zoro decides to just continue on eating. "Are you not going to tell me?"

"It's nothing," Zoro says in response and Sanji knew that was bull. There he goes saying 'it's nothing' like it is but everyone at this point knows it's not nothing. Someone as strong willed as Zoro wouldn't be crying as he ate food if it was nothing. Sanji just gave up, Zoro won't tell him anything and if he kept pestering it will just end up in a fight. The room filled with silence as Zoro ate as he cried and Sanji just watched wanting to make the person he likes stop crying but couldn't think of anything. He hated the fact that Zoro was crying and he couldn't stop it, he didn't like seeing the swordsman cry, the only tears he should be shedding are when they are having sex.

Sex. When was the last time they had sex? He remembered it was during his last heat he had which was about two months ago. He should have another one soon. He thought about the first time Zoro went into heat, well technically the first time was when Sanji thought he was a girl, but the first time after giving birth it was like he had a fever. Chopper thought he did have a fever and tried to make Zoro lay down in his room but Zoro insistent that he wasn't sick. The girls and Usopp held the babies away from Zoro thinking he was sick and Zoro just got upset and red as he tried convincing everyone he was just hot. Then Sanji came up to him and started touching him to see he was indeed warm to the touch. Sanji touched Zoro again making him fall to his knees and Zoro started panting. At this point they really did think he was sick until Sanji stepped forward to help him to his room but Zoro stood up a little and jumped at Sanji kissing him, wrapping his arms around Sanji pulling him closer. Sanji pushed him away embarrassed and shocked by the sudden action. Zoro realized what he had just done and scooted away from Sanji holding himself as he shaked. After thinking about it Chopper realized it was his heat and Sanji took Zoro to his room telling everyone not to disturb them. They didn't appear for a while.

"Are the kids asleep?" Zoro asks still crying, nocking Sanji back to his senses.

"Yeah, it took awhile but they are. How about you, are you feeling any pain?"

"No, not at the moment." Zoro says then he starts to think.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just trying to figure out what hurts the most, getting beat up or giving birth." Zoro says taking a spoon full of clam chowder.

"And?" Sanji says also wondering what the answer is.

"I want to say giving birth but I am use to getting hurt." Zoro says with a small smile, Sanji just nods.

"True. For now just eat your food, Chopper wants to do another check up with you awake this time."

"Ok," Zoro nods as he eats. Sanji sees that the tears are finally subsiding. He smiles. This reminded him of the whole morning sickness midnight talks they had. Talking about everything, laughing, smiling, asking what if questions, hypothetical questions, and playing silly games like pairs or war with Nami's cards. That's when it hits him, that's how Sanji will confess his feelings or at least talk with Zoro.


	18. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro have a talk during their date

The night that Zoro woke up and the straw hat ate like a family again Sanji thought about how he would confess everything to Zoro. Then Zoro started coughing blood and passed out he was thinking about just telling him as soon as he woke up but didn't think about what to say. As he and Zoro talk a little when he woke up again it reminded him of the nights with Zoro's morning sickness and that's when he it hit him. That's how he'll confess. It will be just the both of them, it will be quiet and dark, no audience. With a plan he talked to the girls about it. They sat with the triplets watching over them as Zoro lay in his room on his bed resting. He squatted next to the triplets looking at the girls. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Robin says.

"Does it cost money?" Nami asks.

"Uh, actually it does but I'm not asking for money if that's what you want to know. I know how to tell Zoro my feelings but I need help." Sanji says, this made Nami and Robin excited.

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to make his favorite foods pour some sake for him and while we eat I'll tell him everything. If things go well we spend the rest of the night talking to each other like we did during his morning sickness."

"So what do you need help with?" Nami ask?

"I need help getting the crew off the ship for the night. I want it to be just the two of us, so that means you'll have to take care of the triplets for the night." Sanji looks at them with a sorry expression.

"Well if you want to do this you'll have to wait till we get to an island. Once we get to one we'll get the crew off and take care of the babies."

"But if you want to recreate those night we might have to dock away from the town." Nami thinks.

"I don't care where we dock as long as the ship is empty for dinner." Sanji says.

"Alright, have you thought about what to say?" Robin asks, Sanji just shakes his head.

"We should be at the island in a day or two, so think about what you are going to say." Nami says.

"And if you haven't thought of anything then you have the whole day to think it over before your dinner with Zoro." Robins says.

"Well since we have a plan all we have to do is think of a way for the whole crew to stay overnight somewhere else." Nami says. 

"Don't worry we'll think of something, you worry about what you're going to say." Robin says as Sanji goes to get lunch ready. He was excited but nervous at the same time. Breakfast and Lunch is the same nothing special especially if Luffy gets occupied on the island. After breakfast, he's going to go into town to stock up on supplies and ingredients for the journey. After lunch is when he's going to go buy some ingredient for dinner, all of Zoro's favorites. He couldn't wait for the day.

*** 

The day is finally here. The whole day Sanji thought more about what he will tell Zoro. The triplets spend most of the day with Zoro, after Lunch Nami and Robin showed up to take the triplets and let Zoro rest, it became a routine in a way. Zoro still had trouble walking. Nami told the whole crew why they needed to stay off the ship at night but only Luffy wasn't paying attention so when the time came Luffy started to head back to the ship until Nami stopped him. Nami smacked him and told the captain that Zoro and Sanji needed to talk and they shouldn't interrupt them the whole night. Sanji set a round table on the deck and set up their dinner like a first class restaurant but made sure not to make it to fancy, he may like Zoro but it is still Zoro. The few lights on the Sunny illuminated the deck. With dinner served and the table set all that's left is Zoro. Sanji walks down to Zoro's room, he walks in and sees Zoro is asleep. Carefully Sanji shakes him a wake.

"Time to eat dinner." Sanji says as Zoro sits up nodding. Sanji picks up Zoro bridal style and carries him through the infirmary, into the kitchen where Zoro got confused as it is empty, then he walks past it out onto the deck where he sees the set up Sanji did. Sanji sets Zoro down and then sits across from him. Zoro looks around the deck, no one is here.

"Where is everyone?" Zoro asks.

"I asked them to leave us alone since I have somethings to say to you." Sanji starts shaking a little, nervous as to how Zoro is going to react.

"What about the triplets?"

"The crew is taking care of them for the night." Sanji says. Zoro starts eating after saying his thanks, Sanji joins in. Silence fills the air. How does he start the conversation.

"You said you have something to say to me?" Zoro says as he continue to take bites from his meat. That's one way.

"You know I never thought of you as more than a teammate." Zoro looks at him with a brow raised. Where could he possibly be going with this? "Then you got pregnant and I didn't want anything to do with you but then I started to remember our first night together and I thought you might have done something to me which didn't help, Luffy and Nami talked me into not ignoring you." Zoro looked up from his plate, "And I had to face the fact that your were pregnant with our child." Sanji looks up at Zoro to make sure he's paying attention and he is. "The more I got to know you the more I got to understand you and realize how nice it is to be around you. We talked about many things and I've never had as much fun being with just you than anyone I've ever been with." Zoro stares at Sanji with his full attention. "At first I was just being there to be with the kids. And I enjoyed it." Sanji smiles at Zoro and he just looks at him. "Then I got some mail from Zeff, he asked me about how my life's been going and I couldn't tell him about us or the triplets because I just wasn't sure what I felt about you so I went to do some thinking and finally came with the answer." Sanji pauses, Zoro didn't like this for some reason. "I want to be with you and the triplets. I like you Zoro. I really like you." Sanji smiles at Zoro and Zoro is just shocked. He was not expecting this. He honestly thought Sanji would tell him they should stay friends. 

"But the girls?" Zoro says remembering.

"Nothing happened," Sanji says quickly, "I was just out thinking and got caught up in cooking and partying with them a little." Zoro looks at him raising one eyebrow. That didn't sound like Sanji. "I swear, nothing ever happened. After Nami almost killed me and learning you saw me with the girls both times I thought about being without you and the triplets, I didn't like the thought. I learned just how much I like you." Sanji says. Zoro looks down at his plate and grins.

"After learning I was pregnant I didn't want to keep them considering how you reacted to me telling you I liked you." Zoro rubs the back of his head as he leans against the table looking away from Sanji who felt really guilty. "I thought about it for a while. It's not the baby's fault that it's being born. It was hard but we got closer than we were before and I was happy that the distance we had got smaller. I never thought you would come to like me even if it is just a little and that it was ok as long as you didn't ignore me. Then the babies were born and all I could think about is them, never really thought about us because the triplets are my first priority and they were for a while until I lear... I saw you with a group of girls and I remembered how much I love you, then thought it would be best to think about our relationship and that's when you started getting distant, I knew you were thinking so I left you alone." Zoro looks at Sanji. "Are you sure you choose me? Do you really want to start a relationship with me?" Zoro looks down then up at Sanji.

"Of course. I want to sleep next to you. I want to put the triplets to sleep. I want to sleep in the same room as them again with you next to me. I want to wake up with you there still asleep." Sanji says with a serious expression and Zoro just grins at Sanji's answer. Sanji crawls around the table to Zoro. He cups the swordsman face in his hands and kisses him, Zoro kisses him back. They pull apart. "Let's continue eating." Sanji says a little flushed from the kiss.

"Yeah, let's finish." Sanji goes back to his spot and they enjoy their dinner. Both incredibly happy. "You know when I saw you with the girls, I started to think about what would happen if I never fell in love with you."

"And what did you come up with?"

"Well I never would have gotten pregnant that's for sure."

"But then I never would have fallen in love with you." Sanji says.

"What?" Zoro asks blushing and surprised.

"What?" Sanji asks back.

"You said love." Zoro says, Sanji thinks about what he just said and starts blushing himself.

"I guess I did. I love you Zoro." Sanji says smiling with the blush still across his face.


	19. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are better between Zoro and Sanji, and now they enjoy the rest of their date

After finishing up dinner the two lovers sat together watching the sea. "Have you told Zeff about us?" Zoro asks. Sanji looks over at him.

"I forgot, I haven't talk to him since. With everything that happened I didn't think about it. I'm sure I'll get the chance." Sanji pulls Zoro closer and they start kissing. "I will tell him." Sanji whispers as he and Zoro took a breath and Sanji took the opportunity to stick his tongue in. Zoro grips onto Sanji's shirt while Sanji moves his hands underneath Zoro's shirt.

"W-what are you doing?" Zoro says pulling away from Sanji.

"What? It's not like anyone's here." That's true, Zoro thought and continued on with the kiss. Zoro starts unbuckling Sanji's pants while Sanji starts to unbutton Zoro's shirt. Sanji starts kissing down Zoro's neck to his exposed shoulder, both breathing heavy. With his right hand Zoro holds himself up as Sanji kisses him and with his left hand he holds Sanji's nape. Sanji moves his left hand to hold himself over Zoro while his right hand moves behind and down Zoro's back making him shiver. Sanji exposes Zoro's ass and starts to enter a finger.

"Hurry up, before they find us!" Sanji and Zoro freeze. That is a very familiar voice. They move their heads looking over at the railing furthest from them to see the whole crew climbing on board with the junior straw hats. Now on board everyone turns to Zoro and Sanji almost fully undressed. Everyone just stares at them shocked and embarrassed.

"Oh my, we seem to have interrupted." Robin says smiling. 

"Who cares. Lower the sails and raise the anchor."

"What's going on?" Sanji asks, buckling his pants back closed and standing while Zoro buttoned his shirt and pulls his pants up, both blushing. Luckily there weren't further into it.

"What do you think happened? Luffy caused trouble. He was walking around like an idiot and got spotted by the marines. Instead of getting them off his trail he led them to us. Hurry up before they find us. Zoro still can't fight and we have the triplets!" Nami yells at everyone as they move with prisistion as they raise the anchor and lower the sails. Sanji goes to kick Luffy for more than one reason. Nami, Robin and Chopper give Zoro the babies to hold. He grabs the triplets and holds them tight while the rest of crew get the Sunny moving. They did it just in time, the marines showed up and started shooting. Luffy reflected the bullets back at them, his priority it to protect Zoro and the triplets. With help from the dark of night the marines lost them. 

Now safe from the marines the strawhats gather around the table to relax a little. Sanji and Zoro sit next to each other with the triplets on their lap. The rest of the crew sit around the table looking around the ship, Zoro looks down at the triplets as they play around, Sanji is looking at everyone who avoided looking back at him.. "Soooo, what exactly happened?" Sanji asks as a vein pops a little on his forehead. They all look over at Luffy as he sits there sweating a little.

"We all gathered in town to talk about what to do. We seperated in two groups. One will look for a hotel to let us stay the night and the other group look for a place to eat. With a plan set we went and started looking. Everything was going well until..." Nami says looking over at Luffy.

"We got everything figured out and we gathered to eat but we were waiting in line for our seat. We were all to busy with the triplets that we didn't notice Luffy had wandered off. When asked he said he was just looking around town and the marines started attacking him. Instead of leading them somewhere else he just led them to where we were standing." Robin says.

"My guess is that he was just walking around and a group of marines saw him and attacked, he ran around town beating some up until he found us." Usopp says and the whole crew could see Luffy just walking around like he doesn't have a bounty on his head.

"We're sorry Sanji. We ruined your date. But..." Nami begins and her stomach starts to growl. Then everyone else's does too creating a symphony of growls. 

"Whoa, Brook I didn't know the stomach you don't have could growl." Usopp says looking back at Brook who sat behind him.

"I didn't either." Brook looks down at his spine. Sanji sighs really wishing he could smoke.

"I could whip something up for you." Sanji stands on his feet, the rest of the crew follow.

"I'm guessing the triplets haven't eaten anything either, right?" Zoro looks around, they all shake their head. Zoro moves the triplets around.

"What are you doing?" Sanji asks looking at Zoro.

"Going to get some food for the triplets."

"No, stay right there. I'll get their food. You wait there." Sanji says staring at Zoro until he sits back down. Sanji has tamed Zoro, is what everyone is thinking. Sanji leads everyone into the kitchen and starts to cook. "I'll make as much as I can." Sanji says. Franky and Usopp start talking while Brook sips some tea. Luffy and Chopper play around waiting. Nami and Robin stare at the cook. It's obvious that they made up and talked but they wanted to know the details.

"So Sanji," Nami ask trying not to be suspicious, "did you and Zoro talk?" Sanji flinches at the question but he can't say he's surprised, he knew they would ask, they did walk in on them starting to have sex. The rest of the crew stop their talking and start paying attention to the conversation.

"We talked."

"And?"

"And we confessed to each other. He told me he loved me and I said the same."

"What? You said you love him."

"Yeah, we were talking about what would happen if he never would have fallen in love with me. For him the triplets never would have been born and I said I never would have fallen in love with him. He looked at me surprised and I told him it's true. After that we started talking."

"It seemed like a little more than just talking to me." Usopp says making Sanji blush.

"So are you together now?" Sanji looks at them. They talked but they didn't talk about that.

"We didn't discuss that." Sanji gives a goofy smile. He was just happy that him and Zoro made up, he forgot to talk about their relationship. "I'll talk to him." Sanji sets the table and they start eating. He goes into the pantry and grabs the baby food and spoons. He leaves the group to eating to join Zoro and the triplets. One thing Sanji knew is that he never gets tired seeing Zoro playing with the triplets as he smiles at them. He walks up to the table, he hands Zoro a container and a spoon, as he goes to sit down he grabs Touma. He sits down next to Zoro setting Touma on his lap. Zoro starts feeding both Sora and Kuina while Sanji feeds Touma. Sanji takes glances here and there at Zoro.

"What?" Zoro asks not looking away from the two in his lap.

"Well what do you call our relationship?" Sanji asks looking down at Touma as he opens his mouth anticipating the food and when he sees the spoon he puts his hand over Sanji's hand trying to move the spoon into his mouth. Zoro looks at Sanji. He didn't think about it just like Sanji. Zoro got so caught up with the fact that Sanji confessed to him that he didn't think about what their relationship is.

"We're dating?" Zoro didn't sound convinced. How do they go about this. They skipped the date part, moving in with each other, the marriage, and immediately went to the having kids part. 

"I guess that's true." Sanji smiles and Zoro smiles back.

"How's it look out there?" Nami asks Usopp looking out the window down at the small family.

"It seems to be going good. They're smiling at each other while feeding the triplets." Usopp says heading back to his seat as he continues to eat.

"That's good. Let's all enjoy our food and let the family be together." Nami says. Soon enough diner turned into a party. They are so loud that Sanji and Zoro could hear them from where they sat.

"They're so loud." Sanji says looking back at the kitchen door.

"Keep speaking like that and you'll be an old man in no time."

"Shut up!" Sanji says blushing a little and Zoro just smiled.

"Ow!" Zoro rubs his head and looks up.

"What?"

"Something hit my head." Zoro looks around for the object that hit him. 

"From the sky?" Sanji looks up then back down at Zoro who looks around the deck.

"Ah here...it...is," Zoro picks up a giant piece of ice. "Ice?" Zoro questions, then another giant piece of ice fell on the table. Zoro grabs Kuina and puts her in his lap next to Sora. Another giant piece of ice falls on the ground.

"Hail storm!" Sanji says as more ice falls. Sanji hands Touma over to Zoro.

"Hurry!" Sanji picks Zoro up bridal style and runs over into the kitchen disturbing the laughter of the crew. The crew stare at Zoro holding the triplets in his arms as Sanji holds Zoro like a bride.

"What happened?" Nami asks.

"Look for yourself." Zoro says pointing out the small window on the door. Nami goes a looks through it.

"A hail storm."

"Yeah and the hail is huge." Sanji says laying Zoro on the couch.

"Well that didn't last long." Robin says looking at the couple. The moment that they spent together didn't last long but they are together and that's what matters.


	20. Lost Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's family time but someone looks for him

Time past and Zoro is now able to walk by himself. Sanji has been carrying him everywhere so he's glad to be able to walk by himself. They made it to another island earlier than they planned thanks to Luffy causing trouble and they had to disturb Sanji and Zoro's date. On this island they decided to let Sanji and Zoro be with the triplets, have some family time since it's been over a month since they've been together. They let the family have the Sunny for the day while the rest go exploring, shopping and all in all have a good time. The girls are shopping, Luffy is exploring, Chopper is looking at medical shops, Brook is looking at music shops, Usopp and Franky are looking at tools and materials. The island they were on they had to sneak around trying not to be seen by the marines, they had more trouble when they were entrusted the triplets. This island seem to lack marines which they liked because now they could enjoy themselves.

"Hahahahaha, are you serious?" Zoro laughs sitting on his spot in the kitchen. Sanji stands in the kitchen cooking lunch as he stares at Zoro laughing at him.

"It's not funny. We were having trouble with them when you were gone." Sanji says turning around.

"But it is. Usopp accidentally leaving some of his tabasco filled ammo around and the triplets hit him with it it funny. Or you freaking out about the triplets playing around with Usopp's colored filled ammo. That's funny." Zoro gets up walking to the crib of the triplets to grab some toys for them to play with.

"Yeah well it wasn't funny at the time. The color they got was red I was freaking out I thought they had injured themselves. If they weren't causing trouble then they were crying and screaming." Zoro set some toys for them to play with and set it in front of them in their high chair.

"When I came back it seemed like you had it under control." Zoro walks over to get some juice to drink.

"Only thanks to the Heart pirates."

"Law and his crew?"

"Yeah. We were looking for you but we didn't have the energy to do much and then he showed up."

"Hahahaha, I would have loved to see Law taking care of the triplets." Zoro sits back down with his cup of juice laughing more.

"It was actually kind of scary at first. I think he scared the triplets quiet but they soon got use to him."

"I'm surprised you guys had a hard time with them. You should have told them to sit still and be quiet." Zoro says taking a sip from his juice.

"That's not how it works, they don't understand us." Sanji says coming around the kitchen with two plates.

"Really?" Zoro says looking at Sanji surprised. He turns to the triplets, "sit still." Zoro commands and the triplets follow. The three babies stop moving. Sanji stares in awe at this as he sets the plates down, one in front of Zoro and one on his spot. "Continue." Zoro says turning to his plate and the babies again follow him and continue to play with their toys. "See." 

"That's just a coincident." Sanji says sitting down.

"Fine believe what you want." Zoro say looking at the triplets as drool comes out their mouth and they seem a little upset. "Where are the teething rings?" Zoro asks turning back to Sanji.

"Should be on deck where we were playing with the triplets." Sanji points to the door leading to the deck.

"I'll be right back." Zoro stands up and walks out the door. Sanji turns to the triplets.

"Sit still." Sanji commands but the triplets don't listen, they just laugh it off and continue to play.

___

To the right and around the corner. Nope not here. He runs forward down the street frantically looking for one of the strawhats or his brother. Where could they be? Where is he? Hopefully he's safe. He turns another corner and is met with Nami and Robin. "Thank god I found you. Where's Zoro?"

"Luka?" Nami questions and Robin gets ready to fight.

"No, it's Riku. Where's Zoro?"

"Oh, he's on the ship with Sanji and the triplets." Nami answers and Robin put her hands down.

"Where's the ship?"

"Why?" 

"Just tell me!" Nami looks at him, something is wrong if he's here. 

"Hey Nami! Robin!" Luffy yells walking towards them with everyone else behind him. "What's wrong?" Luffy ask looking at Nami who's worried and Riku who looks equally as worried.

"We have to get back to the ship!" Nami says running towards the ship.

___

Sanji looks at the door to the kitchen Zoro went out. What is taking him so long? He just went to get a couple of rings for the triplets. He shouldn't have gotten lost when it's just out the door. Sanji looks at the triplets and sees them starting to get really unhappy. He didn't like that, something is not right. Sanji stands up and runs to the door opening it up he is hit with the smell of blood. He walks to look over the railing to see Zoro leaning against the foremast on his knees clutching his chest and coughing up blood. His face says he's in excruciating pain and he's panting heavily like he can't breath.

"Zoro!" Sanji runs to the stairs and runs down them. 

"Sanji...help...he's here." Zoro says in between coughing up blood and taking deep breaths, tears form in the corner of his eye. Sanji rushes to him but before he can Luka comes from behind the foremast and snatches Zoro. Sanji saw Zoro being taken from him again.

"Zoro!" Sanji yells.

"No, we were to late." Riku says hoping aboard. Sanji turns to him scowling at him. Sanji walks up to him and grabs his collar.

"What the hell. I thought you took care of him?"

"I tried, but I couldn't. I don't have the power too."

"What happened?" Nami asks coming on board with everyone behind her.

"Luka took Zoro again." Sanji pushes Riku away walk towards the group.

"What? How?" Nami asks.

"We were about to have dinner, he noticed the triplets needed their teething ring and went to get it, but he was taking to long so I came out to see what was going on and find him on the floor coughing blood and then Luka comes and takes him out of nowhere."

"It's Luka's power, his devil fruit." Riku says walking up to the circle.

"What?" Sanji asks.

"Luka has the power to make Zoro cough up blood?" Chopper says questioning the power.

"No. I don't know the specifics but it's like a vampire. Whoever's blood he consumes he has the power to control."

"But he didn't control Zoro." Sanji says.

"Yes I know, there's a condition to his power. He can't control a person who's stronger than he is."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's say Luka's power is at a hundred, he could only control those who are at a hundred and below."

"And Zoro is above a hundred." Sanji says.

"Yes. The only thing he could do is cause trouble to Zoro or in this case cause him to cough up blood and make him whither in pain."

"So that's why Zoro started coughing up blood for no reason. I thought it was weird that that was happening when there was nothing to cause that." Chopper says, at least he knows he didn't miss anything.

"What do we do now Captain?" Everyone looks at Luffy.

"We go after him of course."

"That's well and done but I don't think going after him and taking Zoro back is going to stop him. he'll never stop unless he has Zoro's heart and body." Riku looks down. "I don't want to tell you this but the only way to stop him at this point is to kill Luka. Especially since he has control of Zoro in a small way."

"Captain." Sanji says.

"Yeah, he hurt Zoro and has taken him from us. First we go after him and we'll think about what to do next when we have Zoro." Luffy says.

"That's good but, the first time we had trouble with the triplets and it was sheer luck that Zoro came to us. We can't do this alone." Nami says.

"I'll help out how I can. I want to get Zoro back to you guys and away from my brother," Riku says.

"I'll help too." A cloaked person came from behind. It is Agnes.

"Agnes, why?"

"Because he's in danger in more than one way."


	21. An Alpha's Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes expains more about omegas

"Danger in more than one way? What do you mean?" Sanji asks really worried.

"I seem to have forgotten to tell you some things when I last saw you."

"Like what?"

"You," Agnes points to Riku, "are from Men's Island. Right?"

"Yeah, why?" Riku says not knowing how she knew or where this is going.

"Men's Island, you mean that island that tried to kidnapped Zoro and the girls?" Usopp asks.

"Yes, you've been there?" Riku looks at the group shocked.

"You have heard of the men who could get pregnant right?" The crew nods. "Well they are those people's descendants." Agnes reveals.

"What!" Nami and Brook scream.

"Zoro got mistaken as their descendant and they tried to kill Sanji." Robin says.

"That's not it they are also descendants of citizens from Greece."

"What!" Everyone yells. 

"You mean, they have been waiting for you and your brother?"

"Yes, I didn't know you've been there." Riku says looking at them.

"How is that a problem?" Usopp asks.

"You're an alpha, is that correct?" Agnes looks at Riku. Riku then lifts his shirt showing his belly button and beneath that is the alpha symbol.

"Yes. We both are." Riku says letting his shirt back down. "But how do you know so much?" Riku looks over at Agnes suspicious.

"My name is Agnes." She take her hood off revealing her curly black hair and bright blue eyes. She has white skin and on her cheeks are freckles.

"Agnes? As in the princess of Greece?" She nods. "But how?" Riku asks.

"None of that matters right now, we need to get Zoro an omega away from Luka an alpha." Riku looks more worried by that comment.

"Yes we really need to hurry." Riku confirms.

"What's the big deal?" Usopp asks again.

"I forgot to tell you this but if an alpha were to bite an omega on the neck they are bonded together forever."

"What do you mean by forever?" Sanji says not liking the way that sounds.

"Has his heat come yet or has it passed?"

"It should be coming any day now."

"An alpha can smell an omega in heat from a mile away. We also get really aggressive when we get close, so much so that there are times when an alpha has raped an omega and bonded with them too." Sanji shutters at the word rape, Zoro is in extreme danger. "Once an omega gets bonded by an alpha they can't be with anyone other than that person that bonded with them."

"Can you be more specific?" Chopper asks.

"If an omega starts having sex with someone other than the one that they have bonded with the omegas body will reject the person. Let's say Luka does bond with Zoro, when you get him back you won't be able to have sex anymore, you won't be able to help him during his heat. He'll vomit if it's not with his bonded mate." Sanji felt like someone ripped his heart out and stomped on it right in front of him.

"Since you're here why not talk to chopper about it all, help him understand everything there is to know about this alpha and omega situation." Nami says. "Riku, you know your brother right?" Riku nods. "Then tell me anywhere he might be going to." Nami runs to the library under the bathhouse and Riku follows. Sanji just sinks on the floor. 

"Luffy, will you get mad if I decide to kill him? If it's the only way to make him stay away from Zoro I will do what must be done." Sanji says looking at Luffy frowning.

"First we need to find Zoro first." Luffy says walking away as he put his straw hat on top his head. Sanji sat there on the grassy deck of the Sunny against the foremast. Luffy didn't say he will get mad. How could this be happening? Just a few moments ago they were laughing, well Zoro was laughing. They were talking with no problem. They are finally a couple. Sanji had things thought out with him. Sanji planned a date that he wanted to go on in a few days. Sanji heard the babies crying shocking him out of his thinking. He stands up slowly and walks to the kitchen. He walks in and the triplets all look at him with tears in their big eyes and whimpering mouths. He knew that they are sad but man are they adorable. He sits in Zoro's seat, in front of the triplets. He looks at Zoro's plate, he didn't get to take one bite out of the omurice that he made for them. He didn't want it to go to waste so there is only one option.

"Luffy!!!" Sanji yells. Almost a second later Luffy comes in the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" Sanji asks and Luffy nods rapidly. "Thought you would be." Sanji says with a sad smile, he shoves both his and Zoro's plate of omurice in front of him. After saying thanks Luffy digs in. Sanji looks over at the triplets who are crying but not loudly. "Sorry mama got taken away again." Sanji says with a painful expression like he was the one that got taken and hurt as he wipes the tears off of the triplets face. Luffy observes Sanji as he eats. Finishes eating Luffy looks down at the empty plates, he knew they were for them to eat for lunch.

"Thanks for the food." Luffy says smiling. Sanji just nods as he grabs the plates and puts them in the sink. He stares down at the sink when both doors open wide and the group of people walk in sitting in their seats. 

"Wow is this your kitchen, it's smaller than one on our ship but it suits your crew." Luka says looking around the room.

"Oh, are these the babies of Zoro darling." Agness sprints around the high chair to see the faces. "They are adorable. The babies of same sex couples always look cute." Agnes squeals. "Cute round eyes, adorable upturned nose, very soft and plump cheeks. I want to keep one." Agnes cups one of the triplets face in her hands. She looks up at the crew staring at her like she might be an enemy. "Relax I won't take one." She smiles at them then looks down at the babies. "Maybe."

"I can't believe Zoro got kidnapped again." Usopp says.

"This time we'll stop him." Sanji says very determined as he washes the plates. Everyone turns to him looking at his back. It hurt the crew that Zoro was taken and they couldn't help but it must hurt Sanji more.


	22. Father's Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew stop by at a familiar looking restaurant

The days continue sadly when everything was back to "normal." Sanji kept close to the triplets as much as he could beside doing what he needed to keep the crew happy and the babies. The rest of the crew noticed the way Sanji looks at the triplets sweetly like he's thinking of Zoro and that hurt the others especially Riku. They wish there is something more they could help him with to get Zoro back, everyone knew that they got together and the few days they were the rest of the crew knew that they were happy. They both smiled all the time. Sanji stood in the kitchen observing the triplets as they play in their high chair with stuffed animals. They were calm, more than last time but they still make things a little difficult for Sanji. They don't listen to him like they do Zoro but it's better than before. They still cry and fuss a little when they aren't distracted. Sanji even noticed their teeth slowly coming out. He couldn't help but think about how the time flew by. It seemed like yesterday Zoro had just given birth and the triplets could only just lay there. He wanted Zoro back so time doesn't fly by without him.

Sanji thought about their conversation they had with Riku. They talked more after regrouping on where Luka could go with Zoro. They didn't get much thanks to how little Riku knew of his brother's intentions. "Riku do you not know what he wants to do with Zoro?" Nami asks as she looks over the triplets.

"I don't know."

"Then how did your crew.."

"I'd rather not say. It's best if I don't."

"For you or for us?"

"Both." With that Nami stops, she stops wondering with that answer. 

___

"Hey guys!" They hear Usopp yelling. Everyone on the deck walk up to Usopp who is standing next to the railing. He points out into the horizon. They all look and squint to see what he sees. They all see a ship in the distance. At first all they saw is a silhouette, then they saw what the ship looks like more clearly. "It's not me right? It does look like the Baretie?" Usopp asks. 

"But it's not the right size. This one is bigger than the Baratie." Sanji says looking at it then goes back to the triplets who are playing on the deck. 

"Should we check on it? Maybe they saw his ship." Nami asks looking at everyone.

"Yeah. Let's check." Luffy says as his mouth waters. Nami looks over to Sanji who sat on the deck next to the triplets. She walks over to him and squats in front of him getting his attentions.

"Why don't you take a break and go with Luffy to the restaurant?"

"No. I'll stay here and watch the triplets."

"You need a break. When was the last time you slept?" Sanji didn't answer. "It's honorable that you have been keeping close to the triplets while you're not cooking or cleaning the kitchen but you need some time off too. Robin or I will watch the triplets."

"No that's ok I'll watch the triplets." Sanji says not looking away from the triplets.

"Please Sanji. We're all worried about you." Nami pleads with Sanji. Sanji looks up at her and she sees the bags under his eyes. "Sanji what good are you tiring yourself out like this?" Nami asks trying to get him to rest.

"I need to take care of the kids."

"Yess but they're not just yours to take care of. We are their aunts and uncles, can we not help too?" Nami looks at Sanji hurt. "I know their your children but we are their family too." Nami says making Sanji look down at the triplets. Riku walks up to them and puts a hand on Sanji's shoulder getting his attention.

"Sanji, when we do find Zoro how are you going to fight? How good are you in a fight in this condition."

"He's right Sanji." Robin says walking up. "Take a break we'll watch the triplets. Go have a nice meal that you didn't cook yourself and relax for a minute while. After you can take a shower and take a nap too." Sanji nods slightly showing he understands what they're saying.

The Sunny gets closer and closer the ship and the resemblance to the Baratie is uncanny. The structure is the same, the only difference is the animal as a figure head and the color. This shop is a green color and the figure head is a sea turtle. Robin, Franky and Brook decide to stay with the triplets and watch the ship. Everyone else goes into the restaurant. Sanji lingers in the back of the group. Agnes and Nami watch him with sad eyes. The kidnapping of Zoro hurt everyone but what hurt them the most is the sight of Sanji working hard by himself. 

"Straw hats!!" The group look to see a man in a chefs outfit walking down some stairs. His hair is short and black but brushed back. He has a goatee like Sanji's. They turn to each other not knowing how he knew them. "Sanji, Zeff's in the kitchen if you want to talk to him." Sanji looks at him shocked like everyone else.

"Zeff is here?" Sanji says.

"Yes," the man says with a smile. "I've heard the story of how he met you and your friends. If you'll follow me I'll show you to your table." He starts walking to a big table in a private area, most likely for V.I.P which they didn't think they were. They all took their seats and are given a menu. "If you would like to you could come with me to the kitchen."

"No, I'm here to relax and enjoy a meal."

"Of course. I'll have my best waiters take care of you." The man says walking off smiling. Two waiters come up to him like troops. He says something to him and they look over at the table and nod their heads. The man walks away while the two waiters come up to them. One with pink hair brushed to the left side of his face and sky blue eyes. The other one has sky blue hair brushed to the right side of his face with pink eyes. Both look young, maybe sixteen.

"Good day Straw hat." They say in unison. "We'll be you waiters today. Tell us if you need anything." They bow at the same time.

"Shall we." The one on the right with pink hair says.

"We shall." The one on the left with sky blue hair says.

"If you'll excuse us." They click their heels after turning away and walk off at the same time.

"Weird." Usopp says.

"They're twins. Born and raised together." They turn to see Zeff walking towards them. "So I hear you're here to relax?" Zeff stares at Sanji and sees the bags under his eyes.

"Yeah, I've been tiring myself out lately and was told to take a break."

"Oh, still got a lot to learn if you can't take care of yourself. Got to say, you brats sure are wild and destructive, especially that captain of yours. Not only did you pick a fight with the government but the captain did it twice."

"We know." They all smile at him and look at Luffy. "He's our captain, we knew he was disruptive when we went aboard." 

"That just means you are equally as disruptive." Zeff smiles at them. "You crazy kids."

"I'm hungry!!" Luffy starts to complain.

"Ah there you are." Robin says jogging up to the table. "The triplets wont stop crying. I've tried everything. They want you Sanji. Should I just bring them in?" She asks looking worried.

"Maybe getting them off the ship will calm them down." Nami says. Sanji nods and Robin rushes back out.

"Well your crew has certainly gotten bigger but," Zeff pauses, "where's the green haired swordsman?" Zeff sees Sanji flinch and his face looks pissed then sad. Something is wrong but Zeff doesn't know what.

"Sir Sanji, here." The twins come and hand him a small piece off paper. Sanji takes it.

"Thanks but what is it?" Sanji says looking down at it as he unfolds the paper. He reads what it is and looks up at the twins.

"Who gave you this?"

"A customer." The blue haired one says.

"That came a few days ago." The one with pink hairs finished.

"Why?" Nami says.

"It's from Zoro."


	23. Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji asks question about the letter from Zoro

_Sanji,_

_I don't know if you'll get this or when but I'm sure you will with the help of Riku and Nami's navigation skill. Something is wrong with Luka. I hear him talking to himself and he has a short temper. I've been trying not to anger him because when I do he does something and my chest begins to hurt without him touching me. I don't know why he wants me but he does. My heat was hard without you but I got past it, iI wish you were there with me. I don't know how this will end so tell the triplets I love them and the crew I've had fun. Tell Luffy 'thank you' I wouldn't have gotten stronger if he didn't save me that time. I miss your food. I don't think I've ever said it but everything you cook is delicious. Make sure the triplets don't forget me and Sanji, I love you._

"What does it say?" Usopp asks, the news that Zoro has left a letter got the attention of the whole table. Everyone sat at the edge of their seats.

"Did you serve him? Was he alone? Did he look injured?" Sanji asks looking at the twins. In the back Robin and Franky came in with the triplets to their table.

"He was not alone. He came in with him." The one with blue hair says pointing at Riku.

"Luka." Riku says looking over at Sanji frowning.

"What else?"

"He was quiet when...Luka was with him. He didn't speak and when Luka talked to him he would just nod. The only time he spoke was when Luka went into the kitchen, he asked for a piece of paper and a pen. Once he was done he gave us the paper folded up and told us to give it to Sanji. His smile also looked fake. When Luka went to the bathroom or the kitchen to ask for recipes he would look like he was in pain."

"Luka seemed like it was a date. He got the most expensive wine, there was even flowers for the other man. He always held him close, like they were a couple or something."

"Like a couple?" Riku says looking away to think. Franky set up the high chair next to Sanji and Robin set the triplets in their seats. "Do you think it's possible that Luka fell in love with Zoro?"

"Isn't he just obsessed with him?"

"No think about it. We were raised with the knowledge of the omega stuff. Our grandparents were gays so we don't care about gender. Our mother told us about omegas and how we might be the last of Greece. If he saw the mark on Zoro's neck he might have been curious but now I think he's fallen in love with Zoro's strength and dedication to his crew, his family."

"If that's true then he's might be following the lover's cruise." The twins say.

"Lover's cruise?" Usopp asks.

"I've heard of it. Before the pirate era there use to be a cruise for couples to enjoy being together. They would spent their leisure doing events on board and the cruise ship would stop at islands with spot that are romantic amongst other things for the couples to spent time on. They stopped the cruise when the pirate era began thinking it would be too dangerous to sail." Robin sits down in a seat.

"Yes, that's it. Those romantic spots on islands are still there so some couple would just sail themselves and since there are ships like ours along the way they could have something like being on the cruise. They call this route the Lover's Cruise." The twin with the pink hair says.

"There's a saying that if you sail the lover's cruise you and your partner will forever be together." The one with blue hair says.

"But isn't it all random? How can they follow this Lover's cruise?"

"There's an eternal log pose that leads straight to the last location."

"But what if they're on an island in between here and the last location?"

"Don't worry you'll pass the other islands no matter what."

"How do we get an eternal log pose?"

"We have some."

"We always get couples that come through here that want to go through lover's cruise and some break up here and leave their eternal log pose here." The twins walk off but then the one with blue hair comes back smiling. "We need to take your order." With that sentence Luffy perks up and smiles.

"Finally." Everyone orders and Chopper goes back to the Sunny to get Franky and Brook to join them. They get their drinks and are waiting for their food. Coming across this restaurant seem to be their luck at work. Now with a better idea on where luka might be going the crew relaxed a little. Before now they were only working with what direction Riku recalls them going in. Sanji for once in a long time loosened up. Zeff even figured out on a little of what's going on the only thing he could piece together are the triplets. What's with them? Whose were they?

"So Sanji what was in the letter?"

"Zoro just wrote a small love letter. Saying he had fun with all of us. Thanking Luffy for saving him, making sure I tell the triplets about him and.." Sanji stops not wanting to continue. They understand and stop pestering. Sanji looks over at the triplets as they sat in their seat playing with their stuffed animals.

"Who are the brats." Zeff asks and like they knew the triplets all lift their heads and start blurting out laughing. They all look over at Sanji who just sat there dumbfounded not knowing what to say or how to answer.

"There were some circumstances that lead to Zoro having children," Nami speaks up, "with Sanji." They all look at her like she's crazy and Sanji just stares at her. Zeff looks at the group shocked not knowing what to say. The table grows silent as they don't know what to say now. Sanji's shocked face turns mad at Nami, he was going to tell him maybe not that second but eventually, maybe through letter. "What? You and Zoro already had a falling out because of this. Plus you guys are dating and have three kids together." 

"Nami that wasnt' for you to tell." Usopp whispers over.

"Oh and wait for him to lie. How would Zoro feel if he knew?" Nami questions. The table, especially Sanji looks down to think about how Zoro would feel and react if he knew. Just as they thought about Zoro the food came.

"Meat!" Luffy shouts getting excited.

"So the brat has brats." Zeff says looking at the triplets. "Who gave birth?"

"Uh...Z-Zoro did." Sanji stutters.

"Can't imagine it. Must have hurt the man."

"Looked like it did." Zeff turns to Sanji seeing his face which gave away how much he loves Zoro and Zeff knew he must have been there when Zoro gave birth, they must have taken care of the kids together and how he must be tired taking care of the triplets without Zoro with him. Zeff could also see how much Sanji wants to get Zoro back from Luka.

"Crazy seems to follow this crew around." Zeff says with a smile and Sanji slightly smiles, something the crew hasn't seen him do in a long time.


	24. Lover's Cruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew talks about Luka, what they know and where he might go

The crew all ate with the same energy like always. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper acting ridiculous along with Franky. With the news of Zoro and Luka following the lover's cruise they thought to celebrate, that was some good news and they all felt like they will get Zoro back.

"Tell us more about lover's cruise." Nami says to the waiters and everyone stops fooling around and listens, well all except Luffy who just continued to eat. In the back Zeff plays with the triplets who seem to take a liking to him immediately.

"There are four islands you pass before the last one. The first island is filled with romantic spots. A beach to walk on, more restaurants, theaters, I think there's an amusement park, photo booths and other activities couples would do on a date. Even our restaurant has become a go to for couples on lover's cruise." The twin with pink hair says.

"The island is full of couples all trying everything." The twin with blue hair interrupts.

"Everything?" Agnes asks curious.

"A rational couple would only do the things that interest them as a date but there are some who think that the more that they do the stronger the love." The blue hair twin says.

"What about the next island?" Nami asks.

"It might be easier to think of these islands as stages of a couples path to marriage." The pink hair twin says.

"What do you mean?" Nami asks.

"Well the first step in a relationship is dating, getting to know each other. To see if you're compatible with each other. Then there's the next stage just being together and that is different for every couple before they move on the the next stage which is move in together. Most couples come with groups and they are separated by gender. With the next stage is share a room. Then there the obvious ending, getting married and having kids."

"So the last island is full of hospitals?" Usopp asks sarcastically.

"No. The last island is called Honey's Moon. The second to last island is full of hotels and churches for couples to get married and they spent the next island being together. It's like a resort. You'll find a lot of married couples but there are some who aren't married."

"It sounds like the island are close to each other." Nami peculates.

"They're not. It's like any other trip in between islands on the grand line. They might be further apart than normal. That's why it's perfect to test a couples love to each other, when a couple goes through some tough experiences they either fall deeper in love or they fall out of love."

"What type of tough experiences are you talking about?" Usopp asks.

"Just your regular hardships you faced on the grandline. There's the weather, other pirates and even bandit's. The second island is actually just full of activities that test a couples love."

"Like what?" Agnes wonders.

"There are test to see how a couple handles being handcuffed together, three legged races. There's this one that one partner gets tied and the other is blindfolded and the blindfolded one has to feed the hand cuffed one. Most couples rage quiet and break up during that one."

"That doesn't sound bad." Usopp says.

"That's what everyone thought who played it. But the one whose handcuffed always gets mad at the one who's blindfolded for not listening to their instructions."

"Can't the one being blindfolded just sit there with their arm extended and the hand cuffed on just goes forward and eat?" Nami says.

"That's against the rules because that's to easy. The handcuffed one is the one who has to sit still while the blindfolded one has to feed them."

"Are there any other fun games like that on the island?" Chopper asks.

"Yes. Almost the whole island is full of them."

"Do you think Luka has gotten to the first island?" Riku questions.

"No, from when they left it should take a few days if there's wind."

"If there's wind?" Nami wonders.

"Yes on the way to the first island there are times where the wind just stops and some people get stranded on the spot till the wind picks up again."

"If they are stranded do you think we could catch up to them?" Riku asks the waiter.

"Maybe. And if you don't you might catch them on the first island."

"How could you tell?" Riku questions.

"When Luka was here he asked for the Lover's Cruise start menu, it includes chocolates, flowers, a card even a stuffed animal included with the full course meal. He wanted everything to say that they are a couple, no doubt in my mind he would try all the date spots on the first island and half the island is full of date spots. He won't be able to get through them in one day."

"Are there couples who just pass to get to the last island." Agnes asks.

"Yes, there some couples who are already engaged who go through this just to say they have."

"You seem to know a lot about this route, why?" Robin interigates.

"The Tortoise, this restaurant sail from the start to the end of the lover's cruise, so we've seen the islands."

"Why?" Robin asks.

"It brings in a lot of customers. We're not the only restaurant that does it either there's a lot of others that sail their restaurants through this route. There is this one restaurant that we usually see by now."

"What do you mean?" Robin wonders.

"That restaurant, The Orchard sails further way from the start of lover's cruise route beginning and sails back we usually see it pass by as it returns to the beginning."

"Why do they that?" The archaeologist asks another question.

"As you can see we don't have a lot of pirates." The crew look around the room to see he is correct. Not a single pirate in sight. "It's not like we can't fight it's just there are always couples coming by. The Orchard wants more than just couples as customers."

"Pirates don't sail this route?" Nami comes in to the conversation.

"Well on the three point log pose you can choose the route you want to go. We do get pirates but after they learn which this route is they choose a different point to follow. There is not really much of an adventure following the route that lovers take."

"Waiter!" A lady across the room yells.

"Excuse me." The twin with blue hair says before he walks away.

"So what do you think?" Riku asks Nami.

"I think after we finish our meal we'll set sail. If what he said is true we might be able to catch Luka and get Zoro by the end of this week maybe next." After saying that they all just enjoy their meal. Sanji actually felt happy in a while. Done with their meal they are about to pay when the owner says not to worry about it. Sanji says bye to Zeff and he says bye to the triplets who he played with the whole time. The straw hats set sail in order to get Zoro back. Sanji goes to take a shower and maybe take a nap leaving the triplets in the others hand.


	25. To The First Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew get closer to the first island

On the deck are the triplets and Usopp who is watching them. The others are observing the surrounding for a ship but nothing. Sanji is in Zoro's room sleeping like he has for the last seventeen hours. Nami, standing at the helm look at the eternal log pose and sees the needle shaking. "We're almost to the first island!" She yells getting the attention of everyone. Riku and Agnes walk up the stairs to her.

"How do you know?" Riku asks.

"While Sanji was saying goodbye to Zeff I asked the twins how We would know when we were close to the first island and they said that the needle would start to shake when we got close so we should be close."

"Do you know why it shakes?" Agnes asks.

"Apparently the islands use to be one but something happened to make them break and scatter, that's why the needle response to the islands."

"Should we wake Sanji up?" Riku asks. Nami looks down thinking. He's still sleeping so she doesn't want to wake him up considering he hasn't had a good night's sleep since Zoro got taken again but if he wakes up and learns he missed the opportunity to save Zoro he's going to get mad. He's also apart of the monster trio and if they need to fight having Sanji awake would be helpful. 

"Yeah go wake him up." Nami says as her final decision. Nothing good would come if he wasn't awake. Riku nods thinking that is a good decision. Immediately he runs to Zoro's room which he has never been in but he knows where it is. He doesn't knock knowing that Sanji would most likely not hear it and just opens the door. He walks in to hear soft breathing, Sanji's, he turns his head to the left to see the triplets cribs near a window with a big teddy bear on the seat of the window. As he moves his head to the right he sees the shelf of books and more small stuffed animals. He also sees the shelves covered with picture frames. The room is like a married couples room. He sees Sanji on the bed not even covered or changed into. Slowly he walk in and to Sanji who is sleeping horizontally on the bed. It's like he sat and took his shoes off and just lay there and fell asleep without getting comfortable. He must have been tired. He sits next to and shakes Sanji softly at first but nothing, he shakes him roughly the second time and he surprises Sanji awake. He looks around like he forgot where he is. "Good, I thought I was going to have to smack you awake." Riku says smiling as he stood up. "Come on, Nami says we're close to the first island." Sanji jumps up putting his shoes on. After closing the door behind him they both rush out to see the deck empty and everyone gathered at the helm. They run to join the group.

"What's going...on?" Sanji ask as he looks ahead of them.

"What's all this?" Riku asks.

"I don't know."

"What do you think happened?" They all look at the debris of sinking ships.

"It seems like a fight but what do you think of that?" Nami points to a fleet of ships a head of them.

"Do any of you have binoculars?" Riku asks looking at the crew. Usopp hands him a binocular.

"Why, what do you see?" Sanji asks as Riku looks through the binoculars.

"It's this formation of the ships, I know it." Riku puts the binoculars down. "It's Luka. I don't know how but it seems like he has a fleet of his own. I didn't think this was possible."

"What do you mean?" Robin wonders.

"You want to know what happened to our crew? How they disappeared?" Riku looks at them sadly as they nod their head. "It had been a while since...our captain died and Luka was put in charge. After our captain he started to change. Getting more ruthless, more violent and not caring who died and who lived. The rest of the crew saw this and wanted to say something but they were afraid of him and they didn't. We knew the marines were following us and Luka said he had a plan but at this point people started to doubt him and so one person decided to speak up, and when one person started to voice his opinions the others did too and Luka got mad and killed everyone. The ones who voiced their opinions and the ones who didn't. A massacre. I couldn't do much without power so I started to just watch him."

"Why?"

"As he was killing our crewmates he looked like he was enjoying it. I knew he was going to cause trouble so I watched him. He never listened to me though so all I could do is observe and help those he has interacted with. But he never made friends or anything so they aren't following him because they like how nice he is."

"So then why are they following him?" Usopp asks.

"They might be afraid of him or they like how crazy he is." Riku guesses.

"If that's true that means we might have to fight in order to get Zoro." Nami says.

"We were planning something like this might happen." Chopper says.

"Yeah. But with all these ships we don't know which one Zoro is on."

"It might be a guess but I don't think my brother would let Zoro be with someone other than him. If you find my brother you might be close to Zoro."

"Do you know what ship your brother is on." Robin asks and Riku shakes his head.

"Alright when we get close enough we'll separate in groups of two to search for Zoro. But before that Franky and Brook protect the ship while Usopp and Robin protect the triplets. The ones to go out searching are the rest of us. Riku and Agnes will be a group, then Luffy and I and lastly Chopper and Sanji. If Zoro is not on the ship sink it. I know it's not like us but we need to make sure the Sunny came come closer without worry."

"Can I be with Sanji?" Riku asks.

"Are you sure?"

"If we find Zoro we need to quickly get him away from Luka and I can do that." They stare at Riku then at each other. 

"All right. Chopper and Anges will be a group then there's Sanji and Riku. For now let's get ready as we get closer to the fleet." Usopp starts to prepare his ammo. Nami gets some den den mushi for everyone. Chopper fills his backpack with supplies he might need when he finds Zoro, knowing he'll most likely be injured. "Here everyone take a den den mushi." Nami hands them to the team leader, Sanji, Agnes, Franky and Usopp. She keeps one for herself. "Let us know if you find the ship he's on. Don't engage in the fight we need to clear out his underlings first. We'll start with the first row of ships and take care of them then the next. The more ships we sink the more we know which one Zoro might be on and the Sunny can sail closer and not put the triplets in danger." With a plan they nod and wait for the Sunny to get close enough that they could jump off to the nearest ship.

___

"Is it them?" A buff man says standing next to another one equally as buff looking through binoculars. 

"Yeah. It's the straw hat's. Go warn the boss."

"Or we could just let them come and have straw hat Luffy take care of our _boss_."

"And if he loses? He'll kill us without a second thought."

"But what if he could? I want to help him. I don't want to get captain back, our captain."

"Fine, we are one of the last ships. If the others are thinking the same they might also be sending someone. Hurry and go tell them that you will be telling boss, but take your time going to him." He says and the other nods as he runs away.


	26. Straight To Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The straw hats start the plan

The Sunny, now close enough for the rescue squad to jump, they say their byes and make sure they understand the plan jump a head. Now gone the group left on the Sunny watch the fleet ahead of them. "Do you think they'll save Zoro?" Usopp asks.

"I'm sure they will. No one is going to let him die and Zoro isn't one to give up so easily." Robin says. Usopp and Robin are sitting on the deck close to the door for the aquarium. Brook walks around the ship making sure no one is sneaking on and coming close. Franky is at the helm making sure the Sunny isn't sailing to fast before the crew has a chance to destroy the first row of ships.

Agness and Chopper land on the ship to the furthest right. Luffy and Nami to the furthest left. Sanji, who is following Riku land on the one in the middle but as soon as he touch the railing he jumps again so Sanji follows him.

"Riku we are supposed to stick to the plan." Sanji says trying to catch up to him. Riku stops and faces Sanji.

"I know and it's not that Nami's plan is bad it's just I think there's a way to stop the fighting faster."

"How? What do you mean?" Sanji says.

"We first need to get to Luka and Zoro and I know where they are." Riku says determined as Sanji look at him. There is a slight pause.

"Continue."

"Like I said I don't think these people are following him because they want to. Some might be but I think most of them are being forced to. Luka could have some of their captains under his control and are only following Luka to save their captain."

"You think Luka blackmailed them?"

"Yes. If he did then they are only following him to make sure their captain doesn't die. If we find Luka we find Zoro and he might be able to help us."

"Is that really it?" Sanji asks suspicious of Riku.

"I teamed up with you because I know how badly you want to save Zoro even if it means killing Luka, I can't do it and Zoro might be too weak to do it. I know Luffy wouldn't do it so I teamed up with you." Sanji stare at Riku. He wants someone to stop his brother. Sanji has no problem with it but how will Luffy react when he learns what happen. But sometimes even Luffy doesn't listen to their plans.

"Ok lead the way." Sanji says. Riku nods and he jumps followed by Sanji. They jumped just as the crew of the ship they were standing on came at them.

"Luka has always been a narcissist. He'll be on the the point of this formation."

"He'll be on the last ship?"

"Yess. Nami thought he might be in the middle to make sure he's surrounded but Luka wouldn't want to seem like he can't protect himself so he'll be in the front." Riku and Sanji continue to jump to the next ship. 

"Do you have a plan?"

"We have to get to the first ship before they sink a ship. He'll know who it is when he sees it." After Riku says that the ship Luffy is on sinks.

"Luffy." Sanji says.

"Hopefully Luka was doing something else and didn't see it." They continue on.

___

"That's weird. I thought I saw Sanji and Riku jumping further into the fleet." Usopp says looking out as he put the binoculars down.

"Are you sure?" Robin asks and Usopp nods. "I'm sure they have a reason and it's not like the plan is failing either." Robin says pointing to the ship Luffy sank.

___

"Wow that was fast." Agnes says amazed by how fast it took Luffy and Nami to sink the ship.

"Luffy really wants Zoro back. He was the first one Luffy asked to join." Chopper says in his kungfu point as he punches the people along with Anges who also fought with her fist. "You know how to fight. I'm surprised."

"My mother was a guard to my father so he taught us how to protect ourselves." Agnes response with a smile. "Well let's hurry and sink this ship." She says getting excited.

___

Nami look over at the ship Sanji and Riku are suppose to be on. "Nami what's wrong?" Luffy asks as he whipped the pirates overboard.

"It's the ship Sanji and Riku are on."

"What about it?"

"It hasn't sunk yet. You sank the last ship by yourself and Sanji is as strong as you are and Riku seems strong to. They should have sunk the ship by now."

"Maybe the ship is full of girls or something."

"Yeah, maybe. Let's hurry and get this over with." Nami says wacking someone on the head with her staff.

Chopper and Anges finally sink their first ship as Luffy sinks his second. Sanji and Riku look back as the ships sink. "Damn. I knew your crew are monsters but this is ridiculous."

"Imagine if Zoro was with us."

"I didn't think of it until now but when you all started getting popular Luka did say he wanted to meet Zoro once. I tried to make sure we never ran into you. My crew would have wanted to fight you guys but seeing it up close I think I made the right choice. Or maybe it would have been better if we did meet you.

"Why do you say that?"

"If we met your crew and lost they wouldn't have died the way they did." Riku says.

"You blame yourself?"

"Yeah. Growing up with Luka I knew he wasn't normal, at least he wasn't like me or the other kids."

"You couldn't have known. Besides you're helping now that's something."

"When we get to the ship we need to get Zoro first. If he could tell us everything he knows we might have the upper hand against Luka."

"What if Zoro is too injured to do anything."

"He won't be. Think about it, the twins at the Tortoise didn't think something was wrong with Zoro. If he was injured badly then they would have noticed and tried to help Zoro."

"Yeah but wasn't that a few days ago? What do you think happened in these last couple days?"

"Hopefully nothing."


	27. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue their mission to find Zoro and Luka

Riku and Sanji got closer to the last ship as Luffy and the others sink more ships. The Sunny hasn't gotten any fights not that they want any. "It seems like the plan is progressing."

"Hopefully nothing bad happens." Usopp says looking at the fleet.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Robin looks at the fleet too then looks down at the triplets playing around her. The triplets don't seem to understand what's going on but they are calm even without Sanji being here which is not like them. Sanji has been sticking to them so much so that when he's not with them they start to cry, right now they are perfectly calm like they know Sanji went to get their mom back.

___

"Damn Riku and Sanji what are they thinking!!" Nami yells as she uses her clima tact, thunder tempo. "I can't believe they didn't follow the plan." Nami sighs, but when has the plan ever really gone the way they hoped. "Luffy are you ok with this?"

"With what?" Luffy asks.

"You know what Sanji will do if he meets with Luka right?" Luffy punches the pirate and looks at Nami.

"We'll see." Luffy response. Nami just smiles, there he goes again. But it's not like they could do much now that Sanji and Riku went ahead. Nami understood Sanji and isn't surprised if they find Luka dead. Sanji lost Zoro twice, both times he was right there and couldn't do anything. At this point all he wants is Zoro back and safe and killing Luka is the only way to ensure that. Luffy also understands this. He's seen how Sanji is acting, he wants Zoro back and so does Luffy but the one hurt the most is Sanji. 

___

Chopper and Agnes are up against the wall. They needed to sink this ship. It was the last one of this row. They were behind Luffy and Nami and they really needed to get this done not knowing what Sanji and Riku are doing. Everyone had guns if they make one wrong step they were done for. They needed something to distract them. Agness say from the corner of her eye someone taking a shot but it wasn't for her. Like a reflex she jumps in front of Chopper. Hearing a gunshot Chopper turns around to Agnes falling down.

"Agnes!!" Chopper yells as Agnes falls to the floor blood coming out from her chest. Chopper runs up to her turning into his chibi form. "I need to see your wounds." Chopper reaches for his backpack but Agnes stops him.

"It's alright. You need to sink this ship." She pulls Chopper closer and hugs him. "It's been fun. Don't worry about me, I was never supposed to live anyways." She smiles at Chopper. Her hand falls. Chopper wipes his tears and goes to the bottom of the ship and starts making holes for water to come in. Chopper fights his way back to the top to get off this shop and get to the next ship. As he jumps he takes a last look at Agnes, seeing her lay there a small grin still on her face. He looks forward, sorry he couldn't do more to help her but she told him to sink the ship.

___

Sanji and Riku land on the last ship finally. It's bigger than the others like Luka wasn't the only one on this ship. They walk around the ship trying to see if Luka was on board. It didn't seem like he was on the ship. They wonder around the ship looking into the rooms. No one is here. It almost seems like no one lives here at all. The kitchen is clean, like no one cooks in it. All the rooms are filled with dust and haven't been cleaned. They gather on deck. "I don't think he's here." Sanji says.

"That's good. We need to go below deck and find Zoro." Riku says looking around for the entrance to the deck below. "Did you see a suspicious door anywhere?"

"No." Sanji says thinking back.

"You look for Zoro. I'm going to stay and watch if Luka comes back, hurry and find him." Riku says. Sanji starts walking around the floor and into rooms looking at and through everything trying to find a secret door, a hidden entrance to the deck below. He couldn't find anything. Now he was smashing things trying to find the entrance, trying to find Zoro. After searching and searching he needed to calm down and think this through. What does he know about Luka? Luka seems possessive of Zoro. He'll keep him close, so maybe he's in his room. Sanji runs to what he assumes is Luka's room because it's the only one that's not full of dust. Looking around he doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. There's a big bed in the middle of the room it seems to be used because the sheets are messy and all over the bed. He looks around and finds a pile of close in the corner. Looking closer he sees the ones on the bottom are bloody. He turns his head to the left a little and sees a big door but it can't be the closet cause the closet is already open on the other side of the room. He reached for the handle and jiggled the doorknob. It's locked. He looks around the room for a key but doesn't see one so he does the next logical thing, he kicks the door open making a loud boom like sound. He walks down the stairs that are dimly lit. Once all the way down the stairs he looks around and sees that the room is fully lit up and full of cells. He starts to walk fast looking at all the cells. They are full of different men and even woman. He opens the cells to try to talk to them but they seem too hurt to do anything. They are all tied with rope around their hands and ankles. They all have blood around their mouths like they were coughing up blood. Sanji looks around the room for a cell that he hasn't looked in. He then spots the cell all the way in the back, he didn't look there yet. He rushes to the back cell as he thought about the good moments that have happened the last year. He couldn't joggle the cell door open like the others. He looks in but can't see the back clearly, the light didn't reach the back. He hears moaning like someone is waking up.

"S-Sanji?" That voice is Zoro's. No way he forgot how Zoro's voice sounds like. He tried over and over again to open to cell door but nothing worked, running out of patience he kicks the bars to the side leaving a wide enough gap to walk through. He walks in and sees Zoro beaten and scratched. One hand is chained to the wall while the other just lay there on the side. Zoro wore pants and an unbuttoned shirt, no shoes. Sanji sighs in relief, he has Zoro in his arms.


	28. Let's Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Zoro in Sanji arms Luka appears

The pain is strong for Zoro. He couldn't tell what was hurting and what isn't. Maybe everything hurt but it is hard to tell. He also couldn't tell if he was moving any of his limbs like he wanted to. He felt numb. He knew one thing, he was tired. He couldn't, more like he didn't want to stay awake. He thought to himself, how long has it been since he was kidnapped again? Were the crew looking for him? Are the triplets ok? Are they safe? Did Sanji get his love letter? Would he ever see Sanji again? The triplets? The feeling to want to see the triplets right now is strong. He wants to so badly sit and play with them, to hold them in his arms. He wanted to eat Sanji's cooking again so badly. He wants to be on the Sunny as the crew does their own things. 

All Zoro saw is darkness. Darkness surrounds him but in the distance he could hear the sound of the cell doors opening. Was it Luka? Why was he taking the hostages out? Oh but wait he did the same thing he did to Zoro to all of them, they shouldn't be able to walk or move. Maybe one of the crew of the fleet he made isn't listening again. If only he had his katanas. Speaking of where did he leave his katanas. Remembering correctly he left them in the kitchen before going off to play with the triplets with Sanji the day he was kidnapped. The five of them all sat on the deck playing with toys. The triplets were extremely lively despite having been fussy the day before. The only thing that calmed them down are the teething rings so they kept them around. Zoro's stomach started to growl and Sanji started to laugh at him, Zoro just blushed. Sanji stood up and picked Sora up from the ground and with his free hand he extended to Zoro and Zoro reached for it.

Everything goes dark again and he feels his eyes opening but they feel heavy. He hears metal grinding against the floor in the distance. Was it Luka opening the cell door or something? The sounds all felt like they were happening far away. He forces himself to open his eyelids and the first thing he notices is the blonde hair of the person in front of him. It reminded him of one person. "S-Sanji?" He couldn't keep his eyes open long and closes them again this time he heard metal bending. He felt a hand on his shoulder he didn't know whose it was and didn't like it, he then felt himself being shaked.

"Ro....Zoro!" He heard his name being called. The voice calling him felt familiar, he liked the voice. He opened his eyes slowly and sees in front of him the cell bars bent all one way. He turns his head slightly and sees a spiral, spiral that reminded him of Sanji's eyebrow. "Zoro! Are you able to tell me where Luka keeps the key to this chain?" He opens his eyes wider, his vision is blurred but clears after a few seconds. It's Sanji. Sanji is in front of him. He felt so happy but he couldn't smile. Zoro lifts his free hand to the corner of the cell.

"The key...is...over there." Zoro manages to say. Sanji turns his head quickly to a key in the corner. Why was it in the cell and not out? That just means luka has the key to the cell. Sanji quickly moves to grab it and unlocks Zoro. Zoro's arm falls to his side.

"Do you think you could stand up?" Sanji asks frantically. Hearing Sanji voiced calmed Zoro down a bit, it also made him feel comfortable.

"Can you help me up?" Zoro asks raising his arm. If Zoro ever got drunk this is how Sanji imagined how he'll act. At that moment Sanji forgot where he was, he's so glad he found Zoro. Now he needs to get him out of there. He reaches for Zoro's hand and pulls him up. He staggers a little getting his grip on things again. Holding his hand Sanji pulls Zoro across the room and up the stairs. Looking around the room then back at the floor Zoro pulls his hand out of Sanji's. They continue to walk and Sanji looks at Zoro as they walk out the room and onto the deck.

Sanji looks around the deck and sees Riku, "He's coming back ri-" Sanji is then kicked back. Zoro falls to his hands and knees coughing up blood. Luka turns away from where Sanji was kicked and goes to Zoro's side. Riku runs right passed him to Sanji who recovered quickly. Sanji is now angry, now he could fight as much as he wants now that the triplets are safe somewhere else. He will take down Luka no matter what it takes.

Zoro, in pain stands up slowly not letting the pain control him. He looks up at Sanji and Luka fighting. He can't just lay on the floor doing nothing like some damsel in distress. He staggers as he looks around the deck. He needs to find a sword to help fight Luka with Sanji. He didn't need three just one to help Sanji. This is his fight to. He'll never forget what Luka has done to him but making him stop here and now is what Zoro wants to do. He know it won't solve anything really but it will make him happier knowing Luka won't hurt him anymore. Zoro staggers to the room Luka lives in looking around for a sword. Zoro looks around but can't find one then Luka comes bursting in. Sanji must have kicked Luka here during their fight. Zoro stops his steps, the pain in his chest is getting worse. Is Luka getting stronger or is Zoro getting weaker? Luka looks around the room to see Zoro distracted with his chest. In a split second Zoro is pinned against the wall. Luka choking him against the wall.


	29. The Fight Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji fights Luka

Pinned against the wall Zoro looks straight into Luka's eyes while both hands try to free his neck from Lukas grip around his neck. Luka is furious. "Why can't you love me?" Luka asks sadly.

"Be-because you're crazy." Zoro breaths out while punching him but he didn't punch hard with his current strength. This only angered him more.

"Zoro!" Sanji says now in the room too. Luka throws Zoro at Sanji making them fly through the wall. Zoro moves around on top of Sanji trying to move off of him so he can get up but Sanji seems a little out of, which makes sense since he got most of the impact. They don't notice Luka walking up to them. Zoro heard wood breaking and turned to the noise and saw Luka's boots before he is sent flying across the ship. "Zoro!!" Sanji yells again.

"Come on, stand up! I'll show Zoro why he should be with me. Show Zoro how weak you really are." Sanji stands up. He's mad now too. Sanji is not weak. Sanji back kicks Luka shocking him. He starts to laugh.

"This is going to be fun." Luka says with a smile as he wipes the blood coming from his mouth. Luka charges at Sanji but he dodges it letting Luka fly straight to the foremast punching a dent in it. Luka looks behind him to see Sanji coming straight at him, moving instinctively he dodges Sanji's kick that broke the foremast making it fall down.

"Ahhh!!" Sanji looked at the foremast that had fallen down. That was Zoro's scream, the foremast must have fallen on him before he was able to gather his strength and get stand up.

"Zoro hold on." Sanji screams back running to find where Zoro might be forgetting the fight with Luka who walks behind Sanji and bashes his head into the wall stunning him for a second.

"You think you're so special because you are the father of his kids but he's mine." Luka yells at Sanji who shook his head trying to focus on the fight. 

"But has he said he loves you?" Sanji asks him back.

"He will. As soon as I get rid of you." Luka reaches forward but Sanji kicks him away. Nothing good is coming out of Sanji thinking about Zoro in this fight right now. He needs to focus on fighting Luka and taking him down. For Zoro and the triplets.

Zoro felt heavy and every part of his body hurt now. Getting beat then kicked through a wall didn't make the injures he has any better. He tries to move forward but his foot seems stuck underneath something. It hurts but he starts to pull body trying to get his foot to slide out. He starts to scream a little, not that anyone could hear him with all the fighting going on. He is able to get his leg to slip out from whatever was on top of it. He gets his footing and stands up slowly but is having trouble staying on his feet, his legs are wobbly. He hears a clank a few feet away. He steps forward but falls. He then decides to crawl to where he hears the clank. He moves some broken pieces of wood away to see a sword on the floor.

___

Nami and luffy stand on one of the three ships left. Chopper is the other one while Sanji fights Luka. Nami looks around to see the Sunny coming closer and the ship Chopper is on coming in closer too. Nami looks behind her to see the crew all bowing down to Luffy as they apologize. 

"We just want to get our captain back. We are being blackmailed so we are following his orders." One of the pirates says.

"We just want our friends back." Luffy says. Nami stares at the ship in front of them. She was wrong, she thought Luka would be in the middle but he was not and so that means he either on the one in front of her or the one Chopper is on. She looks back at the Sunny getting closer and closer. She takes a den den mushi and makes contact to the team on the Sunny. 

Usopp picks up, "Hey, found Zoro yet?" He asks.

"No, he's not on this ship and he wasn't on the ship in the middle like I thought."

"Have you seen Sanji and Riku?" Usopp asks.

"No. I haven't seen them. Why?"

"I saw them jumping around not destroying the ships."

"Which ship are they on now?"

"The one all the way in front."

"That must be the one Zoro is on. Ah, Chopper!" Nami yells.

"What? Did something happen to him?" Usopp asks worried.

"No, the ship he's on is close enough for him to board." Nami says watching the ship get close and sit next to the ship she's on. Usopp looks ahead to see the two ships close enough.

"Where's Agnes?" Nami asks Chopper and Usopp listen over the den den mushi. Chopper runs to her and hugs her as tears fall down his face.

"She was shot saving me and I didn't save her." He starts to cry in her arms. She looks down at Chopper in her arms sadly. Usopp just stares down at the den den mushi shocked. Franky could hear it. Robin carries Kuina in her arms as Brook carries the other two to the helm next to Franky.

"What?" Robin asks. Usopp turns to them. 

"Agnes died saving Chopper." Robin holds her hand out and Usopp just stares for a while before realizing what she wants, the den den mushi. He hands it over to her.

"Chopper listen." She demands. "Don't think about it to much. We can all morne over her death later but right now we have a mission. You need to get in the right mindset right now, when you get back Zoro is going to be injured and will need your full attention." She says and they can hear Chopper sniffling. 

"Right." He says and they can all hear the determination in his voice. Nami and Luffy can see his face full of determination and smile at him. Then they hear the foremast falling over and someone screaming. They all turn their heads to the ship that Sanji and Zoro are on.

"Did you see that?" Usopp asks.

"Yeah." Everyone says in unison. 

"Must be Sanji fighting Luka." Robin says.

"But that scream wasn't Sanji's." Nami says.

"It was Zoro's." Brook states.

"What?" They all ask.

"That was Zoro's screaming." Brook says again.

"He must have gotten in the crosshairs." Usopp says.

"Or he's fighting to." Nami says. They all stare at the ship they know Zoro and Sanji are on. They are so close.


	30. The Fight Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight continues

"Alright Franky get the Sunny close to one of these ships but not to close and slowly. We don't want the triplets in any danger. The ship Chopper, Luffy and I are on will get close to the front ship. From what the crew on these ships have told me is that Luka is holding their captain hostage."

"Right."

"You guys make sure to keep the triplets safe." Nami says to the others.

"You too. Be careful." Robin says.

"We will." With that said she hangs up and turns to Luffy. "Why aren't you slingshotting your way to the ship already?" She asks.

"This is Sanji's and Zoro's fight, not mine."

"Ok." Makes sense. Luffy has already fought in behalf someone but that's when asked, Sanji or Zoro haven't asked him to take care of Luka. This just proves that Luffy is alright with whatever happens on the ship. If he's here he has no control over what happens over there. Nami starts ordering the crew so they can sail closer to the ship.

' _We're coming Zoro_ ' is what both Nami and Luffy think.

___

Zoro stares at the katana in front of him. He reaches over but can't grab it completely, there is wooden planks blocking his way. He looks at all the wood, thinking about which to move to make it easier to access the katana. The one in front of him seems like the perfect choice. He moves it slowly to make sure if he does move it that it doesn't make the ceiling fall completely on top the sword. He takes the piece of wood out completely and nothing falls. It's a success, now he tries to reach the sword again and grabs the handle pulling the katana towards himself. He accidentally knocks a wood piece out and has the ceiling that was already half knocked down to completely fall. He starts examine the katanas' blade. It hasn't been taken care of but it seems like it'll do the job. He just needs something to fight with for this battle. 

Finding the strength Zoro stand up on his feet. He is in pain and doesn't know how long he'll last but he needs to last long enough to help Sanji. Zoro hears a grunt, turning to the noise he sees Sanji fly across him. Zoro covers his face from the dust that accumulated in the room he's in now. Zoro coughs and starts to swat the air around him. He sees Sanji getting up on his feet and goes to help him up.

"Are you ok?" Zoro asks. Sanji just stare at him, is he seriously asking that? The one who's all beat up and bleeding.

"I'm better off compared to you." Sanji says with a smile.

"I told you already, you're mine. No matter what!" They turn to Luka yelling at them. Luka kicks Zoro but he blocks it with his sword but his legs aren't working so his feet couldn't get a good foundation and he goes flying even further into the room. They really needed to get the fight over with. Sanji charges at Luka. Sanji would get hit by Luka but in return he would get more hits on Luka. 

Luka's didn't have the strength they did but was he resilient. He just wouldn't stay down. At this point he was as hurt as Zoro but didn't show any sign of giving up. Sanji wasn't any better either. He is beaten pretty bad too but he needs to stop Luka so that he wouldn't come after Zoro again, so that they would never have to worry about him again.

Zoro gets up, katana still in hand. Staggering, he goes to an opening to see Sanji and Luka fighting, dragging the katana behind him and holding his side. He watched as they fought trying to find an opening to get Luka. He didn't have a lot of strength left so he could only do this once and that requires for the perfect opportunity. Zoro leans against the wall saving his strength, he didn't want to waste it.

"Why don't you just give up already, it's obvious he's not that into you." Sanji says trying to get him to mess up.

"I will make him mine no matter what!!!" Luka yells. "His body is already mine now all I need is his heart and mind." Luka smiles. Sanji wanted to get him shaken up but it seems to be backfiring on him. That comment made him mad and his mind started to race thinking about what he could have done to Zoro.

"Well Zoro's heart already belongs to me." Sanji retorts. They both go for a kick and end up pushing each other back. Sanji flies past Zoro who doesn't flinch. This is it. Luka gets up and starts walking to where Sanji is. Sanji slowly gets up feeling the pain in his back. He finally sits up and sees that the place where he saw Zoro leaning is empty. He turns his head to see Zoro running with all his strength and katana in hand to Luka who is just smiling at Zoro running towards him. Without hesitation Zoro stabs Luka in the chest right next to the heart with so much strength, with all the strength he has left he pins Luka to the wall and the swords goes through the wood to the other side. Luka looks at Zoro with betrayal in his eyes. Zoro looks at him with hate in his eyes as he impales the sword further into Luka's chest making him cough out blood. Sanji rushes to his feet and runs to Zoro who sat on top of Luka.

"That's for everything." Zoro says raspy.

"But I-*cough*- love you. Why not-*cough*- me?" Luka asks.

"You're not Sanji." Zoro says. Luka's head falls and the tightness in Zoro's chest disappears and he instantly feels tired. This isn't one of the longest fights he's had but he really couldn't stay up any more. He falls head first into Luka's shoulder as he lets go of the katana. 

"Zoro?" Sanji says seeing the man go limp. He reaches forward for Zoro and Zoro just slides to the side. "Zoro!" Sanji says worried. He holds Zoro in his arm looking at his face.

"I-I-I can't move." Zoro says opening his eyes a little. Sanji sighs of relief. 

"Save your strength." Sanji smiles at Zoro. He's here in his arms again. He looks over at Luka then back at Zoro. ' _Is it over?_ ' Sanji thought to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight ended as soon as it started :) I didn't want the fight to be like three or five chapters long, that seemed excessive plus this was one of my first stories so I didn't and still don't know how to write fight scenes, so this was my first attempt to it. I'm still trying to get better but don't know if I have.


	31. To The Thousand Sunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight is over and it's time to go back to the Sunny

"Sanji!!" Sanji turns to the familiar voice. He sees Nami, Luffy and Chopper waving at him as the ship sails slowly next to them. Sanji looks down at Zoro with his eyes close.

"Hey can you get up?" Sanji says patting Zoro's cheek.

"Yeah, but I'll need help." Zoro says opening his eye slowly.

"Alright." Sanji wraps Zoro's arm around his neck and places one arm around his waist. Slowly they stand up. Once on his feet Sanji starts walking step by step to the ship Nami and others are on. They hopped on the railing and jumped over. Sanji helps Zoro the whole time and is slow and patient with him. They hop down the railing to see the three straw hats smiling.

"Welcome back Zoro." Luffy says and Zoro just nods with a weak grin. 

"Alright let's get out of here." Nami says.

"Wait, Riku is on board." Sanji says keeping Zoro steady.

"Where?" Nami asks.

"I don't know, after the fight started he just disappeared." They all look at the ship. They then smell something burning then **BOOM**!!! The ship explodes. Sanji covers Zoro with his body shielding him from the debris. Everyone else takes cover as they cover their ears.

When the explosion is done they all stand on their feet looking at the area the ship was at and now is nothing but debris.

"Riku?" Nami says his name hoping he will answer back.

"There were also prisoners in the cells." Sanji says.

"That means they all blew up." Chopper says and in the background the crew all start crying.

"Captain!!" They all yell as they ball their eyes out.

"It's finally over?" Zoro asks not waiting for an answer. He closes his eyes and he becomes limp. Sanji who is holding on to him feels Zoro become heavier and looks at him.

"Zoro?!" Sanji asks hoping for an answer as he pats Zoro's cheek trying to get him to open his eye. "Chopper!" Sanji yells as he looks over at the doctor who trots to the couple. 

"We need to get back to the Sunny." Chopper says looking at Sanji serious. Sanji picks Zoro up like a princess and looks down at Chopper.

"Hop on and hold on tight I'll use sky walk." And the small doctor does. Sanji lifts his leg getting ready to use sky walk but then stops to look at Nami and Luffy.

"Go we'll catch up." Nami says with a devious smile but Sanji could care less at to why she smiled like that. Using sky walk he goes to the Sunny where Usopp and Brook are freaking out about the explosion.

"Zoro!! Sanji!!" Usopp says crying with Brook while Franky and Robin just stare at them. They hear a loud thud and see Sanji on the deck. Usopp smiles at the sight of Sanji and Chopper then looks down to Zoro in his arms. Chopper hops off Sanji and runs with Sanji behind him.

"Hurry we need to treat his wounds." Chopper says urgently. The ones on the Sunny just stare at their back as they run to the infirmary.

"What about Nami and Luffy?" Usopp asks worried.

"Don't worry they would be like this if something happened to those two too." Robin reassures Usopp.

"She right pluss look." Franky says pointing forward to the ship in front of them. It has turned and is heading towards the Sunny. "They must still be on that ship."

***

Three days passed since they got Zoro back and he spent all three of them dead asleep. After Sanji took Chopper and Zoro, Nami and Luffy heard some voices and saw that the prisoners Luka held escaped on a dingy thanks to Riku who set off the explosives to destroy the ship. They knew Riku couldn't have survived the explosion.

Nami being her usual self got some money from the two pirate ships they didn't sink for saving their captains. No one was surprised by that.

Because they didn't recover the bodies of both Riku and Agnes they just held a small funeral as they laid flowers in the water. Chopper and Franky cried really hard. Sanji said his goodbye but went to sit next to Zoro as he lay in his room recovering. Chopper said he is fine and just needed to heal.

Sanji sat next to Zoro on the bed and stare at the swordsman as he lay there not snoring like usual. Zoro was wrapped in bandages from neck to feet. While helping Chopper bandage Zoro up Sanji saw bite marks on his forearms and hand. He didn't have to think much to know it was Luka's. He knew it was from Zoro's heat. Zoro did his best to keep Luka from biting his neck. Zoro also has marks that Chopper says is from bondage. Luka tied Zoro up but they weren't just around his wrist and ankles they were also across his chest on his arms too and odd areas on his legs. Sanji is glad that it's over but he would have liked it if he did the final blow to Luka but it's not like he can do much about it now.

The sun was almost up which means he'll have to leave Zoro's side to make breakfast for the crew. He knew his obligation is to cook for the crew but right now all he wants to be is next to Zoro. He hears the triplets crying a little. He gets off the bed and walks to the cribs. "Do you want to sit next to mommy for a while before breakfast?" Sanji asks as he looks into all their cribs and the three babies all raise their hands in the air. That must be a yes or they really want to be carried right now. Sanji picks them all up and walks over to Zoro and sets them down next to him. Immediately Touma crawls to Zoro and lays his head on his stomach while he sucks on his binky. Kuina and Sora go for his chest and lay their heads on it. Sanji smiles at them.

"Don't worry. Mamma will wake up soon. Let's go get breakfast ready." Sanji says gathering the triplets.

"Oh, what are you making?" Sanji looks up to see Zoro's eye open slowly then they wonder down to the triplets, he smiles when he sees them. Sanji is so happy that Zoro is awake that he could cry.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Sanji asks as he pulls Kuina and Sora off Zoro as he sits up slowly. Touma lifts his head as Zoro moves.

"Better." Zoro says looking down at Touma.

"Ma," Touma says, the pacifier falling down, holding his arms out wanting to get carried. Zoro just stares down at him blinking multiple times then looks over to Sanji.

"I have been calling you mom in front of them the last three days."

"Is it just Touma?"

"No, he's not. They either say 'ma' or 'ro' to you."

"When did they start saying it?"

"A little after you first got kidnapped. Do you think you can move? We can talk more in the kitchen while I cook." Sanji picks Sora and Kuina up. Zoro nods and starts to move with Touma in his arms. He didn't realize this waking up but he's in his pajamas. He takes a deep breath not knowing if his legs work nut he tries anyways. Like a he knew he wobbles almost face planting into the wall but catches himself. "Are you ok?" Sanji walks up to him.

"Yeah, I just need to get use to standing again." Zoro says standing up again. His legs are still weak but he can walk to the kitchen. They walk to the kitchen together and set the triplets in their seat. 

"Relax I'll feed the babies before I start cooking." Sanji tells Zoro as he walks into the pantry to get the baby food. He grabs the baby spoons and sits down next to the triplets. He turns the highchair around to face him. They hear the door open. 

"You guys are up early." No one answers so Sanji looks up. "Riku?" Sanji says not believing who is in front of him. "You're alive? How?"

"I got off the ship before it blew up."

"Riku!!!" He hears his name being called and looks behind him to see the other straw hats. Riku walks in the kitchen as the other straw hats do to. They looks around to see Zoro, "Zoro!!" They shout.

"You're awake." Chopper says running to him.

"Riku, we all thought you died."

"I came to keep our promise, right Zoro?" He look over at Zoro who nods.

"Promise?" Sanji questions. Zoro raises his arm towards Riku. Everyone else just stares. Riku takes off a necklace with a black diamond in the middle and hands it over to Zoro who looks at it.

"Are you sure?" Zoro asks as he looks at Riku who nods back. He looks at the necklace then back at Riku, "I'm-"

"Don't. I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry for everything that happened to you, especially the baby."


	32. Secret Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk about what Riku blurt out

Zoro stares at him wide eyed, he just blurted out a big secret. "It's not your fault. Just bad timing." Zoro says looking away as he put one hand on his stomach.

"Well," Riku says looking at everyone. "It's been fun." Riku says with a smile.

"Wait!" Sanji yells getting everyone's attentions. "Baby? What baby?" Sanji looks at Zoro who just stares at the triplets with his hand still over his stomach.

"No one knew?" Riku asks. He sees Zoro not making eye contact. That would be a 'yes.' Riku smiles a little. "I'll stand over there." He points to the area behind the triplets in front of the infirmary door.

"Zoro what's he talking about?" Chopper asks concerned. Zoro sighs. No point in staying quiet now. He looks at Sanji then everyone else. He couldn't look them in the eye so he focuses on the wall behind everyone.

"I...was pregnant again." Zoro clenches his shirt.

"Was?" Usopp says.

"For how long?" Sanji wonders.

"How come you didn't tell anyone?" Nami asks.

"Chopper did you know?" Robin asks the reindeer.

"No. I'm as shocked as everyone else." The little doctor says shaking his head as he looks back at everyone.

"It was before all this happened. I was started to get nauseous, my morning sickness and cravings came back. I don't know how far I was but I was going to tell you," he looks over at Sanji.

"Well why didn't you?" He asks back angrily.

"I was going to but I saw you with the girls and it seemed like you needed space so I didn't say anything. Then you started to get distant and I wasn't sure if I should tell you yet." Zoro frowns.

"What about me?" The little reindeer speaks up.

"I was going to talk to you too but Sanji was ignoring the triplets and I had to take care of them and they took my attention away." Zoro says looking apologetically.

"But you were training." Usopp points out.

"Just a little warm up, nothing too heavy. I didn't want anyone to know before Sanji."

"Is that why you were so persistent on wanting my answer?" Zoro nods. "You should have told me."

"For you to what, hold off on thinking about your feelings for me?"

"That could have helped me think faster." Sanji says banging on the table.

"Or it could have made it harder for you to figure it out. I wanted you to think about it which is why I was patient." Zoro lets out frustrated sigh. "Well, it's too late, the baby is gone." Zoro says frowning at Sanji.

"Um, Zoro our promise." Riku says.

"Oh, right."

"What's the promise?" Usopp wonders. Zoro and Riku look at each other.

"I made Zoro promise to break the necklace for me." Riku says smiling.

"Why?"

"You all know the Grand Line is full of mysteries right?" Everyone nods. "Well, I don't know how but that necklace ate a devil fruit and once I wore it the devil fruit kind of became mine. I'm not exactly sure on the devil fruit name but it's kind of like Brooks. I use to be the captain of the Alpha pirates."

"That's why all I could find are pictures of Luka, well both of you." Nami says thinking back.

"Then you're dead too?" Brook asks.

"Yes, but my soul didn't go back into my body but my soul just took the appearance of my body. I'm here but can't do much." Riku says walk forward and tries putting a hand on Zoro's shoulder put it just passes through. "I can't touch anything and if I want to I need to use energy."

"That kind of sucks."

"Sometimes. If I wanted to I could float like a ghost. That's how I was able to get Zoro away from Luka the first time. I used a lot of energy that time so I went to waste the last of it to steer Luka away from you."

"Why couldn't you just tell him to leave us alone?" Usopp asks.

"Besides not being able to swim, another downside to it is that the people who knew me when I was alive couldn't see me, my soul. Luka couldn't see me so I spent my second life watching over him and the one time I take my eyes off him for a second he finds Zoro."

"What does this have to do with Zoro and the necklace or the promise?"

"Do you want answers? Because I have them. I wasn't able to tell you the true motive of Luka without revealing the truth about myself."

"Please continue, or you can start from the beginning." Robin says.

"Luka has been mentally sick for awhile. After our mother died of some sickness our dad blamed us saying things like it's our fault for being born that mother got weaker and sick, I ignored him but it hurt Luka. Then bandits attacked our village and killed our father who was the only one taking care of us. Now just the two of us we promised to take care of each other but Luka seemed obsessed with finding someone strong to be his wife. We knew of omegas and alphas thanks to our mother who actually was an alpha."

"What about your grandparents."

"They died before we were born. We never met them but I did have a picture of them with our, my mother. The town we were in was mostly destroyed and no one would employ us so my brother and I joined a crew of pirates. While on the ship we learned to fight along with other things. But I noticed my brother change after we joined a fight. After we killed our first person my brother looked for more fights and if he ever met a female pirate he'd test her, to see how strong she is and they always failed so he killed them. One day I woke up to find our crew dead, the only ones alive were us and some other kids like us. I want to say it was sudden but I had a hunch it was Luka and I don't know why. Soon we turned that ship into ours and started the Alpha pirates and Luka nominated me as the captain. We gathered new crew mates and we were good but Luka still looked for a strong bride and no luck until we heard about the pirate hunter Zoro." Everyone looked at Zoro then back at Riku. "At this point I already got the necklace and have been wearing it a long time. Luka then became fascinated with Zoro, his strength is definitely better than any women. So he became fascinated with Zoro and stopped looking for a bride because he already found one."

"Zoro." Sanji says and Riku nods.


	33. Another Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to say good-bye to Riku

"I didn't care. He was a pirate hunter and we were pirates trying to get stronger for the grandline. Plus we were halfway across the world, no way we would meet. Then one day after finally crossing reverse mountain we saw the newspaper, Zoro had gotten a bounty for whiskey peak. That only intensified the need to see you for Luka. I didn't care though, the probability of us meeting was low. Then I died. The shock of losing his last family member took a toll on his mental state, something that was already breaking. He was getting more ruthless. Then he killed our crew-mates and all I could do is watch. I watched him, kept my eyes on him to make sure he never hurt an innocent person and I was doing good until one day at a casino I was looking at a fight going on and looked to see Luka bumping into someone and almost starting a fight."

"The night he met Zoro." Robin says getting Riku to confirm.

"Yeah. I never thought Luka would actually meet Zoro. And that Zoro is an omega."

"So that's why Luka didn't start anything with Zoro." Nami says thinking back.

"He realized it was Zoro and then he saw the omega mark on his neck. At that moment he knew Zoro was meant to be his. It also didn't help that you set up a date with him. You gave him false hope. So when Sanji came to take Zoro back to the ship he thought Sanji was manipulating Zoro with the babies. He then kept close and waited for the triplets to be born to take Zoro back. And you kind of know the rest. When Luka brought Zoro onto the ship I talked to him. He knew who I was after I told him my name, obviously he was shocked considering Luka had told him I was dead. I took care of him after he was stabbed in the stomach. I couldn't help much but I did what I can but I mostly just observed. After talking we came up with a plan to escape and so I saved my energy to be able to take Zoro back to you. I was waiting for the right moment and then I saw your ship and Luka was asleep so I took the opportunity to get Zoro off and steer the ship far away from you. I didn't know he could still track you though with your blood. When we were setting our escape plan I told Zoro about the necklace. I asked him if he could break my necklace in turn killing me and we promised, promised to do it after Luka died of whatever causes, then Luka came back looking for him and so I helped get Zoro back to his family. Now that Luka has been taken down permanently I think our promise should be fulfilled." He looks over at Zoro.

The straw hats just got a load of information this morning. Not only was Luka a serial killer but Riku has been dead this whole time which explains how he survived the explosion and was able to find them. Oh and add in the fact that Zoro was secretly pregnant and lost the baby. They were keeping a lot of secrets to themselves. Now it's all in the air and hard to grasp. What do they say now? What can they say?

Zoro stands up and raises his hand with the necklace and slams it down on the floor. Then he stomps on it with his slippers. The black diamond cracks and shatters along with the chain it came with. Zoro looks over at Riku who started to disappear. He looks around the room and smiles.

"It was fun, I wish we could hang out longer but my purpose is done. Thank you Zoro for everything." With those last words Riku vanishes. Nothing remained. Zoro wobbles back to his seat and everyone just stood still. They got the true motives of Luka. It was like a tornado passed through. What they need is time to process what happened. Like Zoro they all wobbled to their seats. They all took a glance at Zoro who stare at the triplets. Sanji is staring at Zoro intensely but Zoro is ignoring that. 

"Sanjiiii, when are you making breakfast?" Luffy whines and like a clock his stomach growl but his wasn't the only one.

"I'll start now." Sanji gets up, Zoro looks at the baby food Sanji didn't get to feed the triplets. Zoro reaches over and grabs the containers. Zoro starts feeding the babies. The rest of the crew just continue to sit there stunned. Hearing the silence Sanji turns to see everyone sitting still while Luffy sits waiting patiently in his seat, then he notices Zoro feeding the triplets. He forgot to feed the triplets, with what just happened it makes sense he would. He wanted to let Zoro rest and feed the triplets himself but he's behind schedule. 

The ship starts to rock violently knocking everyone back to reality. Nami opens the door to the kitchen and sees rain pouring down, the waves getting tall and more shaky. She turns back, "looks like breakfast will have to wait. Zoro.." She stops seeing Zoro buckle the triplets in their seat. "Never mind. Come on!" She yells and everyone follows her out the room including Sanji who looks back at Zoro who has the triplets close to him. Sanji turns forward to help the others.

Sanji doesn't know what to feel at the moment. Just minutes before he was so happy that Zoro woke up. He was so looking forward to feeding the triplets while he talk with Zoro but now he didn't know how to feel. Zoro should have told him he's pregnant again or at least told him that he lost the baby when they got him back. Thinking about it now Zoro was acting a little different when he woke up and Sanji noticed Zoro would lay his hand on his stomach and look at the triplets sadly. Sanji didn't know if he should be mad or sad.


	34. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami talks to Sanji about his behavior to Zoro

Thanks to the storm the Sunny was blown back. This worried Nami and Sanji a little. They needed to get to an island to stock up on food and other supplies. Of course it was on the back of everyone's mind but at the moment everyone is glad to have Zoro back and now they don't have to worry about Zoro getting kidnapped again with Luka being dead. It is still on everyone's mind that Luka fell in love with Zoro's strength, then adding the fact that Zoro is an omega made Luka fall over the edge. The crew still talked about it but at the moment it would be Sanji's attitude towards Zoro, who is still healing but is better and has been clinging to the triplets since word got out he lost the baby.

Sanji would ignore Zoro and when Zoro asks for something he would make a comment about keeping secrets, not telling the truth or hiding something. When Sanji said something everyone got ready for Zoro to say something back, resulting in a fight but Zoro just stared at Sanji and turned away to eat or entertain the triplets. They didn't even bicker anymore and it would seem Sanji tries to start fights but Zoro just brushes it off. Sanji even start to sleep in the men's quarters again, having left some clothes in the room.

Sanji angrily chopped some potatoes on the cutting board while Nami and Chopper walked in the kitchen. They look at his back and the menacing aura around him. How could they get him to calm down so they can talk to him. They sit down at the bar and looks at each other trying to to communicate telepathically. Chopper shakes his head, he doesn't have an answer. Nami looks around the room and the boom. She looks over at Chopper. "Where are Zoro and the triplets?" Nami asks the little reindeer. Hearing Zoro's name made Sanji flinch. This is it.

"I think he took the triplets to his room for their nap." Chopper says unsure.

"How are his injuries?" Nami asks and Sanji seems to calm down a bit but is acting like he's not listening to the conversation.

"They won't leave scars but they are taking a bit longer to heal than I would like." Chopper says looking down at the book he brought with him.

"Why?" Nami says looking forward at Sanji.

"What?" Chopper turns to look at Nami confused.

"Why are they taking longer?" She turns to look back at Chopper.

"It just means the scars are deep, but they won't scar Zoro's body." Chopper answers her.

"So...Sanji do you have any questions?" Nami looks at Sanji peering over his shoulder, seeing Nami look at him he turns forward.

"The bite marks?"

"Bite marks?" Nami and Chopper look at him wondering what he's talking about.

"On Zoro's arms and hands, are they going to disappear?"

"Oh, yes they will with time. They were quiet deep but they won't stay on Zoro's arms so don't worry."

"Can I ask what the bite marks are from?" Nami asks.

"I don't know, Zoro won't talk much about the wounds." Sanji turns around quickly surprising the two.

"He hasn't said anything?" Sanji asks.

"Why do you care all of a sudden, you've been ignoring him."

"I'm just..." Sanji looks down.

"Mad that Zoro didn't tell you about him being pregnant again." Nami speaks up.

"Yeah. I wish he told me."

"And if he did, what would you have done?"

"I would have...been with him and the triplets."

"But you said so yourself, when you're with them you forget what you're thinking about. If he did tell, you would have forgotten to think about your feelings for him. Yeah Zoro might not have been kidnapped but after the baby is born and you have four kids to looks after would you have thought about your feelings or would you get wrapped up in family time that you forget. If he did tell you or anyone you would just be in a cycle of thinking about your feelings and forgetting to think about your feelings. You might not have realized your feeling if he did tell you." Sanji turns away from her, she's right though. He only knows how much he likes Zoro right now because he had to think about it and Zoro let him do that, he also had plenty of time to think when Zoro was kidnapped the first time.

"You're right." Sanji turns back to cooking.

"Of course I am. Now you should find a way to apologize to Zoro. You were a real dick to him the last few days."

"I will besides I realized something. I thought it might have been the triplets but I don't think I can sleep right if Zoro isn't next to me."

"You do look tired." Chopper points out.

"You have been sleeping next to him for a long time. Since his second trimester, right?" Nami asks Sanji.

"I think so." Sanji says. He's been sleeping next to Zoro for so long now he can't really remember when he wasn't.

"You should talk to Zoro about the baby when you patch things up with him."

"Why?"

"Sanji!"

"What?"

"How insensitive."

"What?"

"You are a couple right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Think about how Zoro feels."

"He's the only one who knew he was pregnant, then he loses the baby, how do you think he felt when he was stabbed? The only one to help him was Riku, someone he didn't know well. Then he comes back and doesn't have anyone to talk to about it."

"Now that we all know maybe talking to him might help him feel better."

"But this is Zoro. He doesn't talk about his feelings."

"True, but now he's in a relationship, with you, you both need to talk about the things on your mind otherwise how can you function?"

"Yeah and now is really important, you have kids together, keeping things bottled up isn't going to help. Think about what happened when you hide your feelings." Chopper points out. Sanji thinks. He kept wanting to think about his feelings a secret from Zoro and not only did Zoro push him away but Zoro also kept secrets to himself too.

"All right, I'll talk to Zoro about it. I'll even tell him my feelings."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that."

"Good thing too. Luffy was thinking of doing something."

"What do you mean?" 

"Luffy was thinking of grabbing Zoro and you and putting you both in a room making you talk it out."

"He was complaining how Zoro didn't go anywhere near you and since he's been taking care of the children so Luffy hasn't been able to play with them."

"That sounds right." Luffy, almost always the peace maker.


	35. Me And You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji talks to Zoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way there. Almost done with the story :)

Sanji finished making lunch for everyone and set the table as everyone else walks into the kitchen seating themselves. Once everyone is seated they notice something. Everyone looks over to Zoro's empty seat. They sit silently looking over his seat while Sanji stares at the empty seat. 

"Did Zoro feed the triplets already?" Luffy asks innocently.

"I don't remember hearing him come in to feed them."

"Did he feed them before you started cooking?"

"Then, is he not going to join us. Did he already eat."

"You guys can go ahead and eat, I'll go check on him." Sanji says walking to the infirmary door as Luffy begins to eat and the others join to make sure that Luffy doesn't eat everything himself. Sanji walks to Zoro's room slowly. Thinking about it, was Zoro mad at him? Zoro and Sanji haven't talked to each other than him criticize Zoro about everything he does. Zoro has been with the triplets ever since then, hogging the triplets since he woke up. Should he apologize first? How should he say sorry? Should he say sorry first or talk about something else then ease into saying sorry? Maybe he should invite Zoro to lunch first then say sorry after, get him happy and fed before they talk.

Standing in front of the door to the room Sanji's legs started to shake thinking about how this can go. He knocks on the door but doesn't get an answer. Is Zoro asleep? If he is then the triplets are too and he doesn't want to wake them up. He opens the door silently peeking in to see the room dark. It's silent and looks like no one's living in here. He steps in closing the door behind him looking around to see the blinds are closed making it dark and hard to see. Sanji feels around for the switch to turn the lights on. Now able to see clearly he notices toys on the carpet, he must have been playing with the triplets in the room. It wasn't unusual but almost after the triplets got bored or tired he would clean up immediately. Zoro never let the room be a mess, Sanji was shocked when Zoro yelled at him for not cleaning after the triplets since they were asleep. Sanji turned his head to the cribs are at the end of the bed. Sanji carefully walks around the toys to peer into the cribs to see the triplets sleeping. He looks up to see Zoro rolled up in a ball on the bed. Sanji looks at Zoro laying there, he could hear Zoro breathing. In his mind he walks up to Zoro and starts talking about how sorry he is but in reality he goes to his side of the bed and sits down, his back faces Zoro's back.

Months of sleeping together Sanji could tell the difference between Zoro sleeping and Zoro just closing his eye like he's meditating or thinking which is what he's doing right now. Sanji couldn't face Zoro as he told the other his feelings, something he's never really done before and for sure knows Zoro's never done before. Sanji's face turns pinks around the cheeks. "Listen Zoro, I know you had a good reason to not tell me that you were pregnant again, it's just that I would have liked to know. I thought we had agreed not to keep secrets from each other. After thinking about it I realized that it's not you that I was really mad at, I was mad at myself for taking so long on thinking about how I feel about you. I guess what I'm really saying is...sorry. I shouldn't have acted like a child. Nothing can be done about it now." Sanji turns his head peering over his shoulder to see Zoro moving a little.

"Ok," Zoro says in a monotone voice as he opens his eyes. 

"Ok?" Sanji questions the way Zoro says it. He thought Zoro would say more maybe make a comment on his 'acting like a child' remark but he hasn't. "Then how do you feel Zoro?" Sanji asks remembering Chopper telling him to see if he can get Zoro to talk about his feelings. Sanji smiles halfheartedly like he just told a joke.

"Fine." Zoro says with no emotion. Sanji's smile disappears.

"No Zoro I meant how do you feel about losing the baby? Come on talk to me." Sanji says sweetly.

"I'm fine." Zoro says harshly.

"Come one Zoro talk to me. We're in a relationship, I want to understand how you feel." Sanji says getting a little angry.

"I'm _feeling_ fine."

"Zoro you are obviously not feeling fine. Why wont you talk to me?"

"Maybe It's because I have nothing to talk to you about?"

"You say that but you seem to be hiding your feelings by the attitude you're giving me." Sanji says frowning and sounding upset. A vein on Zoro's forehead begins to pop.

"Maybe it's because someone keeps insisting I talk about my feeling when I'm trying to take a nap. You may think you're quiet but you're not. Oh and I should be asking you what's up with that 'we agreed to not keep secret from each other' crap! You're the one who decided you needed space by yourself I had to find out myself and gave you your space! If you had told me I would have given you space! You didn't need to hide it! Don't go talking like you're always telling me how you feel." Zoro snaps.

"That's why I'm trying to start now but you're not making it easy." Sanji stands up and walks out the door slamming the door shut waking the triplets up. Zoro gets up to comfort them. Holding Kuina in his arms calming her down he thought that maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on Sanji and just told him his honest feelings. Zoro looks at the door then down at Kuina sighing. He made a big mistake.

Sanji storms up to join the others in the kitchen. Damn Zoro. Why was he being so difficult? Sanji knows he hasn't been the most honest but maybe this is a good opportunity to start being honest. Sanji start opening doors and slamming them closed until he's in the kitchen with the others. What was a good mood turned sad as they saw Sanji stomping to get his own plate of food.

"So it didn't go well?" Chopper says.

"That...Damn...Zoro!" Sanji yells not making a sentence. The crew just looks at each other confused then back at Sanji. "He said he's fine."

"Well maybe he is." Usopp says.

"Would you be if you went through what he did?" Sanji says, Usopp looks up thinking then at Sanji.

"Yeah, I see your point." Usopp says looking at Sanji.

"I think you both are just being stubborn." Nami says. She knows them both enough to know that they both didn't tell each other their true feelings, or Sanji said sorry but didn't say how he felt about anything else. 

"What do you mean?" Sanji asks.

"You probably only said sorry about how you acted recently and how you felt. How about before? Did you tell him everything you feel, the good and the bad?" Nami looks at him as he looks down at his plate.


	36. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji tries again

Sanji stood there in front of Zoro's room the second time that day. After having discussed it with the rest of the crew Sanji realized that he didn't give Zoro or himself a chance to really talk to each other. Sanji thought about how he knew that Zoro wouldn't really talk about his feelings willingly like he was. He expected that would happen but it still made him mad. Maybe he'll talk to Zoro correctly this time, he won't leave until they talk it out completely and patch things up. He knocks on the door and there is no answer. Sanji knocks again and again there is no answer. Is he still sleeping? Are the triplets still sleeping? Sanji is about to begin on dinner and wanted to talk about it before dinner so they can all eat together. It's also been so long since he's taken care of the triplets since Zoro has been hogging them. He knocks again but still no answer. 

Sanji just decides to walk in but slowly not wanting to wake them. Slowly opening the door, Sanji peeks in the room to see Zoro sitting on the floor playing with the triplets. Sanji looks shocked as he walks in the room. Was he ignoring him? He should have heard the knock. Sanji closes the door behind him getting the attention of Zoro and the triplets. Like they haven't seen him in forever Kuina and Sora crawl to him, Touma is more attached to Zoro and they both knew that so the fact that Touma didn't crawl to him didn't surprise him. Sanji bends down to play with them a little. Zoro just stares with Touma in his arm. Having been with daddy enough the two crawl back to Zoro and Touma who has toys.

"Zoro we need to talk." Sanji says seriously and Zoro didn't like it. They both look away, Sanji to gather his thoughts and Zoro thinking about what Sanji might say and trying to come up with something to say before he talks.

"I'm sorry." They both say at the same time. They look at each other surprised, then silence fills the air as they both wait for each other to continue.

"Listen Zoro, I'm mad that you didn't tell me about being pregnant but I'm also sad and hurt that you felt the need to not tell me. I take full responsibility for that and I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to take care of the triplets while pregnant by yourself. I'm also sorry that you had to deal with losing the baby all by yourself too. I'm sorry I wasn't there with you when I'm suppose to be, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I needed space. I was only thinking about myself and didn't even consider how you might feel. If you want to blame me go ahead, I want to tell you my honest feelings. Zoro I love you and I want us to be honest with each other, about everything. No secrets." Sanji says looking at Zoro looking down at his lap. He didn't get an answer back or a head nod. Sanji moves his head trying to catch Zoro's gaze but Zoro avoids it.

"I..." Zoro starts but doesn't continue.

"I'm not leaving till we talk it out. Both of us. We'll starve with the triplets." Sanji says sitting down on the floor cris-crossing his legs. Sanji takes a glance at Touma in Zoro's lap getting drool all over another robot Usopp had made while Zoro was kidnapped. Then he looks over at Kuina playing with a pop up contraption Franky and Usopp made in front of Zoro's lap, you press a button or pull a small lever down enough that it makes the little picture pop open, she just pressed the button and a picture of Brook pops up. Sanji giggles in his head a little seeing her jump when the picture popped open. Sora is sitting next to Zoro, back facing Zoro's leg as he play with building blocks, soft building blocks. 

"I don't blame you, I blame myself." Zoro says looking to the side where Sora is playing. "I blame myself, if only I had told you or anyone maybe things would have been different. If I had asked for help with the triplets more than be stubborn and do things myself. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so mean to you earlier. You were only trying to help."

"Zoro you have nothing to apologize for." Sanji says looking at Zoro trying to look him in the eye.

"It's not completely your fault either." Zoro says looking up at the cook meeting his gaze.

"Then loosing the baby is no one's fault this happened, it just did. If you want to blame anyone then blame Luka. He's the reason the baby is gone. It's good that we talked. Is there anything else you want to get off your chest?" Sanji looks at Zoro. Zoro opens his mouth then closes it looking away.

"No, how about you?" Zoro asks taking a glance at Sanji.

"I'm just glad we talked. I can't wait to sleep next to you, I learned from this little disagreement that I can't get a good night's sleep without you." Sanji says grinning Zoro just stares at him not believing what he just said. Sanji peeks at Zoro then looks back at Kuina still trying to get the next picture to pop out. Sanji knew what Zoro is thinking. Sanji never wouldn't have said that in a millions years. Just how much does he love Zoro? Sanji thought to himself. Zoro already liked this honest feelings thing but he felt a little bad, he had something he didn't know if he could tell Sanji. "At first I thought taking care of the triplets was the reason I was so tired but after you came back I realized it was because you weren't next to me." Zoro could see the blush on Sanji face which made him blush. Sanji looks up at Zoro making him flinch in surprise. "How about we go back to the kitchen so I can cook dinner?" Sanji asks Zoro who nods in response. 

Sanji stands up holding his hand out to help Zoro get up which he looks at for a second before slowly taking it. He stands up with Touma still in his hand, Sanji grabs Kuina and hands her to Zoro then grabs Sora and they walk to the kitchen.


	37. Invisible Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and the crew talk to Chopper about Zoro's weird behavior

Sanji stood in the kitchen looking down at the soup he decided to cook. They really needed to get to the next island they are running out of ingredients so cooking soup with what they have makes sure he can fill the stomachs of everyone including the triplets. Nami didn't know how far they are from the first island but the storm really pushed them back. Sanji and Zoro are on good terms or at least everyone thought so including Zoro but Sanji has noticed something about Zoro. He isn't acting like he usually does. Sanji looks down at the soup waiting for it to boil before he adds more ingredients.

"Hey Sanji, is dinner done yet?" Nami asks with the rest of the crew coming in except for Luffy.

"Yeah, almost. Just need to add the last of the ingredients." Sanji answers as he turns to the crowd then stops notices the lack of Luffy. "Who's watching the triplets?" Sanji asks.

"Don't worry, he's taken care of the triplets enough." Franky says.

"With someone watching him." Sanji adds, worried.

"Don't worry. When it comes to them Luffy is surprisingly attentive with them, plus Chopper is almost done with Zoro's exam right?" Robin says assuring Sanji. Sanji sighs, she's right. At first Luffy just wanted to play with them all the time which he still does. He acts like a child when someone else is with him because he know he can but Sanji has seen that when he's left alone to watch all three of them he takes it seriously, like when he's in a fight.

"Fine." Sanji says. The crew sit in their seats, Sanji continue to stand there.

"I see you've been talking about your feelings honestly with Zoro." Nami says.

"Yeah, he has too, to some extent." Sanji says the last part softly.

"What do you mean?" Robin wonders.

"It's just, I feel like he's not telling me something plus.." Sanji turns to them, "have you noticed Zoro acting strange?" Sanji asks the crew.

"He's been glued to the triplets like you were." Nami says.

"Yes, he insists he takes care of them. I've volunteered to take care of them while he relaxes or something but he rejects me." Robin says.

"I haven't seen him train." Usopp points out.

"I don't think I've seen him in the crows nest at all since he's been back." Brook says, everyone thinks about it and their faces light up when they realize what Brook says it true.

"He's also kind of isolated himself from us." Franky says. They all sit or stand in their spots thinking about what else Zoro has been doing, or hasn't been doing. The infirmary door opens and Chopper walks through.

"Sanji I know you're glad you made up with Zoro but can you please not have sex with him and let him rest." The doctor says as he closes the door behind him and sits in his seat. They all look over at Sanji as he drops some utensils on the floor and some plates and pots. After picking them up Sanji looks at the group then at Chopper with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" Sanji asks.

"Zoro is extremely exhausted. He has bags under his eyes. Let him rest."

"I am. We haven't had sex in-"

"Ahhh! Don't tell us. As much as we love drama that's something we don't need to know." Nami says. Everyone nods their heads.

"It's been a while." Sanji says looking away from the group and looks at Chopper.

"Really?" Chopper looks at Sanji nodding his head. "Then why is he so tired? At first I thought it might be because he's taking care of the triplets himself but you've been with him so he shouldn't be tired."

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you if it's normal that Zoro hasn't been acting himself. He's distant his seat from me and more towards the triplets. We sleep together but we don't cuddle like we used to," Sanji blushes forgetting everyone is there, "he seems to sleep at the end of the bed. I don't even think he's sleeping because I sometimes hear him screaming and he wakes up in a cold sweat. I've even seen him run out the room to the deck. When I follow him he's breathing heavily. He also finches and pulls away from me when I try to touch him or get to close. He only let's the triplets close to him"

"It must be that." Chopper says.

"What?" Nami asks.

"He might have PTS or PTSD."

"What's the difference?" Sanji says.

"What's PTS and PTSD?" Usopp asks.

"PTS is Post Traumatic Stress while PTSD is Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. They are both the same in which it happen to people who have been through a traumatic situation but PTSD last longer than PTS. It's hard to tell the difference because a patient with either will both avoid situations or people that remind him of the traumatic event, have nightmares or not act like they use to. PTSD patients usually can't stop thinking about the event but I don't think that's Zoro but.."

"But what?"

"But it's hard to tell which Zoro has. A PTSD patient would sometimes attack and harm someone they love because they think they are back in the situation but Zoro hasn't hurt anyone. He might have PTS but that should last from three days to at least a week."

"But remember Zoro and Sanji had a fight after he woke up, did that maybe delay his reaction?"

"I don't think it did. If it did Zoro would have fought with Sanji but he didn't, Zoro let Sanji say whatever he did, he didn't even says something insulting back to him. He just kept silent."

"Yeah, if it delayed Zoro would have called Sanji stupid or something." Robin says.

"I know I said Zoro won't have any scar but I think he will have scars. Invisible Scars in this case." Chopper say and everyone looks at him sad.

"Where is Zoro?" Sanji asks. They all look at the doctor forgetting that he's not in the room with them.

"He went to Luffy and the triplets."


	38. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji talks more about helping Zoro to Chopper

After Chopper told everyone about Zoro's invisible scar they all started to notice somethings, Sanji especially did. He noticed Zoro didn't leave his back open, he always had it against the wall or railing, something he knew wasn't another human. They all witness what happens when he didn't face the wall. Usopp and Luffy wanted to ask him something and Zoro freaked out when Usopp put his hand on his shoulder and flipped Usopp on his head in no time at all. They all felt sorry for the sniper who learned the first time not to do that but Luffy didn't and kept freaking Zoro out and getting kicked, punched or flipped. Nami yelled at him to stop, it might be making Zoro's condition worse. Sanji also learned that Zoro faked his naps. He may lay there with the triplets but he wasn't asleep like he looked. Sanji let Zoro think he didn't know but he knew. It worried him.

Zoro finished eating and feeding the triplets so he took them out to the deck while everyone else continued to eat. Sanji looked at Zoro's seat. Ever since the talk with Chopper he has been keeping an eye on Zoro and noticed he didn't eat much either. All he did is feed the triplets and take a few bites from his plate and let Luffy snatch the rest off his plate and claim to be finished. Sanji looks down at his plate sadly as he sighs. Noticing this everyone turns to him then at each other.

"What's wrong?" Nami asks.

"Chopper what can I do to help Zoro get over his PTSD?" Sanji looks over at the little doctor.

"Talking to someone could help, there's also taking medication but I don't think that would suit Zoro considering he still breastfeeds the triplets." Chopper says.

"So it comes down to talking or taking medicine," Sanji says.

"Why not try talking to him?" Robin asks Sanji.

"He seems to be more open about his emotions but he doesn't talk about what happened. When I mention Luka he freezes for a second then ignores any questions I asked. I don't think it's getting any better either. He's not eating and his nightmares seem to be getting worse." Sanji pushes his plate forward and immediately Luffy grabs whatever is on the plate and puts it in his mouth.

"That's what makes it even more important for you to talk to him. He needs to understand that he's not alone, that we're here for him and who better to tell him that than the person he loves the most." Chopper says. Everyone looks at him. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes knowing the person he loves is there for him will make him feel better. I don't know if he'll talk to you about everything but it will make him feel less alone. Also remember patience with him. He's not going to pour his heart out to you just because you say you're there for him. He's afraid."

"Of what?" 

"Of anything. He might be afraid that he's back, scarred of a memory, or doesn't believe this is reality."

"What are you talking about?"

"He doesn't want to be back?"

"No, he might be afraid him being back won't last, he might not believe he's awake and on the Sunny, he could think he's still on Luka's ship and is only dreaming he's back. The last probability is that he is scared of something that happened on Luka's ship and doesn't want to remember it but can't forget, it could be haunting him." Chopper finishes. They all look at Sanji.

"Patience huh?" Sanji says. With everyone done eating Sanji follows everyone out to the deck where he spots Zoro watching the triplets play then one of them yawns. Zoro stands up picking up the triplets and walking away. Luffy looks at Zoro sadly, he wanted to play with the triplets. Sanji takes his pocket watch out and looks at the time, it is nap time for them. Sanji puts his pocket watch back in his pocket and goes back in the kitchen, through the infirmary and down to Zoro's room. He came into the room to see Zoro put the last triplet in the crib. Sanji closes the door behind him silently trying not to wake the triplets. Zoro turns his head quickly hearing the door close. Sanji smiles at him as he walks up to the cribs to get a look at the triplets. They lay there in the crib mouths open as they snore and their legs and arms open and out, just like how Zoro takes his naps. 

Zoro walks to his side of the bed and sits down against the headboard, he grabs the book laying on the nightstand, he opens it and begins to read. Sanji just stood there thinking about what to say. He's not expecting an answer but how to start this one sided conversation he know it's going to be. Chopper said he should be patient so he will. "Zoro, I know something is haunting you, what ever happened on Luka's ship you can tell me." Sanji say walking up to Zoro and sitting at his feet on the bed. Zoro looks over the book to Sanji not saying a word. "Look we are all worried about you. I know you don't sleep, I know you have nightmares, you even sleep away from me. Whatever it is you can tell me."

"I...can't," Zoro says quickly.

"W-," Sanji stops himself noticing his voice raised a little. Patience, Sanji thought. He clears his throat and tries again."Why?" Zoro just closes his book and looks away from Sanji. Yeah he figured it wouldn't be easy. Sanji sighs. "Zoro I don't know what happened but I can guess it hurt you really bad and all I want to do is help you. If you don't want to talk about it fine but if talking about it will help you then please," Zoro could hear how desperate he sounds saying that, "please tell me. I won't pester you about it after I leave, I just thought I would let you know that you've been distant from everyone." Sanji stands up and walk to the door. He opens the door and takes a step before stopping. "Also, I miss sleeping next to you, I haven't had a good night's sleep." Sanji walks out as he closes the door.

Zoro looks down at the book in his hand. He didn't feel like reading it anymore so he puts it back on the nightstand. He didn't think it was obvious that something is bothering him. Should he tell Sanji? But if Sanji knew would he still love Zoro?


	39. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji shows Zoro that he'll be patient

Sanji stood at the door to the infirmary looking at the kitchen table. He recalled what he said to Zoro as he collect the plates from the table. Sanji thought it went well, he didn't get angry, they didn't fight so that's a plus. Thinking about it now did he say the right things? What if he accidentally said something wrong and now Zoro will never tell him? What happen if he just made things worse? Sanji start cleaning the dishes worrying about what he told Zoro. Then he started thinking about Zoro. He knows the swordsman, after what happened on Thriller Bark and Sabaody, Zoro didn't let it rule him he got stronger, everyone did, so why is this any different?

One. It was targeted towards him. What happened on Thriller bark was meant for Luffy and he chose to take Luffy's place. On Sabaody it wasn't just them getting attacked it was the whole crew and any other pirates on the archipelago. They just got special treatment because Luffy punched the celestial dragon. Luka specifically went after Zoro, he didn't care for anyone else.

Two. It didn't show that he was weak. On Thriller Bark Zoro chose to give up life for Luffy and survived, that just proved how strong he was at the time. Sabaody made everyone feel weak and they got stronger after it. The fight with Luka didn't prove anything other than Luka was weaker than Zoro and all he could do to him is cause him pain but Zoro didn't let that stop him. Zoro fought even when he was in immense pain from Luka's devil fruit.

The only option that makes sense is that Luka did something to Zoro that he didn't like. Zoro is strong so what could it be? It must have been horrible and if it is does he really want to know what happened? It might help Zoro to get it off his chest. Sanji thought more about the situation, and what lead to it. He started to think about hypothetical situations. What if this and that.

What if he wasn't so indecisive about his feelings? 

Would Luka have still pursued Zoro if he knew Sanji and Zoro are together? 

Would the baby still be alive now? 

Would Zoro be in this situation now?

Would things have turned out the same?

Sanji kept thinking about the small difference in decisions he's made these couple months and how they could have affected the outcome for the better. He doesn't notice the girls walking in the room, he just cleans the kitchen as he worries.

"Sanji?" Nami asks calling his name for the fourth time. "Sanji!" Nami yells this time getting his attention. He looks up from scrubbing the counter meeting their faces.

"Sorry, what can I get you?" He asks nonchalantly. Nami looks at him and grins. She thought to herself, he must be joking? Acting like they don't know he talk to Zoro.

"Zoro, you talked to him right?" Robin asks.

"What'd he say?" Nami questions. Sanji looks away from the girls pondering what he should tell them. "The whole crew knows you talked to him." Nami adds.

"He said nothing."

"Nothing?"

"He didn't tell me what happened, only that he can't tell me."

"Your response?"

"I told him that we are all worried. That I know he's hurt. That I miss him. That if he doesn't want to tell me then that's ok but I think it would help if he did. I also told him that I won't pester him."

"Well at least he knows you care." Robin says.

"Do you think he'll ever tell you?" Nami wonders.

"I don't know but I'm going to be patient. He was with me so I will be with him."

"I suddenly got this feeling. Like a mother who is so proud of her son." Nami says looking away from Sanji, Robin just chuckles at her.

"Hopefully it doesn't take too long for him to decide."

"Why?" Sanji wonders.

"Oh. Well we are almost to the first island of Lover's cruise."

"Really?"

"Yes. You can finally restock on supplies and maybe Zoro could take the triplets out for a walk." Nami says walking out of the kitchen with Robin following her. Sanji is glad to hear the news.

Sanji finished cleaning the kitchen and joins everyone on deck. Luffy sat in his favorite spot sulking that he wasn't able to play with the triplets. Nami and Robin just sat in the sun. Usopp is tinkering with something. Chopper sat in the front doing something with the herbs. Franky is walking around the Sunny, most likely looking it over. 

Time passed and the triplets woke up from their nap so Zoro took them to the deck to play. While Zoro entertained the triplets Sanji goes back in the kitchen and gets some juice for Zoro. Sanji walks back out with a blue ice cold drink just for Zoro. He walks up to Zoro and Sanji could tell Zoro tenses up when he got closer. 

"Here." Sanji says holding out the drink for Zoro who slowly looks up at Sanji's hand. He examines Sanji for a second. "You're the only one who didn't get a drink this afternoon. I thought you would be thirsty since you were with the triplets this afternoon." Sanji explains. Zoro accepts his explanation and takes the drink. The triplets see this and start to crawl a little closer to Zoro. He takes a sip from it as the triplets stare at him. He looks down at them still staring. Kuina crawls up to Zoro's lap and tries to reach for the drink, on her knees with one hand holding on to Zoro's shirt while the other hand is out reaching for the drink.

"Sorry you can't have some." Zoro says looking down at her moving the cup in his hand further from her reach. She seems to have understand what he said because she puts her hand down and sits on her butt on Zoro's lap. He feels hands on his knees and looks to the see the boys looking at him. He scans their faces and he doesn't know how but they all seem to have learned how to give puppy eyes to Zoro. "I wonder where you learned that." Zoro says. Zoro dips the tip of his finger in the drink and lets Kuina suck on his finger first, then Sora, and lastly Touma. Sora and Touma didn't seem to like the bitter drink by the faces they made and Zoro just laughed. Sanji smiles at the sight of Zoro laughing. It felt like so long since he saw the swordsman laugh or heard his laughter. Kuina didn't react much to it suggesting she might not have hated it. 

Sora and Touma went to go continue to play while Kuina just enjoy being on Zoro's lap. Zoro finished the drink and handed the empty cup to Sanji who took it and walked back to the kitchen. _He really is being patient_ , Zoro thought as he stare at Sanji walking away.


	40. Can I Tell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro talks to someone about maybe telling Sanji what been bothering him

Zoro sat there with the triplets on the infirmary bed as Chopper sat at his desk writing things down. Today the triplets are seven months old which means a seven month check and since Zoro is still healing from Luka's kidnapping it's his check too. But Chopper has been checking on Zoro almost everyday. It was bothering Zoro, Chopper would always disrupt his play time with the triplets for a quick check up that wasn't that quick. The wounds and marks are healing but slowly, Chopper and Zoro both didn't like that for different reasons. There's nothing they could do about it, it'll heal when it heals.

Chopper turns to Zoro and Sanji smiling. "Like always they're healthy. Watch out because this is the age where they start standing up and attempt to walk. They should also be ready to feed themselves but it will be messy. They could also eat meat, more vegetables, and fruits as long as it's smashed or pureed. Still no honey." Chopper smiles at them. "That's it for the triplets. Now for Zoro." Chopper turns his head to Zoro. With that Sanji stands up and stretches then walks into the kitchen. Chopper and Zoro watch as he walks out. Sanji knew that Zoro's wounds are healing slowly, everyone did. It wasn't hard to hide, he still has some bandages on him. Plus all Chopper does is take off the old bandages to look at the wounds then he puts on new bandages. Sanji doesn't want to see Zoro's wounds. Sanji decided to start on lunch.

Chopper finished putting on the last of the bandage. "There." Chopper says smiling. Zoro just looks down at his arm still wrapped in bandages. Chopper stops smiling then lowers his head. "I'm sorry." Chopper says. The sadness in his voice hurt. Zoro looks at the reindeer.

"What for?" Zoro asks putting his arm down.

"If only I was better." Chopper says.

"You're good enough as you are. Don't worry to much about it." Zoro says with a grin at the reindeer. Zoro pats and rubs his hand on Chopper's head making the doctor look up smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you Zoro!" The doctor yells happily. Chopper hops off his chair and goes to throw the old bandages away. Zoro stands up to gather the triplets and steals a glance at the window on the door to the kitchen where he gets a quick glimpse at Sanji putting away the triplets bottles that finished drying. It was only a second but he could see Sanji smiling. Zoro sat back down. He stare down at the ground. 

Sanji has tried so hard to make this relationship work and Zoro isn't making it easier. Sanji wants them to be honest and has gotten everything off his chest and now all that's left is for Zoro to do the same but can he? Can he tell Sanji what happened? How the wounds got on his body?

No.

It's not that Zoro is afraid to tell Sanji, it's more about how Sanji will react after he has heard everything. Can he tell Sanji what happened and not have him change his actions? Sanji will still want to be in a relationship with him after he's heard everything right? That's what Zoro worries about the most. Sanji pushing himself away from him again. He feels uncertain and uncertainty is something Zoro never felt before.

Chopper turns to see Zoro still sitting on the bed looking at the floor while the triplets wriggle around on the bed behind Zoro. The doctor trots over to him. "Are you Ok Zoro, does anywhere hurt?" He asks worried. Zoro looks up at Chopper showing his worried expression. 

"I'm ok, just thinking." Zoro says at the reindeer.

"Oh, about what?" The little reindeer asks innocently. Zoro doesn't respond. "It's ok. Never mind. You don't have to tell me." Chopper turns to his desk and grabs the triplets files to put them away. Zoro just stares at the little animal. Thinking about it now no one has badgered Zoro about talking about what happened. Was is Sanji or Chopper who told everyone to give Zoro space? Zoro liked that they didn't hound him to tell Sanji or Chopper anything. He did want some advice.

"Hey Chopper," Zoro says getting the doctors attention signaled by his head turning, "do you think it would be best if I talk about what happened?"

"Sorry to answer a question with a question but why haven't you?"

"I'm afraid, afraid everyone will see me differently."

"We all care deeply for you Zoro, especially Sanji. To us you are the three-sword style green haired swordsman that always gets lost and always will be. Nothing can change that."

"Especially Sanji?"

"Sanji searched for you the hardest the first time you were kidnapped. He also turned scary when it came to looking for you. He was a real thug when we asks others if they might have seen Luka or the ship, and usually he's calm in this situation. We were all frantic and lifeless but Sanji was more frantic and lifeless, not knowing how to calm the triplet will do that." Zoro smiles as he chuckles at that comment. Chopper stares in amazement, with stars in his eyes. No one's seen him laugh or smile in a long time. Everyone thought Zoro was back to his old self, before his pregnancy.

"I heard about that from Sanji." Zoro said still with a smile.

"After you were kidnapped the second time he stuck close to the triplets. He didn't sleep for days, he was to busy taking care of those three," Chopper points at the babies, "and doing his own work that he started to develop bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, and he didn't dress completely. His shirt was not all buttoned, he didn't put his tie on or tuck in his shirt. He was quiet the slop. It only took a nice meal with Zeff and a talk from the girls to get him to sleep, which he slept for seventeen hours."

"Wait Zeff?"

"Yeah. We all met Zeff. His friend owns a restaurant just like his, or at least that's what Usopp told me. It's called the Tortoise. Zeff was there helping, he seem to really take a liking to the triplets. During the whole meal he played with them." That shocked Zoro. Sanji never said anything, neither did anyone else, but that is all on Zoro, he pushed himself away from everyone.

Sanji called them out to eat dinner and the whole time Zoro thought about just telling Sanji. If Sanji did push him away after learning the truth it didn't matter because the rest of the crew is there for him and the triplets. After hearing Chopper Zoro got the feeling Sanji wouldn't do that, plus Zoro wanted to get this off his chest and be with the one he loves. He also want to be in Sanji's arms. To be together. He's tired and want to sleep, he also hasn't been training. As Zoro took small bites of his food he takes a good look at the crew as they all did their own thing while they ate. This is his family, his friends and he hasn't been fair to them. There's only one thing to do.

He's going to tell Sanji everything that's been on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece came onto Netflix today!! :) I'm so going to binge watch it for no reason other than I can. Plus the manga updated today so I'm in a good mood. :)


	41. Listen To My Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro starts to tell Sanji what happen to him

Zoro sat there at the edge of the bed on his side in his pajamas waiting for Sanji to walk in. The triplets already got their bath and are put to sleep. Zoro had already decided at dinner to tell Sanji everything but he's still nervous. Thinking about it what should he say? Well he knows what to say but where does he start? He started to shake his leg, he is so nervous now. Zoro continue to wait and what is thirty minutes felt like three hours to Zoro. Sanji cleaning the kitchen took a long time. Most of the time Zoro either fell asleep or was reading while Sanji cleaned. Zoro lay in the middle of the bed with his eyes closed. He could hear the triplets breathing and babbling in their sleep. It's so quiet that he could hear the wind blowing. He's laying so still that he could feel the Sunny swaying. Then he heard footsteps coming towards the door.

He quickly sits up as he could hear the doorknob turn and the door open. This is it, no turning back, like Zoro ever turns back. Sanji turns to see Zoro sitting in the middle of the bed in his pj's. Sanji closes the door behind him, usually Zoro would be laying down on his side pretending to be asleep. "You're still up?" Sanji says questioning reality. He walk over to the cribs to see the triplets asleep.

"I have something to tell you." Sanji listens to Zoro as he walk to the closet. Zoro lets Sanji go into the closet to change into his pjs for the night. Sanji walks out in his pjs. 

"You have something to tell me?" Sanji says looking at Zoro as he sets his pocket watch down on the nightstand.

"It's about what happened while I was kidnapped." Zoro says and Sanji stops what he's doing to look at him.

"Are you sure?" Sanji asks at Zoro who just nods.

"Yeah. But I can't if you're staring at me so turn around." Zoro commands. Sanji complies and sits down on his side of the bed back facing Zoro. Zoro takes a few deep breaths.

"You don't have to force yourself." Sanji says still looking forward.

"I'm not forcing myself I'm just thinking about where to start." Zoro says back frowning at Sanji's back. He's nervous and still uncertain on how Sanji will act after. Where to start? Where to start? Oh maybe that. "Sorry?" Zoro says, they both look down. Sanji thinks Zoro is saying sorry and will tell him he can't do it. He can't tell him what happened just yet. "I'm sorry. You're trying to make this relationship work by having us be honest with each other and you started by telling me how you feel but I didn't. I even lied about not having something to tell you. I'm sorry." Sanji lifts his head up. He thought Zoro would retract his statement about telling him.

"You don't have to say sorry. We both aren't use to telling others our feeling especially to each other. I've learned it's going to take some errors to make our relationship work." Sanji says.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asks staring at Sanji's back.

"Trial and error, I've never been in a serious relationship and I don't think you have either so it's going to take some trial and errors to make this work. And I want to make this work."

"I do too so I'll tell you what happened. I know I made it seem like it was no big deal but when he first kidnapped me and forced me to have dinner with him I didn't like it. You probably don't want to hear me say this but I wasted the food he made for me trying to get away. I obviously didn't get far. At first Riku tried to warn me not to fight back but I didn't listen. I wanted to get back on the Sunny, to the triplets. When I finally listen to him I started to get stomach pain. Luka didn't care that I was in pain, he didn't check on me often. Riku did and we learned that the baby inside me died and we needed to get the baby out of me, what little grew out of me and that hurt, more than anything else ever did. I was not ready for that. I couldn't look at the baby, Riku cleaned everything up using up his power. I just laid there on the cold floor of the cell trying to forget about what just a happened and when I got out of the daze, thanks to Riku, I learned that a few days have past and that Luka had been taking some of my blood."

"For his devil fruit power no doubt."

"You know his devil fruit powers."

"Yeah, Riku told us. He needs the blood of the person he wants to take control over but you are stronger than he is so he couldn't control you, only cause you pain."

"After learning that days have past I decided to get back to the Sunny so I escaped but I had no idea where you were and Luka got me, punished me and put me back in my cell. The second time Riku helped me but I got caught again and punished again. This time Riku and I talked about a plan, he went to search for you guys and I should lay low and try to heal but Luka didn't let me heal. Then he suddenly came for me telling me it was a perfect time to escape, Luka was asleep and the Sunny was close so we got out but I was tired. Luka had gotten blood from me all night and I didn't stay awake long."

"That's when Riku showed up on the Sunny with you in his arms."

"Yes. I was so happy to back with everyone to be with the triplets and what ever happened on Luka's ship didn't even seem like they actually happened. The triplets helped me forget. I also thought that since no one knew about me being pregnant again there was no need to tell anyone. Even though it hurt, I focused on the triplets. I thought I made the right decision when you confessed to me, but that was just me being selfish. For a while everything seemed right until.."

"Until Luka kidnapped you again."

"Yeah."


	42. Will You Still Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro continues to tell me

"After he took me back to his ship he 'punished' me for getting away. This time I was all alone. If I was going to escape I needed to wait for the perfect opportunity to come. He only got more persistent on trying to make me fall in love with him. He'd buy me things that he thought would make me fall in love with him like flowers, chocolates, swords, and sake, not even good sake. If I accept them he thinks I like him and will try to have sex with me. If I reject him he'd get angry with me and stab, punch, kick or any other way there is to hurt someone. And then he.." Zoro's voice cracked a little but he cleared his throat.

"There was this ship called the Orchard." That name sounded familiar to Sanji for some reason but didn't know why. "It reminded me of the Baratie. A restaurant on the sea." That's why the name sounded familiar, one of the twins on the Tortoise was talking about how they haven't seen the ship they normally pass. "There were pirates in the restaurant so I thought that could be my change and I was terribly wrong. I was injured and beaten before we went onto the Orchard so I wasn't presentable. People started to come up to me to ask if I was ok, he told me to act like nothing happened, like I was fine but I thought it would be good to get away then. I seem to have gotten the attention of everyone and got away from him but he started to fight, I fought back with the help of some pirate captains but he took them down easily. I was the last one fighting but he took some civilians as hostages. He told me he wouldn't do anything if I went with him so I did only for him to massacre everyone there, even the chefs. I tried to save one person but he just used his devil fruit on me and killed them. When we left the place was a ruin and somehow learned about the Lover's cruise. He was even able to blackmail the crew by taking their captains hostage. I learned from my lesson so when we went to the Tortoise he made sure I looked presentable but it's not like my wounds healed. I was still in pain. I didn't know if I would be able to see you again so I left the note, I didn't even know if you would get it or not but I hoped you would so I left it. I didn't want what happened on the Orchard to happen again so I made sure not to cause a fuss. He even asked more about the Lover's cruise. He was determined to do it with me." Zoro pauses.

"Can I turn back now?" Sanji asks wondering if that was the end to Zoro's side of what happened.

"No. I still need to tell....to tell...you about...my...heat." Zoro says and Sanji heard his voice crack again. "It was the first day I entered my heat, I...I...I didn't know he would go crazy." Zoro started to cry and Sanji could hear it. He didn't know what to do, Zoro said to look away but Sanji wanted to turn around and look at Zoro. "He used his devil fruit to immobilize me and pounced me. I tried my best to fight back but...I wasn't strong enough!" Zoro shouts loudly forgetting the triplets. They didn't wake up. "He ripped my shirt open and got my pants off. Don't hate me but he entered me!" Zoro cries. Tears fall down his face as he covers his face with his hands. Have had enough Sanji turns to see Zoro broken crying. Sanji goes to hug Zoro.

"Why would I hate you. You did your best to stop it." Sanji hugs him tighter as he scowls.

"He turned really crazy, he kept trying to bite my neck but I used my arm to stop him. That wasn't the only time either. After my heat he would either paralyze me and bring me into his room, he'd tie me up and did whatever he want or he would just do it in that stupid cell he held me in. I didn't stop it, no matter what I did he didn't stop. Can you still love me? After hearing that?" Zoro says crying onto Sanji's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, you aren't to blame. Of course I still love you. Nothing will change that!" Sanji says loudly into Zoro's ears. Zoro, still crying, became glad that that is his answer and hugs him back.

"He...he...he entered me." Zoro says again.

"I know, I'm sorry that happened to you." Sanji says petting the back of Zoro's head. Sanji became angry at the fact that he wasn't the one that killed Luka. He wished he could go back in time so he could make Luka feel the same pain Zoro is feeling. He hugged Zoro until Zoro stopped crying which took a while. 

Sanji didn't know what to do to make Zoro feel better. Sanji has never seen Zoro cry this much, Zoro just wasn't a crier. He cried more than he did when he was pregnant, more than when they got him back the first time and he cried as he ate his food. It's understandable as to why he's crying, Zoro's gotten through pain but getting raped is something no one should go through. It hurt Sanji that this happened to Zoro but he's glad he talked about it, now he can make Zoro feel better even if it's just a little.

***

The crew all sat in their seats on the table in the kitchen. They looked at each other as they all wait for Sanji to make breakfast. They all made small talk as they wait and even took turns glancing at the clock. "I'm going to check on them." Chopper declares as he stands up. He hops off the chair and goes to the door. 

"I'll go too."

"Me too." And soon the whole crew stands up to go to Zoro's room. Nami, Usopp and Chopper go in first. They shield their eyes as they look at the floor to make sure they didn't walk into them doing anything. It's silent and the lights are off, the room is dark. Usopp turns the lights on as the others walk in. They all gather at the foot of the bed to see Zoro and Sanji still sleeping. Sanji holding Zoro close to his body while Zoro hugs him back and Zoro's face is leaning in Sanji's neck while Sanji's face is looking down at Zoro's hair.

"I think we should leave them." Robin announces softly as she tucks them under the covers.

"I agree." Nami says. They hear movement coming from behind them so they turn to see the triplets cribs and the top of their heads. They walk over to the crib and see all three of them sitting quietly with their stuffed animal in their hands. The three babies looks up at the grownups. Sora and Kuina smile and get on their knees as they raise their hands up wanting to be carried. Touma continue to play with his stuffed tiger.

"What should we do? Take them?" Usopp asks.

"Of course. We don't know how long Zoro and Sanji are going to be sleep, they need their breakfast." Chopper says.

"I have to say I'm impressed they weren't crying." Brook says. Robin carries Sora, Nami takes Kuina and Usopp takes Touma. They walk out taking a last glance at the couple as they sleep.


	43. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji wakes up to an empty bed

" _Goodbye and I love you." Sanji looks up from the paper in his hands and sees Zoro on the floor. Blood covered his body and is coming out of his mouth. Sanji drops the paper and runs to Zoro. Once on his knees next to Zoro he sees he's not breathing. Sanji tries to get his heart pumping again but it's not working. "Zoro!!" He yells as he cries still performing CPR on him._

Sanji's eyes open and he quickly sits up. Breathing heavily he looks down at his hands as they tremble then around the room. He's in their room. He looks to the side of the bed and sees no one there. Where's Zoro? Was him being back a dream? Sanji has a bad feeling and he quickly takes the covers off of him and jumps off the bed. Where is he? Sanji thinks as he rushes to the door. He practically slams the door open and runs up. He gets to the back of the Sunny where he stops not wanting to get slammed in the face by the infirmary door. 

"Oh you're up." Zoro says coming out of the infirmary with a plate of food in his hands. Zoro looks at Sanji panting there looking at Zoro as if he's looking at a ghost. "What?" Zoro asks. Sanji goes and hugs him, squeezing really hard. "Um..Sanji you're hugging me to tight." Zoro says looking at Sanji and patting his back at the same time. 

"I'm sorry." Sanji whispers into Zoro's ear. Zoro wondering what he's saying sorry for is about to ask but Sanji picks Zoro up over his shoulder.

"Whoa, San-" Zoro stops, Zoro could feel Sanji's hand shaking. With one hand Zoro clutches onto Sanji's shirt while his other hand holds the plate of food. Sanji walk back down to their room in silence. Now back in the room Sanji closes the door and lays Zoro on the bed who is still holding the plate in his hands. Zoro looks up at Sanji, "what's wr-" Zoro starts to ask but is stopped by Sanji going in for a kiss. Zoro moans quietly but Sanji still heard him. Sanji slides his hands up Zoro's torso. Sanji may be touching Zoro on top of his pajamas but it still turned him on somehow.

Sanji stops kissing Zoro and looks him in the eye. "I'm going to continue if you want me to stop better say so now." Sanji says. Zoro breathing heavily looks at him. He can still feel Sanji's hands shaking. Zoro sets the plate of food on the night stand then grabs Sanji's neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

"You can continue." Zoro says. Sanji smiles at him. They both need this. It was so long ago that Sanji last touched Zoro like this. Sanji slips his hand underneath the swordsman's shirt feeling his skin and Zoro does the same thing, he slips his hands underneath the cook's pajama shirt.

Now turned on, Zoro and Sanji start to undress each other as they held their kiss. Sanji unbuttons Zoro shirt while Zoro unbuttons Sanji's. Sanji slips his hand behind Zoro lifting him off the bed to get the shirt off and once off Sanji lays Zoro back down. Zoro takes Sanji's shirt off. Now shirtless they continue to kiss, the cooks slides Zoro's pajama pants off taking off his underwear with it. Sanji reaches down to stretch Zoro who wraps one of his arms around Sanji's neck and with his other hand holds on to Sanji's bicep. With each finger Sanji enters Zoro moans louder.

Now stretched enough Zoro pushes Sanji back a little pulling down on Sanji's pajama pants enough that his dick comes out. Zoro just stares as Sanji is quiet hard already. Zoro licks up his shaft, stimulating the vein on the underside multiple times before engulfing it all the way to the base. Sanji grunts letting Zoro know it felt good. At first Zoro bobs up and down slowly as he suck then he increases his pace. "Zoro," Sanji groans his name slowly and quietly but Zoro heard it and knew that when he said it like that he's close so he stops. Zoro moves back to where he was laying, he grabs a pillow to put it underneath his lower back and lays down. With a slight blush on his cheeks, Zoro spreads his legs open and Sanji crawls forward squatting in between Zoro's legs. Sanji reaches over to the nightstand to grab some lube, he opens and pours some on his erection and with the remaining on his fingers reaches over to Zoro's hole to wet it. Once everything is wet he puts the bottle on top the nightstand with one hand and with his other lines his prick with Zoro's hole and inches forward slowly. Sanji looks up at Zoro's face and stops half way. "Do you want me to stop?" Sanji asks. Zoro looks up at him as he grabs the pillow next to him.

"No, continue." He says.

"But you seem like you don't want to." Sanji says worried.

"It's not that I don't want to it just feels a little weird is all." Zoro explains. Right, it must feel weird, having someone forcefully enter so many times to having someone you want to enter. Sanji slowly enters the other half and stops to let Zoro get use to the feeling. Zoro took a few breaths, "you can move," Zoro breaths. With permission Sanji leans forwards kissing Zoro distracting him as he thrusts. "Aaahh!" Zoro stops kissing Sanji turning his head to the side to let out a loud moan. 

Zoro and Sanji didn't say much while they continued. Sanji like to have Zoro in his arms and at the moment he really needed that, needed him in his arms. Needed to touch him, feel him, and have him close. Zoro wanted Sanji to embrace him to touch him, he wanted to be close to Sanji to be able to smell him, a scent he hasn't smelled in a long time. He didn't know that his kidnapping affected others too, especially Sanji. For him to be as spooked as he was, it must have hurt. They only heard the sound of the waves, Zoro's moans, the slight creak of the bed and the sound of skin coming into contact with each other. One round wasn't enough for the two of them, and after so much movement they both started to get sweaty.

On all fours Zoro moaned louder than any other time, since the triplets weren't in the room they didn't need to hold back. Sanji brings Zoro close to him as he thrusts into him. "I'm...about ah...to ah...come!" Zoro shouts. Sanji pulls out and lays Zoro back on his back and enters making Zoro moan. Sanji rolled his hips just right hitting the swordsman's sweet spot making Zoro come and Sanji felt close too.

"I love you Zoro." Sanji says looking Zoro in the eye as he let his load out in Zoro. Zoro goes to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I'm not the best when it comes to writing smut


	44. Land Hoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro bask in each others company after their sex session

Zoro and Sanji cleaned up after themselves a little and went back to laying in bed. Sanji leaned against the headboard as Zoro lay on Sanji's chest. Both covered in the blanket. Sanji rest his hand on Zoro's chest feeling his heartbeat while Zoro ate the fruit that he set on a plate that was actually meant for Sanji. Sanji looks down at Zoro while he ate, a smile coming onto the cooks face. "Why'd you say sorry before?" Zoro says not looking up.

"Huh?" Sanji voices, not knowing what he's referring to. His smiling face turned confused.

"Before carrying me into the room you said sorry, why?"

"I thought it was too soon to have sex but..." Zoro waited for the rest but nothing, he turns his head to look up at Sanji.

"But?" Zoro edges on.

"I had a nightmare, you..." tears formed in Sanji's eyes as his voice wavered, Zoro looks at him shocked. "You died in front of me and the only thing I had left was you saying goodbye and I love you on a piece of paper. I tried to bring you back to life but couldn't. It scared me." Sanji says as he continue to cry. The tears just seem to fall. Zoro sets the plate down next to him as he fully turns himself, facing Sanji he pulls himself up to the cook's eye level to kiss him. He holds Sanji's head in his hands and puts his forehead on Sanji's forehead.

"I didn't think this would hurt you as much as it has me. Don't worry, I'm not planning on dying." Sanji stops crying and looks at Zoro. He wrapped his arms around the swordsman bringing him in for a hug.

"Thank you." Sanji says as Zoro hugs him back. Zoro now sitting on top of Sanji looks down at the cook as his head rest against his chest. "I love you dammit, I don't want anything to happen to you or the triplets."

"I love you too. I'll do my best to protect you, the triplets and the rest of the crew." Sanji and Zoro look at each other and smile, then they lean forward going for a kiss but the door slamming open catches their attention.

"Sanji, Zoro we can see the island so get re-" Luffy says walking in but gets interrupted by Nami smacking his head. She turns to them but looks down at the floor while she shields her eyes. The couple just look at her dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop him but he got a head start. Come on." Nami says dragging him out the room leaving the door open. Sanji and Zoro look at each other then start laughing. They both move the covers so they can get off the bed.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Zoro says gathering some clothes.

"Alright, I'll go check on the triplets." Sanji says putting his shirt on and tucking it in his pants as he put his belt on. Zoro left to the bathhouse first before Sanji leaves closing the door behind him. He walks into the the kitchen to see the whole crew and the triplets there.

"Hey, you're up." Usopp says. "I can't believe you've been asleep for so long." 

"Where's Zoro?" Robin asks as Sanji walks into the kitchen to see it not like how he left it.

"He's taking a shower. How long was I asleep?" He says looking back at the crew. They look at each other then back at him.

"More than two days." Franky says.

"I'm glad you both got some sleep, you look better already." Chopper says with a grin on his face. Sanji smiles back.

"Oh, I forgot," Sanji says walking back towards the infirmary door. 

"What did you forget?"

"I wanted to make a snack for us, I was going to ask Zoro what he wanted to eat for a snack." Sanji says walking up to the bathhouse with a huge grin on his face. He felt like he could fly. He sees Zoro's clothes on the floor, he picks up each article of clothing as he walks to the door to the bath. Smiling, he opens the door and walks in. "I'm going to make us a snack, what...do...you...want- Zoro! What are you doing!" Sanji shouts as his brain registers what he's seeing.

___

Zoro took off his clothes and let them fall on the floor. He walks into the bathroom. He starts the water and lets the warm water fall on his skin and warm his muscles. He looks down at his arms (he didn't need to wear the bandages anymore except for the ones on his arms) and undoes the bandages.

There they were. Zoro glares at them, Luka's bite marks. Zoro tried so hard to forget but it's hard to forget when there's a reminder on his arms. 

Zoro washes his hair happy he was finally able to tell someone, to tell Sanji what happened and what he felt. He stopped feeling the anxiety he had and now felt lighter and happier. With his hair washed and rinsed off, Zoro grabs a small towel and puts some soap on top. He starts to wash his body. First his torso, then legs, then his arms. As he washes over the marks he glares at them more. He wish they would just disappear. Zoro starts to scrub hard, then harder and harder until he felt a slight sting, then he did it to his other arm. Going back and forth until his skin burned.

"Zoro! What are you doing!!" Zoro turns to Sanji staring at him in horror. Sanji just stares as blood washed down off Zoro's arms and onto the floor. Sanji drops Zoro's clothes on the floor and gets his towel. Turning the water off Sanji races to Zoro covering his arms with the towel as it soaked in the blood. "It's not stopping! What were you thinking!" Sanji yells frantically. Zoro goes to answer but Sanji wraps the bloody towel around his waist and carries Zoro over his shoulders again before he could answer. Leaving a trail of blood Sanji rushes to the infirmary, he practically throws Zoro on the bed and sprints to open the kitchen door. "Chopper!! Chopper!! Where's Chopper?" He screams. They all stare at him then point down to the seat in front of him.

"What's wron-" Chopper starts to ask.

"Zoro! It's Zoro he..I..just..." Sanji start shouting.

"What?" They all say at the same time. Sanji just looks at them them then moves to the side to let Chopper see in the infirmary. Zoro stood up and walks up to Sanji, standing behind him, so he could explain. They all saw Zoro wrapped in a bloody towel and both his arms dripping blood.

"Zoro!! What happened!!" Chopper yells looking at the swordsman in terror as did everyone else. Those who were sitting now stood up. Zoro didn't get to explain.


	45. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji tells Zoro his worries

Chopper runs up to Zoro looking at his wounds, then he pulls him into the infirmary. He sits Zoro back down on the bed. "What happened?" Chopper goes through his drawers getting his medicine for Zoro's arms.

"Nothing." Zoro answers watching Chopper set things next to him.

"Nothing?" Sanji asks sarcastically. "You were scrubbing your skin off." Sanji says angrily. Chopper finishes wrapping the bandages.

"Well luckily there's not going to be any lasting damage it should heal in a few days." Chopper says walking to put the medicine away.

"Really?" Sanji says happily at Chopper, taking a breath, he was so worried about the wound so to know it won't leave a scar makes Sanji happy. Zoro gets up and starts to walk towards the door. "Where're you going?" Sanji asks Zoro. He looks back at Sanji then down at his towel wrapped around his waist. Sanji forgot that he was kind of naked and so did the rest of the crew. They all have never seen him wear anything less than swim trunks. 

Zoro walks down to his room and goes into the closet to get some clothes. Sanji follows after him after asking the group to take care of the triplets. Sanji walks in as Zoro walks out the closet with pants on and a shirt in his hands. "Zoro what were you doing?" Sanji says as he strides over to Zoro. "I know that what you went through was horrible, I didn't know you were so depressed. I thought you felt better after talking about it with me. To do something so drastic, what about the triplets?" Sanji brings Zoro in for a hug, hugging him tight. "I don't know what I would do without you." Zoro stares at him confused at to what he's talking about. Depressed? Drastic? What on earth was he talking about? "I don't want the triplets to live, to grow up without you. What will I, the crew, do without you?" Was Zoro going somewhere? Zoro started to think about what he just said.

Wait, did Sanji think he was going to...Zoro smacks Sanji on the back of the head. Sanji looks up confused. "Idiot, I just wanted the, Luka's bite marks to disappear."

"Really?" Sanji says happy. "So you weren't trying to harm yourself."

"I was but not to kill myself. I told you I was going to protect everyone and I can't do that if I'm dead. Besides I want to watch the triplets grow up, I want to be with you, and have more adventures with the crew." Zoro says looking at Sanji with a smile who just smiles back.

"Good."

"I did say I wasn't planning on dying."

"I know I just saw the blood and freaked out. I have already thought I lost you twice." Sanji says as he hugs Zoro tighter rubbing his face in Zoro's neck.

The door opens before Nami pops her head in the room. She slowly turns her head to Zoro and Sanji not sure how far they might have gone. She sighs in relief knowing that they are only hugging. "Zoro when you're done getting ready don't forget to clean up the blood that spilled on the floor." Zoro nods then Nami smiles as she leaves not closing the door behind her. Zoro looks over at Sanji who continue to hug him. 

"Uuuhhh, Cook" Zoro says. "Can you let me go? I need to clean the blood." Zoro says as Sanji stands up straight to look him in the eye. 

"You aren't going to do something as reckless as scrub your skin off are you?" The cook asks.

"I told you already, I just wanted the bite marks to go away." 

"Promise?" Sanji says holding his pinky out. Zoro, with his other hand, does the same thing.

"Promise." Zoro says as he goes forward and kisses Sanji on the cheek. Shocked Sanji let's go of Zoro, using the opportunity Zoro rushes out the room as he put his shirt on to clean the blood up. Sanji walks to the kitchen to make a snack only to realize he never got the chance to ask what he wanted to eat as a snack. Sanji thought for a second before deciding to just make some sandwiches. Nami and Robin walk in the kitchen to see Sanji bright red.

"Are you ok?" Nami asks concerned. Sanji turns around to the girls. 

"Your face is red." Robin says.

"Zoro just kissed me." Sanji says getting a little brighter. Nami just stares at him with an expression that say 'are you stupid' while Robin just looks at him confused.

"You've been dating for a while. We've seen him kiss you." Nami says.

"I know but I'm always the one to initiate it and we've always kisses on the lips, this time Zoro kissed me on the cheek. I-It was so inoccent."

"You guys are disgustingly sweet." Nami says looking a little disgusted but also happy. "So how's Zoro?" Nami asks but before Sanji could answer Usopp comes in the room slamming the door open.

"Nami we're here!" Usopp shouts even though she's right in front of him. "You might want to hurry."

"Why?" She asks.

"See for yourself." Usopp says. Curious Nami goes rushing behind Usopp as they walk to the front of the ship. Sanji continues to cook the snack and Robin stood there staring at the cook and Sanji could feel it. He turns around to look at her and once their eyes met she turns to walk out the kitchen. That was extremely weird, even for Robin. Was she going to say something? Sanji turns back around to continue making the sandwiches. He and Zoro haven't really eaten anything for more than two days. 

Zoro walks into the kitchen and sees Sanji setting a huge plate of sandwiches on the table. Zoro just ogles at the delicious looking sandwiches. He knew he already had a small plate of fruit but seeing and smelling the sandwiches made him hungry. Sanji turns to Zoro at the sound of his stomach growling and smiles at the sight of Zoro drooling a little at the snack he made. They both turns their heads as they hear the crew shouting or yelling about something. They even heard the triplets shouting in their baby talk. 

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, but Usopp did come in to get Nami for something." They just stare at each other for a while. "Why don't we eat out?" Sanji says lifting the huge plate of sandwiches for the both of them. Sanji walks in front of Zoro as they both walk to join the crew. "What's going on?" Sanji says putting the plate down.

"It's the first island of Lover's cruise, the dock is in the middle of the island so we have to sail the Sunny in." Nami explains as Sanji kicks Luffy trying to steal some of his and Zoro's sandwiches.

"You guys were really loud, we heard you from the kitchen, even the triplets." Zoro says sitting down to get some sandwiches.

"We saw some of the date spots for this island it got all of us excited." Robin says with a smile.

"There's an amusement park." Chopper says walking up to Zoro smiling. The crew then looks over at the triplet as they bounce up and down in Franky's arms. Zoro and Sanji look at each other as Sanji sits down to join Zoro who already ate a third of the sandwiches.

"Maybe we'll take the triplets out." Zoro suggest to Sanji as he smiles. Sanji just nods not able to talk with food in his mouth. Nami and Robin look at each other. Robin with a 'told you so' look and Nami in a worried 'you're right' way.


	46. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro find themselves alone on the island

Zoro and Sanji stood still next to the big fountain in the town square. They both look dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. Sanji wears his normal pants and shoes with a dress shirt and a hooded cardigan on. Zoro wears a black v-neck shirt and a jacket on top that is not zipped all the way, with his black khakis he wears black converse. They both stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. Sanji glances over at Zoro then back down to the floor where Zoro also stares at. They both start to remember what happened only minutes before.

***

Zoro and Sanji finished eating their snack. They both stand up, Sanji takes the plate and goes back to the kitchen to clean the plate while Zoro grabs the triplets and starts walking to the deck. Zoro takes out the stroller and starts looking through the stroller to see what's inside and what he might need to get.

"What are you doing?" Nami asks.

"Seeing what I'll need for the triplets." Zoro looks at her then Robin confused.

"Why?" 

"To make sure they have what they need when we go exploring the town." Zoro says standing up.

"What about Sanji?"

"Sanji's a grown man, I don't need to make sure he has formula in the stroller."

"Noo! Not that, what about Sanji? Where's Sanji going to be?"

"I don't know, also exploring the town while getting more supplies."

"AAARGGG!" Nami yells in frustration. Robin and Zoro stare at her as she stomps away.

"Why not take the day off and do something with Sanji?" Robin suggest.

"Like what?" Zoro asks back.

"Like anything. You both haven't been given the chance to be together just the two of you."

"But we were." Zoro says, Robin sighs.

"How about going on a date with Sanji. Just the two of you off the Sunny in town. You both never went on a date and the night Sanji confessed we interrupted you."

"No that's ok." Zoro says then he knees down looking in the basket to see what he'll need to pack for the triplets if they want to go exploring. He also didn't want to go on a date, he's only ever been on one date and that did not end well. Who's to say this will end well. He didn't want to risk it. Robin just stares at him then walks away.

___

Nami walks into the kitchen as Sanji continue to clean the plate. He turns around to see who has entered and sees an angry Nami. "Did Luffy do something already?" Sanji asks as he looks worried and lowers the plate in his hand as he dries it with a towel.

"Sanji what do you plan to do after you clean that plate?" She asks as she points to the plate in Sanji hand. He looks down at his hands then back up to her.

"I'm going shopping for supplies and ingredients and anything else we might need, once I put everything away join Zoro and the triplets. Why?"

"Never mind." Nami says walking back out the kitchen Sanji just stood there thinking for a moment. Sanji and Zoro spent their time together sleeping, something they both really needed and now he wanted to spent time with the triplets, something he didn't have for a while since Zoro came back.

Nami and Robin talk to each other, Robin tells Nami Zoro said no to the date. "Those two." Nami says pinching her nose. "I'll make them go on a date, they really need to get off Sunny and spent time together." Nami rushes down to Zoro's room and rummages through his closet for a pair of shoes and a jacket. Once she finds one she grabs them and sprints back to Zoro to see Zoro waiting for the Sunny to dock so he can get the triplets off the ship and walk around. He and Sanji are talking about something, she has no idea about what but she can guess they are talking about where to meet. "Zoro put these on." She pushes the shoes she choose to him. He looks down at his feet to remember that he's barefoot. 

"Thanks." Zoro says as he puts the shoes on.

"Don't thank me yet." She looks at Robin and nods. Robin crosses her arms.

"Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano." Robin says as a giant hand grabs both Zoro and Sanji then throws them overboard as they pass a small area with a fountain in the middle decorated with benches and lamp posts. Nami then throws Zoro's jacket at him as he and Sanji sit up from where they landed. Zoro puts the jacket on. 

***

They both just stood there in front of the fountain thinking about what had just happened. "We got thrown off Sunny." Zoro states.

"Yeah." Sanji confirms.

"What do we do now?" Zoro asks. The Sunny completely disappeared now and they have no idea where they are docking. 

"I don't know." Sanji says uncertain. He had planned to go on a shopping spree to buy things that they will need to get to the next island.

"Then...why don't we...go on a...date?" Zoro suggest fidgeting a little, nervous to be the one to ask. He knew Nami and Robin did this because he said 'no' on going on a date, now that things have ended like this they might as well go on a date. Sanji stares at Zoro, as he blush a little, shocked that the swordsman has asked him. Sanji then remembered Nami asking him what he was going to do on the island. 

"I would like that." Sanji says with a smile and Zoro smiles back.

"What do you normally do on a date?" Zoro asks.

"Well what did you and Luka do?" Sanji asks instinctively. Zoro turns his head to the side looking down as he sits on the edge of the fountain.

"I would rather forget that all." Zoro says. ' _Idiot_ ' Sanji thinks to himself. Of course Zoro would want to forget that, in his head it probably doesn't count as a date.

"Then let's forget all that." Sanji says walking to stand in front of Zoro grabbing his attention, having him lift his head up to look at each other. "Forget everything, for the moment, this moment, we aren't pirates, I'm not black leg Sanji and you're not pirate hunter Zoro. I'm not a cook and you're not a swordsman. We are just Sanji and Zoro, we don't have kids and it's going to be like we just met, it's just us. So Roronoa Zoro will you like to accompany me on this island?" Sanji asks stretching his arm out, opening his palm waiting for Zoro to grab it. Zoro looks at Sanji then then lets out a giant smile as he laughed, after he finish he grabs Sanji's hand.

"I would like to Sanji Vinsmoke." Zoro smiles and Sanji helps him up.


	47. Let's See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro enjoy their date

"It seems they started to move." Usopp says reporting from a bush he and the rest of the crew are hiding in.

"Finally, they were standing there like a bunch of idiots for minutes." Nami says her back facing Usopp.

"So can we go exploring the island too?" Chopper asks with Luffy behind him, they both look like children compared to the actual children in their supervision.

"Not just yet. We'll observe these two for a little bit longer then we can explore." Nami says taking a glance at the couple walking away from them. "Quick we need to follow them." She says softly not wanting to yell. She didn't want to disturb the triplets who haven't noticed their parents missing yet and draw attention to her and the group.

Zoro starts walking in no particular direction. "Wait Zoro I think we should go this...way," Sanji says pointing in the opposite direction Zoro is heading. Zoro makes a face at him, not embarrassed more like a 'seriously' expression. "Alright I'll follow you besides," Sanji says looking around the area, "it's not like there are a lot of marines on this island." Sanji catches up to Zoro and they both start to walk.

With Zoro's lack of direction they both just wondered around the town looking at all the shops that are there. They actually had more fun that way. They talked about what they liked and hated as they walked. They joined in activities some shops have. They enjoyed playing the small games. The couple even did the blindfolded eating game. They obviously argued a lot but they did win, the other couples that joined were shocked even the workers. Zoro and Sanji smile and laugh at almost everything and Sanji stood there watching Zoro enjoying the time as he smile with a grin on his face. Happy to see Zoro smiling again.

The rest of the crew stopped following them after they seem to be happy together which didn't take long. They would avoid them when they saw them close. They all had their own fun since this route wasn't a hotbed for pirates which means not a lot of marines. In fact it didn't seem like there are any marines on the island. Everyone enjoyed their merry time, not having to worry about getting caught by the marines but that doesn't mean they let Luffy wander around the town himself someone had to accompany him because if he doesn't get in trouble with the marines it's the villagers he's made problems with. They couldn't risk that, they still need supplies. 

Sanji and Zoro sat outside in a patio like area at a small restaurant enjoying the sun, especially Zoro who had holed himself up in the room with the triplets most of the time. Sanji, who rest his head on his hand, took a glance at the plates that have piled up next to Zoro. Then the waiter set down another plate, a burger and fries, in front of Zoro who looks like Luffy does when he looks at meat. Sanji decided not to lie to himself, he felt a little jealous that Zoro was enjoying himself. Zoro grabs the burger and takes a big bite out of it, the juice from the tomatoes drip down Zoro hand. Not wanting to put down the burger Zoro licks up his forearm cleaning up the juice. Sanji just stares at the swordsman as his whole body flinches, he felt his torso shudder. Sanji quickly turns his head. He started to think about something else, anything else. When he looks back at Zoro he has devoured the burger with fries and held up the menu scanning through it again.

"Are you ordering more?" Sanji asks lifting his head up, he took another glance at the pile of plates.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Zoro says looking through the options. 

"That's probably because you starved yourself." Sanji pushes some plates away from himself.

"Mmmh," Zoro mumbles still looking at the menu. Sanji wasn't sure if that was Zoro agreeing with him or if that just his way of letting the cook know he's listening. Sanji lowers the menu, Zoro looks at Sanji.

"How about we leave and continue with our walk. We haven't explored the whole town yet. I'm sure we'll come across another restaurant soon, plus I'm positive you've had everything on the menu." Sanji motions to the mountain of plates. Zoro's first thought is ' _I've become Luffy._ ' 

"Ok." Zoro says setting the menu down closing it. Sanji is glad Zoro agreed, he was embarrassed to say it but Sanji actually enjoyed walking around town with no destination in mind. This hadn't turned out to be a bad date, being with Zoro just walking through town looking at everything and going towards whatever sparked their interest. This is what Zoro always does when they reach an island, right? Since the swordsman is directionally challenged he probably steps off the Sunny and just walks not caring in what direction he's heading in. Sanji and Zoro both stood up and walked up to the front to pay for their, well mostly Zoro's, meal.

The couple walk down the street while they look around at the shops and have a discussion. "She told me it's because I'm a boy that I'll defeat her. She doubted herself even though she shouldn't. So I fight everyone and I don't hold back for anyone." Zoro says then he spots an ice cream stall. Ice cream is kind of sweet but he really wanted one. Sanji saw this and smiled.

"I thought you didn't like sweet things?" Sanji said walking to the stall, Zoro followed.

"Ever since I gave birth to the triplets my taste buds have been weird. I use to hate the taste of sweet things but now I don't mind it." Zoro answers. Sanji goes to buys a vanilla ice cream for Zoro, no way he'd want chocolate. He hands the ice cream cone to Zoro who immediately starts licking it. "Thanks." Zoro says. Sanji couldn't help but stare as Zoro lick the ice cream. Getting the same feeling he turns his head to look anywhere else then he notice two females walking down the street holding hands as they giggle together.

"Well I guess you know why I don't fight woman." Sanji says as they begin to walk again.

"Thinking about it now that might be the reason why we didn't get along."

"What do you mean?" Sanji looks at him.

"You were raised to respect woman which includes not fighting with one, while I was never raised like that in fact I was raised to fight with all my strength no matter who I fight."

"That could be it." Sanji says looking back at Zoro who has some ice creams on the corner of his lip.

"Zoro you have som-" Sanji begins but just goes in and licks it off Zoro. Zoro jumps away holding the spot Sanji licked with a very surprised face and a beat red face. Sanji laugh a little. "What are you so surprised for?" He asks getting closer.

"I didn't think you would do that in public. You never do anything like that when we are on islands, always made sure we never looked like a couple when we are together." Which was rare. After the triplets were born whenever they reached an island Sanji does his job while the others explore including Zoro who always took the triplets with him and someone would accompany him so they can be with the triplets. When everyone one came back to the Sunny they left to the next island. "We don't even act like a couple in front of the crew." Zoro says still blushing.

Sanji thought about what Zoro said. He's right. They don't kiss or cuddle when they are in front of the the crew. They don't even sit next to each other during meals. Then Sanji remembered the couple, same sex couple holding hands with each other while they smile and laugh. They didn't even seem to care who was around. Sanji stands in front of Zoro, who shoved the last of the ice cream cone in his mouth, wrapping his arm around his waist pulling him in closer. Sanji lick some more of the ice cream Zoro had gotten on his face while he was thinking. Again Zoro blushed and tried to push Sanji away from himself. "Why don't we head to a hotel or something?" Sanji whispers in Zoro ears sweetly. Zoro covers his hear as he swallows his ice cream cone.

"I think we should head back to the Sunny." Zoro says look at Sanji red faced.

"Why?"

"The sun is setting and you have a busy day tomorrow." Zoro says. Sanji does have to buy a lot of food but it's not like they're in a hurry.

"It's not like we are in a rush. And if it's about the triplets the crew can take care of them." Sanji starts to nuzzle his nose in Zoro's cheeks as he whisper in Zoro's ear again. "So?"


	48. Life Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro the day after their date

_Zoro feels something binding his wrist, he slowly opens his eye and looks around. Frantically he looks around the room. He's back in Luka's room. Zoro looks up to see his wrists bonded to the bed. He tries to free himself but it's no use. He looks down to see himself naked and his legs bound to the bed, legs opened wide. He started to pull his arms forward trying to set himself free but it's no use. A figure appears at the end of the bed, blurry at first then slowly it clears. Luka stood there staring at him smiling, that stupid smile of his sent shivers down Zoro's spine and he did not like it. Luka got closer as Zoro started to struggle to free himself._

Sanji opened his eye to Zoro's face sleeping soundly. He slowly sits up, Zoro's arms slides down his bare chest onto his lap. Sanji looks to the night stand to see his pocket watch, a half empty pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He grabs the pack of cigarettes and takes one out putting it in his mouth. After lighting it up he takes a deep inhale then exhales. It has been so long since he smoked a cigarette, ironically it was like taking a breath of fresh air. He looks over at Zoro who starts to frown in his sleep. Sanji puffed some smoke out then he felt something pinch him. He look down to Zoros hand gripping onto Sanji. "Oww ow ow!" Sanji exclaimed as Zoro's nails dug into his skin. Sanji tried to pry Zoro's hand off of him, but no use, he has a strong grip. He turns to Zoro where he noticed the man hyperventilating. "Zoro wake up!" Sanji shouted as he shook the sleeping swordsman.

 _'This can't be happening. I was just with Sanji'_ Zoro thought to himself. After a few shakes his eye opens and he quickly gets up. He and Sanji stare at each other for a moment before Zoro looks around the room. This isn't his room. The events that happened the evening before replay in his mind. He sigh in relief as he look down at the bed.

"Are you ok?" Sanji ask getting the attention of the swordsman. He looks up at the cook.

"Yeah just a nightmare." He said with a half-assed smile. Sanji pulls him into a hug, one hand on his back and the other on his nape. Sanji kissed the marimo's forehead.

"Don't worry I'm here." Sanji says scowling. The damn pervert is still haunting Zoro after all this time. Feeling Sanji's warmth calm Zoro down, the fear, the uncertainty, the hurt all seem to disappear.

"I know," Zoro says softly. The couple stayed in that position for minutes before they heard what sounded like Luffy complaining but that couldn't be right. The hotel they stayed at is surrounded by other hotels, the others shouldn't be around them. 

"Why don't we take a shower?" Sanji suggest. Sanji and Zoro move off the bed and into the bathroom immediately jumping into the shower not having to undress themselves for they did that last night.

The bathroom in the hotel they are at has two shower heads, good for two people to shower at the same time. Sanji, who is washing his body, turns his head to steal a glance at Zoro who is washing his hair. He stares at the bandages around Zoro's arm. He can't believe Zoro did that to himself but he saw the face Zoro made as he scrubbed himself. He really wanted the bite marks to vanish. 

They both finished washing up and put on the clothes they had on the day before. Zoro zips his jacket up as Sanji grabs his pocket watch and packet of cigarettes putting it in his pocket. He then grabs the lighter, he stares at it intensely then flips it upside down to see the _S.V_ engraved on the bottom. He then looks over at Zoro, who is tying his shoes. Then he looks down at his own feet, at the shoes that Zoro had bought him. For some reason Zoro hasn't noticed that he's been using the things Zoro got him, everything from the box has been used and is still being used. The spices, the ties, the book of recipes, the set of kitchen knives and obviously the shoes and lighter he got.

He started to think about what he's gotten for Zoro. At first nothing but heartache. Then things got a little better but nothing. "Are you done?" Zoro asks standing next to Sanji. Sanji looks up and faces Zoro.

"Yeah lets go." Sanji stuffs the lighter in his pocket. They both walk out of the room as did others who would pass them blushing. A group of people gather in the elevator, going down to the lobby. All the other couples that stood next to Sanji and Zoro just stare at them. The couple clearly knows that the others are staring at them.

When they reach the lobby they head to the front desk to check out. As they stand outside of the hotel they look around since they didn't get a good look before. "Alright I'll see you back at the Sunny." Zoro says waving bye and walking away.

"Ah, wait!" Sanji says sprinting to Zoro and grabbing his wrist stopping him. Zoro looks at him. "Where are you going?"

"To the Sunny to check on the triplets." 

"Well I was thinking we could eat breakfast together and then we go shopping for supplies ...together. Just the two of us." Sanji says. He didn't want them being together to end. He loves the triplets and his friends but he wants to be with Zoro, just the two of them, just a little while longer.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to go by yourself."

"No, I want to go with you. I don't want the date to end just yet."

"But you always complain when I'm with you."

"This time it's different."

"How?" Zoro asks honestly confused.

"Usually I just want to get the supplies and hurry to the Sunny before the marines find us. This island doesn't seem to have a lot of marine presence. Actually they don't really have a presence at all. I don't have to rush." Sanji says looking at Zoro his eye begging him to say 'yes' to a little extra time to be with each other.

"Ok," Zoro says, he also secretly wanted to be with Sanji a little longer but thought Sanji wouldn't want to be with him while he shop for supplies.

"Great!" Sanji smiles at Zoro. "Lets have some breakfast before we go." Sanji starts to pull Zoro. He remember seeing a restaurant down the street. They get a table and start to look at the menu. Sanji orders one plate while Zoro orders a full three course meal. "I don't understand how you have as big of a stomach as Luffy." Sanji looks down at the table his index and middle finger rubbing his forehead as he remembers all their meals together. "I mean, it doesn't seem like you have a big stomach." Sanji says still not believing.

"It's just that Luffy takes the attention away from everyone else."

"I guess that's true." And Zoro is right, every since time he's been to a restaurant or even at the dinner table Luffy's there and his eating habits are what catch everyone's attention, they have to all defend themselves against Luffy. A waiter and a waitress come with Sanji's order and Zoro's feast. 

"I really think we should go to the Sunny." Zoro says interrupting the quiet of them eating.

"Again. Relax the triplets are fine, the crew is with them. I'm sure Robin, Nami and Chopper can take care of them. Stop being a mom and relax." Sanji says. Zoro just stares at him, feeling like the last part was a tease.

"Well I did give birth to them but that isn't why I think we should go back."

"Then why?"

"Have you really not thought this through." Zoro wonders as he looks at Sanji's confused face. "Once we finish shopping how are we supposed to get to the Sunny if we don't know where she's docked?" Sanji thinks about it for a while and he's right. If they have things that need to be refrigerated they will need to get to the Sunny immediately before it goes bad. That can't happen if they don't know where to go.

"You're right. I'll be right back. I'm going to ask if I can use a den den mushi to call the others to tell me the location of the Sunny." Sanji slides out of the booth and walks up to a waitress who he didn't flirt with. Zoro stares at him as he walks away realizing that during the whole date yesterday he didn't once stop and twirl around at every single girl he saw.

"Hello?" Nami's voice is heard over the den den mushi.

"Ah, Nami-san it's me, Sanji."

"Oh, Sanji. How was the date last night you guys never returned. You didn't flirt with every girl you saw did you?" Nami ask worried that after they stopped stalking them that Sanji tried to start something Zoro got mad and walked off getting lost while Sanji didn't come back because he wanted some alone time.

"Actually I haven't. Most of the woman on this island are on a date with their boyfriends beside I am with Zoro and it's a lot of fun." Sanji says smiling not that Nami could see it. He could hear her sigh in relief.

"That's good to hear. So what are you calling for?"

"Oh well I wanted to know where the Sunny is docked. Zoro and I are planning on extending the date a little longer so we can go shopping for supplies." Sanji explains. Nami tells him the street name where the Sunny is docked in front of. "Thanks. Oh and how are the triplets?"

"They're safe and fed but they are getting antsy without you and Zoro. We've been distracting them the best we could but they are starting to notice you both missing. But don't worry about us and enjoy your date." Nami says hanging up.

"So?" Robin asks as Nami comes back in to the restaurant that the crew is eating at.

"Yeah it was them. Well Sanji, I don't know where Zoro was." Nami says scooting into the booth they were at.

"He's right there." Luffy points across the street as he stuffs his face. They all look to see Zoro happily enjoying his meal by himself.

"Well what did Sanji say?" Robin asks still looking at the swordsman. 

"He wanted to know where the Sunny is docked so they can continue on their date to shop for supplies."

"So, nothing bad happened?" Usopp asks.

"Nope. It would seem they had a good date."

"I wonder what they did?" Chopper asks innocently.

"Well they came running from the street." Luffy says pointing in the direction he saw them running from.

"There's a hotel down the street." Robin says. The crowd gets silent except for the baby talk.

"Let's just enjoy breakfast." Nami says. They all nod their head and continue to eat. Taking a glance at Zoro eating as Sanji walks up to him.

Sanji sits down to see Zoro has eaten most of his breakfast with a face of pure bliss. He seem to be enjoying himself. "I got the address so after we eat we'll head out." Sanji says picking up his fork to eat his spicy omelette. Zoro just nods as he stuffs his face.


	49. Keeps Coming Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro has goes into the crows nest

After having a first official date on the first island Nami suggested they continue on with the other islands too. Nothing bad would come out of it if they do. Plus the others wanted to see the other islands too. For fun. Sanji and Zoro went through the other tests on the other islands to test the love they have for each other. And it only proves how much they actually like each other, something the whole crew knew.

Sanji knew that Luka still haunts Zoro, mostly in his sleep but Zoro nightmares stopped happening so often after his arms fully healed. And with his arms healed Chopper announced Zoro fully healed and healthy, physically. His arms where the last wounds on his body left from Luka. Every time Zoro had a nightmare he felt extremely bad for the swordsman. The only thing he could do is wake him up and hold him close until he fell back to sleep again, it hurt Sanji that that was all he could do. But soon Zoro started to get nightmares less and less so Sanji didn't need to do that anymore.

After feeling better Zoro went back to being himself. They all had to be careful though because Zoro couldn't handle everything he use too. The cold steel of his weights for training reminded him of the cell Luka kept him in. Chopper told him to take it easy and to ease into training again to help him mentally and physically, he couldn't just start training again. His muscles went through hell with Luka. He needed to start to stretch his muscles before he could carry the heavy weights he use to. But Zoro still couldn't handle touching his wights. But it's not like he hasn't made progress. He couldn't even be in the crows nest without breaking down.

That day they were in between the first and second island. With all his wounds healed completely and haven't been getting any nightmares for a while, Zoro decided it would be best to start training after not having been for so long. It was after lunch and the triplets have been playing for a while and are starting to yawn signalling that they are tired. Seeing this Sanji and Zoro put them to sleep together, staying for a little while longer until they were sure the triplets were completely asleep. Sanji couldn't help but smile at them, at how much they look like Zoro when he takes his naps. Zoro stood up and told Sanji that he's going to train. Sanji just nodded and said he's going to watch the triplets for a while then maybe give Zoro a snack during his training. So Zoro went up and looked at how everything was left. It didn't change, the weight were still where he left them before going walking down to Sanji who was taking care of the triplet at the time, before they had that big fight. He only did a quarter of his training before he went down to check on the triplets. Zoro looked down at the toys still on the floor, he had this feeling that the triplets knew Zoro was pregnant. It wasn't unusual for Touma to rest his head on Zoro's stomach being the mammas boy that he is but even Sora and Kuina started doing it and they all would look at him and smile while they touched his stomach, they would do this every once in a while. They would also be more careful when they crawled on his lap. After they started doing this one day Zoro felt nauseous and threw up. At first he thought he was sick but being on night watch he went into the kitchen to make himself some tea, he saw a jar of pickles and his chocolate and peanut that was still there. Staring at it he really wanted some and so he did and that's when he knew. After the triplets were born he tried some but it wasn't not as good as it was when he was pregnant so he never touched it again. 

Zoro picked up the toys and put them away in a small chest set next to his dumbbell rack. He turn his back to see himself back in the cell. It even smelled the same, like his sweat and it was a little stuffy. He began to breath heavily. Like a blind man he walked forward waving his arms around until he tripped over some big weights to put on his bars. He touched the cold steel to move it away from himself and he was reminded of the chains that bind him. He wasn't sure why but he started to feel dizzy. 

Sanji had made a nutritious drink to help keep Zoro hydrated but energized and a small appetizer to give him some stamina. He had already given the girls their snacks and the others in the kitchen. Sanji then heard some of the weights clanking like someone fell so he rushed up and when he walks in he sees Zoro on the floor sweating and breathing rapidly. He sets down the tray and goes to see if Zoro ok and Zoro swats his hand. "Don't touch me!" Zoro yells and Sanji steps back. Zoro then bends down on his knees and head touching the floor as he covers his ears. Sanji not knowing what to do and what's about to happen just stares. Zoro then starts screaming and Sanji, unprepared, covers his ears. Chopper, who sat in the kitchen eating the snack with the others, his ears twitch as he looks over in the direction of the crows nest. He gets a bad feeling about it and decided to go and check it out.

"Oh are you done Chopper?" Usopp asks as he fends off Luffy. Chopper just ignores him and rushes out of the kitchen leaving the door open. Usopp just stares leaving himself open to Luffy taking his rice ball from his hand. "That's mine Luffy!" He yells at Luffy. 

"What's going on?" Chopper asks popping his head in the room. He sees Sanji just standing there and Zoro on the floor sweating bullets, breathing like there something wrong and he's even started to tremble.

"I don't know. I came up and he was already like this." Sanji say filling Chopper in as he walks up to him. He reaches his hoofs to touch Zoro. "A don't do th-" Sanji says to late. Zoro pushes Chopper.

"Don't touch me!" Zoro growls as he shouts. Robin and Luffy catch on to this.

"Oh no." Chopper says.

"What?"

"We have to calm him down." Chopper and Sanji inch closer and closer, Zoro sees this and freaks out grabbing some of the weight left on the floor and chucks them. The whole crew hears this and goes to check to see what's going on.

"Hey whats g-" Nami starts but a weight goes right past her head making her scream.

"Nami! Robin! Don't come in." Sanji says. More weights are thrown.

"What do we do?" Sanji asks Chopper.

"I have something that might help but I need a distraction."

"Alright. Luffy, Usopp, Brook help me distract him." With that they all hop in the room except for Usopp who stays cowering near the door. Sanji, Brook and Luffy stand in front of Zoro who doesn't seem to recognize them. "Hey Zoro, how about calmi-" Sanji says sweetly but is cut off by a weights in the stomach. Luffy lunges forward but is smacked to the side by the pole that Zoro has attached weights so, the one he practiced his swing with. His head then turns to Brook whose bones shiver. Zoro inches forward slowly but stops and drops the pole, feeling something pinch his right leg. His eyes slowly close.

"S-Sanji?" Zoro questions before falling, the last thing he sees before going down is Sanji. Chopper takes out the needle in his leg as he wipes his forehead. They all gather around him. Sanji rushes to his feet and holds Zoro in his arms.

"Chopper what was that?" Nami asks worried.

"I think he was having a panic attack. Something in here reminded him of something bad." They all look around the room it was just the triplets toys and his weights. "Come on lets get him somewhere else before he wakes up." Chopper says, they all walk out of the room, Sanji carrying Zoro in his arms.

When Zoro woke up he was in the infirmary. Quickly he runs out to the deck to make sure of his surrounding. He looks around the deck to see the crowd playing with the triplets that woke up. Zoro just stood there staring at his crew while they stare back. Sanji stands up and gives Zoro a hug who hugs him back gripping the back of his shirt. Sanji didn't say anything just hugged him tightly as he look at the blue sky. They others just observed what was going on.

Sanji does not like what had happened. That wasn't Zoro. He's always calm. What would have happened if the triplets were there with him? He wants the Zoro he fell in love with but right now he never wants to see Zoro like that again.


	50. Ease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro feels better

With the help of Sanji Zoro overcame his panic attacks, Chopper help too. The others asked Sanji what if it was something specific. Sanji didn't tell them the whole truth, he just said that Zoro was tied up in a cell while Luka tortured him. Chopper got a hint at what Sanji really meant having seen the bite marks on his arm.

With the window open to let the crows nest air out. Zoro sat down on the floor looking out the window at the sky. He reached forward to touch his toes, stretching like Chopper told him to. Luffy and Sanji put the dumbbells away for Zoro and he hasn't touched them since. Zoro reaches for his left foot as he enjoys the silence, the sound of the waves, the sound of the wind. He becomes engrossed in stretching that he doesn't notice someone else entering the crows nest. He feels a hand on his shoulder shocking him into bolting forward and turning around to see who it is. 

It's Sanji, Zoro sighs in relief. "What were you so deep in thought for?"

"Just thinking about the book Chopper gave me." Zoro says standing up. They both walk to the couch to sit down.

"The one you've been reading?"

"Yeah."

"What's it about?"

"It's a book about omegas and alphas."

"Well what about the book got you thinking?"

"I'm on the part about mating." Zoro pauses and lays down on the couch. "During my heat, if I had let Luka bite me.." Zoro moves his arms to cover his eyes.

"Come on don't think about that." Sanji reaches over to Zoro's hand then pulls him up. "We told you to stop thinking about him." Sanji pulls Zoro in for a peck on the lips. "Come here." Sanji says pulling Zoro, moving him so he now sat on top of the cook. "Listen Zoro, you belong to me, and the crew but mostly me." Sanji says.

"There you go again. What about the triplets?" Zoro says looking down at Sanji.

"Well of course you belong to them too, that's a given since you gave birth to them but for the most part you belong to me." Sanji says kissing Zoro's skin. He could feel Zoro's body temperature rising. Zoro sighs looking at the man. He lifts Sanji's head surprising the man. They look deep in each other's eyes.

"I belong to you as much as you belong to me." Zoro says as their faces get closer to each other.

"Fine by me." Sanji says without thinking. They happily kiss each other but then they stop, if they kissed any more they'd get hornier and it was still daytime. They settled on hugging each other closely. Sanji could feel Zoro breathing evenly but his heartbeat is beating fast. Sanji smiles as he glance over at the green hair of Zoro, then he tilts his head rubbing their heads together. "How are you Zoro?" Sanji asks.

"Good. You being here puts me at ease." Zoro says with his eyes closed rubbing his head close to Sanji like a cat. Sanji smiles liking what Zoro said. They stayed like that in silence for a while. Both wanting to stay like that but alas it is not meant to be.

"I can see the island!!" They hear luffy yelling, they pull apart looking out the window. Zoro gets off the couch and gets his shirt, putting it on. Sanji watches as he puts his shirt on. Zoro turns his head to see the cook staring at him.

"What?" Zoro asks with a smile.

"Nothing. Just, I'm really happy." Sanji says smiling.

"Me too." Zoro says still smiling. Sanji gets off the couch and follows Zoro to the deck. The crew all gathered around the helm. Franky and Brook carry the triplets as they all stare at the island in the distance. 

"It looks fun." Chopper says.

"Let's get ready." Luffy says running away with Usopp behind him. Zoro looks over to Franky and Brook notices the triplets heads bobbing around and their eyelids closing and opening. Zoro walks up to them and grabs the triplets.

"What are you going to do Zoro?" They look at him as he take the triplets carefully.

"Nothing. I'm staying here to put the triplets to sleep." Zoro walks away. Sanji takes his pocket watch out and looks a the time. It's a little past their nap time. Sanji follows after Zoro to help him put the triplets to bed. Zoro and Sanji stood over the cribs watching the triplets sleep, making sure they are deep asleep.

"I'm going to go shopping do you need anything?" Sanji asks not looking away from the triplets. Watching them sleep is interesting because they do the weirdest and cutest things like one time Touma started laughing in his sleep, Sora was kicking in his sleep and Kuina started making funny faces. Zoro thought real hard about what the triplets will need.

"I think we need more formula."

"Alright I'll check." Sanji says kissing Zoro on his head before leaving. Zoro sat there watching the triplets sleeping and couldn't help but think about what's to come. After this island there are only two more islands to go, and it's been great that there are no marines on this route, everyone has been enjoying themselves but it's not going to last forever. He needs to get over whatever is bothering him. He needs to start training again, he needs to do more than those push ups he does and stretches that Chopper told him to do. He has do start doing his weight training again but he can't do that if he's too afraid to touch the weights.

He had to think of a way to get over it quickly. 

Why does the cold steal of the weights remind him of the cell? It should be more than that, he should be remembering the days they first got Going Merry, the day they got Thousand Sunny, the time Brook joined as a crew member and the day he started to train again after giving birth to the triplets. Zoro had wanted to be alone but no one had time to take care of the triplets and they didn't trust Luffy yet. The triplets were very friendly that day and wanted to play. Zoro started to train but the triplets wanted to play so he joined them. Since no one else was there he didn't need to hold back, no one was there to make him feel embarrassed which they have been doing before. He ended up playing with them all through his training time. Zoro opens his eyes to see the triplets awake. He must have fallen asleep as he was thinking. But he woke up happy dreaming about the good things. He actually felt better.


	51. Plans For The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji asks the others for the opinion

The crew watched as the triplets attempted to feed themselves. They weren't really expecting anything for their first time but they didn't think they would be this bad. As soon as Zoro set the food in front of them they dug in with their hands Zoro kept trying to get them to hold the spoon in their hands but nothing works, every time he gave them the spoon they would throw it aside and eat with their hands. Surprising to them is that they actually ate even though Sanji and Zoro pureed the meat and smashed the vegetables when one of them would cook for the triplets, they didn't think they would grab anything. This is going to be a lot harder than they thought.

Zoro ate all his food, then helped the triplets finish theirs and by help he put the spoon in their hand while and fed them, trying to get it to be muscle memory. As soon as Zoro stopped helping they would discard the spoon and enjoy themselves. Zoro isn't mad he kind of expected this but Sanji just kept staring at him. Did something happen between lunch and now? He honestly he didn't know. He didn't really see Sanji after he left to go shopping, he saw him again when Sanji came back and started dinner, Zoro help with the triplets portion. Now that the triplets ate most of their food Zoro decided it is time to get them to take their bath before bed. He pulls the table back on the highchair (it kept them from trying to climb out) and takes them one by one.

"Going to take them a bath?" Sanji asks. Zoro looks at him them down at the triplets in his arms then at the crew.

"Yes." Zoro says as he nods, Sanji nods back. Was Sanji mad at him for something? He's been distant and hasn't looked at Zoro. Kind of acting like his old self. Sanji watch as Zoro walk to the back. He got up from his seat to make sure Zoro wasn't in ear shot from him. The others watched him confused as to why he looks like he's paranoid.

"What's wrong with you Sanji?" Usopp asks. Sanji stops looking around like he thinks someone is listening to them and looks back at the crew.

"I actually wanted your help and opinions." Sanji looks away then looks at them as he walks up to the table. "I want to ask Zoro to marry me." Sanji says determined. Some start to choke, others spit out their food or drink and some sat still.

"Are you serious?" Nami asks wiping her face.

"Yes. Why?"

"What brought this on?" Robin asks, extremely curious.

"Don't get us wrong, we are happy you and Zoro are together but isn't this to sudden?" Nami adds.

"I don't think it's sudden plus when I was out shopping I saw Zoro out too. I kind of got jealous at how popular he actually is. He was even asked if he had a girlfriend and he said no and I get it I'm not his girlfriend, technically I'm his boyfriend but I still didn't like it. When I was thinking about a way to make it so others can see he's taken, even when I'm not around, and then a saw a shop for...wedding rings and bought one, an engagement ring."

"I think it is sudden, you just realized how much you like Zoro and he had to get kidnapped for that. Are you sure you're ready for that sort of commitment? You haven't been dating that long."

"And are you sure, you don't really seem like the type to settle down." Usopp says. "I'm honestly surprised you haven't ran off with the first girl you see."

"You said so yourself, that you aren't going after girls one these islands because most already have girlfriends. Are you going to do the same when we get past Lover Cruise route?"

"Honestly, I think we started dating the moment I accepted the fact that he was pregnant with our children. After that we started getting to know each other," Nami and Robin got flashbacks of them hearing Sanji and Zoro laughing and talking to each other during the morning sickness, "we even started to live with each other," they all got flashback to the very hot day where Zoro started to strip, "we fought, like every couple has and fixed it. Someone has even tried to take him away from us, me, try to pull us apart and that obviously didn't work. This whole time I think I was in love with him I just couldn't admit it to myself because of Zeff or even the fact that I didn't think I might be bi or even my past as a Vinsmoke. Now I don't care anymore. Zeff doesn't seem to care, my biological father disowned me long ago and now I know that I love Zoro and I...I don't want anyone else. We also have three adorable kids, I don't want anything less or more." Sanji says with a smile, a genuine smile, a smile Luffy would give.

"How beautiful." Brook says writing something down.

"That was SSSSUUUPPPPPEEEERRRR!!!" Franky says crying and giving Sanji a thumbs up. Nami just smiles at him as Robin chuckle at Franky. Even Usopp and Chopper got tears in their eyes.

"Honestly I think that's the right move. You and Zoro have seem to have really grown this last year. And you're happy. Beside you probably wouldn't be able to find anyone else. I don't think any of us will. With us being pirates no one would want to marry into our group, well no sane person would. Plus we've gotten to the max members. Jimbei was the last one to join. Luffy did say he only wanted ten members."

"Sanji what do you plan on doing if Zoro says no."

"I don't think that's an if, I think Zoro will say no."

"Why?"

"Zoro has been in love with him for years."

"I don't think it's been years."

"We all know Sanji, and if we know Sanji then Zoro defiantly knows Sanji. Do you think Zoro won't think as soon as we get out Lover's cruise he's going to chase the first girl he sees? Even after the triplets were born you acted like a love drunk fool, you can't really continue that if you're married. Will Zoro be ok with that?"

"Maybe you should talk to him about marriage before you actually propose to him." Robin says.


	52. Big Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji asks Zoro to marry him

Zoro sat there watching the triplets shovel food in their mouth with their hands. He then looks over to the rest of the table. The crew not in their seat. He looks at Sanji who sat in front of him. Is Sanji mad? Did Zoro do something? What could he have possibly done? He didn't see Sanji most of the day yesterday. He woke up this morning, the triplets already gone, Sanji took them when he woke up, and when he walked in the crew weren't there so he sat down thinking they were late but then Sanji served breakfast. Luffy didn't show up, no one did.

"Uh...cook where are the others?" Zoro says laying his spoon down to help the triplets.

"They ate before you." Sanji says not looking up from his plate, Zoro looks over at him shocked.

"Why?" Zoro asks done helping the triplets for now.

"Because I have to talk you about something and I wanted to do that now and without them."

"Did I do something? Is it serious? Is it because you're mad at me?" Zoro squint his eyes.

"Mad at you? Why do you think I'm mad at you?" Sanji asks curious as he looks up at Zoro.

"You've been quiet, like when you first found out I was pregnant."

"I'm not mad at you I was thinking about something important, something about us."

"Like what?"

"What do you see yourself doing in the future." Sanji says looking Zoro in the eye.

"Ah...I don't know, training like I did before, helping the triplets eat properly, maybe watching them walk. Why?"

"What about us?" Sanji's hand starts to shake. Who would have thought this would be so nerve wracking.

"I want things to be good, maybe even better between us."

"I do too, so Zoro," Sanji reaches for something in his pocket, "what do you think about marrying me?" Sanji opens a small black box revealing a silver ring. Zoro stares at the object while Sanji looks to the side at the triplets to nervous to look at the man. Then the silence starts to kill him. Does Zoro not like it? Or does he love it and is speechless?

"Chopper!!! I think Sanji is sick!!" Zoro yells getting up almost sprinting to the deck. Sanji stand up and tackles him.

"I'm not sick! I'm serious." Sanji yells back. After Zoro calm down Sanji get up and sighs. "Can you please sit down." Sanji motions over to his seat. The triplets stop eating and stare at their parents. Zoro gets up and they both sit in their seat. "I know you are probably confused and want to know why."

"Yes." Zoro answers immediately.

"Zoro I don't want anyone other than you. When I think about the future I see us being together, the two of us and the triplets. I enjoy thinking about that."

"But you won't be able to flirt with girls, isn't this sudden?" Sanji wondered why people kept saying that, ' _won't be able to flirt with girls_ ' or ' _isn't it sudden_.' "I mean a love drunk idiot perv like you, this is a major step." Zoro says.

"And it's not for you?" Sanji asks frowning a little.

"Well it is but I'm not a playboy like you, I don't try to get into every girls pant. I don't...are you really serious? Are you really ok with being married to me? How about when we get out of Lover's cruise? We haven't even been dating long." Zoro says standing up a little.

"I know it's hard to trust what I'm saying but I love you Zoro. I think we've been dating longer than you think we have. Yes we didn't officially started dating until a few weeks ago but when I got over the fact that you were pregnant we got to know each other, we started sleeping together and having sex with each other. I know you a lot more now and you know me a lot more now too. I don't see myself marrying anyone but you." Sanji says standing too. Zoro sits down as he looks away from Sanji and the triplets.

"Can I ask? Are you doing this because of the triplets?"Zoro turns to Sanji.

"What?" Sanji takes a step back not believing what Zoro just asked.

"Are you doing this because it will be good for the triplets?" Zoro repeats, his eye brows furrow up sad.

"No. I'm doing this because I love _you_. I see myself being with _you_. I honestly don't mind others knowing we are together." There is a pause of silence. "So what do you say?" Sanji asks grabbing the box and holding it out so Zoro could see.

"I need time to think? This is just...I never thought this would happen. I'm going to think in the crows nest." Zoro shovels the last of the food into his mouth before running off. He avoids looking at the others. Did they know? 

Once at the top Zoro closes the door and starts to pace back and forth. He did think they would eventually get married. Or at least some form of a wedding. Maybe not something like wedding more like them just getting rings and putting them on each other. He even thought he's the one that would do it. He didn't in a millions years think that Sanji would be the one and so soon. Well Sanji didn't think it was too soon but Zoro did.

His whole day is ruined. He plan to try touching the weights. The day before when he had the dream about the past he felt like he could do it. Now all he can think about is Sanji and the proposal. What does he say? Is it alright to yes? Can they really get married? Is it alright for them to get married? They've been getting along well lately but wont that change? What if something bad happens and they end up falling apart? When Zoro came back from his thoughts he realized he stood in front of the rack. Slowly Zoro reaches forward. He's happy were they are now what happens if getting married changes that? Zoro only inches away from the weights starts to think about Sanji, the triplets and the crew. Images of some of his favorites days flash across his mind. He begins to smile as he felt the cold of the steal. He smiles. He goes over to get the pole and he starts to put weights on it. When it felt heavy enough he walk over to the window to open it a little then stood in front of it. He raised the pole above his head then slashed down. After doing this his arms and abs started to burn but he liked it.


	53. A Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro gets some help from friends

Zoro lay there on the ground listening to the waves crash against the shore and the muffling sound of his friends talking and the babies babbling away. Zoro opens his eye, this isn't right. He was in the crows nest taking a break from training, he should be on the hard surface and the waves shouldn't be so clear considering they are docked. Zoro sits up slowly looking at the sound. He saw Sanji watching the triplets as they play in the water. Nami, Robin and Chopper watch as Usopp and Luffy fish a little down the way, Franky putting something together and Brook play music. Zoro smile at the scene. He look around to find the area a little reminiscent of Men's Island. Zoro walks up to them. 

"Where are we?" Zoro asks but no one turns away. "Hey! Where are we!!" Zoro shouts. Still no answer. He gets ready to shout again.

"They can't hear you?" That voice. Zoro turns around to see Agnes.

"What are you doing here?" Zoro faces her.

"Trying to help you. It is your dream." Agnes walks a little closer.

"Help with what?"

"Sanji." Zoro turns again to see Riku.

"What about him?"

"You need help deciding." Agnes says Zoro turns to her.

"Why is it so hard for you? It should be easy." Riku asks walk to join Zoro and Agnes forming a circle.

"What is easy about it, it's marriage. I don't think we're ready." Zoro says shaking his head.

"So when will you be?" Agnes wonders as she tilts her head to the side.

"In two years, three years, five year, ten years?" Riku wonder.

"I...uh...don't know." Zoro looks around not knowing where to focus.

"I think you should go for it." Riku says.

"Why?" Zoro says focusing on Riku.

"Zoro I spent my whole live watching my brother. I never got to have what you have, I've never fallen in love. Here you are in love with someone amazing and they've asked you to spent the rest of their life with you. You should take it."

"I agree. Zoro, we wasted our second live looking over or looking for others and never did something for ourselves. I could have found love but I didn't. I don't regret helping you but I do wish I could have fallen in love."

"Aren't one of you suppose to be on the 'no' side, well anyway I just don't think this is the right time." Zoro then gets smacked in the back of the head. He holds where he got smack and turns to see who it is. All his anger washes away as he sees her. "Kuina?"

"You really are an idiot Zoro." She says sticking her tongue out, standing straight, her head turned to the side as she crosses her arms over her shest.

"What?"

"You should know first hand how short life is. You say you're not ready now and that it's not time but what happens when you are ready and it is time, something happens and you can't." Zoro looks at the ground. "What are you so afraid of?"

"What if we do get married and something happens that we end up splitting up? I don't want that to happen." Kuina smacks him again. He looks up at her glaring.

"You've really changed Zoro. The Zoro that I know doesn't back down, isn't afraid and goes straight for his goal even if he does get lost on the way." Zoro looks back down then over at Agnes.

"Zoro my parents marriage was not that easy, I don't think anyone's marriage is that easy. Both parties have to work to make it last. If something happens then find out why and fix it if you can. You and Sanji have been on the right track, you are honest with your feelings. That's something some couples struggle with and as long as you both are honest I don't think anything will happen." Agnes smiles at Zoro. He looks down then to his family.

"So did we help?" Riku asks.

"Yeah." Zoro looks up with a big smile making Riku and Kuina smile too.

"Good." Kuina and Agnes say.

"It's almost time for me to go." Kuina says looking back. She looks at Zoro. "It's good to see you again Zoro. You've come so far. I'm also honored that you named your daughter after me. She's adorable and so are the other two." She smiles then waves goodbye as she walk away slowly disappearing.

"It's almost time for us too." Riku looks at Agnes as she nods at him. "Listen Zoro." Riku puts his hand on Zoro's shoulder. "Sanji's love for you is deeper than you think it is." Zoro nods. Then, like Kuina, Riku walks off waving goodbye as he slowly disappears.

"Zoro enjoy the time with your family. It may seem like there is plenty of time but when you get to the end it's going to feel like it happened so fast and you're going to wish for it to have slower."

"Ok." Zoro says. He waves her good bye as she disappear. He takes a looks at his family, sitting down in the sand he stares at them. The triplets smiling, Sanji laughing, the girls talking, the others enjoying themselves. This is his life now and he didn't mind it. Zoro took a last glance at everyone then notice something on Sanji as he lift Sora up into the air. Was that a ring on his ring finger?

Zoro opens his eyes sitting up breathing heavily. He looks around seeing that he's in the crows nest.

"Another bad dream?" Zoro turns to find Nami sitting there on the couch. Zoro shakes his head.

"No it was just a weird dream." Zoro says getting up.

"I was just talking to Sanji."

"Oh...and?" Zoro goes to sit down on the couch.

"Nothing you don't already know, you know what he really wants you to say. He's so nervous that, you wont believe me but, he actually messed up. He messed up making rice balls, for him that should be child's play but that's not the reason why I came here. He forgot to mention that we are staying on this island longer than we did the others. To give you time to think and so I can get more information on the other last two islands." She gets up. "Take your time to think this through. I don't want you to regret your decision." With that she leaves. Zoro turns his head to see that the triplets are out and playing with Usopp and Luffy. Sliding down the slide with the triplets, laughing their heads off.

Everyone thought he is going to say no and he would if it weren't for the dream he had. He loves Sanji and like Sanji he didn't want to marry anyone else or see himself marrying anyone else.


	54. Let's Get Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro talks to Sanji about his decision

Sanji stood there listening to the voices of Usopp and Luffy playing with the triplets. He loves how the triplets laugh, they laugh so much like Zoro. Sanji starts to smile, he's so happy but there's a hint of fear. Zoro's is going to say 'no' he knows it. Nami came by the kitchen to tell him that she told Zoro that they are staying a little longer than normal. She even told him that Zoro seem to have a bad dream. He couldn't help put pace back and forth. 

What will happen if Zoro says no? 

What happens after? 

Even if he does say no to marriage are they still together or will that be the end of them?

No. He will just wait until Zoro is ready and ask again. He doesn't know how long he will need to wait for Zoro but he'll wait as long as it takes. He should have talked to Zoro about this earlier but it was kind of an at the moment decision on Sanji's part. 

"Sanji!!" Luffy yells as he runs in the kitchen. "When is lunch?"

"I'm about to start on it." 

"Cool." Luffy smiles then leaves. "Oh Zoro!" Sanji hears Luffy yell making his whole body flinch. He thought Zoro was training or at least stretching like Chopper had instructed him to. He needed to focus on lunch. He still has a big pot of rice left from the snack so maybe he'll make curry. Ah but can the triplets eat curry or will he have to make something specially for the triplets? Sanji pondered whether he should go ahead and start cooking or should he go ask Zoro if they can eat curry.

The door opens and hearing it Sanji turns around to see Zoro walking in. Sanji stood there shocked to the core. He thought Zoro would avoid him for a couple days before coming up with an answer. Even thought he'd have to start sleeping in the men's quarters to give Zoro space. Zoro look at him then look away. He look back at Sanji. "Sanji do you really want to get married with me?" Sanji sees in Zoro's eye how worried he is about asking and is taken back by it.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Sanji asks. 

"Sanji," Zoro goes to sit down at the table. "After I learned that I had feelings for you I questioned why, why you? But the more I thought about why I remembered all the good things about you and forgot about how you actually are like. I was extremely glad that the first crew member I saw when getting back was you then I remembered how our relationship is. I started paying more attention to you, buying things for you, secretly making sure you're ok after a battle but after a while I just gave up. I saw how you treated girls. You weren't going to love me like that." Sanji looks at Zoro. Is that how he felt? He made Zoro feel like that, he didn't know. He goes to hug Zoro.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like that. Know that now may feelings are honest. I love you. I want to wake up with you next to me and take care of the triplets and raise them with you. I want to go on dates, wonder the city just the two of us. Buy groceries with the triplets. Laugh with the triplets." He pulls away from the hug and looks at Zoro. "Please trust me." Sanji pleads. Zoro just stares, he actually pleased, he sounds so desperate. Zoro smiles confusing Sanji. Zoro grabs Sanji's collar pulling him in for a kiss.

"I know." Zoro says. Sanji is confused.

"What?"

"Yes."

"Huh?" Sanji now looks confused.

"I'm saying yes."

"Wait you mean?" Sanji asks, Zoro nods. "Ha!" Sanji yells throwing his hands in the air while he smile. He pulls Zoro up from the seat hugging him. "Are you serious?" Sanji asks not believing Zoro's answer.

"I'm serious. Let's get married." Zoro smiles. Sanji smiles back then he kisses Zoro over and over again. "Whoa." Zoro says surprised by Sanji sudden action, kissing him over and over again.

"I'm just...so happy." Sanji hugs Zoro again smiling one of the biggest smiles he's ever had. "I honestly thought you were going to say no. I'm so glad you said yes." Sanji says still smiling not that Zoro could see it. Sanji holds Zoro before letting him go. He goes into the kitchen, Zoro follows. Sanji searches the drawers. Zoro observes what Sanji is doing, frantically looking through all the drawers, Zoro looks around until he sees the recipe book. 

Zoro reaches forward to grab the book. He looks through it and sees the pictures inside. "Where'd you get this?" Zoro asks looking at the pictures. Sanji looks up to see Zoro smiling at the recipe book.

"In the storage. Why?"

"I thought I lost it, I was looking for it but gave up."

"Wait that one's yours?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I thought it was mine?"

"Why would yours have pictures that you didn't put in?" 

"I thought you might have put them inside for me."

"I was too busy taking care of the triplets and..."Zoro stops. Sanji looks at him, 'oh' he thinks. He was busy with the triplets and being pregnant.

"If that's yours then where's mine?" 

"Should be where you keep all your recipes." Zoro says looking through all of the pages. Sanji thinks about what Zoro told him. With everything that's been going on he forgot about the drawer in the kitchen where he keeps all the recipes he gets from the people they meet. He walks over to the drawer, opening it he sees what he's looking for, a small black box. He picks it up and notices his recipe book that Chopper had given him. He turns to Zoro, grabbing his hand he opens the black box where Zoro sees the ring. Sanji is going to put it on. "Wait." Zoro says putting a hand on the black box closing it. Sanji looks at Zoro confused. "I don't want the crew to know just yet."

"I was going to tell them at lunch but if you don't want them to know then, ok. Then when should we tell them?"

"I don't...maybe tomorrow? _I_ need time to process this. We're getting married right?" Zoro asks looking at Sanji who just smiles back.

"Yes we're getting married. If you don't want to tell them yet then I wont say anything, I also need time to process this." Sanji pulls Zoro in for a hug again. He closes the box and puts it in his pocket.

"Sanji!! Is lunch done yet?!!" Luffy yells. 

"Oh right I forgot." Sanji says as he pulls apart from Zoro. Sanji looks around the kitchen remembering what he was planning to cook. "Oi marimo, can the triplets eat curry?" Sanji asks Zoro turns his head around as he stood at the door way.

"I don't think they can, they might still be too young for that. I'll ask chopper just in case." Zoro says rushing out the kitchen. Sanji stares at the closed door. Isn't Chopper in the infirmary? 

Sanji continue to make curry, he didn't want the rice to go to waste. For the triplets he pureed the chicken and mashed the vegetables with some spices.

Lunch it silent as everyone wonders how they should act around Zoro and Sanji not knowing how to handle it. What do they talk about? They all look over at Sanji who sat away from Zoro who sat in his seat next to the triplets highchair. They seem distant, they didn't look at each other so it might be bad. Everyone began to focus on their food and just ate. They didn't want to start anything, if it was like this they didn't want to make it bad.


	55. Everyone Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others find out

Zoro sat there on the bed laying against the headboard, the comforter covering his legs as he read a book in bed. With the triplets asleep Zoro continue to read, he became really engrossed in the world of alphas and omegas. With only the lamp on, the one next to his bed, he continue to read until he heard the door being opened. He looks up from the book to see Sanji walking in. Sanji walks over to the cribs to observe the triplets as they slept happily. They both would think so considering the triplets were playing with Luffy the whole day. Zoro watch as Luffy and Usopp went down the slide with one of the triplets in their arms. The triplets were screaming with excitement as they went down the slide. The triplets would then laugh when they reached the bottom. Sanji smiled as he turned his head to Zoro sitting in their bed looking back at him. Sanji quickly walked to the closet to change into his pajamas. 

When he finished he pop his head out to see Zoro had continue to read. Sanji walks out closing the door behind him. He steps forward to his side of the bed with one arm behind him, he move the comforter then gets on the bed and covers his legs. He looks over to Zoro and after a while of staring Zoro looks at him. "Ready to sleep?" Zoro asks as he closes the book. He looks over to the nightstand next to his side of the bed as he put the book on top. 

"I have to say I can't believe you said yes. After you left this morning I thought that would mean no. I also thought you were going to ignore me till we had to leave the island."

"And _I_ honestly thought you were joking. I thought I would have to be the one to propose."

"Have you processed everything?" Sanji looks at Zoro.

"Have you?" Zoro looks back. "I was thinking about what might change between us when we get married."

"But things already have. We aren't like we used to be."

"I was thinking the same thing. A lot has changed and I can't wait for the future." Zoro smiles at Sanji.

"I never knew you were so good with words. Give me your hand." Sanji holds his hand out waiting for Zoro's. Zoro gives Sanji his left hand and once on his palm Sanji pulls out the black box. He opens it and takes the ring out and places it on Zoro's ring finger. It's a perfect fit. "Good. I thought I got it too small." Sanji says smiling at Zoro's hand. Zoro pulls his hand away and stares at it. 

It feels weird having something on his finger. Sanji lays all the way down, his head on the pillow. He turn to put the black box on the nightstand then turn over to Zoro still staring at his hand. He couldn't believe it. He spent the rest of the day to think, start believing that he's actually getting married. The part that is most unbelievable about it though is who he's going to marry. He's going to marry Sanji, his first crush, first kiss, first everything. Zoro saw from the corner of his eye Sanji looking up at him. Getting back to reality Zoro turns to the lamp, the only thing illuminating their room, to turn it off. With the room completely dark Zoro lay his head on his pillow shifting around to get comfortable. Both of their eyes took a few seconds to get use to the dark but when it did they both lay there facing each other. Sanji reaches forward putting his hand on Zoro's hip pulling him closer. He gives Zoro a couple kisses on the cheek before going for the mouth. Giving Zoro a chance to breath Sanji kisses down the side of Zoro's neck. Zoro let out a soft moan. Sanji makes Zoro lay on his back as he hold his hands down. Sanji kisses him again before he got a chance to think about what just happened. Sanji gives Zoro another chance to breath and lets his hand go reaching underneath his shirt as he kiss Zoro's neck again.

***

Sanji stood over the stove watching the bread soaked in an egg, cinnamon and vanilla mixture cook on the skillet. He took a quick glance at the triplets sitting in their highchair at the table. He looks back at the french toast to see it nice and bronze on one side so he flips it letting the other side cook. Letting that side toast he went to gets some bananas, milk and oatmeal to make the triplets their breakfast: oatmeal banana porridge.

As Sanji grounded the oatmeal the crew all came inside the kitchen and head to their seats. He could hear them sniffing the air. "It smells delicious Sanji." Nami says smiling and sitting next to the triplets to play with them for a while. 

"What do you plan to do today?" Robin asks the boys.

"There are a lot of fun games on this island." Usopp says.

"We want to play all the games." Chopper says excitedly.

"Sounds fun." Robin says smiling. Sanji walks over to the triplets with three bowls and spoons, not that the triplets would use the spoons, getting the crews attention.

"Can one of you watch them while they eat?" Sanji asks setting the bowls of oatmeal banana porridge in front of the triplets.

"Sure." Chopper and Robin say. They look at the triplets to see them disregarding the spoon and digging in with their hands. Sanji sighs. Luckily he made sure the oatmeal cooled down before giving it to them. Sanji then goes to finish toasting the french toast, omelettes and yogurt for breakfast. Sanji starts to set the table.

"Should we wake Zoro up?" Usopp asks ogling at the breakfast spread Sanji made.

"No, he should be up any minute now." Sanji looks down at his pocket watch smiling. Nami and Robin stare at him then at each other. Nami starts to smile while Robin just chuckles to herself. Sanji goes back into the kitchen to get everyone their drinks and like he said Zoro walks into the dining room scratching his belly and yawning. Zoro look to see everyone staring at him he looks around and catches Sanji's eye before they both turn away embarrassed. Zoro walks towards his seat and stares at the chair like it's his enemy.

"Is something wrong?" Chopper asks knocking Zoro out of his train of thought. He looks at the reindeer.

"It's nothing." Zoro goes to sit down slowly. Everyone stares at him and once he's fully seated his face scrunches up in pain for a few seconds before relaxing. Sanji pauses before giving everyone their drinks. He and Zoro really got into sex last night but man was he really ruthless last night with Zoro. Even if Zoro did like it maybe he should have calmed down a little, especially if this is what happens after.

'They did it' is what everyone thinks silently. Zoro looks over to the triplets eating messily.

"Well then let's eat." Sanji says breaking the silence. Everyone nods as they fill their plates.

"Ma." Touma says reaching his dirty hands out asking to be carried.

"Sanji can I get a towel?" Zoro asks, Sanji nods and gets up to get a towel while Zoro takes Touma out of the highchair.

"Here." Sanji says throwing the towel at Zoro. He catches it and starts cleaning Touma's hand and face. Usopp, Franky and Brook catch something on Zoro's finger and stop what they're doing. Nami and Robin see this and look over to see what they're staring at. Their suspicious were correct. They all look at their plate of food while Sanji serves Zoro.

"Before we start, congratulations Zoro and Sanji." Nami says. Zoro looks at her confused before she lifts her hand up and point at her ring finger. Zoro looks at her still confused before he gets it. He looks down at his ring finger to see the engagement ring.

"Shit! I forgot to take it off." Zoro say out loud.

"Well there's no point in hiding it now." Sanji says smiling. Zoro just blushing. Everyone giggle or chuckles at Zoro's bright red face.

"AAhhh!! Luffy you're supposed to wait!" Usopp yells at Luffy who sat there eating.


	56. Engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro enjoy their day being engaged

Since everyone knew Zoro kept the engagement ring on. Breakfast was peaceful, as peaceful as breakfast could be with the strawhats. Nami tried getting Zoro or Sanji to talk about it but they both told her that it was too soon to think about it considering they only got engaged the day before.

After breakfast Sanji cleaned the kitchen as everyone went out to explore the island including Zoro with the triplets. As he finished looked around the kitchen making sure it all looks right, he smiles and closes the door. He stretches his back as he walks off the Sunny onto the pier. He looks right then left. He has ingredients, enough ingredients for a while. Looking around he spots different couples around the pier. He tries to figure out which direction to go in before remembering his and Zoro's date, their first date, where they just walked around the town in any random direction and had fun. Sanji smiles looking up from the floor and looks around again. Which way seems more interesting? He then notices some people walking with different looking food that look simple but really good. That's it, he'll go from where they came from and see if he can get the recipe from the vendor's so he can make them for the crew. 

With a plan set Sanji starts walking towards the street everyone with food came from. He got some pastry recipes and he stood in front of a stall for small snacks. He stuff all the recipes he's gotten in his breast pocket in his blazer where he keeps the wanted posters in. He taste one of the samples and it tastes really good. He looks up to find a older looking couple working at the stall. "Excuse me?" Sanji asks trying to get one of the couples attention. The male of the couple turns around from what seem like comforting the woman.

"I'm sorry, whatever you ask for will take a little time to finish if that's all right? If so what can I get you." He asks with a smile which Sanji returns.

"I actually would like to ask if I can the recipe for this." Sanji points to the stuffed rolls. The man looks at Sanji shocked.

"W-well I don't mind but..." the man pauses for a second to think, "me and my wife," he points to the woman behind him, "add different things into the rolls when making it, do you want both of our recipes or just one?" He asks.

"If it's not to much trouble I would like both." Sanji smiles and the man just stares at Sanji. Sanji is taken back.

"W-w-would like some pigs in a blanket?" The woman asks holding up a tray of mini hot dogs rolled in a dough, cooked to a perfect brown coat. Coming back from the staring contest the man look to his side to the woman.

"Lorena please stop making pigs in a blanket and make your rolls?" He pleads. "I'm so sorry she met some adorable babies earlier and fell in love with them instantly and can't stop thinking about them." He explains looking over at Sanji with sad eyes.

"O-ok." She says sniffling. "I'll go back inside to make some more."

"And bring out our recipes to give to this young man." He says helping her walk inside.

"R-r-right." She disappears and the man turns to Sanji with a big smile.

"So young man," he says smiling, "have we met before?" The man asks Sanji, who think about it for a while then shakes his head. "No? Well anyway you seem really happy, any special reason?" He asks as he put the picks in the blanket on the free samples.

"What's there not to be happy about? Just got engaged. My amazing fiance is happy, smiling more than they have been in a while. Me and my crew are having a break on these islands. Oh and my triplets are growing strong and healthy." Sanji says smiling, practically beaming.

"Triplets? You a dad already?" The man asks looking up from cleaning the counter.

"Yup, they may have been a mistake but I love them especially their green haired, haramaki, alcoholic, rude muscle headed mother." Sanji says tasting some pigs in a blanket.

"Green hair? They wouldn't have had three golden earrings on their left ear."

"Yup, why he come by here?"

"Yes with triplets and an energetic kid with a straw hat and a scar on the bottom left eye. NO wonder you seem familiar. My wife fell in love with the triplets so when they left she started making these." He points to the pigs in a blanket. "Make sure to love those kids no matter what and try not to get to angry whenever something happen, remember they're just kids." With that the woman comes out with a couple of papers. She smiles at Sanji. He says thanks and leaves not without getting a small offer from the woman after she figured out he is the triplets father. 

Sanji continue to walk satisfied with how many new recipes he gotten. He couldn't wait to try them himself and add his own spin to them. He then remembered that he and Zoro are going to get married. He's getting married to Zoro, Zoro of all people. It seems like forever ago he couldn't even be in the same room with him without getting into a fight and now they could barely be in the same room without fucking each other.

Sanji's dream of getting married and having kids is finally coming true something he never though would come true as pirate but here he is, granted out of order but he's going to get married and he has kids. He may not be getting married to some sexy babe but it's not like Zoro isn't sexy. He's got curves, since his hips are wider now that he's given birth. They had to get rid of his old pants since they don't fit anymore. His muscle also add a thickness to him. 

Sanji stops in his tracks as he spot the familiar green hair. He looks closer to see him talking and smiling to someone, not Luffy. He looks closer at the person and finds it's a woman. He's never seen Zoro smile at a woman before. Sanji feels something in the pit of his stomach. Wait it's just jealousy, again. He felt the same thing when he got the engagement ring for Zoro. He knows Zoro loves him but it still erks him seeing Zoro like that. Seeing him smile at a random person. They both start moving and Sanji decides to catch up with him.

He follows them to a park that's pretty empty. They walk in and he notices the woman with two dogs on collars pulling her. Zoro walks to a nice patch of grass to lay on with the triplets while the woman follows with her dogs. Zoro sits down in front of the triplets, the dogs follow and the girl sits down too. He decides to call out to him, "Zoro!!" Sanji yells. Zoro looks over to Sanji and smiles motioning him to come over. Zoro turns to the girl saying something. He's quiet far from them so doesn't hear what Zoro said to girl. "What are you up to?" He says as he walks up to him. He looks over to the girl. She looks young with her long hair that curls at the end. She also is wearing a yellow sun dress and slippers. She's is very pretty. "Hi I'm Sanji." He introduces himself.

"Izzy." She says waving. "And these are Adam and Eve." She points to a german shepard and a medium sized shiba inu.

"I'm glad you're here." Zoro says catching Sanji off guard having never heard Zoro say that to him. He reaches forward to the stroller and starts unstrapping the triplets. Sanji sits next to Zoro as he takes them out one by one. 

Once all out, the triplets and dogs go into a staring contest. With Touma in his lap, Zoro grabs his small hand and gently places it over Adams foreheads stroking it, making Touma pet the bigger dog. He did the same for Eve using Sora and Kuina. With nothing happening he sits them back down. For a few moments it's silent as they all watch for some sort of reaction to happen then both dogs go up and lick each triplets making the triplets chuckle at the action. The shiba inu, Eve goes and shoves her face in Kuina's stomach making Kuina fall over on the grass as she laugh. The boys on the other hand could not keep in their excitement as they bounced up and down at Adam reaching over. Adam gets closer to Sora who kisses, a very slobbery kiss, his nose and Adam just licks him back and Sora starts smiling and giggling a little. Touma goes over to pet Eve. 

"I'm going to sit over there." Izzy says pointing at a bench further away. Zoro and Sanji just nod. Zoro looks down at the triplets and dogs while Sanji watch as she walks away. When he knew she is ear shot away he starts talking.

"So how'd you meet her?" Sanji asks trying to sound casual.

"I was asking one of the vendor where the park was if there was one and when I looked back at the stroller Adam was looking and sniffing the triplets she then showed up say as soon as she open the door he bolted out the house and stopped there. We talked and I asked if it would be okay if she joins me to the park to the triplets can play with the dogs. This is their first time." Zoro says. That's when Sanji realize something, besides Chopper the triplets have never interacted with an animal of any sort. Sanji smiles glad that he was apart of it. He looks up to see Izzy in deep thought about something.

"What's she thinking about?" Sanji asks and Zoro looks up at her.

"It would seem she was also proposed to but doesn't know what to say."

"Hopefully you didn't give her advice."

"Of course not. I'm good at fighting not giving love advice." Zoro says and Sanji just laughs. After his last laugh he goes to kiss Zoro on the cheek making him look at Sanji and then they kiss on the lip. It may have been quick but it made both of them smile and blush.

"I love you marimo." Sanji says looking at Zoro.

"I love you too cook." Sanji just smiles and goes closer to Zoro.

After playing with the dogs the triplets got sleeping and started to take their nap with the dog but Izzy decided that it is time to go back. After seeing Zoro and Sanji together she found her answer. She wanted to be with her love like Zoro and Sanji were together.

It wasn't all happy endings. When the triplets woke up they started crying missing their new friends.

"What's wrong with them. Are they're teeth still growing?" Nami asks.

"No most of them are there but this afternoon they were playing with some dogs and they all seem to have hit it off so. They took a nap with the dogs but the owner left. We came back to the Sunny and when they woke the dogs were gone soo." Zoro explains.

"Oh they miss the dogs." Robins says.

"Then let's go get them." Luffy says walk to the railing. Nami just smacks Luffy.

"Idiot. As much as I want to give the triplets anything they want dogs are a no go. Besides where is your fiance?" Nami asks Zoro who blushes lightly. Nami just snickers at him.

"He's in the kitchen organizing some recipes he got from the island."


	57. Let's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start on planning the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post this when I was suppose to, my sleep schedule got ruined so I was up all night and fell asleep in the morning and didn't wake up till late. Don't worry I'll be posting the chapters I forgot to post and todays. :)

Zoro lays against the foremast in silence. With the triplets taking a nap and the crew all out doing something to help plan the wedding, Zoro is finally left in silence to take a nap himself. They have stayed here on the island for a week and are planning to stay a little longer to make sure the wedding is planned. The day after Zoro and Sanji "announced" that they got engaged Nami went into planning mode and started a list of what needs to be done for the wedding. She even walked around town to get information on how this is going to work. 

The first part of the plan is invitations. Zoro and Sanji wanted something small maybe just the crew and those who happen to be close but Luffy and Nami both insisted on something bigger. Something fun. So they sent invitation with a special log pose to the island the wedding is on to the Heart pirates, almost everyone in Luffy's fleet, Rayleigh, and anyone else who can show up on such short notice. Sanji send one to his sister but only to her. Zoro didn't have anyone special to invite, he would have liked to ask sensei but he's not in the grand line so that was out. 

The next part is the venue and decoration. Nami and Robin picked the place it was happening since both Sanji and Zoro didn't really care. The decoration on the other hand were picked by the girls and Zoro, he didn't want anything to out there. He wants it simple since it's not going to be small. They didn't have to much to plan for the reception like seating since it's a pirate's wedding no one cares where they sit but most of it was all planned by Nami.

Since it's Sanji's wedding of course he's in charge of the catering, at least that's what he thought. Nami told him he shouldn't have to focus on that especially if it's _his_ wedding so they decided to let the only other person he trust do it, Zeff. Since he's in the area they talked to him and he agreed since he was obviously invited too and so with the help of the Tortoise crew they are doing the catering.

The ones getting married had to get the wedding bands at different times but they both got the same thing only engraved differently. They both got something strong enough to withstand a fight. The girls also helped get the boys and triplets clothes for the wedding. They had to get things altered for Franky and Brook but otherwise they got what they needed. They only ones who need their clothes are Zoro and Sanji.

"We're back!!" Zoro hears Nami yell and he could sense Robin and Sanji behind her. Nami looked around the deck to find a sleeping Zoro on the foremast and no one else in sight. Nami opens her mouth but is interrupted by Zoro.

"They went out saying something about a surprise. I didn't ask and I was going to put the triplets to sleep." Zoro opens his eye as he tries to rub the tired he still felt even with the nap he got. He yawns. "Welcome back." Zoro says looking at Sanji then looks to the side. Sanji just blushes and Robin giggles seeing this. Since the engagement Nami, for some unknown reason, banned them from having sex and to make sure they didn't, ordered Sanji to sleep with the boys so the couple haven't been alone together since. It was weird of her to try to keep them "innocent" for the wedding considering they have kids already and that they have had sex more than enough times.

Zoro looks down at the bags that sat at their feet. "We went to buy Sanji his suit. Something fitting for the groom." Robin says noticing Zoro looking at the bags with a questioning look on his face.

"Yes now that Sanji has his clothes all we need is to buy yours." Nami says. Zoro just continues to stare at her waiting for her to tell him when they plan on going shopping for him. Tomorrow? After the triplets wake up? Robin and Sanji just stare at them wondering if they are communicating telepathically. "The triplets are napping right?" Nami asks. Zoro just nods, it should be obvious. "Good then, we'll go now come on." She motions for Zoro to get up.

"Now?"

"Yes. Why? When do you want to go? Tomorrow? When the triplet wake up?" Nami asks sarcastically. Zoro thinks about it for a moment.

"No, now would be good." Zoro says standing up. He wants to hurry and pick something to wear. Not like he really cares what he wears and from what he's heard he'll only be wearing this suit this one time.

"Alright let's go." Nami says excitedly and Robin just smiles. They are enjoying this way to much.

"Here." Zoro hands the baby monitor to Sanji.

"And watch the idiots. Keep an eye out for their surprise." Nami says pulling Zoro away. After they are far from the Sunny she turns to Zoro. "Is he going to fine by himself?" Robin and Zoro look at her confused by her question and worry. He's their father why wouldn't he be fine.

"He's taken care of them before, I'm sure he can handle it." Robin says.

"Plus after the dogs they've been in a really good mood lately." Zoro says smiling.

After searching for the perfect shop to find Zoro a suit they finally found one for Zoro. Most of the shop were selling suits for grooms and they, Nami and Robin but mostly Nami, wanted a shop that sold suits for brides too since Zoro is the bride but no one has told him. Walking into the shop they were hit with how bright the shop was compared to the outside which shocked them. It's all the white clothes. Zoro looked around quietly while Nami and Robin discussed things while looking at suits. Zoro felt uncomfortable in the shop, he's extremely out of his element in a place decorated with white flowers and tea sets everywhere. Beautiful chairs are scattered here and there with coffee tables to match.

"Zoro come over here and try these on." Nami calls for him. Zoro walks over wanting to hurry this along so he can leave this place. He's not use to places like this. He walks over to see Nami holding a lot of clothes and Robin just smiling to the side. "Come on." Nami says leading them to the dressing room. Nami hands the pile of clothes to Zoro and pushes him into a dressing stall the covered most of his body but they could still see his head and ankles but that's it. Zoro turn away from them and started to change.

"Zoro," Robin says his name and Zoro just grunts in response. "How are you feeling?" She asks.

"About?" He says walking out the small dressing booth. Nami looks him up and down then shakes her head. He then walks back in and tries something else. Robin just stops, he seems to be fine about this whole thing.

"Can I asks a question?" Nami asks.

"If I say no are you still going to ask?" Zoro says looking down, the girls guess he's putting on his pants.

"Yes."

"Then asks." Zoro says as he comes out the booth again. Again Nami shakes her head after looking up and down.

"I thought for sure you were going to say no, what changed?" Nami asks as Zoro took the shirt off he looks back at the girls then forward at the wall continue on to change the outfit. 

"It's because of the weird dream that I had."

"You're not going to tell us are you?" Robin asks and Zoro shakes his head. That dream is only for him to know about and Sanji but he hasn't asked so for now it's just his secret. The girls look at each other but smile and let it be.

One outfit after the other and Nami had declined on all of them. They just didn't suit Zoro and wouldn't look good with Sanji's suit. Zoro, still wearing the last suit just stood next to Nami and Robin as Nami look at the ceiling while Robin and Zoro look at her as she thinks about what to do next. "None of them scream Zoro."

"Well why does my suit have to be white?"

"Because Sanji already has his suit which is black so you wear white. Plus he said he wanted to see you wearing white."

"Why? Does he look bad in white or something?"

"No, I've seen him in white. I don't know why but he wanted to see you in white so here we are but..." Nami pauses and look at Zoro, checking him out, "none of these suits are you." Nami says throwing her head back again.

"Have you found anything you like?" A woman comes up to the small group. Her eyes are big and brown while her brown hair is pulled back into a messy bun. She is dressed casual. She scan the girls then Zoro. "Oh are you the pirate group that is having a wedding?" she asks shocked to see them.

"Yeah how do you know?" Nami ask.

"You are the talk of this island. We don't get pirates traveling here and they certainly don't get married often. It would seem you need help."

"Yeah. A normal length white blazer, with a white vest, white dress shirt, green tie, white dress pants with golden markings with matching dress shoes is what I think would suit him." Nami says, her head still leaned back.

"I think I could help with that and more." She says smiling and Nami perks up.


	58. To Wedding Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They crew wait for the girls and Zoro to get back from their shopping

Sanji looks out to the sunset ignoring the sound of screaming in one ear and the laughter in the other. The girls and Zoro left in the afternoon and still haven't returned, normally he would be worried but there are no marines on this island and no other pirates so he knows nothing bad could have happened. He is curious as to why Zoro and the girls are taking longer to get a suit than it did with him. He look to his right arm holding Touma as he makes a tantrum then looks to his left behind him to see the boys playing with Sora and Kuina laughing their heads off at Usopp and Luffy.

"Maaa!!" Touma shouts, taking a break from screaming. Sanji turns to him.

"I know, Ma will be here soon so just wait a little longer." Sanji says trying to calm him down seeing him whimper with tears in his eyes. Sanji has no idea why Touma is the only one acting up. All three were fine until a moment ago, they were all playing with Luffy and Usopp until Touma started crawling to the railing trying to climb over it, Sanji obviously stopped him but it was weird because he's never acted like this with Sanji before, even when Zoro wasn't with him and from the talk with the crew he's never like this, there are times where Sanji and Zoro were to long with their dates and all three triplets got antsy that both parents were away for too long.

Touma starts his deafening scream and Sanji just sighs in defeat not knowing what to do. It's not like he can make Zoro do whatever he and the girls are doing faster and he doesn't think they even took a den den mushi with them. With both hands Sanji moves Touma holding him with both hands as he wiggles around screaming, waving his arms around and kicking at the same time. What could possibly be the problem? He's tried and checked everything, his diaper, if he's hungry or thirsty, gave him the teething rings just in case, he even checked if he's tired but nothing soothed him. Sanji continue to stare at Touma as he wiggle around in his hands then he hears someone climbing over the railing, he turns his head smiling with hope in his eye hoping it's Zoro but it's just Brook and Chopper coming aboard. "What's wrong?" Chopper asks trotting up to them.

"I think he's just throwing a tantrum. I've tried everything and nothing would calm him down so now I'm just waiting for Zoro to show up." Sanji informs Chopper who just nods. There's no use freaking out, if Touma or any of the triplets was injured or something Sanji or Zoro would call for him immediately and Sanji isn't hysterical and it would seem he's checked everything. At this point Touma is just being a baby and throwing a tantrum. Chopper then remembers something.

"Here," Chopper says taking his backpack off and rummaging through it until he takes a thin book out and hands it over to Sanji, or tries to, Sanji just stares at the book in between his hooves. "It's a baby book I found in bookstore. I though it would be good for the triplets maybe you can read it to him to calm him down." Chopper explains. Sanji makes an 'o' shape with his mouth. Sanji moves Touma so he's on his hip and reaches down to take the book. He look through it to see it's an alphabet learning book, like A is for apple and so on.

"Thanks." Sanji says. He's goes back to the first page and starts to read but is interrupted by Touma squirming out of his hold trying to get on the floor. "Touma stop or you're going to fall!" Sanji shouts catching the attention of everyone on the deck. Shocked, everyone stares at Sanji even a shocked Touma who just stares up at his dad quietly before screaming again but he stop wiggling around. Everyone looks at each other then goes back to what they're doing not believing he just yelled. Zoro and Sanji never had to yell at one of the triplets, ever, the triplets, for being so young, always listen to Sanji to some extent and especially to Zoro. Sanji sighs in defeat once again as Touma cry loudly.

"You IDIOTS!!!" They all turn to see Nami and Robin coming aboard with small bags in their hands. "What did you do to the triplets..." Nami stops as she lays eyes on Sanji holding a screaming Touma in his hands.

"What's with all the screaming?" Nami and Robin turn to the bride following behind them as he climb aboard with more bags in his hands than the girls. They all stare at Zoro not saying a word for a moment. "Who was screaming?" He asks again. Then they all thought about what he asked. _Was_. They listen and notice it's quiet. They turn to Touma looking at Zoro smiling and giggling like he wasn't screaming bloody murder a moment ago. Sanji hears a plop sound coming from behind him and looks back. Wondering what it was he thinks then remembers the book Chopper gave him, when Touma started screaming again he flung it out of his hand and landed somewhere and must have fallen into the ocean. He leaned over the railing to see the book sinking.

"Ma!!" Touma shouts waving his arms out for Zoro to come and grab him. Sanji walks up to Zoro and hands him over.

"He's been calling you. Wouldn't stop screaming no matter what I did." Sanji explain quickly thinking about the book. Zoro takes him.

"I'm going to put everything away."

"Ah, wait," Nami says stopping Zoro from walking to his room with all the bags. "Sanji," she catches his attention, "where did you put your suit?"

"In my locker in the boys quarters." He says taking off his blazer and undoing his tie. Nami nods.

"OK, just making sure so you both don't see each others outfits. Go and put your things away." With that Zoro walks away from the crowd with Touma in his arms and the bags in another. He set the bags on the bed and went into the closet to get a couple of hangers. He then set down the hanger and Touma on the bed to put his blazer, dress shirt, vest and dress pants away so they don't wrinkle. Once everything is set he picks up Touma and takes all the hanger in one hand in the closet hand hangs them. He then goes out and picks some bag with boxes and goes into the closet to put them away. When he comes out Sanji comes in dripping wet.

"Whoa what happened to you?" Zoro looks at Sanji from head to toe.

"Chopper got the triplets a book and I was going to read it to him to calm him down but he flung it out my hand and it landed in the water so I went in to get it." Sanji walks in the room putting his dry blazer and tie on the foot of the bed while he unbuckles his belt and unbutton his shirt. "I need to change." Sanji says to himself.

"Ah wait I'll get you your clothes to change into, I guess I need to hide my suit so you won't see it when you come in to get clothes." Zoro says walking over Sanji. "Here hold him for a moment." Zoro says has he hands Touma to Sanji. He runs back into the closet picking out Sanji's clothes. Sanji looks down at Touma who has his eyes fixed on the closet door Zoro disappeared behind. Sanji sets Touma on the bed to get undressed. Now naked Sanji looks at the closet door to see Zoro walking out with clothes for him to change into. Sanji puts on the dry underwear as Zoro picks up Touma from the bed and goes for the door. Sanji sees him walking away and almost forgot to tell him something.

"Nami wants all of us in the kitchen so she can tell us something while I start cooking." Sanji tells Zoro who just looks back at him and nods. Then he leaves Sanji to finish changing. When he's done he walks up to the kitchen and starts to cook as Nami begins to talk now that everyone is there.

"We're leaving tomorrow in the morning or afternoon to the next island." With the news everyone starts to clap and cheer.

"So everything for the wedding is set?" Usopp asks.

"Yes, buying Sanji and Zoros' suit were the last thing that was needed for the wedding."

"So we're done planning?" Chopper asks.

"Yes. All the decoration were sent to the next island along with the plans. Everything should be ready by the time we get there." Everyone cheered and shouted along with the excited triplets who just joined in, not knowing what's going but wanted to join anyway. The wedding is coming close. Sanji looks up from the counter, from what he's doing for a second to look at Zoro who is talking to Chopper about something. He's looks back down. He's feeling excited but scared at the same time. He's not getting cold feet or anything, he's going to get married to Zoro and that's a fact, he just hopes that everything goes as planned. He knows that the crew is somehow blessed with good luck especially Luffy and Zoro but with this route with no marines on seem like it's wasting their luck. Or maybe Sanji is just overthinking it. For them nothing good happens without something bad happening first.

No he's just overthinking it, Zoro has already gone through enough physical and mental trauma, the same for Sanji with the one he loves being taken from him and seeing the one he loves cry and have terrible nightmares not being able to heal him completely. That should be enough to gain some good karma right?


	59. Surprise For Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro gets a surprise gift

Zoro sat on a bench outside of the hotel looking out into the city. Zoro looks down at his lap. The weeks leading up to this day have been nerve wracking. Day after day the wedding date came closer and Zoro thought to himself that's it's actually happening. He's actually going to get married something no one, including himself, thought would happen. He's not complaining but he still can't help but feel... what? Nervous? Happy?

Zoro couldn't believe the wedding is tomorrow. The days leading up to today were filled with a little disbelieve. He had to hide his suit and other accessories so Sanji wouldn't see them when he came into the closet to get clothes. They also had to fight the weather to get to the island. Sanji mostly slept with all the other boys since Nami told them they couldn't be trusted not doing anything when they are alone together so she made Sanji sleep with the boys in the men's quarters. Other than that everything seemed normal for the most part. The triplets aren't as messy when they eat but they still don't use the utensil. At least they don't throw the utensil to the side. They all have it in one hand while they use the other to eat. Can't say there is no progress.

Zoro look down at the triplet in his lap and gave her a smile which she returned. He look up at the sky and took a deep breath. It's still hard to believe. He feels like this could all be a dream, a very good dream he didn't want to wake up from. He looked over and saw a clock tower and it reads 6:40 p.m. it's almost time to head back to the room where the rehearsal dinner is taking place. They call it a rehearsal dinner but it's more like a check in party to see who has made it. He looks down at his lap then up at the sky. He is so nervous, so many doubts are going through his mind like, what if Sanji doesn't think it's time yet? What if he gets cold feet? What if Zoro gets second thoughts about this? Was it the right choice to say 'yes' to this? Great now _he's_ getting second thoughts.

"Oh Kuina what do I do?" He asks still looking at the sky about to look down at his daughter but is stopped by someone talking.

"I don't think you'll get an answer." Zoro pauses. He recognizes that voice. He quickly turns his head around to look at the man behind him shocked that's he's here.

"Sensei?" Zoro questions not believing that he's actually here. How could he be here? He should be at the dojo in the East Blue, in Shimotsuki village. Koushiro stares at Zoro, he's seen the wanted posters but seeing him up close he could see he's grown. The outfit he's wearing is similar to that which he wore in Dressrosa minus the fake beard, mustache and sunglasses. Koushiro realize that no one has said anything and that he's been staring so he smiles.

"It's good to see you after so long but shouldn't you be in the room awaiting the guest instead of trying to get advice from the dead?" Koushiro asks with a small smile trying to add a little humor to the conversation. Zoro just stares. Dead? But Kuina is sitting on his lap. Then it hit him on which Kuina he's talking about.

"I'm not talking to Kuina but to Kuina." Zoro explains which makes Koushiro stare in confusion. Zoro sees this and turns away smiling a little. He slowly stands up with his back facing sensei. Taking a deep breath he turns his whole body, facing sensei whose eyes trailed from his face town to the child in his arm. He stare at her shocked, examining her from head to little toe. Her shoulder length blonde hair that curl at the end just like Sanji's, her big round lighter blue eyes compared to Sanji's, her slightly tan skin and her little blue and green dress with white socks and her flat Mary Jane shoes with a bow. "This is Kuina, who I was talking to." Zoro says.

"Ah, I see." Koushiro says after a while of watching Kuina and Zoro. "She must be really important to you." 

"She is my daughter." Zoro says still looking down at Kuina while he smile. "May have been an accident but nonetheless she's my daughter and nothing will change that." Zoro looking up at his sensei still smiling. Koushiro couldn't help but smile back, happy to see that his dream hasn't ruled him and that he's happy right now.

"Let's walk back and you could tell me all about your adventures and daughter," Koushiro says smiling and motioning Zoro to walk.

They did just that. Zoro told him he would hunt pirates or anyone with a bounty to make money to survive. He told him about how he meet Luffy and the others. What he went through during the time skip to train. Meeting Raleigh, the mink tribe and even Wano. ( _ **A/N: As of writing this the manga of One Piece is still not that far into Wano arc, at least I think so. I am where Big Mom meets Luffy in the prison as of this Chapter being written. Just a little warning in case something big has been revealed in the future**_.) He then started talking about meeting Agnes and her story and how he's become and omega and that he got pregnant. Koushiro was shocked at first but soon accepted it. Nothing can be done now that it's already happened and Zoro is happy so no harm done. Zoro was about to tell him about when he and Sanji learned that they are going to have triplets when a question popped in his head. "How did you get here Sensei?" Zoro wondered. Koushiro smile at him and took out a small envelope Zoro immediately recognize as his and Sanji's wedding invitation. "How?"

"Here." Koushiro handed the invitation over to Zoro who took and opened looking at the invitation then noticed a small letter that he knows wasn't in the invitation. Before he could read it Nami comes around the corner frantically with her black and green princess sleeveless, off the shoulder, satin ruffles tea length dress and black heals.

"There you three are." She sprints down the hallway. Her hair in a ponytail going side to side with each step she takes. "Come on some of the guest are showing up." She says pulling them to a ball room where the rehearsal party is taking place. Zoro still held on to the invitation thinking. He kept the invitation he made for sensei in the night stand on his side of the bed so there is only one person who could have known where it was and taken it. They reached the room and walked in to be greeted by Robin in a black and green mermaid, off the shoulder, floor length dress with a slit on her right side exposing her leg. Her hair also in a ponytail and she also wore black heals.

"Oh you found them." She says walking up to them. "Zoro quickly stand next to Sanji to greet the guest." She says pointing to Sanji who stands there in a midnight blue suit and tie. Zoro stared for a moment before gaining his composure. He looks at Nami, Robin then Koushiro.

"Here," He says holding Kuina out to Koushiro. Koushiro looks at Kuina who stares at him before looking at Zoro. He reaches for her but then stops, hesitating, then reaches over to grab her. He pulls her closer and smiles at her, a smile she returns. He then goes to stand next to Sanji. Sanji smiles at Zoro as he walk to him then Zoro, with no emotion on his face, shows Sanji the invitation card and Sanji's smile disappears. Zoro stands next to him and turn to face the door waiting for more guest to show up. "Did you do it?" Zoro asks.

"Yes, I did. Are you mad?" Sanji asks looking down at his feet. Zoro looks at him then smiles but Sanji doesn't notice with his face down.

"I'm not mad. Why would I?" Sanji looks up at Zoro to see him smiling. Zoro leans forward, kissing him on the cheek. Sanji blushes and cups his cheek. "Thank you." Zoro says. Sanji smiles.

"Your welcome." They both smile at each other.

"So how'd you get him here in such a short time?" Zoro asks looking at the door. Sanji looks at him then at the door as he stuffs his hands in his pocket.

"Well after inviting Reiju I got a call from her. We talked for a while and I learned that Germa actually has some pretty amazing technology for traveling. I asked if she can go to East Blue to pick someone up and with the help of Nami we were able to find your village. I sent the invitation and Reiju to pick up your sensei. I thought that it was pretty unfair that I was able to sent an Invitation to Reiju and Zeff but you weren't able to. This is my wedding present for you." Sanji smiles at Zoro who stare at him and after a minute pulls him into a bone crushing hug which Sanji returns. After a while they pull apart but not before Zoro pulls Sanji into a deep and passionate kiss and pulls away smiling at him.

"Thank you." Zoro says again before standing away. Sanji got a little sad about loosing Zoro's heat in his arms but then pushed it away, anymore and he would have gotten horny. "Sorry. I didn't get you a wedding present."

"That's OK. I asked Nami to make sure you didn't buy me anything. I mean you already got me a lot."

"What-" Zoro starts but is interrupted.

"Zoro-senpai!!!" They both turn towards the door to see Bartolomeo at the door in his regular clothes. He starts to run towards them but is stopped my Nami. She smacks him on the head scowling at him.

"This is a rehearsal party what makes you think you can come in those rags you call clothes. You are not allowed in here if you don't dress properly." She says scolding him.

"Seriously, no class." They look up at the door to see Cavandish in a suit and cloak. He walks up to Nami and Bartolomeo smiling. 

"But this is a pirate-" Bartolomeo starts but is interrupted by Luffy.

"Cabbage!! You made it." Luffy says walking up to them. Bartolomeo stares as he sees Luffy in a red suit with tie. His pants folded up to his knees and he has his signature sandals. "Romeo too." Luffy says excitedly. "Go talk to Sanji and Zoro then we can- Tra-guy!! And friends!!" Luffy says, or yells happily running past Cavandish to Law and his crew who had just entered.

"You can go ahead and greet the couple," Nami says talking to Cavandish then turns to Bartolomeo, "but you," she grabs his collar then drags him to the door saying hi to the heart pirates as she passes them, "can come back when you are presentable." She says letting his collar go before walking back into the room.

Sanji look over to Zoro talking to Law, most liking about him helping out with the triplets but he wasn't listening. He knew Zoro was going to ask about what things he could have gotten for Sanji. First thing he got him is love, as cheesy as it sounds, he honestly thought he never would find love and here he is, so in love with Zoro and happy with him. Another is the box of presents he was given from Zoro during his pregnancy. Last but not least, three adorable children, a family. He comes back to reality when he sees Ikkaku, Penguin and Shachi ask Zoro something and he points somewhere in the room and they run off. "Are you OK?" Zoro asks looking at Sanji.

"Yeah, just thinking about how happy I am."

"Why are you _thinking_ about being when you should just _be_ happy." Sanji glances at Zoro before he laughs then smiles at him.

"Yeah you're right."


	60. Prepare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get ready for the wedding ceremony

The rehearsal party was no doubt a party that didn't last long considering the big day that is after. The wedding day. Zoro and Sanji obviously didn't go home together. To be expected.

The next day, the wedding day is hectic. Zoro had to stay on the Sunny, where he spent the night, with the triplets to take care of them. Everyone else helped prepare for the wedding. Sanji, already dressed is keeping some of the pirates calm and welcoming some of the pirates that arrived in the morning and couldn't make it to the rehearsal, with the help of his sister. Nami and Robin are making sure the boys are all dressed after making sure the ceremony and reception is like how she had planned, how she envisioned. Zoro spent most of the morning with the triplets, he cooked and fed them breakfast even let them take a nap so they wouldn't sleep during the ceremony.

Around ten in the morning Koushiro showed up on the Sunny to see Zoro. He has seen pirate ships no doubt and seeing the straw hat's ship surprised him but after having met them thought this suits them. Koushiro look around the ship not seeing Zoro until he saw three lumps on the floor and walk closer to see three babies sleeping one he knows is Kuina.

"Oh, where's Zoro?" Koushiro looks to the railing where the voice came from to see Robin climbing aboard with Usopp behind her.

"Don't know, just got here myself." He says smiling.

"I'm going to check his room." Usopp says walking to the stairs but before he starts walking up them Zoro pops up from behind the galley with some bags.

"Perfect timing hold these Usopp." Zoro says walking up to him and handing him the bags.

"What is it?" He looks down at the bags in his hands.

"My accessories and the triplets clothes. I need to go back for mine." Zoro turns to see Robin and Koushiro standing there too. "Robin you can take the triplets. Just take the stroller out." 

"Triplets?" Koushirou ask as Robin goes to get the stroller and Usopp walks towards the railing. Zoro looks at Koushiro, he thinks for a second and remembers he never told him that he gave birth to triplets.

"I gave birth to triplets. Kuina, Sora and Touma." Zoro says before walking back to his room to get his pants, shirt, vest, blazer and tie. Koushiro turns to the three babies sleeping.

"Shocked?" Robin asks as she carefully lifts one of the triplets.

"Yes."

"We were all shocked too, it was hard to believe they'll have triplets but we wouldn't have it any other way." Usopp says smiling. Koushiro helps Robin put the triplets in their seat when Zoro came out with his stuff. When all set they walked to the hotel, their venue.

Once there Nami ordered Robin to help make sure everything is in place by checking in with Sanji, who is checking in on Zeff, Brook, who is in charge of music, and make sure Luffy isn't causing a ruckus along with the other pirates. Nami and Koushiro help Zoro clean the triplets and dress them, they are extremely hyper now that they had their nap early. Koushiro left to get changed leaving Nami to help Zoro get dressed. He walks out the room all dressed in white and Nami beams, satisfied with her decision.

"Did you but everything on?" She questions him.

"Yes, just like how when you picked it out." Zoro says taking a glance at the triplets playing around. Kuina in her flower dress that matches Nami and Robins black one shoulder long sleeve dress with a slit down the right side with green embossing around the sleeve and waist. The boys have on their little suits without blazer, so all they have is a vest on. They didn't want to have the boys wear to much. Zoro then looks over at the full length mirror in the room, it was kind of missing something but he didn't know what. He put everything on.

"You didn't change your earrings." Nami points out, maybe that's why it didn't look or feel right. Zoro reaches up to his ears and breaths. He's never taken them off before even when Nami, Robin and the shop lady were picking it out and designing it. He takes the first one off and gently places it down on a table next to the mirror doing the same with the other two. With all of them gone he felt weird not having the weight on his ear. He goes into the room and looks through all the bags for the one with a medium sized box with the new earrings. Nami, watching the triplets, hears someone knock on the door. Carefully she walks to the door, anyone would have just walked in. She opens the door slowly and then opens it wider. "Sanji?" She asks honestly surprised. She steps to the side to let him in.

"I finished talking with Zeff and the others at Tortoise. I just came to see the triplets." Sanji walks in with his black suit on. The style is the same as what he wore at Toto Land for his arranged marriage. The blazer coming past his waist to reach at least his thigh. The white of his dress shirt pops out with all the black so does the gold of the cuff links and tie clip. Nami feels proud looking at him.

"You know you're not suppose to be here." Nami reminds him, he just smiles.

"Just wanted to see if Sora or Kuina wanted to get out of the room." He says walking towards the triplets while he look around and spots Zoro's earrings on the table near the mirror. "He took his earrings off?"

"Just for now, so what do you think?" Nami says pointing at the triplets. He turns his head and looks at them. He smiles.

"They all look very nice. Kuina looks adorable, well they all do." Sanji says. He bends down to their level. "Would any of you like to come with me?" He asks. They all stare at him before Touma and Kuina look back at whatever they were doing and Sora crawls to Sanji holding his arms out and doing grabby hands. "Looks like Sora is the only one." He states picking Sora up and standing up. He does one look around. "Where's Zoro?" He asks hesitantly.

"Just putting the finishing touching, now leave before you accidentally see the bride." Nami says pushing Sanji and Sora out the door. Just when she closes the door Zoro walks out and looks at the mirror inspecting the gold earrings similar to the ones he had on before but these have different color gems, small gems, and a small chain connecting them all. It is much flashier and heavy than the other ones. "I'm a genius." Nami says walking next to Zoro as he continue to look at himself in the mirror, something still felt off. Nami sees this. "Here." She puts her hand out. He look down at her hand to see one of his green haramaki. He takes it.

"Are you sure?" He asks as he takes his blazer off to put the green haramaki on.

"Yea, it wouldn't be you without that stupid thing. You can wear it during the ceremony and pictures but take it off at the reception." She says. He just nods as he puts the blazer back on. The door opens and Robin and Koushiro come in.

"Come on it's almost time." Robin says as she grabs Touma and Zoro grabs Kuina. They all head downstairs to the hall for the ceremony. Nami stops Zoro before they turn the corner so Sanji and Zoro won't see each other.

"Wait till Sanji walks in to come close." She tell Koushiro. He just nods. He watches as Nami takes Kuina from Zoro and walks to the crowd. Franky, Usopp, Luffy, Robin, Nami, Sanji, Zeff, Reiju, Chopper and the triplets all standing there talking and smiling.

"Alright it's time." Nami says. Koushiro looks at Zoro standing there.

"It's happening, are you ready?" He asks. Zoro takes a deep breath.

"Yeah." He gives his sensei a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done. Just one more week.


	61. The Wedding Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro walk down the aisle and get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with this series. Just one week left.

Brook looks at the clock and waits for the big hand to reach the ten. Brook didn't want to be walking down the aisle he wanted to be the one to play the piano as Sanji and Zoro walk down the aisle. Nami was upset for a while because that messed the order on who walks down the aisle before Zoro and after Sanji but after thinking about it she realized it is for the best that Brook be on the piano than some stranger. With the guest all talking Brook patiently waited for the clock to click before finally the time changes and he starts playing the piano catching the attention of the room getting them to be quiet and turn their attention to the doors. 

After seconds of nothing happening Sanji pops up. On his right is his older sister, Reiju and on his left is Zeff. They walk at a slow pace. "Are you still nervous?" Zeff asks.

"No, now that it's happening." Sanji says and Reiju just smiles looking at her younger brother. All morning Sanji was nervous. After getting dressed he needed to do something to occupy his mind, he couldn't just sit somewhere and do nothing so he checked on Zeff and Tortoise making the meals. Nami had yelled at him but when he told her she let it slid as long as he didn't do any cooking himself. When the time came closer he went to check on the other pirates and help Robin a little before deciding to get one of the triplets to occupy him. Zoro must have been busy having to take of all three of them this morning then get to hotel with all his stuff and then change. When there he was hoping to get a quick glimpse at Zoro but no luck. Walking down the hallway with Sora he saw Robin who told him it was almost time and to wait with the others so he did and here he is walking towards Law.

At first Luffy, being the captain, would have officiated but it's Luffy. They all tried to get him to remember what to say but he just wouldn't and so they, Nami, fired him and tried getting someone else but then Law so kindly volunteered. Since he and Luffy have been dating he's kind of their captain too, although they all saw he had a different motive, if he didn't volunteer he would have had to wait with the others at the reception to see Luffy. It didn't matter they got a captain to officiate. Once at the altar Sanji got a kiss on the cheek by his sister and a pat on the head by Zeff before they both went to sit on the right side of the room. He then continues to walk till he stands in front of Law on the right side of the altar.

Once Sanji stood in his spot in came Franky and Robin. Franky went to stand behind Sanji while Robin went to the left. Next is Nami, Luffy and Touma, Nami gripping onto Luffy's collar so he doesn't go to fast and calms down with Touma in her arms. Law smiles as Luffy gets close. Luffy smiles back and goes to stand next to Franky. Nami hands Touma to Zeff before joining Robin. Next in line is Usopp carrying Kuina, when the guest see her they all awe at how cute she looks. Once he reaches the alter Usopp hands Kuina over to Reiju and goes to Franky and Luffy. Last but not least is Chopper and Sora. Zeff takes Sora in his other hand while Chopper goes to Robin and Nami.

With everyone in place Brook changes the music and starts playing Bink's sake making everyone turn to him. Nami scowl at him. "Just kidding." He says before playing **Here Comes The Bride** and everyone sitting stands up and turns to the door. Walking in comes Zoro all in white holding on to Koushiro arm and a bouquet of flowers Nami gave him last minute. Zoro stare at the flowers in his hand for a few seconds before looking up to see Sanji all dressed in black. He looks to see the boys in their suits. All in black with their vest and tie in their color. Franky's is light blue, Luffy is red, Usopp is yellow, Chopper is pink and Brook is black with white stripes.

It's like time slowed for Sanji as he stare at Zoro. He like the way the suit fit close to his figure. He look at his new earrings, the blazer, the vest, green tie that pops in all the white and his gaze stops for a second at the green haramaki. He giggles to himself, he can't believe Nami allowed him to wear it. He looks down his legs to the shoes with a matching pattern on both pants and shoes that look nice in gold, similar to his own pants and shoes. They match. Koushiro and Zoro look at each other before sensei smiles and gives Zoro a pat on the back before getting Sora from Zeff, after asking politely, and sits on the left side of the room. Zoro goes to stand on the altar in front of Sanji on the left side in front of the girls and Chopper.

Everyone sits down. Law clears his throat. "We are all gathered here today to see these two, Vinsmoke Sanji and Roronoa Zoro join together as one. We are here to support this commitment of love and share the joy of Sanji and Zoro as they choose to spend their lives together.

Thank you Zeff and Koushiro for your presence here today. Your love and unwavering support in their youth have given them the confidence and tools necessary to join and travel the Grand Line as a straw hat pirate.

Sanji and Zoro your marriage will be a life long promise to love, trust, and honor each other through the good, the bad and the unexpected. This union represents your commitment to support one another as individual beings but share your joys, sorrows, and dreams as one. A strong bond works in unison not only to nurture the best parts of you personalities, but to understand each others differences and flaws. You are committing to learn how to grow alongside one another while remembering to keep an open mind throughout your journey.

Today you gain an equal partner that will be your confidant, you defender and your motivator through all of your aspirations and goals. You will celebrate each accomplishment, provide peace through every setback, and most importantly give love in life's both big and little moments. 

On the Thousand Sunny where trust and loyalty are the foundation you two will be adding love. No matter what the future throws your way, rely on those foundations and you shall see your bond grow stronger and your souls grow wiser. 

Marriage isn't easy but from what I've seen you two have been through I know your relationship will be be an example to follow. You show care and compassion, you trust one another and most importantly you are each other's crew mates.

Now Sanji and Zoro please join hands and face each other." Law says. Sanji and Zoro follow what he says. Zoro turns to give the bouquet of flowers to Nami then looks back at Sanji, they look at each other while holding hands in front of everyone. Law looks at Sanji. "Sanji, do you take Zoro as your husband?" Law asks and everyone looks over at Sanji. Sanji could feel Zoro shake a little.

"I do." Sanji says smiling at Zoro who lets out a small sigh, blushes only enough for Law and Sanji to see. Law looks at Zoro.

"Zoro, do you take Sanji to be you husband?" Law asks and everyone looks at Zoro.

"I do." Zoro says smiling at Sanji who smiles back. Law smiles and looks at both.

"Now read your vows." Law says looking at Sanji. He nods. Sanji frees his right hand and reaches into his pocket pulling out a medium sized paper. Sanji takes a deep breath before starting.

"I never thought of you as more than a crew mate because I never needed to. When you got pregnant I didn't think it was possible so I pulled back from you. After beating my pride and accepting your pregnancy I helped but slowly, through your morning sickness and weird cravings, you emotional outburst and caring side, I slowly but surely fell in love with you something I never thought I would feel towards you. I've seen, we all have, seen your determination and loyalty to not only Luffy but to every single one of us and I want to let you, to let you know that I'm going to stand next to you so you don't have to face something like Kuma or Luka alone again. I can't wait to continue on raising the triplets with you and to continue with our journey so I can stand next to you when you fulfill you dream of becoming the greatest swordsman and when I find the All Blue I want you there with me, I want to share the moment with you." Everyone is quiet after Sanji finishes, Zoro stares at him shocked by what he said. They all hear sniffling and it's not coming from the crowd. Zoro sees Franky crying behind Sanji and takes a quick glance to see Brook sobbing too.

Zoro digs through his haramaki and takes out a small square piece of paper. He opens it up, he takes a last glance at his surrounding before looking back at the paper. He takes two deep breaths before continuing. "I don't know when my crush for you started to develop but when I learned, when I figured it out I tried so hard to crush those feelings I have but nothing worked and they only crew stronger so I hid them. You falling in love with me did not go at all how I imagined but you have and I will put my all into this Marriage. I will do my best as a parent, as a swordsman to the Straw hat's but most importantly as a spouse, your spouse." Zoro says looking up at Sanji meeting his eye. After a second of shock Sanji smiles as he notices Zoro's blush is a little darker.

At this point everyone is smiling while looking at their friends and or love ones. Law smiles and continues. "Your rings represent this promise to one another. The never ending circle is a symbol of an infinite, unbreakable love." Chopper and Usopp, who are holding the rings take this opportunity to give Law both rings. "Sanji, take this ring and place it on Zoro's finger." Law hands Sanji Zoro's ring. "Repeat after me: Zoro, I give you this ring as a symbol of the promise I made to you today." Sanji grabs Zoro's right hand.

"Zoro, I give you this ring as a symbol of the promise I made to you today." Sanji says then slips the ring on his third finger.

"Zoro, take this ring and place it on Sanji's finger." Law hands Zoro Sanji's ring. "Repeat after me: Sanji, I give this ring as a symbol of the promise I made to you today." Zoro grabs Sanji's left hand.

"Sanji, I give this ring as a symbol of the promise I made to you today." Zoro says as he slips the ring onto Sanji's ring finger. 

"Having pledge your love and promise to one another today in front of all your friends and family and by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and husband. 

You may now kiss the husband." Law says. Zoro cups Sanji's face while Sanji puts his hands on Zoro's waist. They both pull each other in for a kiss before pulling apart and resting their foreheads on each other while both sport a very goofy smile, well Sanji's smile is goofy. All three triplets start to giggle with the biggest smile of their faces. "Congratulations! Friends and family, it is my honor to introduce to you Mr. and Mr. Roronoa-Vinsmoke." Law says then everyone stands up and starts clapping including the triplets. 

While holding each other's hand they walk down the aisle as everyone congratulates them.


	62. Reception Party (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone heads over to the reception to party

With the ceremony over, the crew and parents/siblings went to take pictures. The photographer was actually given to them for free, courtesy of the island Mayer for them being the first pirates to get married on the island. Nami happily accepted quickly for the fact that it's for free.

The pictures taken were the typical "family" pictures. There's one of Zoro and Koushiro, Sanji and Zeff then Sanji and Reiju. Zoro, Sanji and the triplets. The married couple plus the crew minus the triplets then one with just the triplets. A picture with Zoro, Nami, Robin, and Chopper. Another picture with Sanji, Franky, Usopp and Luffy. Zoro, Sanji and Brook became a picture. There's one with Zoro, Koushirou, Sanji, Zeff and Reiju. There is obviously one with just Zoro and Sanji. Many more pictures were taken before Zoro had to take the haramaki off and head to the ballroom where the reception is taking place. 

The crew and family walked in before the married couple do. They got many shouts and words of congratulations as they walk into the room. Brook went to the stage to continue playing music since he is the musician. Luffy went to get some food. The others just mingled with the others. Sanji sat with the triplets as they feed themselves, this time Sanji tried to get them to eat with the utensil emphasis on try. Sanji smile at them when they look at him while stuffing their faces like chipmunks just like their Mamma. Sanji sighs in relief happy that Zoro had though to pack the triplets a baby bag for an occasion like this, even with a bib on the triplets somehow found a way to get messy.

"Where's the bride?" Sanji jumps in his seat turning his head to the person who ask the question. He's honestly shocked to see his sister standing there in her pink quarter sleeve knee length dress. He thought his sister would be gone, going back to Germa. Oh but she came with Koushiro so she can't just leave him here.

"Went to talk about sword styles with some others." Watching as Reiju walk around the table to sit across from him on the other side of the triplets. 

"Thank you." She says.

"For what?" Sanji asks, actually curious as to what she would be saying thank you for, if anyone should be saying that it should be Sanji, to actually come all the way here just for what two days.

"For letting me in on this moment. After everything that happened I didn't think I would get an invitation." She smiles at Sanji who smiles back. "I was talking to all your friends and I'm glad that they are your friends. I have to be honest but when I saw the bride I was shocked. But I've seen how big your smile is with him and if he's makes you smile that big then you have my blessing not that it really matters now that your married already. I have to ask, how did you get kids?" She asks honestly confused on that part.

"The brute I call a husband gave birth to all three of them." He says foldly.

"What! How is that possible?"

"It was an accident but they are our kids. No denying that. How he was able to get pregnant is actually a funny story." Sanji smiles at her taking his attention away from the triplets. He continues to tell the story, as well as he could. He only knows what the others have told him and what Zoro has answered. 

Zoro continues to talk to the other swordsman. Most of them are asking about the vows that were projected into the receptions room by the Proko. 

"Zoro-senpai!!!!" Bartolomeo yells as he runs over to Zoro. "Is what they say true. You and Sanji-senpai have kids?"

"Y-yes. Sanji's watching them." Zoro says. "He should be at our table." Zoro says pointing in the wrong direction but Bartolomeo knows where the Straw hats table is. He runs off without a second thought to look at his senpai's children. Zoro watch as he ran off. "Who was he again?"

"Zoro." Someone calls him and he turns to see Koushiro. 

"Sensei." Zoro says smiling at him.

"Let's talk?"

"About?" 

"When Kuina was born, there where so many things I was looking forward to. Her falling in love, her wedding day, my first grandchild. Me coming to visit her family over the holidays but I guess dreams don't come true. At least mine don't. Kuina really thought of you like her little brother, she would deny it but she enjoys watching you become stronger and trying so hard, I did too. She really like your duels."

"Of course, she always won." Zoro says and Koushiro just laughs at that.

"She was trying to get as many wins as she could before you become stronger than she is. Thank you for thinking about inviting me. I enjoyed your presence around the dojo and felt lonely without you there, I guess I started to think of you as a son of mine. Baby Kuina, i-is it all right for me to call her a-and Sora and Touma m-my g-g-grandchildren?" He stutters tears forming in his eyes. Zoro stares at his sensei, to see him crying was new. If he cried after Kuina's death then he never saw him, maybe he was just to busy crying himself.

"If you want to, I'm not going to stop you." 

"Really!" Koushiro asks looking up. He freezes for a moment. Tears rolling down Zoro's good eye. "A-are you crying?" Koushirou asks not having seen him cry since Kuina passing.

"Talking about Kuina is bringing a lot of memories plus my hormones haven't been the same since I've been pregnant." Zoro says wiping his face.

"Thank you." Kyoshiro brings Zoro into a hug. Zoro doesn't hug back until a moment later. With that they pull apart. "I'm glad your happy. You're living your life while going after your dream." Koushiro stands next to Zoro to look at the party. "You have wonderful friends." Sensei looks over at Zoro.

"They're the best." Zoro smiles with one of those Luffy smiles and Koushiro smiles back. Koushiro sighs. Kuina's dream kind of ruled her life, the life that was really just starting out. She wasn't able to experience true love or happiness because she wanted to become strong then the accident. To see Zoro has found true love and happiness with friends and his lover makes Koushiro so glad that his dream didn't rule him. But it's kind of sad that this couldn't happen to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you know that I have decided to post a new story. It's not in this series, not a series at all, just an seperate single story called The You I Never Knew.
> 
> It's a lot different than this story, kind of. Sanji and Zoro do end up together so that's the same. Please check it out. I hope you all enjoy it.


	63. Reception Party (Part 2)

Both Zoro and Sanji began to continue to enjoy the party after their thanks from Reiju and Koushiro gave. They both never expected to get a small talk like that. It was so personal for both of them. Sanji never thought he would hear his sister say thanks to being invited to a wedding. Zoro never expected Koushiro to talk about the past or want to be given the name of grandparent for the triplets. That just showed how much they both truly cared.

Zoro stood in front of the buffet like area eyeing the drinks like they did something terrible to him. "If you keep staring like that you'll get wrinkles on your forehead." Zoro turns to where the voice came from still frowning. "What did the alcohol do to you?" Sanji asks smiling.

"I'm just thinking, will it be alright to drink some?" Zoro asks himself.

"Well, I don't see why not."

"But Touma-"

"Needs to start drinking normal milk and juice like the other two." Sanji interrupts Zoro.

"Are you saying my milk isn't normal." Zoro says eyeing Sanji like the alcohol.

"Um.." Sanji says sweating trying to come up with something so he doesn't piss Zoro off.

"I'm just kidding." Zoro says laughing. After wiping his tears he looks at Sanji who is shocked. "You are right though about Touma. He barely drinks water and chooses to be breastfed."

"So drink, this will make sure you don't give into Touma's begging. Not breastfeeding him for one or two days isn't going to kill him I mean Kuina and Sora don't get breastfed anymore."

"Then it's decided. Here I go." Zoro reaches for a bottle of the finest wine on the table. He pops the cork and puts the top close to his lips. It's been more than a year since he last had some alcohol to drink. If he drinks this he can't breastfeed Touma who doesn't seem to drink anything unless it's Zoro's breast milk. After hesitating Zoro takes a sip then chugs some down before pulling the bottle away with a 'pop' and grinning at Sanji. "That's good. It's been so long since I had some booze."

"Then eat this with that." Sanji reaches over to a thick slice of bread with a slit in the middle where lettuce, tomato and meat, among other things, are stuffed in. With his free hand Zoro takes the sandwich and takes a bite out of it. Chewing and nodding, letting Sanji know that it's good. "Good to see you enjoy it. Only the best for my husband." Sanji says wrapping his arms around Zoro's waist pulling him close to see Zoro has gotten some of the sauce on his cheek. Sanji licks it then pulls back to Zoro blushing not use to the closeness, especially in public. Sanji kisses his cheek trailing his jaw until he reaches Zoro's lips and kisses him. He waits for Zoro to allow him in patiently as Zoro opens his mouth where Sanji wastes to time entering his tongue. He explores Zoro's mouth tasting the drink and sandwich.

"Stop right there!" Sanji stops as they both look at the person who yelled. They see Nami pointing at them and frowning a little. "I don't want you two to start screwing each other on all the food and in front of so many people." Nami says walking closer still frowning but then notices the bottle in Zoro's hand and looks at him surprised. "You're actually drinking?" She asks.

"Yup." Zoro says with a smile while he takes another bite and then a gulp from the bottle.

"Are yous sure?" She asks worried.

"He'll be fine Nami," Sanji answer for Zoro who is two busy chewing. "Plus we need to start getting Touma to drink anything other than Zoro's breast milk." Sanji explains with a smile as Zoro continue to eat and drink.

"Make sense. Well I'm glad I found you both here, your first dance as a married couple is going to begin soon so get ready." She smiles and turns but stops remembering something else. "Please save the sex or closeness for tonight, both of you were given a suite for tonight along with the triplets. Once the party ends or you both feel tired enough just tell me I'll give you the key and tell you where it is."

"What about everyone else?" Sanji asks.

"I don't know how long the party is going to last so just in case we party to much and don't have the will to get to the Sunny I got us all rooms so don't worry about us." Nami says. She waves bye before walking away. Sanji looks at Zoro who seem to be finishing his second sandwich and first bottle of booze.

"I didn't know we were going to have a dance."

"I didn't either no one told me till just now."

"Can you even dance?" Sanji asks, he's never seen Zoro dance. Zoro looks at him then turns away focusing on the last bite of his sandwich and last drop of booze. Sanji panicked a little. Zoro doesn't know how to dance does he? Oh this is going to be embarrassing and he doesn't have enough time to show him how to dance. If he knew he would have taught him.

"Can the couple please come to the center of the dance floor?" Brook asks. Everyone who was dancing moves away from the center. Sanji looks at Zoro putting down his now empty bottle. He grabs Zoro's hand and pulls him to the dance floor. "How do you want to do this?" Sanji whispers.

"Doesn't matter." Zoro whispers back. Sanji grabs Zoro's left hand and places it on his right shoulder, with his left hand he holds Zoro's right hands placing his right hands on Zoro's waist. Sanji is sweating a little nervous about how this will go. They stand like that in silence before the music start. Sanji leads and Zoro follows as they dance to the soft melody Brook is playing. After a few moments of no feet getting stepped on he looks over to Zoro who is looking at him with an amused face. "You seem shocked." Zoro whispers.

"I didn't think you could dance." Sanji admits. "You didn't answer when I asked so I thought that meant 'no.'"

"Dancing is just like fighting instead of fighting the other you're moving to the melody, to a beat, a rhythm." Zoro explains. Sanji smiles. "Actually this is the first time I'm actually dancing." Zoro confesses with a slight red tint to his cheeks.

"How about that one time we were at that carnival like island and the guy Jango was there. The whole island started dancing."

"That doesn't count cause it was forced." Zoro says and Sanji just nods. 

They continue to whisper to each other as they dance. The crowd watch as Sanji and Zoro move across the dance, Sanji twirling Zoro around here and there. Not long do others join in on dancing. Franky with Robin, Luffy and Law, Chopper wanted to dance to so he and Usopp joined. Nami stood in the side lines watching the triplets who watch their parents dancing together. 

With the last note Sanji and Zoro freeze holding the same position they started with. They pull apart as everyone dancing stops to clap. Brook starts to play some music while Luffy jumps on stage and goes to talk to Brook but everyone ignores that.

"Maa!!" Zoro turns around to see Nami holding Touma walking closer as Touma waves and reaches forward. Behind her is Chopper with Kuina and Usopp with Sora.

"They were crying for you." Nami says. He takes Touma and Kuina while Sanji takes Sora. They Notice the song change. It's a familiar tune. The Straw hats look at the stage where they see Luffy standing with a big grin on his face. He looks down at his crew and motions them up. Slowly they all walk to the stage. Once on stage they all remembered the tune.

"One! Ten! One hundred! Thousand!" The whole crew shouted while Brook continue to play the tune. This grabs everyone's attention. With all eyes on them they continued.

"Farewell tears, the happiness of meetings, like a baton, it'll unite us from now on. The journey continues with new friends." Luffy sings. Everyone stares at Luffy shocked especially Law, the crew not so much having heard Luffy's singing voice.

"The things you're able to do are the things I'm proud off, if we gather together, like in a banquet. We would break a new world history everyday." Zoro sings and everyone including the crew stare at him. His voice maybe deep but it still sounded nice as he sang. Kuina, Touma and Sora look at Zoro.

"Fly, the ships flies." Nami, Robin and Chopper sing almost forgetting their lines. No one has heard him sing. When Brook first played this Zoro didn't participate in the singing. Sanji continue to stare just like the triplets.

"Unheard wonderful unmatched, being successful everywhere sounds nice!"Franky more like raps than sings. 

"Catching the wind going with you." Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Franky and Brook sing.

"To the blue sky monopoly! One! Ten! One hundred! Thousand Sunny-Go fly high!" They all sing together.

"The gallant ship's-" Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Franky and Brook sing.

"Inherited-" Nami, Luffy, Chopper, and Robin continue.

"Soul. Brand-new ship, now let's get on!" They all sing together.

"Sailing through the storms." Nami sings.

"Crossing a thousand seas." Luffy sings.

"Until the end of our unfulfilled dream." Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Franky and Brook sing.

"Fly! Fly high, Thousand Sunny-Go!" They all sing. There is an instrumental pause here. Sanji never looking away from Zoro who is smiling down at Touma and Kuina in his arms. He didn't think Zoro's voice singing like that would become one of his favorite things he's heard.

"The greatness of everything, it seems like it's in our hands." Sanji sings. The triplets pause and look at their father including Zoro. He never paid attention when they would sing the songs Brook made for them. He never knew his voice can sound like that.

"Like a balloon, we'll expand our dreams." Usopp sings.

"Carry us powerfully, on the behalf of everyone." Franky sings.

"If you laugh, cheerfully, tomorrow will be sunny." Nami sings.

"Pinches always turn into chances." Robin sings.

"Beginning with a fighting spirit is always the best!" Chopper sings.

"Coming. Something is coming." Nami, Luffy, Chopper and Robin sing.

"A fantastic ship comes, that charm sounds cool!" Sanji sings rapidly.

"The unmatched sea we've never seen," Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Franky and Brook sing.

"I'll start rowing with you. One! Ten! Hundred! Thousand Sunny-Go, fly high!" They all sing.

"The thrilling ship-"Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Franky and Brook sing.

"Future." Nami, Luffy, Chopper and Robin sing.

"Heartbeat. Brand-new ship, now let's get it on!" They all sing.

"A dream granted every day." Chopper sings.

"Even parties everyday." Luffy sings.

"Until reaching the end of the world," Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Franky and Brook sing.

"Go! Fly high, Thousand Sunny-Go! One! Ten! Hundred! Thousand!! One! Ten! Hundred! Thousand Sunny-Go, fly high!" They all sing.

"The gallant ship's-" Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Franky and Brook sing.

"Inherited-" Nami, Luffy, Chopper and Robin sing.

"Soul. Brand-new ship, now let's get it on!" They all sing.

"Sailing through the storms." Robin sings.

"Crossing a thousand seas." Luffy sings.

"Until the end of our unfulfilled dream," Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Franky and Brook sing.

"Fly! Fly high, Thousand Sunny-Go! Thousand sunny-Go! Fly high!" They all sing ending the song. The whole crowd cheers while Sanji brings Zoro in for a quick kiss on the lips. Brook continues the song he was playing before Luffy talked to him. The rest get off the stage. Law goes to Luffy, while everyone else scatters. Sanji takes Zoro's sleeve and pulls him away from the crowd. 

"I didn't know you could sing like that."

"Me neither." Zoro says. They look at each other with a blush on their cheeks. "I usually only sing to the triplets and only them." Zoro confesses.

"Count me in on the circle. I like your voice."

"Me too." Sanji leans in to kiss Zoro's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not create the song. It's an actual song the Straw hat's sing as some of you may know. I came across it one day on YouTube and had to add it so I did. The song is called A Thousand Dreamers. I have fallen in love with Luffy, Zoro's and Sanji's singing voice.


	64. Reception Party (Part 3)

The party only got wilder from then, after the whole crew sang Luffy got a little more into the party which only made everyone else more energetic including the triplets. Nami let loose thanks to the fact that beforehand she had told the owner how wild their parties can get. He said it's fine and that he would expect nothing less from a group of pirates.

Sanji look left then right as he observed everyone in this massive room. Everyone smiling, laughing, dancing, singing and other ways to show that they are having a good time. "Zoro-senpai and Sanji-senpai's child." Sanji turns his head to see Bartolomeo gushing over the triplets and treating them like royalty. He then starts to use his devil fruit to make animal shapes out of his barrier. The triplets seem to enjoy it.

"Sanji," Nami shouts. He turns his head towards Nami sprinting towards him. "There you are, have you seen Zoro?"

"Not since he gave me the triplets so he can drink some more booze."

"I can't find him anywhere and it's almost time to cut the cake and the speeches."

"You can't find him?" Sanji asks concerned, Nami just shakes her head, after everything he knows there shouldn't be a need to worry but he just can't help it. He turns to Bartolomeo, he stares not knowing his name. "Rooster head," he says as Bartolomeo looks up to see Sanji talking to him. His eye shimmer as he's excited about Sanji talking to him. "Watch them." He says motioning to the triplets. "If one hair is not where it should be I'll cook you and feed you to the fishes." Sanji threatens him. Bartolomeo stands up straight and solutes.

"Of course, I would never allow senpai's children to be harmed in anyway. I'll die before anything happens to them." He says. Sanji stares at him, sizing him up before nodding and walking away.

"Come Nami, let's look for Zoro." Sanji says walking towards a group of people with Nami behind him.

"Who is he anyway?" Nami asks looking over her shoulder at him taking care of the triplets, not sure they'll be safe with them.

"Zoro told me he's someone they met at Dressrosa after we left with the Sunny." Sanji explains. Nami just nods.

They go around the whole room before stopping to take a break. From what they gathered he was drinking at the buffet before getting roped into a drinking contest that he seem to have won. Then went back to the buffet to eat something. Then some other pirates dragged him away to test his swordsman skills, he wowed them. After getting wowed some even challenged him but lost, after winning he was feeling hungry so he went back to the buffet to eat and that's it.

"What's wrong?" They look up to see Robin.

"We can't find Zoro."

"He's not here." Sanji says getting more and more worried.

"He went outside with your sister." She says. Sanji and Nami sigh with relief. "They've been there for almost an hour." Sanji stands up and looks at their table where the triplets should be at.

"Where are the triplets?"

"Relax, they're with Zoro. They were getting a little fussy. Usopp and I sent Barto to give the triplets to Zoro. You have nothing to worry about." 

"Thanks Robin. But it's almost time for the cake to be cut and we have our speeches." Nami says.

"He could have gotten lost coming back." Robin says trying to make them feel better.

"That doesn't help."

"Hey Nami!!" The three turn to Chopper trotting up to them. "When is the cake going to be cut?" He asks.

"As soon as we find Zoro."

"Zoro? Is he lost?"

"Yeah we can't find him." Sanji says.

"But he's standing right there with Usopp talking with some pirates and the triplets." Chopper points to the group to see Zoro talking about something while Usopp began to shake. 

"How long has he been there?"

"I don't know but they're talking about what happened in fishman island." Chopper explains.

"Good." Nami stand up and walks towards him. "Zoro!!" she yells catching everyone's attention. Zoro looks at her as she speaks then she grabs Kuina from his arms while Usopp get up with Touma, Zoro has Sora. They all walk up to Sanji. Nami hands Kuina over to Sanji. "I'll tell them to bring out the cake." Nami leaves. They all watch her disappear into the crowd. Sanji looks over at Zoro.

"What were you and my sister talking about?" Sanji asks. Zoro looks at him.

"Just your past and how you were the black sheep of the family."

"She told you everything?"

"Yup, even what happened on Toto land." Zoro's eyes looks to the side, at Sanji as a drop of seat slides down the cooks brow. He knows what he did to Luffy. Sanji swallows the lump in his throat.

"Alright everyone get into your seats." Nami says coming back. Sanji, Zoro, Usopp and Robin walk to their big table for the crew and triplets plus family. Sanji and Zoro sit in the middle facing the stage. To Zoro's right are the triplets with Koushiro at the end. On Sanji's left is his sister then Zeff. Then the rest of the crew. As everyone settles down Nami goes over to the stage. "Alright everyone head to your seats. We are going to hear some speeches from myself and Robin before the married couple cut their cake." Nami watches everyone walk to their seats and sit down. When there the room is silent she takes out a piece of paper. She clears her throat. "Before this, before your love began, life on the Sunny was peaceful and adventurous, exciting and crazy but now, with Zoro's pregnancy and even after we all became more of a family. It all got a little more adventurous, exciting and crazy but during those peaceful minutes or days watching you both being together with the triplets have brought a sense of calm and even more happiness. After the triplets were born and even during Zoro's pregnancy I was worried but now that our new straw-hat's have been with us I can say I'm not. I can't imagine not having them around or you both not being together. I'm proud to call you my friends and most importantly I'm happy to see you both love each other as much as you do." Nami smiles, a Luffy smile. The crowd cheers as they clap and whistle. Nami bows and walks off the stage as Robin stand up from her seat. They pass each other with a smile and a nod before going to their destination. Nami sits in her seat in between Chopper and Usopp. Robin goes onto the stage.

"Our whole crew has been through many things in the past," Robin start as the room gets quiet, "I, when first joining, never thought I would be able to witness two of my friends not only fall in love but to create but also raise not just one but three beautiful and adorable children. Something I never thought I'd get so see. I am glad that you both have let us see those small moment where you both make each other laugh and smile or take care of the triplets as a small family within our big family. I would like to say thank you to Sanji, if you wouldn't have gotten Zoro to be in love with you and gotten him pregnant then he never would have opened up to us, and the same for Zoro, if he never got pregnant Sanji never would have changed even if it is a little. Zoro always standoffish and Sanji a womanizing fool are now together and Zoro has opened up and Sanji has calmed down around Nami and I. Thank you." Robin finishes. Zoro and Sanji take a glance at each other to see they are both blushing.

"I wasn't standoffish," Zoro whispers mostly to himself but Sanji heard it. He snickers to himself. He takes a look at Zoro looking down at the table.

"She called me a womanizing fool." Sanji says leaning back in his chair tears coming down as he remember Robin smiling as she said it. He stops and looks up to see Zoro snickering from his seat. He looks at Zoro with a smile on his face.

"I guess we've both changed in our own way." Zoro says smiling at Sanji who nods slightly.

"Come on Zoro, Sanji. It's time to cut the cake." Nami says getting up from her seat. When they look up they see an extremely big cake. They stand up and grab the triplets and walk over to the cake. Zoro and Sanji hand the triplets to Robin and Chopper. Nami takes the knife from one of the chief from the Tortoise. She hands it to Sanji then they both notice Zoro looking around the crowd.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asks.

"Where's Luffy?" Zoro asks. Nami and Sanji look around to not see their rubber captain with his signature straw hat.

"We can't wait for him. He's probably eating meat at the buffet since everyone here."

"Good point." Sanji and Zoro say.

"Plus it's not like he's really interested in anything other than meat," Nami says as a matter of factually. Zoro and Sanji nod. They go and cut the cake, Zoro holds onto the handle with his left hand with Sanji's opposite hand over Zoro's. Everyone watch as the knife cut into the cake clapping as they watch. They cut two pieces of cake one for Sanji and another for Zoro. Nami hands them a fork. Zoro stares down at the cake.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asks cutting into his slice getting ready to feed it to Zoro.

"It's not too sweet is it?" Zoro wonders as he cuts into his slice to feed to Sanji.

"No, I told them not to make it too sweet." Sanji smiles as he lifts the fork with cake on it ready to feed Zoro. Zoro looks up and smiles doing the same.

"Cake!!" Luffy yells. For Zoro and Sanji it's like time went in slow motion. One moment Zoro is lifting his hand to feed Sanji and the next he's being pushed into Sanji. Zoro takes a peak behind him to see Luffy pushing him forward. He looks forward to see the plate with the slice of cake being flown into Sanji's face and Sanji's eyes widen as the cake comes closer to his face. Next thing they both see is white and they feel a small amount of pain.

"Luffy!!" Nami yells. "What do you think your doing launching yourself here from the buffet. Sanji, Zoro are you ok?" Nami walks over to the couple of the floor as she push Luffy away who just laughs. Zoro slowly gets up feeling something on his face. He sits up as does Sanji. 

"I'm fine."

"Me too." Zoro looks over to see there is still a handful of cake on the plate he grabs it and looks at Sanji. "What's wrong mari-" Sanji gets cut off by Zoro shoving the cake in his mouth. Sanji sees the grin Zoro has on his face. He looks over to the other plate and sees some left. As he chews he grabs the piece and shoves it in Zoro's face. They both happily chew as the crowd cheers and claps. Sanji pulls Zoro in closer, nose barely touching. "Is it good?" Sanji asks after swallowing. Zoro swallows to.

"Yeah." Zoro says with a smile. Sanji smiles back pulling him in for a gentle kiss but passionate. After they pull away from each other Zoro helps Sanji stand up. Most of the cake got on their face so nothing is wasted. Robin help slice up more cake for the others. After wiping their face Zoro and Sanji go to sit down on their seat with another slice of cake. Zoro gave the triplets a taste, them being to young couldn't really eat fully but can only have a taste.

Zoro sat there looking at Sanji play with the triplets. His crew eating cake while talking to each other. Koushiro talking to the other pirates with Zefff. Sanji's sister talking with others too. He can't believe he almost said 'no' to this. To be one with Sanji in more than just one way. He's so glad he had that dream. One of his beast dreams and one of his best decisions.


	65. Mark Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's after the party and the newly weds get ready in their hotel room

It started to get really late after the cake was finally finished and the buffet, mostly thanks to Luffy, that people were starting to get tired. They all at one point ate, sang, danced, and wrestled with each other. The crowd started to disperse as the night went on. After saying goodbye to Nami, Zoro grabs the triplets who have started to fall asleep. Sanji sees this and goes to help saying goodbye to Robin and Franky.

Sanji leads Zoro to their room, Nami had told Zoro who told Sanji. Once they got to the room they walk in. In Zoro's head he thought it would be a small living room with two rooms and a bathroom. Sanji thought it would be a small living room, small kitchen, and two small rooms one for them and another for the triplets. They are both wrong. The living room is almost the same size as the deck on the Sunny. There is double doors that lead to a big balcony with a small table set for four. The dining room has a table big enough for a party of more than ten. The kitchen is bigger than what Sanji has in the Sunny. The kitchen is a giant square with counter top that goes halfway. In the middle is an island with bar stools and facing the dining room, there is a bar counter also with bar stools. The storage and refrigerator are stocked. The bathroom is smaller compared to the Sunny but it has two shower heads and a big tub, enough for a family of five. Of course one bedroom is smaller than the other but the larger one has a small seating area and double doors to the actual room. Inside the room is a Wyoming king sized bed facing the door with a small couch at the end. On the left is a another set of double door that open to a small balcony where they could see a clock tower. On the right side of the bed is a door that opens to a smaller bathroom. Going back to the seating area they notice a door and going through they are in the other room. In it is a full sized bed and a big area with just a round carpet. The full sized bed had a barricade on both sizes, for the triplets. This wasn't a hotel room it is a palace room.

Sanji grabs the triplets diaper bag and takes out the extra clothes for the three. Zoro and Sanji change the triplets diaper and clothes and set them to bed. Sanji and Zoro stayed with them till they knew that all three are asleep before going into their room. Zoro sat at the edge of the bed untying his shoes while Sanji stood around looking everywhere. Sanji started to look through the drawers to see it has clothes in them. He read a small note saying it's for them, compliments from the hotel manager. Sanji was a little worried that they wouldn't have anything to ware the next day since no one told them to bring clothes. Sanji closes the drawer and puts the note down and goes to sit down next to Zoro who is taking a really long time untie his shoes but that's only because he is thinking about something.

Both sat there awkward, like this is going to be their first time together. Sanji looks over at Zoro. "If you don't want to have sex then we don't have to." Sanji says. Zoro turns to look at Sanji surprised and a little confused on where that came from.

"I do. I was just wondering how I should ask you this." Zoro says rubbing the back of his neck nervous.

"Ask me what?" Sanji looks up from untying his shoes.

"Will you mark me?" Zoro looks straight at Sanji's eye.

"As in.." Sanji trails off, not able to think at the moment.

"Bite my neck, mark me."

"No I know that but are you sure?"

"Did you read the book?" Zoro asks and Sanji shakes his head. Zoro sighs. "You biting my neck will be more than just making my body only yours. You'll be able to tell when I go into heat among other things that have to do with me."

"Have you thought this through?" Sanji asks, wanting to make sure Zoro is sure about this. About his decision.

They maybe married now but this is still a big decision for Zoro to make. From the way Agnes and Zoro talk about it seems like their bodies will also be connected. If that's true then he wants to make sure Zoro is really ok.

But Zoro is always sure what he wants. Zoro didn't seem to fight his feelings when he first realized. It didn't take him six to seven months to figure it out. He knows what he wants.

"Zoro, are you sure?" Sanji asks again.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Really?" Sanji asks like he's suspicious of Zoros answer.

"Yes why? Do you not want to?" Zoro asks worried.

"It's not that, it's just," Sanji pauses trying to collect his thoughts to form the correct sentence. "I feel like I need time to think about this. I'm not like you, lately I don't know what I want." Zoro looks at Sanji, at how this seems to be hard for him. Zoro thinks about what he said. Then he looks at him.

"Like what?" Zoro asks confused. "What do you mean? When my crush started I was in denial. I couldn't believe it. But I started to get jealous and after that I just couldn't deny. It also took me forever to decide if I should say anything. Then I learned I was pregnant and I thought about an abortion for the longest time. Your not the only one who took forever on thinking things through. After saying yes to marrying you I talked to Robin, then discussed it with Nami. With Choppers help we we figured when my heat would come and set the wedding date." Zoror says and Sanji looks at him shocked.

"S-s-so.." Sanji stutters trying to process Zoro's last sentence. Zoro nods.

"My heat will start soon and if you bite me during my heat it will increase the chances of you actually marking me since you aren't an alpha." Zoro glances at him. "If you need time to think then I can wait for my next heat." Zoro didn't want to pressure him into anything. They were married and that already is enough but he wanted Sanji to do this.


	66. Mind, Body And Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji makes his decision

"Take your time." Zoro says standing up. Sanji looks at his back while he thinks. Everything starts to move in slow motion as he does.

Zoro and Sanji are officially married now. Is there really a need to mark him? Sanji can feel deep inside him he wants to mark Zoro so why is he hesitating? Sanji then realizes something, this is just like when he was first figuring what his feelings towards Zoro are. Here he is hesitating again, why?

He thinks for a while before realizing it's because this is all new to him. He never thought the one he will fall in love with would be Zoro. A guy. It's hard to just go along with it. To go along with all these new desires. But, he wants to so why is he holding back?

"No need. I'll do it." Sanji says paying attention to Zoro. He sees the man has taken both his shoes off and is in the process of taking his blazer off. Zoro stops taking the sleeve of the blazer off him. He looks at Sanji who looks back at him. "What do I need to do?"

"Bite the back of my neck as hard as you can. Right on top the omega mark." Zoro says rubbing the back of his neck. Sanji grabs Zoro's wrist and pulls him to the bed the blazer falling on the floor next to the bed.

Zoro lay on the bed as Sanji hover over him. Sanji takes off his blazer as he looks down at Zoro. Zoro stare at Sanji blushing as the cook drop his blazer on the floor next his. Sanji leans in for a kiss and Zoro meets him halfway. The kiss is short and sweet but full of love. They stare at each other when they pull away. Then they go in for another kiss but this one is more heated. Sanji starts unbuttoning Zoro's vest with the swordsman's help. Once the vest is unbutton they work on the shirt while they don't break the kiss until the last button is undone. Sanji breakaway from the kiss to look at Zoro. His tan skin more apparent with the white of his suit. Sanji kisses down Zoro's cheek, then his neck, then down his chest as he untuck the dress shirt by moving it out of the way. Each kiss and touch sent shivers down Zoro's body and he didn't know if that was because his heat is approaching or because they haven't been this close in a long while.

Sanji reaches to unbuckle Zoro's belt while kissing Zoro's stomach back up to his nipple where he licks the nub having the greenette moan softly with low 'mph' and 'ah.' Sanji smiles against his skin hearing the music coming from Zoro. Sanji slowly takes the belt off letting it fall over the edge of the bed to the floor. He unbuttons Zoro's pants, and unzips it. Slipping his hand in his pants to slide Zoro's pants off he stops kissing when he feels something on Zoro's thigh. Confused Zoro watches the cook who takes Zoro's pants off and inspects Zoro's body. "What's that?" Sanji ask pointing to Zoro's thigh letting the pants fall. Zoro fallows Sanji's point to then blush an even deeper red.

"It's a..." Zoro takes a gulp, "Nami and Robin call it a wedding garter." Zoro says sitting up taking the vest off and throwing it to the side along with the shirt. He forgot he even had it on, at first it felt weird but after a while it felt natural to have it on. Now only in his underwear Zoro lets Sanji look him over. To Sanji's surprise it's not just the wedding garter, on both biceps Zoro has two gold armbands. Sanji didn't notice he was staring until he saw Zoro reaching for the wedding garter to take it off. Sanji smacks his hand.

"Leave it on." Sanji says smiling before he pulls Zoro into a kiss where he takes his underwear off. Now Zoro is completely naked except for the few accessories he as on. Sanji trails his hands down Zoro's body, loving the way his body shivers under the contact. Zoro undoes the buttons on Sanji's vest, taking it off without breaking contact. With Zoro sitting on top of his lap Sanji slides his hands down his back. One hand rests on his hip while the other follows Zoro's spine down to his hole. There is no slick yet so Zoro still hasn't gone into heat yet.

Zoro pushes Sanji down. Sanji looks down to see Zoro has already undone the top buttons of his shirt and is working on the rest. Once done Zoro does what Sanji did to him. Giving him butterfly kisses from his chest trailing down as he unbuckle Sanji's belt, then sliding the belt out and throwing it to the side. Zoro rubs Sanji's cock a little through the fabric to see how hard he is and he smiles when Sanji grunts at the contact. Zoro unzips his pants then pulls both his pants and boxers down exposing his extremely rock hard prick to the air. Zoro takes the pants and boxer off all the way, discarding it. Zoro reaches for his husbands cock getting Sanji to grunt again. He pumps it twice before licking the underside from the base to the tip multiple times before finally engulfing it getting Sanji to release a satisfying grunt. Zoro starts bobbing his head up and down, and as he goes back up he sucks as he licks the underside. He continues this while Sanji grips his hair. Sanji lets out a gasp as Zoro starts to massage his balls. "Shit, Zoro." Sanji breaths, loving the feeling. Zoro then stops everything and Sanji looks down at him. He's glad that he stopped because he was close, it's been so long he's sensitive.

Sanji inspects Zoro. His blush is a deep red and reaches his ears. Zoro maybe facing him but he could tell that his neck is pink too and so are his shoulders. He looks at Zoro's eye as he sees it's glazed with lust. All clear signs that he's entered his heat. Sanji pulls Zoro up and kisses him. "Are you ready?" Zoro asks him. Sanji nods. "Good cause I'm about to lose my mind." Zoro says and Sanji chuckles at that.

"You're going to lose your mind either way." Sanji informs Zoro. Sanji moves Zoro to the side facing the headboard. Sanji straddle Zoro from behind. Sanji could see the slick pouring out of Zoro's hole. Sanji inserted one finger. "Shit that's tight." Sanji says moving his finger in and out letting Zoro get use to one. He then enters a second and starts scissoring. The start of this night didn't go at all how he expected but that's alright. And it honestly feels like a dream that they're married now. Sanji takes all three fingers out as Zoro catches his breath from muffling his moans. "You know you don't have to hold back, it's just us and the triplets are in a different room. You could scream all you want." Sanji says as he aligns his prick with Zoro's hole.

"I know it's just a habit." Zoro says into a moan as Sanji sheathe his cock inside Zoro, spreading with hole open around the girth of Sanji's dick. "Shit Sanji!!" Zoro yells. Sanji's cock fills Zoro up completely, grazing his prostate.

"Sorry to soon?" Sanji asks kissing his back.

"No, it felt really good."

"Then," Sanji says pulling out until the tip then he rams back in. Zoro moans on the verge of screaming. Sanji moving in and out of Zoro as he grips really hard on the headboard that hits the wall thanks to Sanji powerful legs.

This is all new to both of them. Being able to shout or scream as loud as they want. They knew that their room is soundproof but there is still the triplets and they didn't want to wake them up so they always muffle their moan or bite on to something or another. During Zoro's pregnancy he was sensitive so he didn't need that much stimulation. Now they're free and does it feel good.

"S-Sanji!!Fuck!!" Zoro screams. "I-I'm so close." Sanji hit his prostate over and over again.

"Yeah me too."

"Don't forget, bite me."

"Right." He had almost forgotten. Sanji reaches beneath Zoro underneath his armpit and pulls him close to his chest. Back to chest. Zoro looks down giving Sanji more access to his neck. With the tightness in the pit of both of their stomachs signalling they're close Sanji opens his mouth over the nape of Zoro as Zoro reaches behind him to touch Sanji's thigh. Sanji bit down first sending Zoro over the edge with the pain mixing with pleasure. Coming so hard Zoro thought he saw Skypia again. When Zoro came he tighten around Sanji launching Sanji to Skypia too. Breathing heavily Zoro fell on his hands and Sanji look at the swordsman's neck. He did what Zoro told him to, to bite as hard as he could, he didn't like to see the blood coming down from his neck. Suddenly Sanji was sitting against the headboard with Zoro on top of him. He gasps as Zoro grips his cock still feeling horny. Zoro lines up the tip.

"One time wasn't enough." Zoro informs Sanji as he slides down moaning. "So good."

"Let's go round two." Sanji says putting his hands on Zoro's hips. Zoro puts his hands on Sanji shoulders gripping on to Sanji's dress shirt he's still wearing. They are now one in mind, body and soul.


	67. Happily Married

Zoro turns his head to the side a little to see the sunrise from behind the clock tower out their window. He turns back as sweat seeps down his forehead to Sanji beneath him. Laying down on his back. Zoro leans down to kiss Sanji. Zoro lifts his hip up then slams it down on Sanji's cock. Sanji trails his hands from Zoro's hip up to his shoulders, holding him close to flip them. Now Zoro is beneath Sanji. "Sorry can't hold back anymore." Sanji tells Zoro as he starts pounding into Zoro. Zoro throws his head back mouth open screaming. Sanji going to hard and fast that the bed is making indentation on the wall.

"Oh, fuck yes!!" Zoro screams holding on to Sanji's biceps. Sanji lifts one of Zoro's legs over his shoulder to go deeper.

"Shit Zoro, it feels to good inside you!!" With the tightness coiling in their stomachs they both come. They both take a break to catch their breaths. Sanji pulls out of Zoro letting all his cum gush out. "Another round or was that enough?" Sanji looks at Zoro as he move to lay next to his husband. 

"I'm extremely tired and it's already morning." Zoro turns towards Sanji. Sanji takes a glance at the balcony to see the sun is indeed rising. Sanji turns back to Zoro to see his eyes slowly closing, he leans forward with a smile and kisses his forehead.

"Let's sleep as much as we can anyway." Sanji gets comfortable before pulling the covers over them. It doesn't take long for sleep to take Sanji as well.

***

Sanji opens his eyes slowly to see green. As his eyes clear he looks around then down to see Zoro has moved to rest his head on Sanji's chest. Sanji smiles and kisses Zoro's forehead. He looks around for a clock of some sort to see what time it is. As he looks around he hears a faint pounding sound. He moves Zoro carefully to not wake him up. He slides off the bed and remembers what he did with Zoro last night. He looks around the room for something to wear. Does he wear his dress pants or look through the drawers for something. He didn't want to dirty his wedding pants so he goes to look through the drawers that are filled with clothes for the married couple. He picks the first pair of pants he finds and puts it on. He quickly goes to check on the triplets before going to the door. "Hello how can-Nami?" Sanji says as he opens the door.

"Hey Sanji. I only came to see if you or Zoro need something. If you want us to watch the triplets for a while." Nami says with a smile. Sanji turns a little to look at the back as he thinks.

"Well Zoro is still asleep and so are the triplets," Sanji stops when he spots a clock. It's eight fifty in the morning. He has only slept for at least three hours. "Since the triplets didn't take their nap at the usual time and were up till late they wont be awake for a while."

"Oh ok I'll check in again later on then." Nami pauses looking over Sanji, she saw some scratch marks on his back so she know that they did it. "I-did-how was the party? Did you have fun?" Nami asks cursing herself for not being able to ask the real question.

"Yes. Do you want to come in?" Sanji ask. Nami nods, with this she'll be able to ask the real question. Sanji stands to the side to let he in closing the door behind her. She looks around in awe at how big and nice their room is.

"OH MY GOD!!" She shouts. Sanji whips around to look at her. "Sanji are you ok. Those scratch marks look really deep and bad. Do you want me to get Chopper? D-did Zoro do those?" She asks the last question hesitantly. Sanji touches his back thinking for a while before going to a mirror to check on his back. It's not as bad as it could be since Zoro was aloud to make as much noise as he wanted.

"I'm fine Nami. Did you have fun at the party?" he asks back. She stares for a while before smiling not wanting to know more than she needs too.

"Yes. I'm surprised that they gave you such a nice hotel room."

"And clothes. The drawers in our room are filled with clothes. There was even a letter letting us know the clothes were ours."

"The people on the last island did say they never get pirates and when they do the pirates leave immediately. So they are extremely happy that a group of pirates stayed and got married on this island." Nami follows Sanji to the kitchen as he nods understanding why they are such a big deal.

"Do you want anything? This kitchen is fully stocked."

"No. I have plans with Robin but I am curious," Sanji looks at her her, "did you mark Zoro or not?" Yes she asked the question she wanted to ask.

"How do you know about it?"

"Robin and Zoro were discussing it when we were setting the wedding date. It seems like a pretty big deal. You'll be connected way better than any ring or wedding ceremony would give." Sanji looks down. Should he tell her that he did? They will figure it out eventually right?

"Yes, I did." Sanji says he looks up to see Nami smile at him.

"Congratulations. Well I better go if me and Robin are going to have brunch. I'll stop by later to see check in. Bye." Nami says as she leaves closing the door behind her. Sanji puts a 'do not disturb' sign on the handle and lock the door going to check on the triplets before going back to Zoro.

Walking to his side of the bed Sanji observes Zoro sleeping, half covered in the sheets and half naked and exposed. Sanji looks Zoro over, defenseless with kiss marks here and there. Sanji settles in and looks at Zoro's back that is facing him. His eye wonders up to the bite that seems to have healed a little and the omega mark is slowly disappearing. Sanji goes over to kiss Zoro's neck, then cuddles close to him watching as he stirs a little in his sleep. After a while he finds himself asleep again.

***

Sanji finds his eye opening again for the second time that day. Again Sanji looks around the room for a clock until he spots one above the door across from where he currently is laying. He sits up thinking. It's past twelve in the afternoon. He was up at eight so he got at least four more hours of sleep. The triplets will be waking up soon. He feels something move besides him, he looks to see Zoro also getting up. Zoro rubs his eye as he sits up then stops as he sees Sanji sitting there watching him. A blush forms on his cheeks. Sanji is never there when he usually wakes up. "M-morning." Zoro says sheepishly. Sanji just smiles at him.

"Afternoon, it's past twelve." Sanji says and Zoro just nods. Sanji checks Zoro out, eye going up and down. Sanji pulls Zoro close to him giving him a peck on the lips before kissing his cheek, trailing up to his earrings. With one lick Zoro shivers, and Sanji smiles. "How about we play a little." Sanji says low into Zoro's ear. The cooks hands trailing around Zoro's body before settling at his nipples where Sanji teases. Zoro throws his head back moaning, they are extremely sensitive especially after last night or early morning.

"W-what about the triplets?"

"They are still sleeping, plus we would hear them if they weren't." Sanji adds. Zoro goes to undo the cooks pants he just notice he's wearing. Sanji leans back laying down to watch Zoro give him a hand job with one hand and with the other stretch himself out. Zoro then switches hands spreading the slick that was still on Zoro on Sanji's hard cock. Sanji grins loving the sight. Sanji new Zoro didn't need much preparation as Zoro moves forward, legs straddling Sanji and he lines himself up. "I love this view." Sanji announces as Zoro slides Sanji's cock inside him. Thanks to gravity Sanji's prick is in deep. Zoro, breathing heavily and feeling good, moves so he can ride Sanji. Sanji then notices behind Zoro the door opens and in slow motion sees a familiar straw hat coming into view.

Fast as he can he brings Zoro close to him and pins him against the headboard hiding him from the captain who just walk in. Zoro bites his lip to stop the moan that almost came from him. Zoro grabs onto Sanji's back holding on, hiding his face in Sanji's chest. This is the last thing he would want to happen. Their captain walking in on them having sex, just great.

"Luffy!!! What are you doing?" Sanji yells looking over his shoulder to glare at their captain.

"I wanted to know if the triplets are awake yet."

"How did you even get in? I locked the door."

"On my way here I saw Nami who gave me a spare key saying you both might be asleep still." Sanji and Luffy stare at each other. Nami was so wrong on what they were doing in this room. But he can't blame her. Sanji stares at Luffy just standing there.

"Luffy!!!! Get out!!" Sanji yells as he throws a pillow at him making Luffy runs out closing the door as he leaves. Sanji look at Zoro, he's blushing and breathing heavily. Sanji didn't notice before having his attention on Luffy but Zoro is holding on to him really tight and is clenching around his cock as well. Sanji smiles. He moves forward to his ear. "Did getting caught by Luffy turn you on?" Sanji whispers.

"Bastard! That's not it. It's the position!!" Zoro says. The cook smiles as he moves his hand above Zoro head holding onto the wall while his other hand reaches to hold Zoro's back. Sanji pushes forward more into the headboard. "Shit!!" Zoro shouts while one hand holds on to the bicep above his head while the other wraps around to hold Sanji's shoulder. Sanji kisses Zoro's cheek before he starts moving, thrusting in and out.

"Why are you holding in your voice?"

"L-Luffy c-could still be outside." Zoro says looking at Sanji. Sanji goes in for a kiss taking in Zoro's moans.

***

Luffy sits patiently on the couch in the living room waiting for Sanji and Zoro to finish. What seems like forever he hears a knock on the door. He goes to open it. Waiting at the door is Nami and Robin.

"Are they still sleeping?" She asks.

"Nope they're awake I don't know if the triplets are too." Nami and Robin didn't need him to elaborate to know what going on. They walk past him and go into the living room.

"The triplets are going to wake up sooner or later." Nami says. "Do we come back later or wait?"

"Luffy!! Why would you just walk in?" They all turns to Sanji, hair wet and he's wearing different pants from this morning, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt that is only buttoned from the last to second to last. "Oh Nami and Robin." Sanji just notices them there.

"Are the triplets up yet?" 

"Nope but any second they should be up."

"Where's Zoro?"

"Taking a bath." And like clock work they all hear some crying. They follow Sanji into the triplets room to see them all sitting up and crying. They must not have like to wake up and not having their parents in the room with them. Sora and Kuina stop when they see Sanji but Touma doesn't. Sora and Kuina crawl closer to Sanji. He pick them up and kisses them. They all stare at Touma who hasn't stopped crying. "Here I'm going to show Touma to Zoro."

"Once he's calm down would you like us to take care of them."

"That would be really helpful. Zoro and I are still a little sleepy."

"Well rest up because tomorrow morning everyone is leaving. Right now everyone is just relaxing since there are no Marines on these island plus the islanders seem to like having pirates." The girls take Sora and Kuina into the living room while Sanji takes Touma to the bathroom where Zoro lay in the tub, head back and eyes closed.

"Maa!!" Touma screams reaching forward for Zoro. Zoro opens his eye and look at Sanji with Touma in his arms.

"They just woke up." Sanji informs Zoro. Sanji bends down next to the tub. Zoro reaches out to hold Touma's hand to calm him down. "Relax, Nami, Robin and Luffy volunteered to watch them while we relax." Zoro nods at this information. After Touma has calmed down Sanji takes him out to the girls and Luffy so they can take them. He gives them the triplets diaper bag before saying goodbye and checking in on Zoro to find him under a shower head scrubbing his body. Sanji strips what little clothes he has on and joins Zoro. He boxes Zoro in causing him to jump a little. Zoro looks behind him shocked. Zoro looks forward.

"Didn't you already take a shower?"

"What does it matter? It's just us," Sanji says kissing Zoro where his neck and shoulder meet.


	68. Group Meeting

With good rest, Sanji and Zoro were able to send their goodbyes to everyone who attended the wedding. Zoro disappeared for a while with Reiju again but came back just in time to say goodbye to Zeff with Sanji. They both then said goodbye to Reiju and Koushiro as they left.

With everyone gone the crew went to work on getting all the presents on the Sunny while Sanji and Chopper stocked up on supplies for their journey. With everything set they sailed off to continue on with their journey. 

Even with Sanji and Zoro married now nothing really changed or so they thought. Nami sat on her knees on the grassy deck of the Sunny looking to the right then to the left. "Alright let's start the straw hat's group meeting. I would like to say first that we are on course and from what I've been told we are good with food and medicine."

"Yes, since we haven't been in a fight recently I don't need anything." Chopper voices.

"Good. Is there anything else anyone wishes to report?" Nami looks around the circle to have everyone shake their head. "Franky do we not need extra material?"

"No. Since we haven't been in a fight no damage. We are super good. I already have extra for the extra just in case." Franky reports. Nami nods.

"Since that's done lets gets down to business." Nami says getting serious. Everyone gulps loudly as they look at each other then back at the navigator. "Let's talk about...Sanji and Zoro's...love life. How many of you are tired of accidentally...seeing them...together?"

"Yes, who isn't?" Usopp shouts raising his hand.

"I'm honestly afraid of reading anywhere that isn't the deck in case they are..." Robin trails off.

"We can't move freely like we use to knowing they might be somewhere."

"It seems like they...um...have sex to much especially since they have triplets to take care of."

"It seems like they have sex all the time, I can't even count how many times I've accidentally walked in on them." Nami says holding her head in her hands as she looks down at her lap.

"You aren't the only one Nami."

"We just have bad timing."

"One question." Usopp says bring the crews attention to him. "What's he doing in a group meeting, he's not a straw hat?" Usopp wonders as he points to Law who is sitting next to Luffy.

"I'm staying for a while." Is Law's answer.

"You guys are making it seem bad, they just love each other is all." Luffy says.

"Oh so you haven't accidentally walked in on them?"

"I do that all the time."

"And you're ok?" Nami asks Luffy with her eyebrow raised.

"They're happy."

"Stop trying he doesn't get it." Usopp says.

"You guys sure have it rough." Law says.

"You have no idea."

"But I do. I have also walked in on them having sex. One time I'm even sure Sanji-ya knew I was there but he didn't stop. I'm pretty sure he smiled and then he just continued."

"I'm not the only one!! That happen to me too. I thought I was just imagining it." Usopp yelled.

"Then I have good knew for you guys." Nami says. Everyone turns to her. "The next Island is meant for them. But that means we aren't aloud on the island and we will have to stay on the Sunny and docking area with the triplets for a week with out them."

"Why aren't we aloud?" Chopper asks.

"The island is only meant for married couples and since they are the only one's married we can't go on or at least deeper. We can't go past the docking area, from what I heard it's just a market place near the edge of the island while married couples could go further in. Hopefully this week will get them over their phase." Nami informs and everyone nods.

Zoro walks out the kitchen to see everyone in a circle nodding. _'What are they doing?_ ' he thinks. "Foods ready!!" Zoro shouts surprising everyone. They all stare at him and he stares back confused. After a few seconds he turns back to the kitchen walking. Luffy is the first one to run to the kitchen, then Usopp and Chopper.


	69. Honey's Moon

_Welcome to Honey's Moon. An island resort made especially for married couples to enjoy their newly wed days. There are many things to do. They can walk along the beach or go swimming, they can get a tan or join the others in the pool and hot tub. They can get any assortment of drinks at the bar. There are also spas, parks and restaurants for the couples to enjoy among-st other activities. This island is the last of the Lover's Cruise route and is made for couples to relax and enjoy._

Sanji walks away from the bar with two drinks in his hand, walking towards the beach. He walks a couple of feet before he spots Zoro laying down on a beach chair under an umbrella in just his swim trunk and sunglasses, the swordsman's hands behind his head. Sanji starts to frown as he observes the single people on the island ogling at Zoro but he also felt pride knowing no one can have him cause the swordsman is taken, taken by him. At that thought Sanji starts to smile as he continue his journey to the green haired man.

Sanji takes a second to look at what's his. Zoro's perfectly scalped body that he got back. He's been training like crazy, with moderation as per Chopper "request" (the little doctor ordered him to take it easy) and soon all his muscle returned. His pecs, v-line and even his six pack. His slim waste didn't return like it was before but that's to be expected since his body has given birth. Just like a females, his body is ready to continue having kids. Sanji loves it and he knows Zoro has some problems with it saying it makes him look fat but he couldn't be more wrong. His wider hips add to his newly found sexiness. Newly found to Sanji.

Standing next to Zoro, he hands him the blue drink. "Here," Sanji says with his arm extended. Zoro moves his head to the side then sits up and takes the drink.

"Thanks." Zoro says with a smile as he puts his lips over around the straw and starts drinking. Sanji pats Zoro's leg having the man moves his legs over to leave room for the cook to sit down.

Once seated Sanji asks, "what were you thinking about?" Sanji looks down at his blue drink before taking the straw in his mouth to taste it. Liking the taste he looks at Zoro who looks at him then at his drink, not that Sanji could tell.

"The triplets." Zoro says slowly playing with the straw. Sanji chokes a little on his drink.

"Seriously?" Sanji wonders. "You can't be with them twenty four seven."

"Oh, like you were."

"Yes, like I was. Only because that was the second time I lost you. If all you think about is them you'll be useless in a fight."

"I'm not useless!! I'll show you!!" Zoro shouts reaching to the side as Sanji stands to brace himself, drink still in hand. Zoro reaches but doesn't touch what he is reaching for, his katana. He turns his head to see an empty side table for his drink and sand. "Right." Zoro says as Sanji sits back down also forgetting that Nami has confiscated his katanas and is holding them on the Sunny. 

Once the island was in view she had ordered both Sanji and Zoro to pack clothes for a week with extra clothes and swim wear plus something fancy. Once done she told Zoro to do what ever he does with his katanas because he wont be seeing them for a while. He was so confused as to why, she then just yelled at him to do it. With Sanji he had to deep clean the kitchen for who ever is going to be cooking, definitely not Luffy, (having been banned from ever doing anything remotely close to cooking after Toto land by Brook, Chopper and definitely Nami) he also took out some recipes for the triplets that they can make. With them both set to leave for a while Nami instructed them on what's happening and told Sanji where to go and what to do once they get there. Both curious as to why the crew couldn't come with them Nami told them the reason. Once they docked Nami kicked them off after a last good bye to the triplets. They went to the hotel, signed in and went to the beach where they currently sat.

"This is going to be our vacation from the crew. It's just us. Think about it." Sanji says getting Zoro's attention from sucking the straw. "I get to smoke as much as I want and you get to drink without worrying about Touma. It's perfect." Sanji says smiling. Then he leans in going to kiss Zoro in the face. "We could do what we want with no interruptions." Sanji whispers as he gets close. Zoro pulls back looking at him. Sanji looks at him confused. Before he could ask Zoro speaks.

"You haven't smoked?" Zoro asks.

"Well, yeah. Chopper said not to for you. I haven't smoked lately. With Chopper's plan, I'm almost able to completely quit." Sanji explains bashfully. Zoro thinks for a second. He knows that Sanji held back from smoking when he was pregnant and it's not like he stopped because he has seen him smoke but he says he's quitting for him?

"Why for me? It's not like I have a problem with it as long as you don't smoke where the triplets are and in closes spaces where the smell could linger. Other than that you can smoke as much as you want." Zoro says as he continues to drink his drink. Sanji just stares at him shocked.

"But Chopper said.." Sanji looks down at his drink. He then hears one of the most beautiful sounds ever. The way it rumbles and sends shivers down his spin. He looks up to see Zoro laughing with all his might, mouth wide open, head falling back as he clutches his stomach with one hand and his eyes closed shut.

"Chopper fooled you." Zoro says before he laughs again. Sanji starts blushing.

"Why would-"

"Chopper's a doctor, why else would he try to get you to quit smoking?" Zoro says as he wipes the tears forming in his eyes. Sanji thinks about it for a second, not able to believe that Chopper had tricked him. He had made really good points as to why he should quit which is why he didn't really not believe the little doctor. He should have thought if was weird, Zoro never really seemed to care that he smoked. "You are right," Zoro says catching Sanji's attention, "we haven't gotten any alone time. I think this would be good for us." Zoro drinks the last of his beverage before setting it down on the table by his seat. He leans forward cupping Sanji's cheek in his hand. He leans forward kissing Sanji's other cheek then trails to kiss his mouth. Sanji reaches forward putting his free hand on Zoro's hips leaning into the kiss. Right now, in that moment it's just them and nothing else. Zoro pulls away from him and shows a cocky grin. "It's going to be just like our date. You're just Sanji and I'm just me."

"Sounds good." Sanji grins checking Zoro out as he leans back into the chair.

***

"OH!! Fuck Sanji!!" Zoro shouts as as he grips onto Sanji's bicep head falling back. Sanji grins, sweet coming down the side of his brow. Sanji continue to thrust in and out of Zoro, hitting that sweet spot Zoro loves and enjoying the way his muscles feels around his dick, messaging every angle. Sanji moves his hands from the covers to Zoro's hips, then to his legs that are rapped around his waist, moving them to rest on his shoulders, getting a better angle. "Holy Fuck!!" Zoro screams, feeling his body move on the bed to Sanji's thrust, hearing the creaking of the bed or the thumping against the wall. Sanji grins as he looks at the Straw hat's swordsman, head back, mouth open as wet moans come out of his mouth, cheeks tinted a dark red, sweat coming down his temple soaking up his bright green hair. The cook leans forward thinking about kissing Zoro but loves him making noise so he goes to kiss his neck, leaving kiss marks on his neck. Sanji grabs a hold of Zoro's hand holding it next to his head as Zoro grabs onto Sanji's wrist with his other hand. 

"Fuck, Zoro you feel so good." Sanji says against the swordsman's skin. Zoro and Sanji both feeling a tightness in their stomachs. Sanji picks up the pace, using the muscle in his legs as power. Zoro's hands gripping onto Sanji, grasp onto him tighter signalling he's close. Sanji groan into the crook of the green haired man's neck as Zoro's muscles clench onto his prick, giving him the much needed last push over the edge. They both just lay there, in place, catching their breath. Trying to get as much oxygen as they can into their bodies. "Zoro?" Sanji breaths as he rubs his nose against Zoro's neck, "will you be mine?" Sanji groan from the greenette's hole clenching around him suddenly, before he positions himself to look down at Zoro as he laughs. "Don't laugh, I'm still in you and sensitive." Sanji says as Zoro's laugh calms.

"Sorry." Zoro takes a deep breath, calming himself. Zoro wraps his arms around Sanji's neck as he looks up at the man straight in the eye. "I've been yours for a long time."

***

Sanji wakes up by the light of sunrise. It's been three days since their honey moon started and they spent the first few hours on the beach and the rest in their hotel room. Sanji looks to the side at his pocket watch to see it's early. Late for when he's on the Sunny but early for someone who is on their honeymoon and had sex for almost a day straight. Sanji stares out the window for a sec before coming to the conclusion that he wont be able to go back to sleep now that he's up. He's not Zoro, he can't just command himself to sleep and sleep within a second of sitting down. Sanji moves the covers off him then covers his bottom half quickly. Sanji looks around the dirty room for his clothes to put on before he takes a much need shower. Sanji turns to Zoro as he goes from laying on his stomach to laying on his right side facing Sanji. He leans forward and kisses Zoro on the cheek softly, not wanting to wake up. Since giving birth the littlest things wake him up, almost. The cook looks around the room until he spots his clothes, well he finds his pants and shirt, both casual looking.

Sanji moves the covers off him and gets up as he looks around. It's kind of awkward moving nude in a room not yours, at least until they check out. He doesn't really get opportunities to walk nude without having to worry about anyone seeing him, anyone he isn't married too or is his child. Zoro was so nervous and shy the first few times he saw Sanji naked walking in their room. Through all the times they've had sex Sanji always had a shirt on or at least his pants on. Zoro was always fully naked during sex and never shy about his own body unless he was having those mood swing moments. Sanji puts his pants and shirt on before grabbing all the other clothes and putting them in a hamper or laundry basket to wash later. Then he looks at everything else. The ash tray full of ashes, empty bottles of alcohol, the kitchen has dishes, and they aren't unpacked yet.

Sanji walks to his luggage taking out a towel, underwear, shirt, pants and socks with his shampoo. He walks to the bathroom putting his things down before he takes his pants and shirt off setting them in the hamper. He then walk into the bath with a shower head and tub are. He quickly goes to the shower head and turns the warm water on letting it sooth the muscles in his leg. This warm water will most likely be better for Zoro's muscles rather than Sanji's. He washes his hair first then his body.

Stepping out of the bathroom he his hit by the smell of alcohol and cigarettes and honestly does not like it. He goes to open the window letting the hotel room vent out. He stands by the window and observes the rooms. They need to clean. The cook looks over at his husband laying there still sleeping, he would like to let his husband sleep, taking care of the triplets is tiring but at the same time he could sleep later. He does want to walk around the island with him, maybe have a nice diner, walk on the beach and just talk. It's hard to be personal with kids and crew mates. He walks over to the bed staring down at Zoro's body exposed for him to see and only him. He check out the man who drinks like a god and looks like one too. Sleeping on his stomach, left hand resting on the pillow next to his head, his face turned away from his hand while the other rest underneath the pillow. His right leg lifted a little giving his back a curve, one that curves nicely to his round muscled ass. The blanket no longer covering anything except his left thigh. Sanji bends down kissing Zoro's perfect ass cheek. He has to worship it, then gets an idea, something he's never done and probably wont be able to. He raises his hand up then brings it down smacking Zoro's ass, the smack echoes a little in the quiet room. Immediately after Zoro's eye opens and he fumbles back away from Sanji while shielding his ass with his hands. All Sanji could do is grin at him, loving his reaction.

"What the hell!" Zoro says on the brink of shouting. Sanji looses it, he starts laughing like a maniac, clutching his stomach. Zoro's face turns bright red which doesn't help Sanji, it only makes him laugh harder.

"I wanted to try it and see your reaction and I am not disappointed." Sanji says laughing again as he remembers what Zoro had done a few seconds ago. Zoro blush fades away as he waits for Sanji to stop laughing. After a few seconds go bye he starts breathing heavily to catch his breath. He sees Zoro's expression, extremely neutral, and that instantly makes him stop and breath normally. "Let's clean up and go out on a date." Sanji says with a smile and Zoro's blush comes back. Zoro slowly moves closer to Sanji watching him, making sure he doesn't do that again. Zoro moves his legs over the edge of the bed and pushes himself off the bed and once his weight is on both legs they give out and he falls straight down, his blush getting redder than before. "Are you ok?" Sanji asks getting on his knees to level with Zoro.

"You bastard," Zoro glares at Sanji, "you went overboard!!!" Zoro shouts at him.

"Well how was I suppose to know, you never told me to calm down or slow down." Sanji backs away a little holding up both hands.

"What ever just help me up." Zoro turns away as his blush spreads to his ears. Sanji scoots forward placing one hand his back tilting him back so he could wrap the hand under his knees. Sanji stands up and takes Zoro to the bathroom placing him in the tub. He reaches over at the knobs and turns the hot water on to help Zoro. The swordsman watches the cook's every move.

"You can relax here while I clean the kitchen and make some breakfast so we can clean the rest of the hotel." Sanji kisses the top of Zoro's head before leaving him to relax.

Zoro was in there longer than he really needed to be but the extra time helped his muscles relax and that's what he needed. When he came out Sanji had clean the kitchen from top to bottom and made some banana pancakes with sausages for them both. While eating they discussed their itinerary for the day which is to clean the hotel first then go out for a walk around the island and then come back and maybe do laundry, then go to the mall on the island (if there is one) and have fun, maybe for diner they could go to a restaurant, a fancy one just for them both.

Sounds perfect.

***

"I'm honestly surprised," Sanji says taking his glass of wine and bringing it to his lips taking a zip from it before setting it down and going back to his plate of food. Zoro and Sanji had their date and are currently enjoying their evening at a nice restaurant. Like Nami had predicted they indeed needed their suits.

"About?" Zoro says putting the fork with food in his mouth.

"That you actually have table manners." Sanji looks over at Zoro holding the utensils like he should and taking his time to eat instead of shoveling everything in his mouth like a chipmunk or hamster, the way he normally does it. There was almost a feminine and elegant way to how Zoro does it.

"Why would I, a pirate, need table manners in the first place?"

"True but why not use it when we all eat together?"

"And risk Luffy touching my food. No way." Zoro finishes as he stuff some food in his mouth, it would seem a little to much because his cheek puffs up. Sanji laughs.

"Yeah, that's also true."

"I'm surprised too."

"What about me surprises you," Sanji asks with a cocky grin.

"That talking with you is as fun as it is." Zoro says reaches over for his drink.

"Ditto. I didn't think we had so much in common."

"I'm glad I said 'yes' to marrying you." Zoro says with the widest grin making Sanji in turn smile just as wide.

"So you were going to say 'no' huh?"

"Well, it was you and me. After everything that happened I thought no way we would work out. Look at what happened before and we weren't even officially dating yet."

"So what made you change your mind."

"My dream."

"Another nightmare." Sanji says frowning.

"No, it was a weird dream." Zoro starts as he continue to explain everything that happened in the dream. He wasn't to into the detail, he just gave Sanji a synopsis on what happened and what everyone said.

"Wow, that is a weird dream."

"But after the dream and Nami leaving I thought about it more. In the dream you were there with the triplets carrying one of them and I saw on your finger a wedding ring. Seeing that I felt really happy and proud." Zoro says smiling as he looks down at his ring. 

"I'm glad you had that dream."

"Yeah me too."

***

"So how is everyone? How are the triplets?" Sanji asks sitting in the couch in the living room of their hotel room. On the coffee table is a den den mushi positioned right in front of him as he sits back on the couch holding onto the receiver in his hand.

"It's not good and it's not bad. The triplets know you both aren't here and, like we all know, they are not happy and scream bloody murder. We have found a solution that works for a few hours. Since Law is with us, and he kind of has the same air around him as Zoro, they calm down for a while until they realize he smells different and they don't feel the same connection they do with Zoro. At least that's how Chopper explained it."

"Do you want us to come back?" Sanji asks knowing how bad Touma could be without Zoro. If just one was hard to handle he could only imagine how hard all three is.

"NO!!" Nami yells quickly. "This is good. With us being pirates, you both wont be with them all the time. Just like how Touma needs to drink something other than breast milk, all three need to get use to you and Zoro not being with them. And it's not all bad, we got Touma to drink water give or take juice too but unless it's from Zoro Touma wont touch it."

"That's progress. How about their eating habits?"

"Still the same."

"Really?" Sanji chuckles into the receiver with a big smile on his face. After the wedding both Sanji and Zoro started to try to get the triplets to use the utensils instead of their hands and they got closer. The triplets would use them but once or twice before decided that it's taking to long or that they don't get as much food into their mouth if they were to use their hands, then they would start to use their hands. It's progress, slow but they are moving forward.

"Yup, but it might also be because of Luffy. They see him and they might want to imitate him so we are trying things. More importantly how are the both of you? Been on any dates? Want to extend your time?"

"Honestly I'm not sure. I want to stay a little longer." Sanji says as Nami nods, not that he could see. "Zoro's maternal instincts are showing. At the most random times he'd start worrying about the triplets."

"Then maybe this is good for him too, just as much as this will help the triplets. You should stay a day or two longer with him. Now thinking about it, where is your other half?"

"Sleeping," Sanji says turning his head to look into their room to see Zoro is still sleeping , the blanket covering his bottom half, exposing his back, he smiles when he sees his bite mark, the omega mark completely disappeared. "It's been a while since he could just sleep with no interruptions so I'm letting him sleep. I'm also a little tired."

"Then what are you doing talking to me? Go rest." Nami says.

"I will I just wanted to report, and hear how the triplets are doing. How are you all doing?"

"We are fine. Could use some sleep but other than that, no problems."

"Good to hear. Well not about you needed sleep, I'm getting off. See you all in a few days."

"Goodbye." Nami says before she hangs up. Sanji sets the receiver down and gets off the couch going into the room. He's goes to lay on the bed. As he gets comfortable Zoro moves, turning his whole body around to face Sanji. He reaches out until he has his hands around Sanji then pulls him in to a hug where he nuzzles his nose into Sanji's chest. Sanji wraps his arms around the man, having him so close where he could feel the other man's head, smell the other mans pheromones. Instantly he fell asleep with a smile of course.

***

With a good nights sleep, with enough time together to last a lifetime, Zoro and Sanji decide to pack and head back to the Sunny, to see their kids, their family and friends. Having spent almost two weeks together on their honey moon, they have done all they wanted and are now ready to head back home. Sanji leads Zoro back to the Sunny feeling like it's been years since they've seen their home. Zoro is the first to go on deck looking around. He stops when he spots the two figures squatting down on the floor.

"No Law, you have to do it like this or they wont laugh." Luffy says making an extremely stupid face which cause Zoro to chuckle with Sanji behind him setting their luggage on the floor. Hearing him Luffy looks up with his face still stupid and Law turns around. "You're back." Luffy says standing up with a smile. The triplets who are laying on their back sit up extremely fast to see their parents. All three, without thinking, start to scrawl towards them. Zoro and Sanji bend down to pick them up once they reach them.

"Where is everyone?" Zoro asks.

"Taking a break, shopping. We didn't know when you'd both be back." Law says.

"Sanji can you make us lunch?" Luffy asks, his mouth already watering.

"Lunch? It's almost dinner."

"You're back." Zoro and Sanji turn around to see the rest of the crew.

"Yup we thought it's best to continue on with our adventure." Zoro says smiling at everyone.

"Then lets leave tomorrow so you can tell us all some of the things you did on your honey moon." Nami says with a smile. With that said they all board the ship with the supplies they bought and all joined in the kitchen. Zoro put the triplets in the highchair before he leaves to put his and Sanji's luggage in their room.

Once he comes back they all start to ask question on what the island is like and what are some of the activities they did. They talked and ate, planning on what to do the next day so they can get ready to continue on with their journey. A journey that Sanji and Zoro are in together, as mates.


	70. Bonus Chapter: Loving Idiot

Just like Nami thought, the honeymoon the married couple went on did help. To the crews relief now they don't have to tiptoe around them just in case they are doing something no one wants to see. For that the crew is thankful.

With that everything went back to normal. Law went back to his ship while the straw hats started to prepare for going back to a regular island. An island with marines. It was fun while it lasted, having to not worry about getting caught or a fight breaking out. The islanders from the islands were all more lenient when it came to Luffy's antics and stomach size. They gave things almost for free to them when they hear that the group are pirates, something Nami is really grateful for.

After sailing the rough waters out of the Lover's cruise and into the next island, here the group is docked away from people. Luffy and the others went to explore while Zoro stayed on the Sunny with the triplets. He doesn't know what everyone else did but it was a good day for him. They docked in the middle of the night so when everyone woke up they ate breakfast with each other then left. Zoro played with the triplets until Lunch, where he cooked and entertained them until their nap, which he took one too, and then went to train in the crow's nest while the triplets play with the toys a few feet away. He honestly can't complain when this is his daily routine now.

Brook, Franky and Chopper are the first to come back. Chopper joins in on Zoro playing with the triplets while Brook sits on the mast to play music and Franky works in his workshop. Thanks to Chopper's animal hearing, he hears the den den mushi ringing over the triplets laughter along with Zoro's. Chopper gets up and goes to the kitchen, where the den den mushi is, and answers it. 

"Hello?"

"It's Nami, is Zoro with you?"

"Yeah he's on the deck with the triplets why?"

"It's about Sanji. I need to talk to Zoro, put him on." Nami says with a sigh at the end. Well it doesn't seem like Sanji is hurt otherwise she would be asking for Chopper in stead. She does sound tired.

"Sure, wait a sec." Chopper says putting the receiver down before running to the deck. He calls Zoro, tells him Nami wants to talk about him. Zoro stands up curious about what she could want, he leaves the two to watch the triplets while he goes into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Zoro answers after picking up the receiver.

"You need to pick up Sanji," Nami says already use to Zoro's behavior.

"What? Why?" Zoro asks both curious and worried.

"He's not hurt or anything. The idiot was just being himself hitting on some girls. Looks like he was hitting on the wrong girl because he kind of got arrested by said girl's girlfriend. Seems she was just mad but we need someone to go get him. Usopp and I would but after learning what Sanji did Luffy disappeared and we are looking for him. Robin doesn't want to, besides he's your husband. Just head to the jail, smack him if you want to. They should have also taken the ingredients that he had with him so make sure you get that too. Alright then bye." Nami says before she hangs up. Zoro puts the receiver down and sighs. ' _That idiot,_ ' Zoro thinks. ' _But that idiot is who I fell in love with and am current married too,'_ Zoro sighs again. He walks out of the kitchen and onto the deck where he sees the triplets, well Sora and Kuina, happily watch Brook playing. Touma is focused on the kitchen door which he starts to smile when he sees open and Zoro comes out. Zoro goes to pick up Touma.

"So? What was it?" Chopper asks.

"Sanji being the skirt chasing idiot he always is. He got arrested for harassing a girl."

"And he didn't fight?" Chopper asks amazed.

"The person he arrested is a girl who happens to be dating the girl Sanji was harassing."

"Oh."

"Well, I'll be back." Zoro says walking off the Sunny with Touma in his arms. He didn't want Touma to act out like he usually does when he's not with him. He's gotten better but Zoro didn't know how long it was going to take and did it take long. When they left the sun was setting and now it is completely dark. Touma is having the time of his life having mom all to himself but Zoro is started to get annoyed and angry that he couldn't find the jail. Zoro rounds the corner and there it is. Zoro smiles, happy to finally find the place. Getting near the front door Zoro is nervous, what does he tell them? The truth? Well he honestly doesn't see why not. What the point in lying, if no one believes him then it doesn't really affect him, does it? As he walks in everyone stops what they're doing and stares at him. It's like no one's seen a baby before. Zoro walks up to the front desk, standing there waiting for the person behind to notice him. The young man looks up from the papers and sees Zoro his eyes pop out their sockets.

"R-R-Roronoa Zoro!!" The young man shouts. The whispers suddenly get louder.

"Go get the chief!" Zoro hears someone shout.

"Listen I'm just here to pick an idiot up." ' _My idiot_ ' Zoro thinks.

"And who w-would that be?"

"Sanji Vinsmoke." Zoro says and the man looks at him confused, obviously having no idea who he's talking about. Zoro sighs, Touma looks sad at Zoro, that being the fifth time sighing, worried about his mom. Let's try that again. "I'm here for the skirt chasing idiot."

"Oh, the one who tried hitting on the chief's girlfriends." Chief's girlfriend?

"Yeah him."

"And who is he to you?"

"My husband." And with those two words chaos ensues.

___

"Let me out. I have to get back to my kids, husband, and friends. I'm the cook, I need to feed them." Sanji plead for what seems like the millionth time that night.

"You are not coming out until someone comes and gets you." The chief says crossing her arms over her chest. Sanji goes to sit down, looking down at the floor, exhausted from saying the same things over and over again. He is also worried. What if no one comes to get him?

In the beginning of the day, he went chasing some girls and before he could go further Nami and Robin pulled him aside and told him he should probably stop. Not only is he married but he's also a father, plus him and Zoro had a big misunderstanding because the swordsman saw him with a bunch of girls and what happened after that? Nothing good.

"Chief!" They both hear someone shout from down the hall. A man comes running up to her getting close to her ear to whisper. "He's here. And with a baby but he's actually here." He pulls back to see her shocked faces. Of all the people to come to her station, Roronoa Zoro is here.

"Really?" She asks still shocked. He nods once. She stands completely still not really able to grasp the news she has just received but is brought back to reality when they hear chaos in the background. She looks over at Sanji, "stay here. I'll be right back." She commands before leaving with the man.

"Are you serious?" They hear the young man ask. Not believing what he was just told. Then they hear an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes, why would I lie. and hurry up, I want to get back to the ship. It's almost bed time." He says frowning. He came to get Sanji and leave but it's taking a lot longer than he thought.

"Roronoa Zoro." Zoro looks up at the chief.

"Yes that's my name."

"Why are you here?"

"Ugh, again. I'm here to pick up my husband." Zoro says.

"He's here for the man who was hitting on your girlfriend." The young man behind the desk says turning to the chief. "Says that's his husband." With that she looks at him, eyes wide open. Zoro moves Touma around and lifts up his right hand revealing a ring. The part of the ring facing them is engraved with the jolly roger. A skull with a straw hat. Yup there's no denying that. She had seen the same ring on Sanji as he grip the bars of the cell and shook them trying to convince her to let him go. Plus he also said 'husband' many times. A skirt chaser like him wouldn't keep saying husband unless it were true.

___

After the chief had left Sanji thought more. What if Zoro is mad? Nami and Robin would definitely know about this, if not both then one or the other would know, if they told Zoro he would say something like 'leave him' or 'it's his fault,' something along those lines. He should have listen to Nami and Robin. Like always they are right, what is he doing? Chasing beautiful girls that have to desire to be with him when he has, not only beautiful in his eyes, but an extremely sexy husband and three kids on the Sunny waiting for him. He can't be here in a dirty old cell waiting for others to come and get him, especially if Zoro is busy taking care of the triplets, without him because he's to busy going after girls who could care less about him than Zoro who does. Is Zoro mad at him?

"Really?" Sanji hears the chief ask.

"Mmnh-hmmm." He hears someone answer. It's also a very familiar sound.

"What about the baby, him?" The chief asks pointing to Touma.

"He's one of our kids." That voice, he loves that voice. Sanji lifts his head and walks to the bars to get a better look at who's coming. It can't be can it? He's the last person Sanji thought would be here.

"The skirt chaser and you have more than one kid? I never would have thought or believed. Wait but how?"

"You live on the Grandline shouldn't something like this not surprise you." Zoro states causing the chief to laugh.

"True." She says with a smile and Sanji is finally able to see them coming close. Zoro with a very tired looking Touma and the chief next to him. She pulls out the keys, seemingly from no where, and puts the key in the key hole. She looks Sanji straight in the eye. "You are a very lucky man. Well as I said, someone came to get you so I'm letting you out. A celebrity at that." She says still not believing Zoro came to get Sanji. She turns the key and unlocks the cell door and opens it. "Lets wait up front for all the ingredients we took from you." She says stepping to the side to let Sanji out of the cell. Sanji goes over to Zoro and Touma.

"What are you doing here? Where are the other two? Is it just you?" He asks quickly. Standing close to Zoro, one hand on his shoulder and the other cupping Touma's cheek.

"I'm here to pick you up idiot. And the other two are with Chopper and Brook. Everyone else didn't want to come." Sanji stares at Zoro. Is he mad?

"Were you busy?" Sanji asks sheepishly.

"No. I was just playing with Chopper and the triplets when Nami called me." Zoro says with a smile. Ok so maybe he's not mad. All three walk out to the front on silence. Sanji and Zoro stand by the door waiting for Sanji's things. The cook and swordsman stood there silently waiting patiently. Sanji glances at Zoro before looking down at the floor thinking about how he got in this situation.

The young man who sat behind the desk comes up to them with bags. Sanji takes them and they walk out but not before everyone in the building stops and bows to Zoro. Sanji looks confused as he looks at them then back at Zoro who has a slight blush on his cheek.

They walk down the street in silence, well Sanji does. Zoro talk to Touma so he doesn't fall asleep just yet while he switches the arm he carries Touma in. Sanji slows down, face looking at his feet until he completely stops. Zoro who is teasing Touma notices this and stops, turning towards the cook. "Forgot something?" Zoro asks with a smile.

He looks up at Zoro, staring straight in his eye. "Are you mad?" Sanji sounds worried.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I mean I'm surprised, I never thought you would be arrested or that they would be so nice." Zoro explains.

"I thought that you would be mad at me?" Sanji say relieved that Zoro isn't mad. Sanji starts to walk to Zoro.

"I got use to you doing that a long time ago." Sanji pauses. That stung him. "It's who you are. I am annoyed Nami couldn't pick you up when she was here with Usopp." Sanji started to walk as he zoned out of Zoro's ranting. He's honestly the worst husband, boyfriends and father. It's one thing to flirt with others if he didn't know how Zoro felt. Now is different, he knows how Zoro feels because he feels the same way. And they are married with three kids. He shouldn't be doing that anymore.

Since Zoro got lost and picked up Sanji late, the cook made a late dinner. Once everyone is fed they started getting ready to sleep. Nami and Chopper helped Zoro wash the triplet and put them to sleep before taking a quick shower himself. All clean, Zoro went to bed and started to read. Sanji comes in a little after. He starts stripping some of his clothes so he can go take his shower, especially after being in the dirty cell.

"I've decided to stop flirting." Sanji announces. Zoro looks up from his book to stare at Sanji, processing what he just said. Then Zoro just breaks into a laughing fit. Holding his stomach and tears gather at his one good eye. Sanji frowns. "I'm serious." Sanji says sulking a little bit.

"What brought this on?" Zoro wonders wiping his tears of laughter.

"I know you aren't mad today but you will one day right?"

"Listen, cook, I know you have been changing since we got together but I don't want you to change too much. This is who you are. I honestly don't care if you flirt or act like a fool with other girls."

"But-"

"Are you planning on cheating on me?" Zoro asks and Sanji shakes his head. "Then its ok. Flirting never hurt anyone." Zoro looks down to get his book then looks back up. "And if you do cheat I'll kill you." After saying that he starts to continue reading. Sanji gulped, Zoro honestly meant it by the way his eyes where talking.

Sanji went to take his shower while he thought. He's happy Zoro isn't mad at him but it hurts him to know that Zoro is use to it. He's also happy that Zoro isn't making him change. Sanji thought about what had happened that day. Nami and Robin's warning. Sanji, all washed, goes down to their room to see Zoro had fallen asleep while reading.

Sanji happily looks down at Zoro, ring on his finger. Next Sanji looks at the ring on his finger. Then down at Zoro. He takes the book out of his hand and sets it down on the night stand. Sanji runs his hand through Zoro's hair.

He's going to stop flirting with every girl he sees. He knows Zoro said it's ok but it's not to him. He doesn't want the triplets to grow up with him flirting with others even though he has Zoro. With that he turns off the lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one. I have a third part but I'm not finished with it. I do have a couple chapters for it so if that's ok and you still want to read what I have then go ahead and tell me. Also don't forget to check my other story. Thank you for reading my story, hopefully you'll enjoy my other stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, here's the second part. Hope you like it. Leave comments if you want to, I would like to know your opinions.


End file.
